


Инцест во имя магии

by Akimillia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Incest, Masochism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Public Humiliation, Rape, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 73,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimillia/pseuds/Akimillia
Summary: Предательство крови влечет за собой последствия. Молли и Артур жутко перепугались, когда узнали, что у них будет девочка, но решили ее оставить, а теперь сильно жалели об этом, потому что Джинни судилось быть изнасилованной всей мужской частью своей семьи. И кто бы знал, как сильно это изменит ее.





	1. Отцовское бремя

Настоящий мужчина крадёт женщину в чужих краях, чтобы клан был крепче.  
Женщины, которые спят с братьями, отцами и родичами, оскорбляют богов,  
и те наказывают их больными и слабыми детьми. Даже уродами.  
© Джордж Мартин. «Буря мечей»

 

— С днем рождения, дорогая! — кричали они ей.  
— Поздравляем, ты уже такая взрослая, — говорила ей мать.  
Братья таскали ее за уши, все дружно поедали вкусный торт, рядом стояли вытащенные из него танцующие фигурки.  
Джинни улыбалась, Джинни была счастлива. Джинни, черт возьми, ничего не знала.

Мать зашла к ней в спальню в тот вечер, как раз после бурного празднования. Поправила одеяло, укрывшее чуть ли не с головой хрупкое тельце девушки. На глаза Молли наворачивались слезы.  
— Ма, — сонно сказала дочь. Она уже было уснула, но этот тихий звук всхлипывания все же разбудил ее. — Что случилось? — Джинни резко поднялась на постели, в ее голове произошло маленькое кружение. Рука потянулась к руке матери.  
Молли растерянно глядела на дочь, затем наклонилась к ней, поцеловала в лоб и произнесла:  
— Ничего такого, это на радостях. Я хотела пожелать тебе сладких снов, милая.  
Джинни не ответила, лишь прислонилась к груди матери, крепко-крепко ее обнимая.

Мама ушла, часы пробили полночь.  
Тик-так. Тик-так. Тик-так.  
Отсчитывались секунды до неизбежного. Артур буквально застрял перед дверью в спальню дочери, в его голове слишком медленно укладывалось то, что должно было произойти. Вернее… то, что он должен был сделать. Ебанная участь.  
«Хотелось бы мне знать, страдает так еще какая-то другая семья, как наша», — горькая усмешка. Артур коснулся ручки двери. Послышался тихий скрип. Мужчина выругался про себя.  
«Хладнокровие. И только. Это неприятно, но необходимо», — напомнил Артур себе и переступил порог комнаты. С духом он сумел отлично собраться, вид мирно спящей дочери не заставил его проклинать своего предка за участь, уготовленную теперь им, руки не тряслись, ум — кристально чист.  
«Она будет сопротивляться».  
Руки сжались в кулаки. Отец тихо подошел к ее кровати и медленно начал стаскивать одеяло. Ему нужно было настроить себя на правильный лад. Среди условий значилось еще и то, что им нельзя использовать различные эликсиры или прочую бурду, способную вызвать возбуждение. Это бесило больше всего, ведь так хотелось просто отстреляться и пойти.  
Ох уж эта пижама… милая, невинная. Под стать дочери. Артур не сомневался, что она девственница. Рукой он прошелся по ее небольшой упругой груди, кончиками пальцев оттянул резинку пижамных штанов.  
А дочурка-то действительно подросла. Кружевное белье, огненно-красное. Наверняка мать подарила.  
За окном мелькнул свет. Кто-то из семьи не спал.  
«Большинство еще ничего не знает», — Артур, уже порядком настроенный на совершение преступления по отношению к дочери, перепугался. Не хотелось, чтобы кто-то увидел, как он это делает. Пришлось таки прибегнуть к магии.  
Он взмахнул вытащенной из кармана палочкой, тихо произнеся при этом заклинание. Защитные чары должны защитить его от постороннего вмешательства. Ну и, конечно же, звукоизоляция. Странно, что он сразу об этом не подумал, ведь дочь могла проснуться и закричать. Вот уж точно тогда было бы не до шуток.  
И, вашу ж мать, как он это вовремя сделал.  
Сзади он услышал движение. Дочь проснулась.  
— Папа? — Джинни разлепила сонные глаза. — Что ты тут делаешь так… поздно?  
Артур вздохнул. Что же ему еще приходилось.  
«Дело есть дело, от этого зависит наша судьба», — напомнил он себе и развернулся к дочери, резко ей приказывая:  
— Раздевайся!  
— Ч… что?  
Дочь наморщила лоб и всмотрелась в отца. Сначала она подумала, что спит, что это не может быть реальностью, но когда он… когда… когда Артур… расстегнул ширинку и вытащил торчащий колом хуй, поверила, что не спит. Она, словно после остолбенея, слегка разинув рот, полусидя на кровати наблюдала за отцом. За его резвыми движениями рукой, за телом, прислонившимся к стене, за его глазами, которые то с желанием пожирали ее, то были закрытыми в томном наслаждении.  
Примерно с полминуты ей понадобилось для того, чтобы снова начать дышать, еще через полминуты Джинни закричала. В голове не укладывалось, что ее отец — извращенец.  
«И сколько раз он так… приходил ко мне и… делал это?!» — на глаза выступили слезы. Джинни инстинктивно вбилась телом в подушку позади.  
Она кричала, но никто и не думал спешить на помощь. Отец же, настроив себя на волну маньяка-любителя, снова грозно кинул ей:  
— Я же приказал тебе. Раздевайся!  
Его будто бы подменили. Артур направился к дочери, его стояк подрагивал при ходьбе. Джинни отвела взгляд, ей было противно, мерзко.  
Она сорвалась с кровати и поспешила к двери. Но зря Джиневра дергала за ручку, ой как зря. Защитные чары мигом отсалютовали ее назад. Она больно ударилась затылком об пол, подумала мельком, что, быть может, хотя бы это заставит отца стать нормальным, но нет.  
Не успела Джинни опомниться от падения, как он схватил ее за волосы и притянул к члену. Ее губы разомкнулись. Она хотела сказать ему, чтобы тот прекратил, хотела поговорить с ним, убедить не делать это. Она не ожидала почувствовать в своем рту теплую мужскую плоть.  
Тело мелко дрожало, Джинни стала вырываться, но Артур слишком крепко ее держал.  
В какой-то момент она громко ойкнула, когда почувствовала, что вот-вот лишится части волос. Зубы сами сомкнулись вокруг члена.  
Теперь кричал Артур. Он, все еще держа дочь за волосы, потащил ее на кровать, раздел догола, а затем перевернул ее на живот и замахнулся.  
Удар.  
Второй.  
Третий.  
Четвертый.  
Ее задница горела. Закончив ее обрабатывать шлепками с одной стороны, приступал к другой.  
Ему было хорошо. Можно было закончить.  
Или просто кончить.  
Не в состоянии больше терпеть, он перевернул Джинни обратно лицом к себе, раздвинул ее ножки и пальцем провел по промежности.  
Почти сухая. Но что было поделать, глупо было думать, что его дочь окажется мазохисткой или хотя бы любительницей инцеста. Артур плюнул на руку и размазал слюну по стволу.  
Засадил он ей сперва медленно, но когда понял, что так они долго будут барахтаться, вогнал член во всю длину внутрь несколькими резкими рывками. Джинни сцепила зубы и схватилась руками за одеяло. Ей было не то, что больно… это сложно было с чем-то сравнить. Ее как будто разрезали чем-то изнутри. Казалось, будто руку отрезать было бы менее болезненно, чем такое лишение девственности.  
Она до крови прогрызла губы, слезы ручьями лились по щекам, из уст вырывались громкие «прошу, помогите», «мама, братья, где вы», «папа, прошу, не надо, прекрати это, за что ты так со мной, хватит, мне больно». Но ничто уже не могло заставить Артура остановиться.  
Он сделал еще несколько движений, а затем вынул член из тела дочери и, издав хриплый и чисто мужской стон, кончил на ее бедро. Джинни лежала, она не могла сдвинуться с места. То ли боль ее сковала, то ли страх. Не было больше сил орать, так что комнату заполонила страшная тишина. Ей подумалось, что это все, что она пережила ее, худшую ночь в своей жизни, худший эпизод…  
«Сейчас он уйдет, я приведу себя в порядок и пойду к маме. Я все ей расскажу, а тогда…» — но отец не спешил уходить.  
Артур посмотрел на небольшое пятно от крови. Он считал, что ее будет больше. Переводя дыхание, он подошел к окну. Сзади лежала изнасилованная дочь, а он, как ни в чем не бывало, любовался ночным садом, освещенным магическими фонарями. В голове не мелькало ни мысли. Была лишь установка: «Осталось два раза».  
Артур уже давно не числился молодым мужчиной, с Молли после рождения дочери они занимались любовью разве что раз в полгода, да и то… в ее день рождения и… и в его. Он рассмеялся. Сейчас, когда он осознал это, все… показалось таким абсурдным. С ней он не мог такое сделать. С ней… не мог.  
Все же пришла в его голову мысль. Хотя лучше бы не приходила.  
«А ведь это мой шанс».  
Эта мысль его заново зажгла. Джинни еще отдышаться толком не успела, как к ней вновь вернулся мучитель.  
— Па… па… — шумно выдохнула слова дочь, но его они ничуть не беспокоили.  
Руками он теперь не легко, почти с благоговением, а грубо и больно начал лапать ее грудь. Не сомневался, что вскоре на этих приятных на ощупь персях появятся синяки. Приметил пикантную родинку возле соска и в каком-то апатично-завороженном состоянии провел по ней пальцем.  
— Открой рот, — скомандовал.  
Джинни и пальцем не шевельнула. Уже поняла, что выхода нет. Если ее отбросило от двери с такой силой, то к окну можно было и не рыпаться. Да и вряд ли отец позволил бы ей это сделать.  
Похоже, что жизнь его совершенно ничему не учила. Дочь в прошлый раз, хоть и случайно, все же слегка прикусила ему половой орган, а теперь он снова совал его в «мышеловку». Ну не глупый ли этот мышонок, пытающийся достать лакомый кусочек сыра?  
Но, на диво, Джинни даже не пыталась сделать отцу больно, она отключилась. Ей не было ни страшно, ни противно, ни больно. Ее оглушило. Тело безжизненно валялось на кровати. И лишь отец ее туда-сюда шевелил, пытаясь справиться с целью на эту ночь.  
Рассказать ей обо всем даже не думал, ведь знал, что после всего, когда отойдет, Джинни обязательно побежит к его жене, расскажет обо всем и встретится с совершенно равнодушным взглядом Молли. Тогда она поймет, поймет, что мать обо всем знала. Знала и позволила случиться такой мерзости. А потом мать расскажет дочери, поведает о том, как сильно они испугались, узнав, что после стольких сыновей у них родится дочь.  
Дико было осознавать, но мысли о том, как они станут обсуждать это, распылили Артура. Он повернул Джинни к себе задницей и приставил к промежности член. У него не было в планах лишать ее еще и анальной девственности. Это, так сказать, не входило в его обязательства. Во второй раз всегда легче, чем в первый.  
Даже сама Джинни с этим бы согласилась, потому что боль, которую она ощутила сейчас, была гораздо меньше, чем во время первого вторжения. А если учесть то, что они шли один за другим, было еще легче. Она не отошла пока от испытанного шока, слез больше не осталось, глаза опустело всматривались в спинку кровати, пока сзади в нее вгонял свой возбужденный орган отец. По подбородку стекала тонкая струйка крови. Она уже не чувствовала нижнюю губу.  
Боль. Боль. Снова боль. Стало чуть легче в тот момент, когда она вспомнила того парня… из Хогвартса. Она представляла свой первый секс именно с ним. Думала о том, как он чутко и бережно будет ласкать ее, как они станут страстно целоваться на ее кровати, постепенно лишаясь одежды, как он возьмет ее, со всей любовью и со всей… осторожностью. Мысли об этом заставили Джинни хоть капельку возбудиться. Но нет, боль не отошла на второй план, теперь это было нечто между. Половинное состояние, одной частью которого было то самое ощущение боли, второй же — ощущение обычного трения внутри нее.  
Артур убыстрил темп. Джинни не глупая, она уже поняла, что отец снова кончит. Подумалось ей только «не внутрь». И он действительно вынул пенис из нее, вот только не стал кончать на тело. Развернул дочь к себе и вогнал здорово налитый кровью член ей в рот. Горячая жидкость растеклась в полости рта Джинни. Захотелось блевать. Тело наконец-то начало подчиняться ей. Джинни с усилием отстранилась, когда отец блаженно прохрипел и отпустил ее, и, да, она выплюнула его сперму рядом с кроватью, на пол. В голове же промелькнуло: «Мне это потом убирать».  
— Уходи, — Джинни не знала, как заставила себя выговорить хоть слово. Это «уходи» прозвучало жестко и напористо, хоть и было произнесено сорванным в криках о помощи голосом.  
— Не могу, — честно ответил ей Артур.  
Ему надоело. Все же, как уяснил для себя, он никогда не был маньяком или извращенцем. Быть может, в молодости, но не сейчас.  
Третий раз он начал спустя минут пятнадцать, проведенных уже не в молчании. Джинни начала возвращать себе владение над телом и разумом. Уже дважды изнасилованная им, она говорила гадости по отношению к нему, пыталась вслух найти причинно-следственную связь по поводу того, почему он таким стал, говорила о том, что сделает, как только выйдет, думала вслух и о том, не убьет ли он ее после такого, ведь это же не могло сойти ему с рук.  
«Сойдет», — знал Артур.  
Кто бы знал, откуда у этой девушки появилось столько сил. То ли она так успела отдохнуть за пятнадцать минут, то ли второе дыхание открылось, но Джинни стала рьяно противиться действиям отца. А он внутри страдал, потому что знал: если не сделать это в третий раз, два предыдущих останутся лишь жестоким изнасилованием, не имеющим никакого оправдания.  
Артур заломил ей руки, но Джинни чудом извернулась, поползла прочь от него, упала на пол. Стала продираться к окну. Артур лишь покачал головой, отвернулся на миг, так как знал, что заблокировал все, включая стену с окном, но он и понятия не имел, что по его башке в следующий миг проедет статуэтка, схваченная с подоконника. Артур шатнулся. Мир поплыл перед глазами. Он повалился мертвой тушей на кровать, дочери он уже не видел, но слышал и чувствовал, как она перелопачивает его одежду. Наверняка в поисках палочки.  
— Где она? — услышал он.  
Минута. Вторая.  
Артур и сам не мог вспомнить, куда ее дел. Помнил только, что наложил защитные чары, а потом… а что потом? Знал только, что в карман ее обратно не ставил.  
Джинни, подрагивая от неприятного послеощущения, судорожно осматривала комнату. Врубила все источники света, так как маленький ночник, при свете которого она спала, не давал возможности увидеть дальнюю часть комнаты. Но нет, палочки не было и там.  
Тем временем Артур отошел от удара. Все же его нанесла девушка, еще и изнасилованная. Пока она, отвернувшись, продолжала поиски, он подошел сзади и повалил ее на пол. Тело забилось судорожно под ним, но Артур не сдавался. Смысла говорить что-либо дочери не было. Нужно было только засунуть свой отросток в нее в третий раз и кончить, но, черт возьми, как назло член еще и не хотел подниматься. Ну конечно, попробуй вот так вот с ходу после удара возбудиться.  
Он схватил ее трусики, попавшиеся на глаза, и связал ими ей руки. Получилось не слишком надежно, но пока сойдет. Затем схватил ее пижамные штаны и обмотал ими ноги. Джинни рыпалась, но вырваться не могла. А уж после того, как Артур перекрыл ей пути для дыхания рукой и заставил задыхаться, прощаясь с жизнью, так тем более. Отец, конечно же, отпустил дочь, дождавшись момента, когда она вот-вот должна была провалиться в колодец иного мира, убрал руку, позволив ей вдохнуть. Девичье тело ослабло под ним.  
Артур взял ее хрупкую ручку и начал двигать ею вдоль своего члена. Отделавшись ото всех мыслей о том, что чуть не убил свою дочь, все же смог полуподнять свое достоинство. С трудом засадив его внутрь, стал ритмично двигаться. Постепенно возбуждение наросло, Артур почувствовал, как с него стекает ручьями пот. Взмокло все, вплоть до его лица. Но, черт возьми, да. Он сделал это. Доведя себя до предела, вынул член из влагалища дочери и кончил ей на спину, а затем повалился на пол, будучи полностью измотанным.  
Пробили часы. Кто знал бы, в который уже раз.  
Джинни приподнялась, но тут почувствовала, как ее спину и бедро отец чем-то вытирает. Повернув голову, поняла, что он вытер с нее сперму верхней частью пижамы. Этот милый розовый спальный наряд она больше никогда не наденет.  
Вскоре отец поднялся, оделся, затем развязал дочь и оглянулся. Он не обнаружил палочку ни на кровати, ни у себя в одежде, не смог найти ее и на тумбочке или у окна, но потом заметил ее. Палочка пристроилась под дверьми, она настолько удачно забилась в эту щель между полом и дверью, что Артур понятия не имел, как она туда попала и как он смог ее заметить.  
Он молча снял защитные чары и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. Отоспаться в эту ночь ему было не суждено. Укоры совести не терзали его сознание, ведь дело было нужным, но вот голова жутко разболелась, ему сейчас необходимо было осмотреть рану.  
За окном расступалась тьма, а Джинни лежала голая на полу. Она могла, но совершенно не хотела взобраться на кровать, пусть даже для того, чтобы полежать чуть-чуть и прийти в себя. Глаза слипались, мозг гудел, между ног осталось неприятное осадочное ощущение.  
— Я хочу к маме, — всхлипнула она и зарыдала пуще прежнего.  
Оказывается, ей еще было чем плакать.


	2. Не брат

Ради дня рождения младшенькой собралась вся семья. Приехал и старший из братьев, Билл. После дня рождения он не ушел спать, как остальные, а расположился в гостиной с чаем и газетой. Он не знал, почему, но ему было крайне важно знать всю последнюю информацию о происходящем в магическом мире. И все равно, будь то распад волшебного союза, криминальные хроники с ограблением гномьего банка и тремя убийствами или же результат игры в квиддич в не шибко популярной школе, расположенной в Гренландии. Просто это было гораздо приятнее, чем пить чай в тишине, наедине с собственными мыслями.  
Мысли его часто поворачивались в сторону самых неприятных событий жизни или предстоящих дел. Голова гудела от потока негатива, отключиться от которого казалось возможным только таким образом. Сегодня ему хотелось чуть ли не всю ночь вот так вот просидеть с газетой в руках или же с каким-либо другим бумажным изделием, наполненным текстовой информацией. Сидеть, пить чай и читать до тех пор, пока он не отрубится от усталости и уже точно не сможет о чем-либо думать. А все из-за отца.  
Когда Артур рассказал ему, на чем основана магия их семьи и как жестко с их семьей обошлись враги прадедушки, Билл чуть не сорвался на крик. Всегда спокойный и суровый одновременно, никогда не теряющий самообладание, Билл потерял все разом, когда услышал условия сохранения магических способностей всех членов их семьи.  
Это должно было произойти завтра.  
Билл прекрасно знал, что прямо сейчас, вот в этот самый момент, пока он мирно попивал чаёк, происходило в комнате Джинни. Он буквально слышал ее крики, слышал, как она кричит, как умоляет ее спасти. Ему действительно хотелось сорваться с места, остановить Артура и убедить его попытаться найти другой выход, но…  
Но что, если другого выхода и не было? Если Артур сегодня не сделает этого, они лишатся магии навсегда, а если он, Билл, не сделает этого завтра… В горле встрял ком.

Утро наступило неожиданно. Рядом с Биллом расположились три пустые кружки, в которых до этого плескался успокаивающий травяной чай, на груди лежал талмуд, найденный в закромах шкафов их дома. Что там только нельзя было найти. Биллу, впрочем, пришлась по душе попавшаяся книжка. Замысловатый детектив увлек его на полночи, а потом он преспокойно уснув, совершенно забыв о преступлении, совершаемом в их доме.  
Завтрак прошел спокойно. Собралась не вся семья. Отсутствовала Молли, Джинни, что естественно, Рон еще отсыпался, остальные впрочем пришли. Был Артур. Он часто морщился и потирал затылок. Билл сразу понял, что и к чему. А еще он надеялся, что сестра не убьет его сегодня ночью. Кто ж знал-то, на что она способна в состоянии аффекта. Он искренне надеялся, что кто-то, вероятней всего Молли, объяснит ей, в чем суть и почему с ней должны произойти все эти кошмары. Он уже примерно себе представил, как будет действовать, но до сих пор не понимал, как потом обо всем это забыть.  
Джинни не появилась за завтраком. Билл увидел ее только в обед. Она сидела в саду. В это время мать убиралась в комнате дочери.  
При выборе подойти к ней или не подойти, решение было однозначным: развернулся, ушел в сторону любимого кресла в гостиной и призадумался.

Тук-тук.  
Дверь приоткрылась, оттуда выглянул Билл, его достаточно длинные, как для особи мужского пола, волосы были растрепаны, он заметно нервничал.  
— Заходи, — прозвучал отстраненный голос.  
Он не сразу понял, что это говорила Джинни. Билл ужаснулся, когда увидел сестру. В обед она казалась вполне себе здоровой на вид, хотя, конечно, в плане психики после пережитого такой являться не могла. Сейчас ее лицо осунулось, глазами она втупилась в пол, как будто бы напрочь отстранившись от этого мира. Синяки под глазами. Он мог поспорить, что она не спала еще с прошлой ночи. Часы пробили полночь, у них было время только до утра.  
— Джинн…  
— Прошу, только сделай все быстро.  
Его будто бы парализовало, но Билл, умеющий держать себя в руках, вспомнил наконец-то о таком чудесном качестве собственного же характера и медленно подошел к сестре. Он положил руку ей на плечо и попросил:  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Джинни незамедлительно повернула голову. Стеклянные глаза впились в его лицо, красные от постоянного плача. Билл обнял ее.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо. Просто сделай это и уйди.  
— Я не хочу загонять тебя в еще большую тьму. Я никогда не делал хорошим людям больно. И сейчас не буду.  
— Но…  
— Тш…  
Билл вытер тыльной стороной руки слезу, скатившуюся по ее щеке до подбородка. Он прильнул губами к ее лбу, поцеловал ее, как брат, действительно любящий свою сестру и не желающий ей зла. Джинни оттаяла и зарыдала.  
— Тише, все хорошо, Джинни, я все понимаю.  
Дальнейшую немую сцену сопровождал лишь звук сильного ветра за окном. Казалось, будто вот-вот поднимется буря.  
Они молча обнимались минут десять или даже пятнадцать, затем Джинни медленно отстранилась и посмотрела в добрые глаза брата, она не видела в нем отца, от этого становилось легче. И хоть Джинни поняла, почему Артур так обошелся с ней, все равно не могла до конца принять это. За прошедший день она ни разу с ним не пересеклась и искренне радовалась этому. После утреннего разговора больше она не могла видеть и мать, которая знала обо всем и… и… которая не могла ничего ей рассказать, потому что такими были условия. Блять, Джинни даже обвинить ее было не в чем.  
А сейчас… она сидела напротив старшего из братьев. Джинни ни о чем не думала в этот момент, буквально ни о чем, ее голова пустела, а тело само двинулось вперед, навстречу ему. Нежный, совершенно детский поцелуй. Джинни уже приходилось целоваться, да и далеко не с одним парнем, но это было что-то совершенно иное по ощущениям. Наверное ей было гораздо легче быть близкой с Биллом, чем с отцом, не только из-за характера этой близости, но и от того, что Билл был в неком роде ей наиболее чужим. Она не так много времени с ним провела, не настолько хорошо его знала. Если представить Билла с волосами другого цвета, то и вовсе можно было сказать, что он был посторонним. А с посторонним… это не так мерзко.  
Его губы были сухими и жесткими, но это прикосновение ей понравилось. Билл пока не решался сделать шаг вперед, поэтому она… она прильнула к его губам снова, в этот раз углубляя поцелуй. Джинни выдвинула вперед язык, исследуя робко им его полость. Стало немного неловко. Она отстранилась.  
Стоило видеть их в этот момент. Брат и сестра, которые вдруг почувствовали некую крохотную искорку, проскочившую между ними.  
Ночник изливал приятный голубоватый свет. На хорошо освещаемую им кровать Билл мягко уложил Джинни, в этот раз он сам поцеловал ее, затем опустился чуть ниже, к шее. Услышал ее приглушенный стон. Знал, что шея — самое чувствительное к поцелуям место. Он буквально почувствовал, как по ее телу пробежали мурашки. Она дрожала, жутко опасаясь того, что будет дальше, но при этом же… хотела продолжения. Знала ведь, что у секса есть и другая сторона, приятная. Раз уж этого не избежать, то почему бы не настроиться на получение удовольствия? Хотя, если честно, то она сомневалась, что его возможно достичь вместе с братом.  
«Джинни, забудь о том, кто для тебя Билл. Просто забудь».  
Рука прошлась по ее плечу, по локтю, по запястью, затем их руки сомкнулись, а пальцы переплелись. Ее грудь томно приподнималась, затем опускалась вниз, дыхание сбилось. Поцелуй в шею, вторая его рука прошлась по ее талии. Она приоткрыла рот и закрыла глаза.  
Но как только он расстегнул на ее рубашке верхнюю пуговицу, встрепенулась. Ее будто бы переклинило, она вскочила, резко села и отпрянула от него к дальней части кровати. Билл не стал лезть к ней, не стал принуждать ее, как отец, он просто посмотрел ей в глаза. Даже в полумраке Джинни отлично могла рассмотреть его лицо.  
«Этот человек не желает тебе зла», — говорил разум, но тело продолжало противиться, мозг отказывался воспринимать действительность.  
— Я не твой брат.  
«Что?!» — проскочило в мыслях Джинни.  
— Что? — то же спросила она вслух.  
— Я приемный сын, мы не кровные родственники. Артур и Молли взяли меня на попечение, повезло, конечно, что у меня от природы тоже оказались рыжие волосы, но даже будь это не так, их всегда можно было покрасить. Я тебе не брат. Будь я младше или ты старше и сложись все иначе, думаю, мы могли бы даже стать парой. Джинни, тебе не стоит меня бояться. Я чужой для тебя человек, но не желаю тебе зла.  
Билл осторожно протянул руку вперед и коснулся ее щеки. Теплая ладонь согревала, стало спокойно, стало хорошо. Джинни вдруг почувствовала себя защищенной. Из головы выветрился весь негатив. Она готова была полностью ему отдаться.  
Вот оказалась расстегнута первая пуговица, затем вторая, третья. После каждой у нее случался маленький взрыв в сердце. Оно почти не билось, а потом вдруг делало резкий «бам». Звук отбивался в ушах. Посыпались нежные поцелуи, от губ ее, ниже, ниже до шеи, затем на уровне ключиц, груди, живота. Он спустился ниже пупка, затем остановился. Как раньше, провел рукой по ее талии, вот только уже обнаженной. Рубашку полностью снимать с нее не стал, она так и осталась на ней. Клетчатая. Расстегнутая.  
Он преодолел последнюю пуговицу, пуговицу на ее джинсах, и спокойно стянул их с нее. В этот раз на ней были обычные белые трусики, без бантиков, орнаментов или, тем более, кружева. У Джинни будто бы фобия выработалась на сексуальное белье. Впрочем, Билл итак бы не обратил никакого внимания на то, что на ней было надето. Он лег рядом. Джинни удивилась, но потом почувствовала, как он рукой поворачивает ее лицо к себе. Билл поцеловал Джинни, уже гораздо более страстно, с чувством. Его рука скользнула вниз по ее животу. Она затрепетала, почувствовав, как его пальцы, чуть подрагивая, скользят поверх трусиков над областью ее лобка, затем у промежности. И только когда он коснулся ее там, поняла, что промокла, промокла насквозь, потекла так, как никогда раньше, черт возьми, не текла. Он еле-еле улыбнулся, сам давно был на взводе. Его дыхание, как и ее, сбилось. Хотелось поскорее войти в нее, но Билл себя одергивал, потому что не мог так поступить с Джинни.  
Вместо того, чтобы совершить глупость, он просунул руку под резинку трусиков, ощутил легкое покалывание ладони от прикосновения с короткими волосами на лобке, ощутил горячие половые губы. Пальцем провел между ними, затем коснулся пальцем клитора. Джинни прогнула спину от удовольствия, которое и не ожидала почувствовать.  
Билл приподнялся, аккуратно стянул с нее белье и расстегнул свои брюки. У Джинни снова в голове будто кто-то на переключатель нажал, она всего на несколько мгновений задрожала от панического страха, но потом сама же скользнула рукой между ног и нажала на нужную точку. Ее накрыло с головой этим ощущением. Ей еще не приходилось трогать себя там перед кем-либо. Это было неловко, странно и отчасти приятно.  
Заметно приободрившись, он подхватил ее ноги и закинул их себе на плечи, затем аккуратно, медленно ввел член внутрь. Джинни поморщилась от знакомого ощущения, слезы рефлекторно выступили на глаза, руки сжали свежую постель.  
Билл выдохнул. Ему не хотелось делать ей больно, но нужно было переступить через эту грань, грань, пролегающую между болью и наслаждением. Он начал делать рывки. Ритмичные резкие движения подарили Джинни те же ощущения, которые были у нее ранее с отцом. Стало больно, снова больно, так, будто бы она вернулась ко второму разу с отцом.  
Он отстранился и лег, затем взял ее за руку и поцеловал.  
— Иди наверх.  
Джинни открыла глаза, недоумевая. Впрочем, Билл уже горел от нетерпения. Он помог ей подняться и одним взглядом объяснил, какую позицию она должна была занять. Джинни от этого стало только хуже. От осознания, что теперь она сидела, словно наездница на лошади и должна была… сама вгонять в себя его член, сама приносить себе мучения.  
— Сделай это, больно будет недолго, это пройдет, я тебе обещаю.  
Кто знает, что заставило ее поверить Биллу, но она послушалась. Раздвинула пошире ноги в стороны и опустилась на твердо стоящий хуй. От одного соприкосновения промежности с головкой стало растекаться тепло по телу. Дивное ощущение, когда это просто касание, без вхождения. Джинни не хотелось вгонять его в себя, но знала, что нужно. Билл ее не торопил, подождал немного — и она сама все сделала. Опустилась ниже, он рукой направил член, чтобы тот вошел точно в дырку. Джинни сама бы ни за что не прикоснулась к нему, ее рука нервно задрожала от одной мысли об этом.  
Вот она сама стала на него садиться. Опустилась до половины и почувствовала, что ей становится неприятно. Билл решил не ждать, чуть надавил на ее бедра, помогая опуститься еще ниже. Острая боль пронзила Джинни, но она прикусила многострадальную нижнюю губу и начала двигаться вверх-вниз. Он помогал ей руками, а потом заставил Джинни лечь к нему на грудь, при этом все еще не вынимая из нее члена.  
Он прямо под ней начал двигать тазом, вколачивая грубо член внутрь. При этом обнимал Джинни, нежно-нежно, слыша, как она рыдает на его плече. Но еще несколько рывков — и плач прекратился. Джинни приподнялась и непонимающе уставилась ему в глаза.  
— Боли больше…  
— …нет, — продолжил Билл.  
Он сменил позицию и оказался сверху. Джинни закрыла глаза, полностью отдавшись ему. Теперь он мог показать ей ту самую положительную сторону секса. Ее ноги обвили его бедра. Джинни даже начала двигаться навстречу ему, впрочем…  
Билл больше не выдержал. Он резко вынул член из нее и стал рукой доводить дело до конца. Второй рукой вытянул из кармана своей рубашки небольшую тряпочку и кончил в нее, вытерев после этого член.  
— Ты…  
— Сейчас продолжим, я ведь обещал, что тебе будет приятно. Дождись.  
Джинни, впрочем, никуда не торопилась. Условия ей хорошо прояснила мать.  
— Ты ведь соврал.  
— О чем это?  
— О том, что ты не мой брат. Это ведь полная чушь.  
Он рассмеялся.  
— Я не знал, как иначе тебя вывести из оцепенения. Твой мозг в тот момент не мог отделить правду от вранья, так что…  
Она была ему благодарна, ведь с помощью тех глупых слов она на некоторое время действительно подумала, что это не ее брат. Забыла о том, что такое инцест, забыла об ощущении мерзости к подобным слияниям. Ведь зачем ей думать об этом во время секса с сексуальным парнем, абсолютно чужим ей и сумевшим довести ее до безумия.  
— Спасибо.  
За окном процветала ночь, страшные ветрища били в окна гнущимися ветвьями деревьев. Свет ночника дополнило лунное освещение. Два тела сплелись на кровати.   
Билл, позабывший о защитных чарах, даже не подозревал, что возле двери прошел полусонный Рон. Братец услышал странный звук, доносящийся из комнаты сестры, но не придал ему должного значения, так как в тот же миг послышался громкий хруст и звук падения. Это всего лишь ветка, отломившаяся от дерева под нещадными порывами ветра. Ветка, которая спасла вторую ночь ритуала от ни о чем пока не подозревающего Рона.


	3. Кошмарам здесь не место

— Прошу, не надо, это… странно, — руки сами потянулись к нему, вцепились в длинные рыжие волосы и оттянули их назад. Тогда он наклонился к внутренней стороне ее бедер, поглаживая их и целуя. Пожалуй, он был далеко не лучшим в исполнении куннилингуса, вероятней всего, из-за этого Джинни его оттащила. Или ей просто не нравилось такое.  
Хотя сам Билл готов был сделать для любимой сестрички что угодно, ему хотелось подарить ей все то самое нежное и приятное, что мог предоставить ей секс. Все, что смог бы успеть сделать за три раза.  
Возбудиться вновь Биллу не составило труда. Он не хотел заставлять Джинни прикасаться к своему члену или вообще как-то активно действовать. Для нее это должно было стать релаксом, приятным сновидением на фоне происходящего прошлой ночью. Поцелуй в плечо, поцелуй в шею. Второго она особенно сильно ждала, настолько сильно ей понравилось это ощущение.  
В этот раз он подхватил ее ноги, сложив их вместе и запрокинув на одно плечо. Четко вошел внутрь, без рук. Это прибавило плюсик к собственному удовлетворению. Он сделал несколько плавных движений, затем убыстрил темп. Из-за того, что ее ноги были сведены, процесс стал во много раз приятнее. Давление, трение… усилились.  
Подумал, что Джинни могло быть недостаточно удобно в таком положении и через пару движений сменил позицию. Теперь сестра лежала на животе. Она хотела было приподнять таз, так как помнила подобную позицию из вчерашних «приключений», но Билл сказал ей:  
— Просто лежи.  
Она успокоилась.  
Билл стянул с нее рубашку, затем провел ладонями по красивой спине с, казалось, идеально ровными лопатками. Далее он чуть растопырил в стороны ее ноги лишь для того, чтобы быть в состоянии войти, затем, когда смог это сделать, попросил ее сомкнуть их. Он ахнул. Впрочем, не только Биллу стало хорошо, Джинни тоже почувствовала разницу. Почувствовала, как и в прошлые разы этой ночи, приятное вхождение члена внутрь, этот сочный момент, затем ощутила, как плотно его орган облегали стенки ее влагалища. Сердце начало неумолимо выскакивать из груди, по телу распался жар.  
— Тебе это понравится, — и он задвигался.  
Туда-обратно. Им было приятно.  
В таком положении Джинни почувствовала себя на самом деле расслабленной. Закрытые глаза, широкая улыбка, руки свободно лежали на кровати, тело чуть напряглось, спина выгнулась. Она устроилась так, чтобы было удобно и ей, и ему. Таз сам двигался навстречу его движениям. Нечто неведомое накатывало. Каждый новый толчок, удачно попадающий в общий ритм, приближал ее к блаженству. Джинни чувствовала это постепенно нарастающее удовольствие. Это как воздушный шарик, который постепенно надувают-надувают, а потом, когда переходят за границы, лопается.  
Нарастающее возбуждение, рефлекторные движения тела, которые учащались в такт его движениям, это все вело ее к верху наслаждения. Кажется, это называют оргазмом.  
Джинни уже приходилось мастурбировать, сперва, как это у многих бывает, неосознанно, затем с полным пониманием своих действий. Джинни не решалась запихнуть внутрь себя что-либо или даже хотя бы сделать это пальцами. Глупо полагала, что лишит так себя девственности, что случайно это сделает и даже не заметит. Поэтому и доводила себя только до определенного уровня экстаза с помощью массирования клитора. Не решалась на большее, а то, что делала, разрешала себе вполне охотно и достаточно часто. Тело в ее возрасте так и просило выхода сексуальной энергии, но Джинни не теряла голову. Постоянно в меру мастурбируя, она никогда не переходила за границу в отношениях с парнями. Со многими целовалась, со многими обжималась по углам, но не больше, хотя ей и предлагали. Отказывалась, ждала какого-то… особенного момента или же… особенного человека, но не судьба. Жизнь зла, она подарила ей в виде первого мужчины отца.  
— Тш… смотри на меня.  
Джинни открыла глаза и удивленно заморгала, не поняла, чего он от нее хотел.  
— Смотри на меня, не думай о постороннем.  
Ему сложно было это говорить. Если Джинни только-только ощутила прилив, накатывание возбуждения, то Билл готов был уже кончить, стоило только убыстриться. Тело не слушалось, так не хотелось сдерживаться. И он все же пошел на поводу у своих ощущений, резко ускорился, ощутив же незначительное сжатие интимных мышц девушки вокруг его члена, быстро вынул его, потому что уж никак не хотел кончить в сестру.  
Сперма излилась ему в руку, затем он, как и в прошлый раз, вытер ее и член тряпкой и упал рядом с Джинни.  
«Неужели это все?» — подумалось ей. Накатило даже некое разочарование, но ее нерадостные размышления прервал голос Билла:  
— Прости, не сдержался.  
Джинни хихикнула. В их разговорах было слишком много извинений.  
Но стоило взять ему за руку сестру, как та перестала смеяться. А ведь действительно, ничего смешного не было, он пытался подарить ей удовольствие не просто так ведь, так он хотел загладить свою вину за то, что ему вообще пришлось подобное делать, загладить в неком роде и вину отца, вину за то, что знал обо всем и ничего не предпринял прошлой ночью, вину за то, что знал и не придумал, как обойти все эти ритуальные ночи, как можно было бы по-другому решить проблему с магией.

— Мама.  
Она представления не имела, как смогла добраться до спальни Молли. А еще она сильно надеялась не наткнуться тут на отца, но все было в порядке. Артур пока не попался ей ни разу на глаза, а мать… такое ощущение, что она ждала дочь, ждала, сидя на кровати и теребя пальцами платок.  
— Ты… — Джинни даже не нужны были ее слова, она прекрасно поняла все и без них. Тело ныло, разум крошился на части, но она не была глупой, она все понимала. Все понимала, Молли. Она все поняла. — Ты все знала.  
Стоило лишь взглянуть на Молли, на ее глаза, ищущие поддержки у дочери, у нее, родимой, у той, кого она фактически предала.  
— Так было нужно.  
Сердце, казалось, упало.  
— Нуж… но? Для чего?! Мама! Неужели ты… неужели ты тоже такая… такая, — Джинни не могла найти подходящих слов. Она представила, как ее мама и ее отец вместе промышляли извращениями и теперь дошли до того, что сговорились об ее изнасиловании.  
— Все было не так, как ты думаешь.  
В уме промелькнул и второй вариант, в котором отец бил, унижал, насиловал ее мать, заставляя ее молчать, а теперь, когда она подросла, Артур решил взяться и за нее, устав от одной лишь неумолимо стареющей супруги.  
— И не так, — сказала Молли, когда увидела, как переменилось лицо дочери, когда заметила жалеющий ее взгляд.  
Джинни задрожала, ноги подогнулись, тело никак не хотело ее слушаться.  
— Мама, — только и успела сказать перед тем, как провалиться в беспамятство.

— Неужели это ждет и следующих девушек в нашей семье?  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Билл, — думаю, что к тому времени мы что-то обязательно придумаем.  
Он был рад, что сестра постепенно приходила в себя, отгородившись от вчерашнего, хотя бы на сейчас, хотя бы на несколько часов. Был рад и тому, что его она воспринимала спокойно, как будто действительно занималась любовью со своим парнем, а не с братом. Был рад, что наконец-то начала думать в другом русле. Он не знал, как мама объяснила все Джинни, ни малейшего представления не имел о том, как именно построил бы свою речь, если бы это ему пришлось рассказать о том, что произойдет в следующие пару дней с Джинни. Говорить с жертвой изнасилования об изнасилованиях, которые ей нужно было ради блага семьи пережить. Так себе формулировочка. Биллу захотелось после этой ночи пойти к матери и обнять ее. Он знал, что ей пришлось пережить то же самое, что и Джинни на этой неделе. Билл испытывал искреннюю ненависть к врагам своих предков. Да и к самим предкам тоже, так как это по их вине родилось все это семейное проклятие, принуждающее к инцесту.  
— Мы вместе что-нибудь придумаем.  
Билл лишь кивнул в ответ и приподнял уголки губ в нежной улыбке. Джинни стало спокойнее на душе. Тепло разлилось по телу, она сама потянулась к его губам своими, сама легла на него всем своим телом, ощущая приятнейшее прикосновение ее грудей к его груди.  
Внизу все еще было очень мокро. Она еще горела после прошлых двух разов, теперь же хотела, чтобы он довел дело до конца.  
Джинни вдруг перестала чувствовать себя жертвой изнасилования, рядом с Биллом мир переворачивался с ног на голову, кровь, боль, психическое истощение сменялись робостью, радостью и желанием. Она хотела его так, как пока никого не хотела.  
— Джинн… ты очень красивая, — Билл не понимал, почему эта фраза вырвалась из его уст, почему так внимательно смотрел в ее глаза, будто завороженный. Не понимал, что с ним произошло всего за два не больно-то удачных половых акта, но он точно знал, что хотел третьего. Хотел, как и она.  
Сестренка снова расположилась в позе наездницы. Член уже стоял, возбуждение, казалось, никуда и не уходило. Она опустилась на член. Боль вновь вернулась, но уже куда менее яркая, почти незаметная, а после пары резких движений, которые дались Джинни с огромным трудом, и вовсе исчезла.  
Ей немного сложно было в такой позиции. Мало того, что до сих пор стеснялась, словно шлюха какая-нибудь прыгать на члене абсолютно голая под его внимательным затуманенным взглядом, так еще и сложность заключалась в физическом факторе. После бессонной ночи и дня, проведенного в ужасе от ожидания неизбежного, совсем измоталась. Хорошо хоть Билл помогал руками и движениями снизу, тазом.  
Эта позиция Джинни, несмотря на все недостатки, в целом сильно понравилась, потому что в этом положении постоянно задевался ее клитор. Билл решил дополнить ее удовольствие. Он попросил ее чуть откинуться назад и стал пальцем наяривать ей.  
«Только бы не сбился с темпа», — Джинни хотелось дойти до конца. Ей еще не приходилось ощущать ничего подобного. Мало было проникновений внутрь, так еще и клитор задействован. От движений одного темпа тело начало приятно подрагивать, таз больше двигался назад, будто бы отдаляясь от пальцев, а затем вперед. Джинни не хотела сбивать Билла с темпа, но тело само просило участить движения. С этим было сложно справиться.  
Ее накрывало постепенно растущей волной. Дрожь в теле усилилась, внутри — тоже. Джинни ощутила, как стали быстро и сильно сжиматься внутри нее мышцы. Она и не заметила, что последние минуты две постоянно постанывала от удовольствия. Глаза она закрыла, чтобы полностью абстрагироваться от отвлекающего ее внешнего мира и получить желаемое. Губы пересохли, волна накатила на нее, покрыв с головой.  
Джинни ощутила, как член внутри нее напрягся и еще больше увеличился в размерах, Билл в самый последний момент вытащил его, рукой, которой нажимал на ее клитор, резко уменьшил темп и сделал пару медленных, но достаточно сильных нажимов.  
Она бессильно рухнула на кровать рядом с ним. Билл же нашел силы, чтобы достать тряпку и вытереться.  
Он не стал одеваться, не ушел, как только все закончилось. Лег рядом с ней, обнял, нежно прижав к себе.  
— Поспи, Джинни. Поспи, сестренка.  
Впрочем, она это уже не услышала. Стоило получить желаемое, как Джинни свалилась от усталости в мир сновидений.  
Биллу так хотелось оградить ее ото всех неприятностей, ото всех горестей этого мира, ото всего, включая кошмары. Он остался спать рядом с ней, чтобы оградить ее от кошмаров.  
«Я схожу с ума», — подумалось Биллу.  
Вскоре и его накрыл сон.


	4. Эти игривые глаза

— Мама, объясни мне.  
— Все началось с прапрадедушки. Наша семья многим запоминалась и далеко не только внешностью. Ты знаешь, что мы не блюдем чистокровность семьи. Издавна наша семья хорошо относилась и к чистокровным волшебникам, и к полукровкам, и к рожденным маглами. И… мы ни себе, ни своим детям не запрещали любить людей нечистокровных. Это не всем нравилось. И это ты тоже знаешь.  
— И на нашего предка наложили проклятие? — ускорила рассказ матери Джинни.  
— Именно так. Этот человек… он проклял весь наш род, мол если мы не блюдем чистокровность, то и с родной кровью не побрезгуем барахтаться. Это, кстати, почти прямая цитата, — она мельком ухмыльнулась, но тут же посерьезнела. — Начиная с прапрадедушки… если в нашей семье рождалась девочка, все мужчины, парни… даже дети… мужского рода должны были лечь в постель с ней сразу после дня рождения, в тот день, когда она уже может фактически считаться взрослой. В одну ночь один мужчина семьи обязан сделать это три раза. От старшего к младшему. Если хоть одна ночь будет не завершена или не совершена, все наше семейство утратит возможность пользоваться магией навсегда. Мы станем маглами.  
— Как он смог сделать такое с нами? И неужели вы до сих пор не нашли способ…  
— Мы искали. И наши предки искали. Кто знает, как прапрадедушка попался на это…  
— На…  
— Иди спать, солнышко. Хоть чуть-чуть поспи, сегодня ночью… придет… Билл. Прошу.  
— Хорошо.

Она провела все утро в спальне мамы, там же и пообедала. Мама принесла много вкусностей, не хотела, чтобы дочь умерла с голоду. Ей было больно смотреть на то, как Джинни страдает. Дочь ничего ничего не рассказывала о ночи с отцом, хотя Молли, как ей казалось, примерно представляла, чего следовало ждать от Артура. Ох, как же она ошибалась.  
После этого Молли встретилась с мужем, пыталась выпытать, как же все прошло, но он ничего не ответил толком. Мол «все в порядке, позаботься о Джинни». Ничего больше.  
Она увидела, как Артур потирал голову. Похоже, что дочурка противилась. Оно и не дивно. Молли вспомнились все те ужасы, которые пришлось пережить ей самой, но… было гораздо больнее сейчас наблюдать за Джинни, ежели самой переживать эти кошмары, ежели самой ложиться в постель с отцом, с братьями. А ведь она даже не должна была все это пережить, но, будучи довольно глупой и наивной девчонкой, слишком рано вышла замуж, да еще и за того, в чьей семье существовал такой кошмарный ритуал. Повезло же Флер не попасть под тот возраст, когда она после замужества могла еще попасть в сети проклятия.  
За весь день так и не проглотила ничего, голова раскалывалась от мигрени, Джинни, пообедав, ушла от нее в сад и попросила не беспокоить. Сказала, что хочет побыть одна. Ей многое нужно было переварить. Главное, чтобы братья к ней не лезли.  
Молли представила себе разговор Артура с сыновьями. Пока что обо всем знали только Билл, Чарли и Перси, остальные ни о чем не подозревали.  
Молли так хотелось, чтобы в дальнейшем Джинни была более откровенна с ней, чтобы рассказывала, не держала всю эту мерзость в себе. Потому что так она сойдет с ума. Сдвиг явственно уже, после первой ночи, начался. По условиям дочь не должна была знать о том, что ее ждет, так что первая ночь в любом случае превращалась в жестокое изнасилование. Еще одним условием было то, что никто кроме членов их семьи не должен был знать о проклятии.  
В эти дни все заклинания были особенно слабыми, даже простейшие. Но вот по истечению всех ночей магия семьи Уизли станет сильнее, чем прежде. Этот враг был тем еще троллем.

Чарли провел дни ожидания своего участия в ритуале весьма спокойно. Он видел, какой была сестра после первой ночи, потом оценил ее состояние после второй. Понял, что ей лучше и что Билл здорово постарался над ее восстановлением. Впрочем, будь все совсем дурно, это его нисколько бы не волновало. Чарли хотелось поскорее вернуться к любимому занятию, к своей работе с животными, в частности с драконами. Хотелось поехать куда-либо. Ему не был присущ дух домоседства, эти два дня тянулись мирно, размеренно и скучно.  
Он поболтал с Биллом о прошедшем сексе с Джинни. Брат неохотно делился такой информацией, но все же подтвердил догадку о том, что ему будет легче с ней сегодня, чем Биллу. Веселое спокойствие Чарли даже немного внутренне бесило Билла. Внешне старший брат казался непробиваемым, но вот внутри… все почему-то накалялось при виде улыбки Чарли, при виде его игривых взглядов, направленных в сторону снующей туда-сюда Джинни.  
В этот день она не пряталась в саду или в комнате у матери, спокойно села вместе со всеми ужинать. Хотя… слово спокойно для этого случая не совсем подходило. Все же Чарли заметил, как ее тело легко потряхивало. Ей было неуютно сидеть рядом с ними, с ее прошлыми и будущими насильниками, но она тщательно это скрывала. Постоянно отводила глаза, когда на нее пытался взглянуть отец, и очень даже охотно шла на зрительный контакт с Биллом, перекидывалась с ним дежурными фразочками, улыбалась. Казалось, что только рядом с ним ей становилось спокойно.  
Чарли решил не полагаться на простые домыслы. Ему было скучно, так что решил немного проследить за сестрой. А это таки стоило видеть перед предстоящей ночью. Как только Джинни оказывалась одна, ее немыслимо колотило, она бралась за голову руками, лицо искривлялось в болезненной гримасе. Кажется, что-то в ее мозгу сломалось. Ей и хотелось бы вести себя, как обычно, быть обычной и забыть обо всем, но стоило уйти всем отвлекающим факторам, как мозг проецировал воспоминания и прибавлял панический страх по отношению к следующим ритуальным ночам. Чарли понял это, взглянув на нее лишь раз во время такой тряски.  
С ней стоило быть пообходительней.

Джинни уже не знала, чего ей ждать. Она снова даже не переодевалась из повседневной одежды. Напялила всю ту же красную клетчатую рубашку и обычные джинсы, нашла новые простецкие трусики. Однотонные синие, без рисунков и бантиков. Ей было бы стыдно надеть что-то другое. Мама снова поменяла постель. Джинни уже было задумалась над тем, что младшие из братьев могли удивиться, почему это ее постельное белье так часто меняют и стирают, как вошел Чарли.  
Он не стоял, как истукан, на пороге, долго и у двери не рыпался. Этот человек был отчасти беспардонным, но при этом же таким живым, настоящим и действительно искренним. Ему сложно было солгать, Чарли видел людей насквозь. Он как-то признался, что не понимает, как это делает. Просто видит… и все.  
Она бросила взгляд на часы.  
— Да-да, я пришел слишком рано. Просто, понимаешь, не хочу лечь спать посередине ночи или вообще под утро. Завтра утром собираюсь сразу уехать. Притомился я тут.  
Джинни мало чем можно было удивить, но этот человек, именно этот из братьев действительно был для нее сюрпризом. От него можно было ждать чего угодно. Наверное, именно поэтому она сейчас так тряслась перед ним. Хотелось отпрянуть, а то и просто уйти из комнаты.  
— Если хочешь, можем пойти ко мне в комнату. Вернее в гостевую. Думаю, что здесь у тебя накопилось уже предостаточно плохих воспоминаний. И… тебе все же в этом доме жить дальше. И, вероятнее всего, еще не одну ночь спать на этой кровати.  
Эти игривые глаза Джинни будет сложно забыть. Она сама не поняла, как позволила ему взять себя за руку, как мирно пошла за Чарли до его временного пристанища, как смотрела, словно истукан, на то, как он накладывает защитные чары на комнату, как укладывает ее на кровать. Позже она подумала, что Чарли ее загипнотизировал или напоил чем-нибудь. Впрочем, она не помнила, чтобы что-то пила в тот вечер. Тем более из его рук. Дальше сообразила, что он мог и попросту ее околдовать.  
— Ты ведь…  
— Я же не заставлял тебя ни о чем забыть, а остальное правилами не запрещено. Легкие дурманящие чары, не более. Я видел, в каком ты была состоянии. Брат тебя успокоил, но… я ведь вижу, что действия Билла были малоэффективными. Ты все равно чувствуешь отвращение после ночи с ним, но при этом же пытаешься быть рядом с ним радостной, счастливой, такой, как раньше, или даже чуть лучше, чем раньше. Но это все притворство. Тебя воротит от всего, что вы делали, тебя воротит от того, что тебе это даже чуточку понравилось. Ты отторгаешь эту связь. Ты ненавидишь и Билла, и отца… а теперь ты начинаешь ненавидеть меня. А после того, как мы закончим, ненависть в тебе укрепится.  
— Я… — Джинни думала, что он снова ее прервет, но нет, Чарли остановился и прислушался. —Я действительно… ненавижу вас всех. Но не за эти… ночи. Ненавижу за то, что вы за столько времени не нашли способ, как избавиться от проклятия. После разговора с мамой… мне показалось… Нет, я уже практически была уверена в том, что они не слишком-то старались. Не старался папа, не старалась мама, не старались и вы с Биллом. К остальным я ненависти не испытываю и не буду испытывать. Они ничего не знали.  
На устах Чарли заиграла чеширская улыбка. Он заинтересованно приподнял вверх бровь и, нависнув над ее телом на вытянутых руках, спросил:  
— А как ты думаешь, если бы они знали, стали бы искать этот способ?  
Долгие, жутко мучительные минуты до Джинни не доходило, о чем это он, но потом, когда информация переварилась в ее голове, стало жутко. Она нервно сглотнула, снизу-вверх смотря в эти лукавые глаза. Страх взял над ней верх. Джинни вжалась в кровать и жалобно заскулила.  
— Мама говорила… она говорила… говорила… она говорила об этом. — Слезы лились по щекам. Горячие, они скатывались вниз, прямо на кровать.  
— Умница, я знал, что ты поймешь.  
Чарли поднялся, затем сел рядом с ней. Повисло недолгое молчание. Он вскоре его прервал:  
— Прости меня. Я сейчас не слишком красиво вел себя с тобой. Я не хотел тебя напугать, но тебе нужно было не просто узнать от меня правду… ты могла не поверить. Тебе необходимо было дойти до этого самой, осознать самостоятельно, почему так происходит. Ты ведь уже меньше ненавидишь нас?  
— И начинаю ненавидеть то, из-за чего вы все это начали.  
Время подбиралось к двенадцати. Вот-вот должны были пробить часы, а их акт с Чарли начаться. На красивой просторной кровати безвольно валялась милая рыжая девушка. Глаза ее, заплаканные, красные, украшали веснушчатое личико, красные щечки, приоткрытые сухие губы. Нижняя губа вновь кровоточила, зубы девушки никак не хотели перестать мучить эту часть лица. Она пялилась в потолок, в черный-черный полоток в плохо освещенной комнате. Открытые занавески. Их кто-то мог заметить через широкое окно, выходящее во двор, но Чарли побеспокоился об этом с помощью чар.  
— Каким будешь ты?  
— Каким я буду в сексе?  
Она кивнула.  
— Разным. Ведь я такой непредсказуемый, — протянул он и лизнул ее ухо, после чего легонько его прикусил.


	5. Чарли молодец

— Ты так себя ведешь потому что хочешь, чтобы я через отвращение к тебе стала лучше относиться к папе и Биллу?  
— Нет, мне просто это нравится. Хотя, конечно, забавно, что тебе быстрее меня пришла в голову такая чудная мысль. Ведь правда, им это было в тягость, а мне в удовольствие.  
— Почему?  
Чарли ухмыльнулся. Ухмылка эта была красноречивей любого ответа. Если Билл оставил на ней расстегнутую рубашку, то Чарли и вовсе не стал снимать с нее одежду.  
— Не хочешь подняться?  
— Я могу раздеться сама, — голосом вконец убитой жертвы пролепетала Джинни, но брат лишь отмахнулся от ее слов.  
— Сестренка, — Джинни сейчас действительно начинала больше всех остальных ненавидеть его, Чарли. Она не могла его понять, совсем. — Понимаешь ли… я такой человек, которому скучно заниматься этим на одной только постели. Я люблю разнообразие.  
«Стул, тумбочка, пол», — Джинни оглядела комнату, перечислив самые очевидные из поверхностей, на которых он ее мог отыметь. Ей уже в красках представился этот кошмар. Она все еще не до конца понимала, что чувствует к Чарли. То ли ее воротит от него, словно от трупа недельной давности, то ли ей до жути любопытно, что он выкинет в следующую минуту.  
Он увидел ее сконфуженное лицо и вдруг погрустнел. Пальцами приподнял ее личико так, чтобы она смотрела ему прямо в глаза.  
— Джи, — начал было Чарли и тут же повеселел, увидев красное от злости лицо Джинни, такого рода прозвище ей явно было не по душе. — Ладно-ладно, Джинни, я вот на что хочу открыть тебе глаза: тебе никак не выйти из всей этой ситуации, если попытаешься сбежать или же любым другим способом препятствовать ритуальным ночам, тогда все те, что ты пережила, окажутся проведенными впустую. И магии семьи лишишь, и тех, кто с тобой уже побывал в кровати, заставишь всю оставшуюся жизнь мучиться. Не меня, конечно. Это я об остальных. Пойми, во всем нужно искать плюсы. Попробуй использовать себе на пользу эти ночи. Тебе повезло иметь очень разных братьев. Ты можешь многому научиться. Не знаю, конечно, не останешься ли ты с непоправимой психической травмой или сможешь ли в дальнейшем вообще с кем-нибудь посторонним заняться сексом. Но вот что я знаю, так это то, что… если ты хотя бы не попробуешь абстрагироваться от всего негатива, не начнешь просто спокойно получать от секса с каждым из нас кайф, тогда точно сломаешься.  
— Мне нужно стать радостной жертвой изнасилования?  
Чарли позабавило это резюмирование.  
— Примерно так. Звучит дико, но на деле это может тебя спасти. А теперь поднимись, сестренка, я хочу и развлечься успеть и, как и говорил, выспаться вдоволь.  
Джинни встала, Чарли взял ее за руку, но они не направились ни к стулу, ни к тумбочке, ни легли на пол. Он открыл средних размеров шкаф и стал быстро вытаскивать оттуда всю одежду вместе с вешалками.  
«Какого..?» — не успела довести мысль до конца, как ее уже потащили внутрь шкафа. Чарли и сам забрался туда и запер дверцу. Откуда-то взялось ламповое освещение.  
— Мы все же волшебники, — усмехнулся братец.  
— Мы займемся этим…  
— …в этом шикарном шкафу. Да, именно так, Этим в Этом. А теперь повернись, если сможешь, ко мне попой. И, насколько можешь нагнись.  
Джинни послушно развернулась, уставившись в стенку шкафа, почувствовала на своей спине ладонь Чарли, которой он надавливал, заставляя прогнуться и выпятить зад. Стало совсем уж неуютно. Мало того, что тесно, душно, рядом явный извращенец и по совместительству родной брат, так еще и задницей она наткнулась на его стояк, припрятанный в штанах. В следующую минуту ей хотелось закрыть уши всем, чем только можно было, потому что, как оказалось, Чарли просто обожал стонать. А если учесть еще то, что в шкафу звук разносился немного по-другому, чем в просторной комнате, становилось еще хуже.  
«Господи, заберите меня отсюда».  
Он руками ухватил ее за бедра и терся о зад членом до тех пор, пока желание вставить ей не стало невыносимым. Тогда он каким-то чудом, даже не расстегивая, стянул до уровня, где заканчивались ягодицы, ее джинсы. Приставил член к промежности, прикрытой одними лишь трусиками. Впрочем, эту часть защиты было легче всего пройти. Он отодвинул ткань трусиков в сторону и всунул ей прямо так. Зашел с трудом, про себя ликуя.  
— Так-так, похоже, что у моих родичей с размерами чуть хуже, чем у меня. Попробуй-ка еще немного прогнуться.  
Джинни итак не знала, куда ей деться. Она уже буквально бодалась лбом со стенкой шкафа, упираясь в нее же руками. Почему-то жутко боялась упасть, хотя тут-то по сути и не было куда падать.  
Чарли не спешил насаживать ее на член. Лишь частично засунув его внутрь, руками полез к ее груди.  
Ох уж эти руки. Они были такими большими. Джинни стала мучиться от боли. У нее все-таки появились синяки после деяний отца в этой области.  
— Больно, да? — от этого брата нереально было что-либо скрыть. Как же Джинни хотелось отключиться, чтобы и как во второй раз с отцом… не чувствовать ничего, не понимать ничего, почти что умереть.  
Ублюдок Чарли медленно, получая от этого неимоверное удовольствие, стал расстегивать пуговичку за пуговичкой. Джинни каким-то неведомым образом знала, что он улыбается. Даже не так, она знала, что Чарли довольно лыбится за все свои тридцать два, знала как-то и о том, что он облизывает губы час от часу, что закрывает глаза, когда издает относительно громкий стон.  
Он руками то массировал ее грудь, то гладил по животу, бедрам, то скользил пальцами к клитору, прикрытому тканью трусиков. Джинни давно заметила, что ей почему-то намного приятнее было нажатие на клитор, производимое через ткань, чем если бы это делалось лишь пальцем. Впрочем, это было правдой лишь по отношению ее самой. Когда дело касалось пальцев мужчин, то ей было почти одинаково приятны эти прикосновения, эти движения.  
Его руки вдруг переметнулись на ее плечи. Он начал в буквальном смысле… делать ей массаж.  
— Помассировать спинку?  
— Издеваешься? — сдавленно спросила Джинни.  
«Да когда он уже кончит хоть раз?» — но о каком кончить могла идти речь, когда Чарли прекрасно умел себя контролировать, сдерживать, а еще… он очень уж любил наслаждаться тем, что делает.  
Он наконец-то вставил ей, и Джинни, сдерживая себя, ойкнула. А Чарли не шутил, когда сказал, что у него член побольше, чем у папы или Билла. Шире в обхвате и заметно длиннее. Низ живота ныл, острая, даже, можно сказать, ножевая боль поразила Джинни, когда Чарли вошел во всю длину. Уголки глаз наполнились каплями слез.  
Чарли начал вколачивать в нее свое орудие, отчего хотелось полезть по этой самой стенке. Ухватиться было не за что. Ее ногти самовольно начали скрести доски. Кажется, она испортила себе маникюр. Но какая же это мелочь, когда вы вдвоем. В шкафу. Ебетесь, не снимая одежды.  
«Еще немного и кончит», — понадеялась Джинни, но Чарли все не унимался. Минуты тянулись, затем он перевернул ее лицом к себе, даже умудрился в тесном-то пространстве ее чуть-чуть приподнять, и засунул член в таком положении. Они стояли лицом друг к другу. Джинни приходилось вставать на цыпочки, чтобы его половой орган часом не вывалился из дырки. В любой другой ситуации она бы об этом и близко не стала заботиться, но, черт возьми, как же в этой позиции ей было приятно находиться. Внизу стало мокро. Это трение… Джинни и не подозревала, что в таком положении можно заниматься сексом. Он двигал ею, словно куклой, она кайфовала. Ей вдруг стали казаться его слова не такими уж и безумными, потому что… почему это она должна была страдать. Она спасает свою алчную, эгоистичную семью, да и себя тоже, от потери магии. На хуй все.  
Она уже тоже стонала, даже почти в унисон ему. Фак, а ведь она раньше и не подозревала, что умеет так классно стонать. Так приятно было себя слушать, но от понимания того, что она кайфует от… от того, что ебет ее родной брат. Все же за один раз невозможно убрать прочь все свои моральные устои.  
Тело медленно двигалось туда-сюда. Вот уже она дошла до кондиции, да и он был готов кончить. Помнил, что есть еще два раза, какого хрена тогда томить.  
Он, как и Билл, как и отец, попросту вовремя вытащил член. Он не стал наяривать рукой, вместо этого резво развернул Джинни снова к себе спиной и приставил пенис к ее заднице, прямо между аппетитных булочек, прикрытых трусиками. Пришлось немного откинуть рубашку, чтобы обнажить хотя бы часть ее спины.  
С одной стороны ее тело, с другой — его рука. Он задвигал с большой скоростью тазом и излился ей на спину.  
— Повернись.  
Джинни развернулась. Сперма начала неприятно стекать вниз по телу. Чарли, ничего не говоря, просто взял и натянул на ее попу джинсы и заставил снять рубашку. Одно ловкое движение рукой — не стало и лифчика. Этот черный бюстгальтер валялся теперь у них под ногами. Джинни снова пришлось упереться лицом в стену.  
— Расслабься немного. Ты ведь получила кайф от первого раза?  
— Нет.  
— Врешь ведь. Я слышал твои стоны.  
— Это ничего не доказывает, — Джинни и сама не знала, чему так противилась.  
Вдруг Чарли скользнул рукой под штаны и трусики, касаясь влажных половых губ. Он достал руку и приставил к ее губам пальцы, покрытые ее выделениями.  
— А вот это доказывает? Открой ротик.  
Джинни молча замотала головой. Знала ведь, если откроет рот — тут же всунет. Она не собиралась пробовать собственные…  
Стало действительно мерзко. Конечно же, не так сильно, как когда в ее рот излился отец, но было очень даже похоже.  
Она снова замотала головой. Чарли повернул ее к себе. Кажется, еще пару оборотов — и ее стошнит уже просто от головокружения, а не ото всей этой мерзости.  
Нет, он не стал насильно впихивать в рот ей пальцы. Вместо этого поднес их к своим губам. Аккуратно прошелся пальцами по верхней губе, затем по нижней. Стоило видеть лицо Джинни в этот момент. Оно так и говорило: «Что за чебушню ты сейчас творишь?»  
Он засунул пальцы к себе в рот и начал сперва посасывать их, а затем, коварно улыбнувшись, лизать. Медленно лизнул вдоль всей длины, собрав уже, казалось, все выделения.  
Его искренне забавляла реакция сестры. Та небось всю жизнь прожила бы и так и не узнала его.  
— Ладно-ладно, пошли.  
Чарли вышел с шкафа с голым хуем наперевес и подвел ее за руку к подоконнику. Но в планы Чарли, конечно же, не входил самый, что ни на есть, обыкновенный секс на подоконнике. Ну нет, это скучно. А он готов был на все, лишь бы не маяться от скуки.  
Оказались открыты окна, повеяло легкой прохладой. Вдалеке виднелся свет. Кажется, кому-то не спалось. Чарли без труда узнал в этом человеке Билла. Старший из братьев стоял на крыльце и мирно пил чай.  
— Немного публичности нашему сексу не помешает.  
— Что? — плохо доходило до Джинни.  
Но когда он вытащив волшебную палочку и поколдовав немного над окном, преспокойно положил ее на подоконник, да так, что обнаженная часть ее тела теперь можно было лицезреть в улицы, Джинни действительно стало неспокойно. Она хотела закричать, но Чарли тут же ее предупредил:  
— Не стоит это делать. Звуков не слышно только в пределах комнаты, там тебя услышат. И, возможно, не только Билл. Я не планировал выступать на широкую публику, но если тебе так хочется… — он многозначительно замолчал.  
Джинни тоже. Замолчала, но попыталась вырваться. Ей это не нравилось. Почему было просто не трахнуть ее на кровати и уйти? Этот извращенец… а… ну да… в этом ведь и дело…  
В руках он до сих пор вертел волшебную палочку, впрочем, отложил ее в сторону, на тумбочку. Джинни в это время оттолкнулась руками от подоконника и, сама не поняв, как это сделала, больно ударила с разворота Чарли ногой. Тот лишь пошатнулся. Неубиваемый чертяка.  
— Это бессмысленно.  
— Сделай это по-быстрому, на кровати, без лишних извращений.  
Кажется, это лишь завело Чарли. Он накинулся на сестру, которая физически ничего ему не могла противопоставить. Вновь кинул ее тело на подоконник и тут же потянул сверху окно, буквально придавив им ее тело. Взял палочку, немного поколдовал. О да, теперь она точно не выберется.  
Джинни хотела ругаться, хотела пнуть его, прибить, но ничего не получалось.  
— Просто лови кайф, — подсказал услужливо братец и кинул взгляд в сторону Билла, который пока что ничего не замечал.  
Джинсы сестрички вскоре оказались на полу, как и ее трусики.  
Девушка сверкала грудью, она с опаской смотрела на Билла и чувствовала, как сзади к ее промежности приближается член Чарли.  
И ладно бы ее увидел Билл. С ним она уже спала. Ничего особо страшного не произошло бы, вероятней всего. Но вот ситуацию до предела накалил Перси. Он вышел к Биллу. Они стали о чем-то разговаривать, а Чарли, завидев нового зрителя, только раззадорился. Начал ебать ее, Джинни, со всей душой, широко-широко улыбаясь. Этого Уизли могла исправить только могила.  
Джинни буквально умоляла Перси не смотреть по сторонам, поскорее поболтать и уйти обратно в дом. Ей ставало невыносимо больно, стыдно и приятно в одно и то же время. Глаза светились от страха.  
Вот Перси бросил ему что-то на подобии «спокойной ночи» или «ладно, я пойду». Джинни не умела читать по губам, но видела, что он уже уходил. Уже почти ушел. Вот оно, вот. Он почти вошел в дверь, как…  
Еб нашу ж мать!  
…Перси встретился с Джинни глазами. Перси встретился глазами с грудью Джинни. Перси, мягко говоря, охренел.  
Чарли улыбался. Чарли молодец.


	6. Неправильный кайф

— Да ты совсем спятил. Чарли, такого я от тебя не ожидал, — вслух негодовал Перси, но старался особо не шуметь, потому что ладно они трое, сюда могли сбежаться остальные братья, тогда было бы действительно неловко и… противно.  
Чарли ничего не мог ответить, он сделал окошко в магической защите только для того, чтобы просунуть половину тела Джинни. Со стороны двора казалось будто бы их сестричку перерезало пополам окном, Чарли они никак не могли видеть, но и Билл, и Перси понимали, кто стоял за этим безобразием. Билл внешне никак не отреагировал, на Джинни вообще старался не смотреть. Он молча пошел внутрь дома. Чарли знал — Билл пошел к ним.  
Стоило предугадать такой поворот событий. Перси последовал за старшим, сообразив, куда это он. Ему и самому пришла такая мысль в голову, но чуть позже.  
Пришлось вытащить из ловушки Джинни. Чарли открыл окно и приказал ей вылезть во двор.  
— Что?  
— Вылезай давай.  
— После…  
— Да-да, после всего того, что я сделал, — он без удивления оглядел ее пунцовые щеки и буквально выбросил ее в окно. Сам же аккуратно перелез, схватил ее за руку и потащил за дом, в кусты. Да, он в буквальном смысле бросил ее в куст и навалился сверху.  
Тело, казалось, затрещит от его веса. Джинни открыла рот, чтобы закричать, но Чарли быстро закрыл ей рот рукой. Перси и Билл наверняка в это самое время втихую пробивали защиту комнаты. Конечно же, братья дали бы ему закончить эту ночь и доделать все положенным три раза, но точно проследили бы, чтоб все прошло без его милых дурачеств. Но, Господи, без этого та-ак скучно.  
— Жизнь слишком скучна без приключений. Поверь мне, ни один из них не подарит тебе такую ночку, — усмехнулся он, всаживая член в нее. Джинни аж передернуло от неожиданности. Она лежала абсолютно голая на земле под телом брата в то время, как их искали Билл и Перси, чтобы проучить братца за издевательства над сестрой.  
— Они слишком правильные. Могу поспорить, ночь с Перси тебе точно не понравится. Глядя на него, я вижу импотента.  
Наконец-то Чарли убрал руку с ее рта и набрал темп, руками он прошелся по ее спине, провел пальцем вдоль хребта. Это действие отчего-то было настолько приятным, что Джинни прогнула от удовольствия спину. Он замедлился и руками стал массировать ее спину. Кто знал бы, тихо постанывала она от движущегося туда-сюда члена внутри или от умелых рук на ее спине. В любом случае… это было незабываемо. Адреналин бурлил в крови, мысль о том, что их вот-вот обнаружат Билл и Перси отчего-то стала возбуждать. Она прогибалась под ним, двигалась навстречу, в конце концов даже попросила не останавливаться. И эта просьба касалась двух действий сразу.  
Чарли еще больше замедлил темп, когда услышал звук открывания окна. Похоже, что они наконец-то пробрались внутрь.  
«Что, не ожидали бегства?» — довольно думал Чарли.  
Он наклонился и поцеловал Джинни в шею, затем по поцелую на лопатку, мелкие поцелуи вдоль хребта…  
Джинни трясло от удовольствия.  
«Получай кайф», — звучал в голове его голос. В такие моменты, когда непонятно что творилось, она была очень восприимчивой. Этим воспользовался Билл, теперь этим пользовался Чарли. Казалось, он загипнотизировал ее или снова наложил какие-то одурманивающие чары. На ее лице застыла дурацкая улыбка. Руки впились в сухую землю под кустом. Почему-то не было слышно шелеста от прикосновения к листьям, хотя она видела, как гнулись ветки. Кажется, они даже сломали парочку.  
Да, он снова поколдовал. Она не понимала, когда Чарли все успевал. Этот парень настолько ловко и быстро все проворачивал. Вот он засунул свои руки под нее и, нащупав грудь, стал щупать ее за соски. Захотелось пить, в горле резко пересохло. Джинни имела неосторожность открыть рот и повалиться при этом лицом в землю. Она буквально искупалась в грязи.  
Наверное, уже поздно было переживать о том, что при таком виде секса она могла получить какое-нибудь заболевание. Она отбросила эти мысли прочь. Бедная жертва, которой хотелось еще, потому что он запрограммировал ее на получение кайфа. Какая глупость. И какое блаженство.  
— Грязная хрюшка Джи, — рассмеялся Чарли, завидев лицо своей сестрички. Он смаковал процесс, он любил так делать. Еще веселее ему стало, когда прямо рядом с ними пробежали слепошарые Билл и Перси. Господи, они все еще искали их. Какие глупые.  
Джинни даже не услышала его, она и Билла с Перси не заметила, ей было хорошо.  
— Еще, сильнее, — просила она.  
Как и в случае со старшим братом, Джинни напрочь забыла о том, что они родственники. Мозг отказывался понимать то, что творилось с ее телом. Чарли трахал ее так до тех пор, пока ему не стало скучно.  
Он заставил сестру встать перед ним на колени, сам поднялся, но знал, что никто их не увидит, потому что чары.  
Не стоило быть шибко умной, чтобы понять, что от нее требовалось. Впрочем, Чарли не был таким, как отец. Он, шумно дыша, сохранял дзен и не заставлял ее это делать.  
— Просто сделай это — и одним разом станет меньше.  
Джинни неуверенно приблизила свое лицо. Дрожащей рукой прикоснулась к его пенису и неуверенно обхватила его у основания.  
— Вот так… — удовлетворенно произнес Чарли. — А теперь высунь язычок и коснись его.  
Она сделала так, как он сказал. Мозг твердил ей «нет, не надо», но в то же время с нее будто бы слетели все блокировки. Языком она стала лизать головку члена, следуя указаниям Чарли, она начала двигать туда-сюда по стволу рукой, затем принялась сосать. Тут же она почувствовала горький привкус. И нет, дело было не в члене, а в ее губах, измазанных землей. Джинни тут же отпрянула и стала откашливаться, отплевываться в попытках избавиться от гадкого вкуса. Вернулась было к делу, потому что ей не хотелось, чтобы Чарли еще дольше измывался над ней, но тот уже кончил, не смог больше держать себя в узде.  
— Давай закончим это, — попросила его Джинни.  
Вдруг стало холодно. На земле оказалось совсем не уютно, между ног холоднее всего, хотелось закутаться во что-нибудь теплое и мягкое и больше никогда оттуда не вылезать. Этот ужасный мир был слишком ужасным для нее.  
— Неужели тебе не понравилось? Прости меня, конечно, но я слышал твои стоны. Ты ведь слышала меня в своей головушке? Слышала ведь? Это был я. И я говорил тебе, повторял, что нужно уметь ловить кайф даже от неприятных ситуаций. Если ты знаешь, что это нужно сделать и что от этого не отвертеться, так хватит ныть, хватит закрываться. Бери все, что можешь взять из ничего. Эй, смотри мне глаза. Я пытаюсь дать тебе уникальный опыт. Цени это.  
Джинни улыбнулась.  
«Уникальный опыт, говоришь?»  
— Знаешь, ты прав… Прости. Но давай… пойдем в дом, мне холодно.  
— Не хочешь заняться этим в душе?  
Робко кивнув, она поковыляла в сторону дома. Как только они вышли из этого заколдованного кустика, тут же прибежали Билл и Перси.  
— Мы вас обыскались.  
Впрочем, больше они ничего не смогли сказать. И нет, не потому что были шокированы видом грязной Джинни или застряли при виде члена брата. О нет, это глупости. Дело было проще — Чарли их вырубил. Они не ожидали удара, а потому даже отскочить в сторону не успели. Оба повалились на землю в спящем состоянии. Чарли потащил их в тот самый куст, где они только что трахались. О да, им было там самое место. Проснутся они еще не скоро. Рядом с их телами на земле можно было разглядеть капли спермы.

Внутри дома Джинни стало во много раз уютнее. Они вошли тихо, Чарли застегнул ширинку и постоянно шел впереди, вот они уже добрались до его комнаты, затем прошли в соединенную с ней ванную. Залезли вместе в душ. Чарли ради этого, конечно же, разделся догола.  
Они стояли под струями теплой воды, комнату Чарли вновь предусмотрительно заколдовал, так что можно было ничего не бояться.  
Чарли запустил руку в ее волосы. Он улыбался. Но не так, как раньше. Это была другая улыбка, искренняя, чистая. Добрая. Улыбка эта буквально говорила, что «все будет хорошо, тебя больше не будут выставлять голой на публику, ты больше не переживешь ужасно приятного секса на холодной земле». Был только душ. Была вода. Холодная плитка за спиной. Были его губы, нежные, мягкие, накрывшие ее. Руками он полез вниз, сжал ее ягодицы, отмечая их упругость, прошелся по спине, размятой на земле. Мокрые волосы стали путаться. Джинни с удовольствием подняла лицо к струе воды, почувствовала, как с нее сползли остатки грязи, каждую часть тела наполнила свежесть и энергия, но в следующую минуту захотелось спать. Она вдруг забыла обо всей этой тупой мишуре с ритуальными ночами, забыла о том, что моется в душе вместе с братом, забыла о том, что предстояло трахнуться еще раз. Положила на его плечо голову, струя воды пришлась на шею, стало приятно, стало неимоверно приятно. Заныли мышцы. Она не понимала, что делает. Стала руками гладить его спину, скользнула даже вниз, к ягодицам, как это делал он, но такое не принесло ей удовольствия. Не нравилось ей парней лапать. Хотя… может это от того, что зад у Чарли маловат, как для его габаритов? От этой мысли стало весело. Повеселел еще больше и Чарли, видя приподнятые уголки губ сестры.  
Рыжие волосы красиво ниспадали к груди, она переместила свои руки к нему на плечи. Каким было ее удивление и даже негодование, когда в следующую минуту он взял ее на руки и прижал к стене. Она и не заметила тот момент, когда в нее уперся член. В который раз тот проник внутрь, в который уже раз задвигался туда-сюда. Вода лилась сверху, Джинни с трудом открыла слипшиеся глаза. Она вцепилась пальцами в спину Чарли, а ногтями стала ее расцарапывать. В ней проснулся маленький садист. Хотелось за весь тот сегодняшний стыд хорошенько располосовать его, пустить кровь, пустить его на кишки. Хотелось убить его.  
Сейчас это желание ничуть не пугало Джинни и не казалось ей странным. Думалось даже, что оно было неким побочным эффектом после одурманивающих чар. Знала бы она, что еще не раз будет об этом думать. В голове разжигались сцены покруче той, в которой она пребывала. Джинни почти что перестала обращать внимание на член, лобызающий внутри нее, все свое внимание она сосредоточила на самом парне. Прильнула к его губам и властно просунула внутрь полости рта язык. Эти мокрые поцелуи показались ей отвратительными, она больше напилась воды, чем нацеловалась, но почему-то все равно хотелось продолжать.  
Чарли искренне поразила ее инициативность. Подумал было, что сестренка наконец-то прислушалась к голосу разума и начала относиться по-другому к неизбежному.  
— Ты молодец, — сказал он ей, отстранившись.  
Этот раз прошел на удивление быстро. Вода смыла все следы их соития. Вдвоем они вышли из ванной комнаты. Мокрые улеглись на постель. Некоторое время молча лежали, пока Чарли не стал постепенно одеваться. Отыскал одежды Джинни, сложив ее рядышком, на кровати.  
— Мне уйти? — спросила сестра, уже почти уснув.  
— Нет, будь тут. Я пойду за братьями. Ты засыпай тут, а я посплю в твоей комнате.  
— Почему не тут? — вяло удивилась Джинни.  
— Я ведь хотел выспаться, а рядом с такой красивой младшей сестрой у меня это не получится.  
Он было собрался выйти, как его окликнула Джинни:  
— Чарли.  
— Да?  
— Может быть… повторим как-нибудь?  
Его лицо отразило гримасу непонимания. Он недоверчиво прищурился и спросил:  
— С тобой все в порядке?  
— А с тобой? Или это не ты мне говорил ловить кайф? Я словила и хочу в будущем еще. Сам ведь сказал, что никто из них не сможет мне подарить такой опыт, как ты.  
Чарли пожелал ей спокойной ночи и вышел за дверь. В уме он стал проматывать возможные будущие разы с сестрой, думал о том, что мог бы с ней сотворить и насколько скупо использовал сегодня свои три раза. Перси обломал всю малину.  
«Если бы нас увидел только Билл…» — Чарли прекрасно знал старшего, тот бы не пошел к ним в комнату для того, чтобы остановить его. Он не такой, каким может казаться. Не такой, как Перси.

Джинни дремала. Именно дремала, потому что погрузиться в глубокий сон никак не получалось. Вокруг нее витали мечты о следующем разе с Чарли. Она представляла, как брат уложит ее в кроватку, как приподнимет коротенькую юбочку и станет ругаться, потому что не обнаружит под ней трусики. Потом заметит, что и лифчик куда-то подевался, а через полупрозрачную блузу виднеются соски. Начнет ласкать ее, язычком пройдется от ключиц до промежности. Как начнет расстегивать свою ширинку.  
«А потом получит нож между ребер».  
Милые развратные мечты.

Ох уж эта шалунья Джинни…


	7. Потолок молчал

Кто знал бы, как Чарли договорился потом с Биллом и Перси. Джинни думала, что они, вероятно, были вне себя от ярости. Мало того, что над ней издевался вместо того, чтобы быстренько отстреляться и уйти, так еще и их отрубил, когда те попытались ему препятствовать.  
«Вот урод!» — думали они тогда, но уже утром мирно сидели все вместе и завтракали. Сразу после этого Чарли отправлялся обратно, к своим горячо любимым драконам. Собирался поехать еще раньше, но проспал все будильники и был вынужден еще раз повидаться со своими родичами. Мир миром, но разговаривать они не хотели. Тихо уплетали блюда, приготовленные матерью. Перси нервно стучал пальцами по столу.  
Чарли уставился на него, как на полоумного.  
— Не бойся, она тебя бить не будет.  
— Смотри, чтобы я тебя не отметелил, — сухо ответил ему Перси.  
Это, пожалуй, были единственные фразы, которыми они обменялись после ночных переговоров. Вошли младшие братья, так что им и без того пришлось заткнуться, они-то еще ничего не знали.  
«Интересно, с ними мама будет говорить или, как и со мной, отец?»  
Перси сидел рядом с Биллом. Прошлая ночка здорово укрепила их отношения. Не сказать, что между ними были какие-то терки, но легкая и ничем не обоснованная неприязнь все же присутствовала.  
Следом за младшими братьями вошла младшая и, собственно говоря, единственная сестра. На ней восседала зеленая футболка, сверху Джинни накинула тонкий вязаный свитер, ноги ее оказались облачены в темно-оранжевые брюки, свободные сверху и узкие внизу, спереди них разместились два огроменных кармана. Джинни уселась на свободное место рядом с Чарли. Она отметила его усталый вид, эти легкие синяки под глазами, но все ту же беззаботную улыбку на губах.  
Он глянул на нее, она на него. Кажется, их взгляды слишком долго соприкасались, потому что Перси тут же стал прочищать горло, негромко покашливая. Стало неловко. Чарли спокойно продолжил есть, Джинни стала набирать себе салат на тарелку. А вот и жаркое подъехало вместе с мамой.  
— Кушайте, сегодня вечером кое-что сладкое будет на ужин. Надеюсь, никто из вас не сел на диету? А то придется слезть, — у мамы почти всегда было отменное настроение.  
Чарли искренне выразил свое огорчение, потому что ему действительно нужно было сматывать с дому. Глянул в последний раз на Перси, который тоже с радостью свалил бы с дому, но, увы, не мог. Он еле-еле взял этот отпуск, чтобы побыть дома на время ритуальных ночей. В крайнем случае до той ночи, которая касалась его. Завтра и он уедет. Министерство… это слово выражало все.  
Фред и Джордж снова устроили балаган. Домашние развеселились, отвлеклись немного, расслабились, вот только Джинни не знала, что произошло, не поняла, не услышала, не увидела. Она не хотела смотреть на них.  
Будущие и прошлые насильники собрались в одном доме. Собрались тут, чтобы сделать ей больно. Они могли уничтожить проклятие, но не хотели. Гребанные ублюдки, а не родичи. Молли… мама…  
«Ты ведь тоже все это пережила. Почему..?» — объяснение не находилось, оно утонуло в тысячах абсолютно бессмысленных «потому что». Джинни встала из-за стола и ушла к себе в комнату. Долго лежала на кровати, переваривала произошедшее, накатывавшее на нее волнами. Воспоминания сыпались градом, руки скользили по собственному телу, именно так и именно там, где этой ночью побывали руки Чарли. Она зачем-то сжала себя за ягодицу, как это делал он. Потом отчего-то поднесла к губам руку с прижатыми друг к другу пальцами. Поцеловала их, так, чтобы на них остался мокрый след, и приставила их к шее. Фантомный поцелуй, ненастоящие ощущения.  
Ей не хотелось повтора, это было безумием. Казалось, сердце не выдержит.  
Она нажала на кнопку «назад». Перемотка длилась недолго, ведь это было всего лишь вчера, хоть и казалось, что сотни лет тому. Нежный Билл, милый Билл, любимый лживый Билл, который хотел подарить ей удовольствие.  
Перемотка продолжилась и остановилась на позавчера. Папа… отец… Артур. Да, именно так. Артур. Она не хотела больше называть этого человека своим отцом.  
И мать матерью звать не хотелось, но вот… что-то не складывалось в единое. Неужели все они были такими эгоистичными, жадными? Неужели все они захотели…  
Глупые такие. Милые такие.  
«Прибить бы вас, падлы».  
Джинни расплакалась. Они могли снять проклятие, но не делали это, потому что не только могли ее достаточно просто с помощью ритуальные ночей ее сберечь, а еще и потому что могли усилить ее. Могли сделать каждого из семьи более сильным волшебником.  
«Зачем вам это?»  
Она думала, но не могла докопаться до истины. Перестала запоминать, сколько таблеток обезболивающего уже выпила. Голова постоянно раскалывалась от этих мыслей. Постоянно приходила в голову мысль об уходе из семьи. Об отказе от магии, от волшебства, ото всех этих уродов, называющих ее своей дочерью или сестрой.  
Закрылась в комнате, но никто и не пытался к ней наведаться. Зачем, если можно будет прийти вечерком?  
Она дрожала постоянно. Когда лежала, когда шла куда-то, когда говорила. Ее голова легко пошатывалась со стороны в сторону. Но стоило ей начать контролировать себя, стоило заметить эту дрожь, как на нее накатывала паника, результат — приостановившееся биение сердца, остановившаяся дрожь. Спокойствие — равно — счастье.

Стук в дверь.  
— Входите, — прозвучал бодрый голос. Она что-то читала, но перестала это делать, завидев дочь, стоящую у нее на пороге.  
— Мама…  
Джинни подошла к Молли и обняла ее. Маме стало спокойно, маме стало хорошо.  
— Я так боялась… боялась, что ты больше никогда меня после того разговора не обнимешь.  
— Мама… — Джинни снова затряслась. Это продолжалось, это стало постоянным. Конечно же, это лишь первый день, когда с ней такое происходило, но что-то подсказывало Джинни, что тремор в конечностях никуда не уйдет, что она и дальше будет такой, что завтра не станет лучше, если только не будет вдвое хуже.  
Молли не на шутку испугалась. Уложила дочь на кровать, сама села рядом и стала нежно гладить ее по волосам. Они молчали, за стеной слышались шумные голоса Фреда и Джорджа, те отчего-то ходили туда-сюда по коридору, как будто снова какую-то пакость удумали. Их действия всегда сложно было предугадать. Тут уж еще подумать стоило, кто был несноснее характером: близнецы или Чарли.  
— Ты говорила с… папой? — не открывая рта, Джинни легко прикусила язык. Она пообещала себе больше никогда не называть его так, впрочем, иначе было никак. Не с Молли. Не с братьями. Пока что только в разговоре с самой собой она могла называть его Артуром, а не отцом.  
— Я ведь рассказывала, что…  
— Позже. Вчера или… сегодня? Ты говорила с ним?  
Молли молчала.  
— Как это у вас происходит? Он был с тобой таким же… грубым? Он применял к тебе когда-нибудь силу? Пытался насильно заставить… сосать? — выговорила через силу это слово Джинни.  
Мама продолжала помалкивать, а дочь продолжала рассказывать:  
— Он пришел, когда я уже спала. Представляешь, мам, он стоял и дрочил на меня. Потом стал орать, чтобы я раздевалась, но… я не понимала, что происходит. Только он начал применять силу. Это было так больно, мам, я хотела умереть, я думала, что мой… папа… извращенец. А еще я наивно думала, что когда все это закончится, я смогу рассказать вам об этом. Рассказать тебе или кому-то из братьев. Думала, что он получит по заслугам. Я у тебя дурочка, правда ведь, а, мам?  
Джинни поджала губы, сложила руки на груди и с горечью стала смотреть в потолок и говорить. Много и долго. Много, долго и в абсолютной тишине.  
— Билл был таким милым. Он был первым парнем, с которым я, голая, проспала в обнимку до самого утра. Он подарил мне первый оргазм, первый очертил все эрогенные зоны. Так мерзко от того, что мне понравилось быть с ним. Мне понравилось, мама. Я ненавижу себя за это.  
Она описывала каждую минуту, проведенную с Биллом, не чувствовала стыда. И совесть не грызла за то, что Молли, быть может, сейчас страдала, выслушивая о всех этих безобразиях от дочки. Была только она и был лишь потолок. Ей час от часу казалось, что говорила она с потолком, а не с мамой. Наверное, потому что он тоже молчал.  
Впрочем… как хорошо, что он молчал.  
Джинни вспотела, сама не знала, от чего, стало душно, голос начал звучать ниже.  
— А Чарли… твой второй сын псих, мама. Осознанный псих. Он имел меня в шкафу, потом в кустах, а затем в душе. Разнообразие мест пришлось мне по вкусу, но он просто больной ублюдок. И член у него в обхвате больше, чем у папы или Билла. Знаешь, я впервые за эти ночи обратила внимание на размеры. Никогда об этом не задумывалась, но… как думаешь, у Фреда и Джорджа они одинаковые или..? А, впрочем, неважно. Все равно ведь узнаю. Мне же деваться некуда, правда ведь, мама?  
Молли будто в статую превратилась. Она давно убрала руку от волос дочери, сидела, будучи не в состоянии пошевелиться. Она все слушала и слушала эти гадости.  
Голос Джинни сопровождала полная тишина, но тут послышался всхлип. Она не знала, как умудрилась услышать его, но этот звук вывел ее из транса. Рассказ прервался где-то на середине предложения, взглядом она уперлась в лицо матери. Молли сидела все так же, как статуя, не двигалась и ее голова, глаза были направлены на нее. И только ручьи слез, водопадом стекающие по щекам, выдавали в ней живого и вполне себе способного реагировать человека.  
— Никогда меня не прощай, — сказала мама.  
Свалился стул. На грохот прибежали близнецы. Джинни ошалело смотрела на бледное лицо мамы и думала о том, бьется ли еще ее сердце.


	8. Сухой

В их доме было сильно накурено. Дымил Билл, домашние раньше не подозревали об этой привычке. Его пальцы утонченно сжимали сигарету, взгляд устремился в неизвестную точку на горизонте.  
— Эй, Билл, ты в порядке?  
— Да, со мной все хорошо. Как мама?  
Фред покосился в сторону дверей, за которыми дыхание перехватило у остальной части семьи.  
— Пока без изменений, но все будет хорошо. Хэй, не смей вешать нос! Понимаю, это ужасно, но она ведь не умерла, всего лишь стало плохо.  
Глаза младшего сощурились в подозрении, а изо рта незамедлительно вырвалось то, что уже минут пять крутилось в уме:  
— Ты никогда так не реагировал. И не курил, — он отобрал у Билла сигарету и потушил ее о рядом стоящий поднос. — Прости, если ошибаюсь, но ты ведешь себя так, будто ощущаешь вину. Будто бы это ты виноват в том, что маме плохо. И…  
— Ты прав.  
Этого Фред не ждал и застыл в ожидании продолжения.  
— Это все из-за меня. Сегодня отец тебе кое-что расскажет, думаю, ты быстро поймешь, в чем дело.  
— Мне?..  
— Тебе, Джорджу и Рону. Хотя нет, Рону он, скорее всего, расскажет позже, или вообще это сделает мать, если поправится за двое суток. Прошу… — Билл вытянул еще одну сигарету и закурил. — Давай помолчим. Сегодня ты и так все узнаешь.  
Младший брат отстал и ушел к остальным. Билла продолжала есть совесть и убивать его через никотин.

Все всегда начиналось с открытия двери. Каждая ночь, каждая полночь. Джинни устала от визитов, устала слышать глухой скрип несмазанных петель и слышать тихие, порой очень робкие, мужские шаги. Ноги сами унесли ее в дальний конец коридора. Она знала, что Перси притаился в кабинете.  
Был чем-то занят?  
Нет, скорее всего, сидел и прожигал взглядом часы. Жутко нервничал. Это в его характере. Перси всегда такой старательный, усердный, иногда достаточно нелюдимый, частично мудрый, а частью глупый, потому что уж больно был послушным и правильным.  
Джинни не боялась его. Если отцу она больше не могла взглянуть в глаза, если Биллу больше не решалась верить, если Чарли сводил ее с ума и склонял к садизму, то единственное, чего она боялась рядом с Перси, это не навредить ему. Вроде жертва она, а пыталась быть доброй к насильнику. Потому что понимала, что он, вот чуть ли не единственный, не будет ее мучить, не станет измываться, изощряться, пытаться сделать как можно приятнее или наоборот — отыграться на ней, воплотив все самые жуткие фантазии. О нет, Перси отстреляется быстро, тихо, с легким румянцем на щеках и с попытками не сильно воспылать. Он сделает все четко, всовывая внутрь неглубоко, потому что такого в условиях не было. Джинни точно знала, что не пройдет и часа, а то и половины, как она спокойно будет лежать на своей кровати, безуспешно пытаясь уснуть и не думать о маме.  
«Он, наверное, тоже не в духе», — подумалось ей. И это оказалось правдой.  
Перси сидел за письменным столом, заваленным кипой бумаг, мирно помешивал свой любимый латте. Появление сестры заставило его встрепенуться. Он еле сдержал дрожь в руке и сумел не дать напитку пролиться на документы.  
— Ты…  
— Не хотела ждать. Чарли сказал, что начать можно и немного раньше.  
Перси кивнул.  
Сухость в разговоре. Казалось, будто они обсуждали не последующий за ним секс.  
Он встал из-за стола, поднес напиток к губам и быстро опустошил кружку. Похоже, сидел Перси тут давно, потому что латте оказался холодным.  
— В какую комнату?  
— В твою, — ответила Джинни и рискнула взять его за руку. Та оказалась холодной, словно Перси и сам был таким, как тот остывший напиток. Потерял весь жар, потерял весь смак и пытался не примерзнуть к месту.  
Они минули несколько комнат и вошли в маленькую спаленку. Перси не любил чрезмерную роскошь, и ему очень уж нравилось спать на этой узенькой чуть твердой кровати. Сейчас, правда, немного жалел, что имел такие предпочтения.  
— Ничего?  
— Ничего.  
Сестра села на кровать. Она, как казалось ей, в абсолюте знала, как пройдет следующие полчаса, но понятия не имела, как это все начнется. Смотрела на паркет, на яркий свет от лампы, жмурясь от того, что в коридоре и кабинете было довольно мрачно.  
— Могу выключить.  
— Не надо.  
Он подошел неслышно. Джинни почти забыла, что тут был еще кто-то, ее отчего-то унесло мыслями прочь. Перед глазами маячила мама, лежащая на полу с остановкой сердца. Валялся стул деревянный, близнецы что-то ей кричали. Джинни не помнила их слова, как и не помнила то, когда в последний раз слышала этих людей. Да и хотела ли слушать вообще?..  
Прикосновение к предплечью. Она вздрогнула, затем потянулась к Перси, но вместо того, чтобы поцеловать, коснулась его щеки своей. Было неловко, поэтому не хотелось смотреть в глаза. Так было проще, проще в темноте.  
— Можешь выключить? — сложно было определиться с тем, как все начать.  
Почему-то Перси казался ей самым непривлекательным из братьев. После Рона, конечно же. Ей казалось, что у такого, как он, должен быть непривлекательный член. Его лицу было далеко до ее идеалов, его телу, впрочем, тоже. Джинни поняла это, когда Перси стал раздеваться. Кажется, это первый раз, когда ее партнер снимал одежду первым.  
Перси стащил рубашку и сложил ее рядом на полу, расстегнул брюки, попросил Джинни лечь.  
Ей стало нехорошо. В таком же положении она лежала на кровати мамы. У них с папой даже кровать была такая же твердая. Джинни не нравились такие кровати. Она любила тонуть среди простыни и одеял, утопать в матрасе, а не чувствовать каждую косточку тела, когда ее вдалбливает в койку кто-то из братьев или любой другой парень, а то и мужик.  
Она слышала странные звуки, но даже не пыталась взглянуть, что происходило. Потолок все еще молчал, слышался гул вентилятора, включенного в соседней комнате.  
— Ты наложил чары?  
— Н-нет… прости, я… сейчас.  
Тихий шепот, тихий свист от взмаха палочки, рассекающей воздух. Тишина давила на виски.  
«Я задержусь тут дольше, чем на полчаса».  
Вентилятора больше не было слышно. Джинни почувствовала его тело. Он лег рядом с ней, аккуратно стянул с нее свитер, следом за ней и зеленую футболку. Легкий свет шел от маленькой настольной лампы, притаившейся за столом у дальней стены. Почти ничего не было видно, но Джинни буквально видела его перепуганное лицо. Ей начало казаться, что раньше у Перси могло и не быть никого. А вдруг это был его первый опыт? Хотя… наверное, эта мысль — глупость.  
Джинни помогла ему стащить с себя брюки, сама же расстегнула лифчик и легко отбросила его на пол. Ей не привыкать искать потом свою одежду по всей комнате.  
Его пальцы скользнули под резинку трусиков. Он стягивал их медленно-медленно. Джинни чувствовала мелкую дрожь в его пальцах, соприкасающихся с кожей ее ног.  
Затем его рука легла, накрыв промежность. Он коснулся рыжих лобковых волос, коротких, но все равно умудрившихся кудрявиться. Указательным пальцем скользнул к щели, задел клитор. В этот раз дрожь прошла по ней. Тогда коснулся входа. Раздвинул половые губы и пальцем проник внутрь. Одним, затем двумя, тремя. Запихнул и четыре, ощутил, как внизу у сестренки стало мокро. Заметил ее закрытые глаза, понял, что Джинни абстрагировалась от него и, вероятно, пыталась представить нечто иное или кого-то другого. Ему хотелось думать, что не Чарли.  
Прошло уже чертовых десять минут, но он никак не мог возбудиться. От одной мысли, что под ним сестра, вся его правильность начинала давать о себе знать. Вроде его поступок был верным, он был ради семьи, ради его карьеры и ради магического сообщества, но чисто по-человечески ему стало сложно. Перси шумно дышал, пытался расслабиться, пытался, как и она, абстрагироваться, но ничего не получалось.  
Тогда он прислонился к ее уху и робко попросил:  
— Помоги мне.  
Таких слов Джинни еще не слышала. Не в постели, уж точно.  
Открыла глаза, коснулась его бедра, отметила худощавую, но крепкую фигуру, затем взгляд опустился ниже.  
— Помоги и ты мне, — шепотом ответила Джинни. Ее рука потянулась к пока не возбужденному органу. Он быстро понял, в чем была ее проблема. Взял ее за руку и поднес ее крошечные пальцы к члену, заставив сжать его.  
Прошло уже три ночи, а она до сих пор не могла сделать это без помощи. Не могла сама начать, потому что ее не научили это делать, потому что она все еще ощущала отвращение, а к Перси оно было особенным.  
Ее рука задвигалась по стволу, она заметила в полутьме неровные ногти. Оказалось, она их грызла. Вот только когда и где? Вспомнить не могла, а из-за этого становилось страшно. Вот и разум сдавал, и память ее покидала. И тело, оскверненное братьями и отцом, никому потом не будет нужное.


	9. Ее милый слепой ковбой

Холодные руки блуждали по девичьему телу. Он наклонился для поцелуя, хотя пообещал себе не делать ничего такого, что выходило бы за рамки обязательств. Джинни послушно двинулась навстречу, оторвавшись от его низа. Ее пробивала дрожь, синяки вдруг отозвались болью, заныла спина, заныли мышцы, а у промежности стало холодно и неприятно.  
Почему так? Почему она не вырывалась из лап Чарли, а теперь ей захотелось сбежать? Почему он был настолько мерзким?  
Она почти сочувствовала его будущей девушке.  
Нет, Джинни не могла его целовать, это невыносимо. Она встала с кровати и ушла к окну. Знала, что их не увидят, а сама заметила силуэт неподалеку. Судя по фигуре, это мама.  
«Она уже поднялась?» — это помогло Джинни расслабиться. Отпустить от сердца тот груз, что на нем повис.  
Перси не сидел на кровати, как истукан. Джинни отчего-то не ждала от него понимания, не ждала ни нежности, ни напористости, не ждала и жестокости, она вообще не полагала на него никаких ожиданий. Но Перси смог удивить.  
Подошел сзади и наклонился к ее уху, скользнул рукой по предплечью, затем ниже по руке… Их пальцы переплелись. Она чувствовала его холод, хотя сама была мало чем теплее. Рука сама сжалась, неровные и местами острые ногти впились в его ладонь. Ей хотелось причинить ему боль, много боли. Но в то же время хотелось, чтобы ни он ей не казался таким мерзким, ни она ему.  
Он прошептал «помоги мне». Джинни не понимала, почему именно эти два слова так побуждали ее к действию.  
— Я тоже не хочу это делать. И даже больше… — его голос стал еще тише, но Джинни услышала бы его, даже будь Перси в другой комнате. — Я не разделяю их взглядов.  
Ноги сами подкосились. Казалось, будто эти слова имели материальный вес и ударили ее по коленям. Не стоило сомневаться, что Перси ее удержит от падения, что он снова уложит ее на кровать, что сядет рядом, нежно поглаживая по волосам, что станет что-то еще говорить, но она перестанет слышать. О возбуждении не могло быть и речи. И казалось, что эту ночь они не закончат.  
Поверить было сложно. Джинни не понимала его. Она ждала этих слов Билла, ждала их от Чарли, даже у отца больше моральных качеств, как казалось, было, чтобы произнести это. Но Перси… Ей всегда думалось, что не имей Перси магических способностей, он сошел бы с ума или сразу покончил с собой, но… вот он, вот тут вот, рядом с ней, готовый отказаться от всего, что делало его жизнь по-настоящему Его.  
— Почему ты..?  
— Потому что ты моя сестра. И мне дороже твое состояние, чем возможность увеличить силу своей магии.  
— Но мы все равно это сделаем.  
— Да…  
Мысли повернулись в логический поток.  
— Проклятие уже нельзя снять?  
Перси кивнул.  
— Только когда ночи кончатся и ритуал завершится, сейчас нельзя. Это не подействует. Можно только потерять магию, но избавиться от этого без последствий… Джинни…  
— Что?  
— Прости меня. И остальных.  
Она не ответила, но ответ свой знала.  
«Я никогда не смогу простить», — повернулась на бок, погладила одеяло, аккуратно укрывавшее постель. Кровать жесткая, а ткань была очень мягкой. Мягкости и не хватало ей. Щекой она нежно потерлась об одеяло и подумала, что он лжет. Ведь она ждала этих слов от других, а они врали. Врали ей они, значит врет и он.  
— Возьми меня, — губы не слушались, она с трудом выговорила эти два слова, рука вцепилась в одеяло, она терлась о него щекой и не хотела поворачивать голову, не хотела встретиться с ним глазами, не хотела этого, даже будь они в полной темноте.  
Перси взял ее руку, вон ту, беспокойную, и снова положил ее на член. Джинни старалась не поднимать голову. Думалось ей, что это мог быть член кого угодно. Снова думалось, что рядом не брат. Все эти люди были чужими. И родители другие, и братья. Хотелось ей иметь сестру, чтобы был хоть кто-то, с кем можно было бы поделиться предположениями.  
Рука безвольно водила по члену, ее губы сами опустились к головке, сомкнувшись вокруг нее. У Джинни не было в этом деле опыта. И, будь ее воля, вероятно и не было бы. Хотя…  
Она могла поклясться, что ей приятнее двигать ртом у мужского паха, чем ощущать трение у влагалища. Ей хотелось рассмеяться, когда он своей длинной рукой достал до ее клитора и решил, так сказать, немного этим «помочь». Не было ни приятно, ни плохо. Волна не накатывала, голова гудела, продолжая механически двигаться вперед-назад. Внутри все похолодело, потому что у него не вставал, а мягкую плоть было не так уж приятно сосать. И, вероятно, ее нереально было пропихнуть внутрь. Джинни стала усердней стараться. Убрала его руку, потому что она только мешалась, да и ему не позволяла настроиться на нужный лад.  
Без ее возбуждения они вполне могли обойтись, но не без его. В этом и заключалась проблема.  
«Ты мне врешь».  
Джинни обхватила член губами и крепко сжала его рукой у основания.  
«Врешь».  
Задвигала рукой, в том же темпе начала двигать ртом.  
«Ради магии ты всю семью продашь, лгун».  
Чуть приоткрыла рот, чтобы крепче обхватить его внутри полости.  
«Возбудись, кончи и вали от меня».  
— Джи…  
Она схватила его за руку, умоляя отвлечься. Какие еще разговоры? Да он совсем безнадежен.  
Джинни продолжала сосать «мертвую» плоть, он отстранил ее от себя. Ей не хотелось смотреть на него, но сложно было не сделать это, потому что от шеи и до щек Перси покраснел.  
— Тебе… стыдно? — не постыдилась спросить Джинн.  
— Только за то, что тебе вообще приходится это делать. И… не знаю, получится ли вообще… Господи, — он осел на кровать, подогнал под себя ноги и схватился рукой за голову.  
— Перси…  
— Пожалуйста, подожди еще немного. Я сейчас… У нас есть еще время, все получится.  
— Брат, — Перси передернуло от этого обращения, теперь он не мог смотреть ей в глаза, теперь он хотел убежать отсюда. Джинни не могла поверить в то, что Перси готов был лишиться возможности стать магически сильнее, чтобы спасти ее от изнасилований, но охотно верила в то, что ему мерзко. Он не отец, он не Чарли. Его не возбуждал инцест.  
— Можешь лечь на кровать? На живот, — попросила его Джинни.  
Что сказать, Перси был слишком озабочен собственным бессилием, так что оказался не в состоянии противиться ее воле. Не задумываясь о том, зачем ей это, лег. Через миг ощутил, как она устраивается сверху, как нежные руки проходятся по спине, как сминают под собой его твердую, грубую кожу. Эти руки размяли его плечи, прошлись по лопаткам и вдоль по хребту, помяли бока, найдя там припрятанный жирок, затем он прочувствовал ее ногти. Они скреблись о его кожу, но не было больно. Ногти скребли его спину, рисуя ровные красные полосы, тогда как внутри тела переставали когтями расцарапывать душу его демоны. Последним шагом к полному успокоению стало разминание шеи. Перси готов был застонать под ее умелыми руками. Он перевернулся на спину и, будучи уже вдоволь успокоенным, преспокойно стал поднимать свое достоинство четкими движениями руки. С горем пополам член наполовину встал. Он кивнул Джинни, попросив ее умоститься сверху. Рукой направил его внутрь, получилось это с трудом, не было приятно ни одному из них, но Перси старался, а Джинни терпела. Что ни говори, а из них вышел отличный тандем.  
Джинни медленно, стараясь, чтобы его орган не вывалился случаем из нее, — жутко не хотелось снова его всовывать, — задвигалась вверх-вниз, пыталась даже изобразить удовольствие от этой каторги, но из нее пока была плохая симулянтка.  
Вполне вероятно, вскоре ей придется научиться симулировать оргазм, симулировать дрожь в теле, появляющуюся от прикосновений, симулировать и саму жизнь, если ее и дальше будут так корежить.  
Ей подумалось, что на этих ритуальных ночах ничего могло еще не кончиться. Она не видела своими глазами условия, не знала их все, только самые главные. Мама ей наверняка многого недоговаривала, а теперь Джинни боялась на нее надавить, чтобы выведать правду. Оставалось действовать через кого-то из братьев. Но вот через кого? Явно не через младших, потому что им навряд ли расскажут всё, оставались старшие. Отца она даже не брала в расчет, до сих пор Джинни боялась даже посмотреть на него, страх этот казался глупым и вполне оправданным одновременно. В конце концов… это был ее первый секс и ее первое изнасилование.  
Значит остались старшие братья, которые узнали все многим раньше.  
Джинни двигалась в размеренном темпе. Ее губы были чуть приоткрыты, но не сухи. Уже по этому признаку ее лживые эмоции можно было раскрыть, потому что у Джинни всегда иссыхали губы, пересыхало во рту и жутко хотелось пить, когда было действительно приятно. Она поняла это после Билла. Потом подтвердила догадку с Чарли. Что до Перси… Перси ничтожен. Не мог принять какие-нибудь таблеточки, чтобы поднять свой хуй на одну ночь? Особенно если заранее знал, что на сестру у него не встанет. Он заставил ее мучиться больше, чем все, кто был до него.  
За что Перси так поступил с ней? За что?  
Он пытается помочь, начинает понемногу двигать снизу тазом, но совсем не попадает в ее такт. Джинни же не хотела подстраиваться под его муторный ритм, потому что это напрочь могло убить и те жалкие крошки возбуждения, что зародились в нем.  
К ней в голову вдруг пришла гениальная идея. Джинни заметила среди сложенных вещей галстук. Он был как нельзя кстати, ведь теперь она могла завязать ему глаза. Черт, это гениально. Вот вроде она понимала, что мужчины, парни… неважно… она понимала, что они любят глазами, что ему приятно было бы посмотреть на прыгающее на его члене женское тело, на плавные изгибы ее талии и бедер, что ему хотелось бы смотреть на ее грудь, колышущуюся при каждом движении, на затуманенные глаза, на издающие сладкие стоны губы, но…  
Это была не их ситуация.  
Стоило Перси увидеть ее, все становилось хуже. Джинни с трудом двигалась на его пенисе, от этих размеренных движений ныла внутренняя сторона бедер. Она готова была повалиться на его торс, прижаться к его груди, спрятать голову у его плеча и больше не вставать, но двигалась, думая лишь о том, что он смог кончить.  
«Мама, папа, ну что, вы счастливы? Ведь вы можете мной гордиться. Да-да, это все, чего Вы хотели. Вы ведь хотели вырастить шлюху, не так ли? Не это ли было вашим первоначальным планом?..»  
Когда его глаза оказались под галстуком, стало заметно легче. Джинни почувствовала, как дохлый орган внутри нее начал восставать из мертвых. И… это чувство было не передать. Даже появилась какая-то махонькая гордость за себя. Джинни улыбалась, зная, что он не видит, но… она улыбалась для себя. Впрочем, улыбка сошла с губ, стоило ногам заныть еще сильнее. Ей буквально пришлось попросить чуть хриплым голоском Перси встать. Он послушался. Джинни даже была рада, что ее голос звучал чужим, у него хотя бы не упало…  
Хотелось хихикнуть, но она попридержала это в себе. Взяла Перси за плечи и потянула на себя. Теперь он оказался сверху. Такая позиция ей больше нравилась. Правда, смотря на то, что его глаза до сих пор были завязаны черным галстуком, сама направила член внутрь и двинулась пару раз бедрами навстречу, чтобы наладить движение. Он, на диво, не растерялся: руками обхватил ее попу, приподнял ее так, чтобы было удобно, да и сам подвинулся ближе. Ее ноги обхватили его за талию, Джинни уже чувствовала легкую боль в шее от такого положения, но жаловаться уж точно не собиралась, вместо этого постаралась сделать голос несколькими тонами ниже и с той же кокетливой хрипотцой попросила:  
— Выеби меня, парень. Я хочу, чтобы эта кровать сломалась под твоим напором.  
Перси заулыбался и стал двигаться во много раз решительнее, а Джинни окончательно перестала понимать, кто тут жертва, а кто насильник. Вернее, этих ролей уже не было в ее голове. И эти фразы родились от того, что она представила себя девушкой ковбоя, представила, что они остановились в захолустной гостинице и собрались ебаться всю ночь, да так, чтобы слышали и завидовали соседи по номеру, а на нижнем этаже сыпался потолок.  
Ей определенно не стоило в попытках отвлечься смотреть сегодня фильм о Диком западе.  
Она стонала, как дорогая проститутка из мотеля, двигалась, постоянно пытаясь ускорить темп. «Ковбой» ее послушал. Он тоже ускорился и наконец-то… излился прямо в нее. Джинни перестала стонать, а Перси испуганно отстранился. Мало того, что никто из них не подумал о контрацепции, так еще и у Перси напрочь вылетело из головы то, что ему нужно было достать вовремя член. Он забыл о священной заповеди секса, не предусматривающего заведение потомства: «Главное вовремя вытащить». Джинни ощутила, как сперма медленно скапывала с ее дырки на одеяло. Захотелось вернуться в тот момент, когда она мирно терлась щекой о него и хотела убежать.  
— Мне нужно пойти… себя вымыть, — собралась она с мыслями.  
И ведь он мог быть не последним, кто забудет вытащить. Или не успеет. Или и того это не будет иметь значения и она залетит… от этого глупого и совершенно ненадежного способа контрацепции. О чем она, мать ее, думала?  
Блять.


	10. Два человека, одно помешательство

Перси понемногу начал приходить в себя. Его слух уловил льющуюся из крана воду, брызги, всхлипывания. Воспоминания лезли в голову, и как раз вовремя, потому Джинни явно начала паниковать.  
Конечно же, то, что он кончил внутрь, еще не обозначало беременность, но стоило перестраховаться. Перси как раз вспомнил, что видел такое средство у мамы в ванной, в тайных-тайных закромах. Он не мог припомнить, что забыл в ванной мамы и что искал в том чертовом ящичке, но этикетка на той баночке сильно врезалась в память.  
Это было несколько месяцев тому. Лишь бы она все еще была там. В крайнем случае, используют магию, переместятся в мир маглов и нагрянут в какую-нибудь аптеку за нужными средствами, ну или отыщут нечто подобное в волшебных аптеках. Правда там порой черт знает что толкают.  
Ему стало спокойней, когда он обдумал ситуацию, теперь Перси мог и галстук с глаз снять, и на ноги встать, и приодеться чуть-чуть: всего-то натянул брюки на голое тело; хоть он и жил, придерживаясь всевозможных правил, старался вести правильную жизнь, примерную, но вот это никоим образом не касалось наличия или отсутствия на нем белья. Перси иногда был таким шалуном.  
— Джинни.  
— Да?  
— Пошли, давай закончим это, а потом уже пойдем за средством… — Красные глаза, бледное лицо, побелевшие костяшки пальцев, кровь на запястье. — Прости…  
Он подошел сзади и обнял ее. Как здорово жить, не имея обязательства причинять боль.  
Он видел, что она слетала с катушек. Видел кровь, видел небольшую трещину на крепком-крепком зеркале.  
«Семь лет несчастья, Джинни. Семь лет».  
Он увел ее за руку. Нет, не в спальню, всего-то к стене. Черно-белая плитка, ноги пробирал холод. Перси прижал девушку к стене. Самую-самую. Самую привлекательную, самую изящную, самую кровавую и… самую рыжую. Он понимал, как глупо звучали его мысли, но не мог от них отделаться. На несколько минут Перси снова стал тем ковбоем, которым его представляла она, его девушка, его самая-самая.  
Вот она спустилась на уровень его ширинки. Самая-самая вдруг забыла о боли в руке, о неприятном инциденте, произошедшем минут пятнадцать тому, ее рука работала быстро и четко, уже отработанные движения, голова двинулась в привычном направлении, губы сомкнулись. Стон, прозвучавший сверху. Она насмелилась поднять глаза, а он посмотрел вниз. Скорее пожарных сюда.  
Перси в этот раз было легче возбудиться. Он забыл, кто ему сосет, он забыл, как дышать и как не постанывать.  
Но повозиться все равно немного пришлось. Его детка измоталась, и была рада, когда сильная рука подняла ее наверх, когда грубое тело вжало ее в плитку на стене, когда холодок пробежал по вспотевшей спине, когда он, черт возьми, засосал ее по самые гланды.  
— Ты невероятна, детка.  
Она обомлела от этих слов, ее рука сама двигалась где-то внизу. Иногда девушка переставала понимать, кому именно наяривает: то ее пальцы нажимали на клитор и входили внутрь растраханной дырочки, то с огромной скоростью надрачивали член ее ковбоя.  
Одно помешательство на двоих и одно гребанное мучение.  
Перси не стал дальше долго думать, он повернул ее к себе задом и, довольный увиденным, властно хлопнул ее попе… чуть не промахнувшись с ударом. Впрочем, это фиаско все равно было бы меньшим из сегодняшних.  
Снова пришлось повозиться, пока его хер не влез в ее киску.  
«Раз, два, три», — она отчего-то начала мысленно считать, на сколько толчков его хватит. И, о господи, ее улыбке смог бы позавидовать Чарли, когда она досчитала всего до десяти.  
В этот раз Перси успел вытащить и излился ей на спину, поглаживая второй рукой ее упругую задницу.

Третий раз начался пятью минутами позже. Перси было сложно, но он снова попытался войти в это дурное состояние, когда он переставал узнавать сестру, а Джинни пыталась увидеть ковбоя, потому что братец был полным ничтожеством.  
В этот раз он возбудил себя сам, но ни в первые два раза, ни сейчас изначально его член полностью не встал. Перси готов был провалиться сквозь землю от стыда, когда он только-только всунул в нее свой отросток, а тот… а тот уже… уже все. Сперма снова оказалась внутри нее, страх парализовал Джинни уже во второй раз за ночь, но, о Господи, о да, она отмучила эту ночь.  
Джинни готова была лечь еще раз десять под Чарли, лишь бы не иметь ни разу дела с Перси. У нее после этой ночки не было сил ни на что, она не могла встать с постели, застыв в позиции, в которой он ее ебал: голова уткнута в кровать, ноги подогнуты в коленях, а попа торчит к верху. Стыд ее покинул окончательно, сам Перси сейчас убежал из комнаты, нацепил штаны, нарядился в рубашку и побежал. Джинни и не думала сдвинуться с места.  
«Да ну его нахер», — думалось ей.  
Вернулся Перси спустя минут двадцать, если не больше, но ей было наплевать на пролетевшее количество времени. Она примерно представила, за чем Перси убежал, подумала и о том, что после стольких детей у родителей наверняка завалялось подобное средство.

Часа через два она лежала в своей постели, абсолютно чистая, сухая и одетая. Отчего-то Джинни даже предвкушала следующую ночь, потому что, как ни крути, а близнецы ей импонировали. Вот если без шуток, то не будь они ей родными братьями, Джинни бы влюбилась. В двух сразу.  
Ей даже начало казаться, что инцест это не так уж и плохо, если человек кажется тебе привлекательным. Следующие две ночи обещали быть подарком для нее после всех пережитых кошмаров. Вот только она совершенно не могла себе представить, какими будут Фред и Джордж. Вдруг у них такие же проблемы с этим, как у Перси?  
Впрочем, это будет занимательный опыт. Сексуальный опыт по сравнению близнецов в постели. И хоть в эти ночи они должны были приходить к ней по одному, в своем развращенном уме Джинни прокручивала варианты сцен, где близнецы брали ее вдвоем. Потому что вместе они были обилием сексуальности и игривости.  
Потом Джинни представила себе ночь с Роном, но тут же выбросила этот кошмар из головы. Зачем думать о самом противном из братьев, если можно было и дальше представлять групповой секс с близнецами?  
Уголок губ приподнялся в ухмылке. Она устала бояться и страдать. А по завершению ночей она избавится от этого ебучего проклятия и отомстит своим родичам. А сейчас… время мастурбации, детка.

«Не думай об этом, облажался и облажался, не впервые», — у Перси тоже все было хорошо.

Наступало утро. Семья просыпалась, Артур должен был уже поговорить с близнецами, а мама всю ночь пробыла на улице. Домашние сильно обрадовались ее выздоровлению. Нора закапывала Джинни в яму. И яма эта становилась с каждым днем все больше. Натура ее развращалась и вместе с тем пустела, потому что чем больше она получала сексуального опыта, тем больше ей все это начинало казаться скучным. Организм пресыщался, мозг хотел переварить события, но тело снова подвергалось пыткам.  
Джинни ждала.

Когда семья села обедать, девушка заметила на себе эти взгляды. Внимательные, изучающие. Взгляды близнецов. И смотрели они не только на нее. Сверлили глазами Перси, сверлили Билла. Жаль, что не было тут Чарли, он бы посверлил их в ответ.  
— Как спалось? — вырвался у Фреда вопрос, когда мама отошла в соседнюю комнату.  
Отец за обедом не появился, впрочем, так частенько бывало.  
Перси чуть не подавился, когда услышал вопрос.  
— Х… х-хорошо спалось.  
Он взял салфетку и манерно промокнул ею губы. Близнецы коварно рассмеялись, как будто спросили это не только от того, что знали, что именно происходило прошлой ночью, но и то, как все прошло.  
Их улыбки все говорили сами за себя, а Джинни… да что Джинни… она сидела за столом, копалась вилкой в тарелке и неловко ерзала на стуле, потому что ее трусики промокли насквозь. Фреду и Джорджу стоило раз посмотреть на нее, как уже казалось, что она вот-вот кончит.  
И почему Джинни раньше так о них не думала? Вот ведь…


	11. Преддверие большой ночи

Мы близнецы, мы все делим пополам.  
То, что его, — мое, а то, что мое, — тоже мое.  
(Двадцатый век/Novecento)

 

— Значит мы должны заняться актом невежественности с нашей сестренкой?  
— С чего это? Она выглядит так, будто не против.  
— Я не о том. Просто кое-кто из нас полнейший невежа в постельных делах.  
— И этот кто-то Рон?  
— Скорее Перси.

Разговор с отцом состоялся в его личной комнате. Если Артуру и приходилось делать что-либо по работе дома, то он занимался данным делом исключительно в этих четырех деревянных стенах. Близнецов не удивило то, что папаша захотел с ними поболтать. Мало ли о чем он хотел их спросить. Предметов для разговора хватало, равно как и проделок, за которые их можно было отчитать.  
— Если что, это все не мы, — сказал Фред, но отец не отреагировал, так, как это обычно бывало.  
Его лицо, хмурое и слегка грустное, грубо намекало на серьезный разговор.  
— Вы ведь знаете, что наша семья издавна не следила за чистотой крови?..

— Эй, сестренка, ты почти целыми сутками в своей комнате торчишь. Не надоело?  
Ее проняла дрожь, когда в комнату вошел Фред, но, черт возьми, дрожь эта была далеко не от страха…  
— Не хочу видеться с остальными.  
Братец многозначительно приподнял брови.  
— А со мной значит хочешь? М… как там Перси?  
— Почему вам так это интересно?  
— Нам? — Фред оглянулся. — Я тут один. А… ну да, мы оба этим всем интересуемся. Ну, понимаешь ли… компромат — это такая шикарная штука, которой втихаря можно потом всю жизнь пинать человека, заставлять его нервничать, кусать костяшки пальцев от страха, что его вскроют, а ты… и не пытался его грязные тайны сдавать. Просто хотел втихаря над ним издеваться.  
— Значит вы будете по отдельности..? — задумчиво промямлила Джинни, закусывая губу. Вот кто ее дернул сказать это вслух, пусть и не слишком разборчиво?  
Фред подошел к ней. Джинни думала, что он сядет рядом с ней, но брат встал на колени и склонил голову ей на колени. Теперь братец смотрел с любопытством на нее снизу вверх.  
«Господи, спасибо, что у меня есть и красивые братья», — подумала Джинни, а сама еще отметила, что будь после Перси ночь с Роном, она бы точно загнулась. Рука сама потянулась к его волосам, ей хотелось его трогать, ей хотелось трогать его везде. Она не понимала, что с ней произошло, ведь раньше по поводу близнецов у нее не возникало такого благоговения. Такого страха по поводу одних только прикосновений. В голову до сих пор не укладывалось, как можно было жить с ними, расти с ними и не хотеть их. Кощунство какое-то.  
— Если захочешь, мы потом и вместе можем зайти. — Он приблизился к губам Джинни, томно дыша, провел по спине пальцем, еле-еле ее касаясь. Фред так ее и не поцеловал, ей казалось, что он будет ее так дразнить всю ночь. — Знаешь, — продолжил говорить, но уже ей прямо в губы, — а мы с Джорджем уже делали так. Втроем. Вместе. И мы никогда не были противниками всяких… — Он приблизился еще немного, не поднимаясь при этом с колен, хотя казалось, что ближе некуда. — Всяких непотребств.  
Джинни не нужно было об этом говорить. Зная их любовь к различного рода проказам, можно было догадаться, что они абсолютно во всем любили нарушать запреты. Что они еще пробовали кроме секса втроем? Не развлекались ли на пару? Ох, как же она любила представлять их. Это стало ее главной забавой на прошедший день. Вероятно, именно поэтому она пролежала почти весь день на кровати в расстегнутых джинсах.  
— Так что там со старшими братьями? — коварно протянул Фред, и Джинни сдалась. Это было невыносимо: чувствовать, что он так близко, но чуть она пыталась преодолеть последние миллиметры, застывшие между ними, как он отдалялся, грозно покачивая пальцем, мол «но-но, сестренка, я хочу поиграть». — Расскажи мне о них.  
Это не могло не напомнить те долгие минуты, когда она лежала у мамы на кровати и рассказывала ей обо всем, впрочем, в этот раз Джинни пробило большее вдохновение.  
— Все началось с нашего папы, это было ужасно больно и ужасно мерзко, но я получила удовольствие от той ночи. Да, я получила удовольствие от одного момента, если точнее выразиться. От момента, когда ударила его чем-то по голове. Я не помню, что это было, но… это было так приятно.  
— Хочешь ударить меня? — его предложение показалось Джинни заманчивым, но только в одном плане: ей хотелось поскорее к нему коснуться. — Ударь, — невыносимо.  
Рука сжалась в кулак, но в итоге Джинни ее расслабила. Не хотелось испортить свой секс-символ… раньше времени. Пощечина пришлась по правой щеке. Не сказать, что легкая, но и не сильная. На лице остался след от ее руки, красный, красивый, отчетливый. После этого удара захотелось притянуть Фреда к себе, погладить по щеке, прижать его лицо к своей груди… как же она жалела, что природа не одарила ее размером побольше. Но Фред не дался ей в руки, лишь удовлетворенно улыбнулся, затем взял ее за ладонь и сам притянул ту к лицу. Теперь это ее пальцы еле притрагиваясь скользили по нему: вдоль по носу; проводя линию над бровью и медленно спускаясь вниз по лицу; скользили над щекой. Она почти чувствовала жар от места, по которому пришелся удар.  
То, что он творил с ней, по сути ничего такого не делая, было чистой воды безумием, но меньшего Джинни от Фреда не ожидала.  
— Рассказывай дальше, — это был как будто бы негласный уговор: она рассказывала ему о прошлых ночах, а он позволял ей притрагиваться к нему.  
— Во вторую ночь я была с Биллом. Он очень внимательный. И он такой милый в постели… мы вместе уснули и проспали до утра, он так бережно меня обнимал, старался не навредить и сделать мне хорошо. Я тогда впервые узнала себя. Свои предпочтения, свои чувствительные зоны. Мне так нравилось, когда он касался губами шеи, нравилось, когда руками проводил по бедрам. Он пытался украсть мое доверие, но знаешь, Фред, я не думаю, что Билл был бы настолько милым, если бы это была не вторая ночь. Думаю, что он был бы чуть жестче и больше бы проявил фантазии.  
— Так тебе фантазий не хватает? Я точно знаю, чего не делал никто из них.  
Фред вытащил из кармана волшебную палочку и ее кончик приставил к губам сестры. Джинни инстинктивно сомкнула вокруг деревянного конца губы, ответом на что стал эротичный вздох братца.  
— Они ведь не пытались с тобой поиграть с помощью магии? — ответ последовал в виде отрицательного мотания головой. — Что, даже старина Чарли не пробовал с тобой ничего… такого?  
Веки сомкнулись, а рот приоткрылся, шумное дыхание, пальцы подрагивали. Он наклонился к ее шее и сомкнул губы так, будто бы пытался поцеловать, но вместо приятного и чуть мокрого касания, Джинни ощутила его горячее дыхание. Фреду стоило подуть, как она загоралась сильнее прежнего.  
— Кроме секса на улице под кустом и в душе? И кроме публичного унижения? Нет, ничего.  
Он громко рассмеялся.  
— Ох, прости, я забыл. Все ведь защиту ставили, хотя… кто нас спалит-то? Только Рон еще ничего не знает. Кстати, — он вытащил что-то из кармана, — будешь?  
Пальцы методично снимали обертку с шоколадки, он отломил кусочек от плитки и попросил:  
— Открой ротик.  
Джинни послушно раздвинула губы, а затем сомкнула зубы. Ей еще не приходилось есть с чьих-либо рук.  
Фред дернул куском шоколадки вниз. Часть осталась во рту Джинни, а вторую он съел сам.  
«Мы так до утра будем развлекаться?»  
Будто бы слыша ее мысли, ответил:  
— Нам некуда спешить. И так днем довольно скучно, надоедает даже домашних подстегивать. Хах, а мы-то с Джорджем думали, почему родители просили нас остаться еще на пару дней. У нас, понимаешь, дела.  
— Какие?  
— Только не говори пока никому. У нас будет свой бизнес. Пока лишь идеи набросали, но поверь мне, это будет нечто нереальное.  
Наконец-то его рука заскользила по бедру, а потом Фред схватил ее за ногу и резко потащил на себя. Джинни чуть не упала, но он успел ее обхватить за талию. Теперь они вместе стояли на полу на коленях. Ее грудь плотно прижималась к его телу. Его руки скользили по спине, а в глазах… в его глазах было само безумие.  
— Давай приляжем, — и следующим движением брат завалил их на пол, легкий кувырок в сторону — и вот они уже частично под кроватью. Джинни заметила вскинутую вверх палочку, услышала заклинание и ничего не увидела. Не увидела, потому что Фред вырубил магией все источники света, потом все же наложил защитные чары и сверху лег на сестренку. Конечно же, Фред чуть придерживал свое тело на руках, потому что не хотел раздавить ее хрупкое тельце.  
На полу было достаточно холодно, из-за чего полное соприкосновение их тел казалось жарче, чем было на самом деле. Ее накрыло нервное возбуждение, мороз продирал по спине. Его пламенное дыхание застыло где-то в стороне левой щеки. Она боялась пошевельнуться, в ушах шумело.  
Вдруг комнату озарил искусственный свет. Призванный огонек метался возле них, а затем и между их телами. Легкая щекотка пронеслась по телу, когда этот комочек света скользнул между ее грудей.  
— Забавно, правда?  
Он чуть сдвинул сестру в сторону. Пространство под кроватью вдруг стало достаточно большим для двух страждущих от возбуждения тел.  
— Почему мы тут?  
— На потолке в конце это сделаем, а то у меня после такого секса в голове все перемешивается.  
Если для Джинни секс под кроватью показался просто спонтанным желанием близнеца, то для него самого это было вполне себе выверенное решение. Все уже давно продумано.

— Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Как вы будете это делать? Не знаю, выдержу ли эту пытку, — усмехнулся Джордж.  
— Раньше выдерживал. Люблю, когда ты смотришь.  
— Ха, вот только в мою ночь ты и носа не ткнешь к нам с Джинни.  
— Как же ты заблуждаешься. Джордж, мы с тобой близнецы, которые провели вместе всю прошедшую жизнь. Не думал, что в тебе столько наивности. Ты же меня знаешь, я везде найду дыру.  
— Та же претензия и к тебе. Я умею латать дыры, которые ты мог бы обнаружить.

Он сидел в шкафу. Да, в том самом, где некогда Чарли вставлял их общей сестре. Смотреть за Фредом, когда он занимался с кем-либо сексом, казалось вполне естественным делом. Это было все равно, что наблюдать за самим собой. Во многом дело во внешности, конечно же. Никогда ни у одного из них всерьез не вставал вопрос по поводу того, чтобы начать отличаться внешне от своего брата-близнеца. Они чувствовали себя эксклюзивными только будучи одинаковыми. Правда, внешнее сходство, что разумеется, не имело ничего общего с идентичностью в характере. Фред казался грубее, но на самом деле был достаточно нежным человеком. У него, Джорджа, порой просыпался внутри чертов маньяк. В сексе их нельзя было спутать. Пару раз им действительно выпадала возможность секса втроем, все девушки, с которыми они развлеклись некогда, отмечали это.  
Джордж обожал смотреть на Фреда, когда тот трахал девушку. Он будто смотрел порно со своим участием. Возбудиться было проще простого. Рука механически полезла под одежду. Джордж не стал накладывать глушащие звуки чары на шкаф, хотя мог, заодно бы мог кричать, стонать, бубнить, издавать любой шум, а никто бы ничего не услышал. Мог бы даже вслух, словно комментатор футбольного матча, анализировать происходящее. Эта идея казалась заманчивой, но Джордж так уже делал. Теперь же захотелось немного себя подержать на привязи. Попытаться сидеть тихо, будто его тут и нет, попытаться не испортить их ночь. Впрочем… никто не говорил, что они не могли делать это вдвоем, так что даже фиаско в плане сдерживания не казалось чем-то фатальным.  
Он видел это напряжение между ними и усмехался.  
«Ну же, Фред, сделай сестренке приятно», — но его близнец томил и творил невесть что. Джордж еле сдержал хохот, когда Фред предложил Джинни шоколадку. Знал ведь, что он смотрит. Знал и хотел подзадорить, поиздеваться, черт возьми, решил. Ну ничего-ничего, завтра будет его ночка.  
Но…  
Ну конечно. Конечно же. Фред залез с ней под кровать. Это как с палаткой, в которой помещался целый дом, как с сумкой, в которой можно было переносить вещи, которые туда бы никогда не влезли, только с пространством под кроватью. И все для того, чтобы он, Джордж, ничего не увидел. Ничего, кроме их ног. Виднелись пальцы, виднелись стопы. Он видел, что Фред лег на Джинни, видел, как ее ноги напряглись, как в один из моментов выровнялись, словно она была балериной. Но им, черт возьми, было не до балета.  
Джордж облизывал губы, прикрывал глаза, потому что и так не мог много увидеть, а вот представить… ох, представить Джордж мог что угодно. Зная модель поведения брата в постели, он буквально мог смотреть сквозь…  
«Олух, вот я олух».  
Рука нащупала палочку, он одними губами произнес это заклинание. Но… да, да и еще раз да. Ничего не получилось. Конечно, ведь если Фред продумал эту ночь, то знал и о том, что Джордж догадается с помощью магии посмотреть сквозь предметы. А эти слова. Произнесением заклинания Джордж мог выдать себя. Они слишком хорошо знали друг друга.  
Впрочем, больше Джордж не стал пытаться идти поперек брату. Представлять было не менее приятно, чем смотреть это воочию.

Пространства под кроватью в один момент стало настолько много, что Джинни, казалось, могла бы без опасения встретиться головой с деревяшкой свободно сесть тут. Фред отстранился и поглядел на нее сверху. Оглядел сестричку с ног до головы и оказался неудовлетворенным.  
— Скажи, никто из них ведь не играл с тобой в переодевашки?  
— А?  
— Твоя одежда… не против, если я ее немного подкорректирую?  
Она неуверенно кивнула, но Фред тут же предупредил:  
— Надеюсь, это не твои любимые джинсы и блузка, потому что в ходе трансформации обычно их обратно вернуть не получается. Ну, знаешь ли, сложно создать что-то из ничего, но если есть из чего создавать, то легко.  
— Делай со мной, что хочешь.  
Лицо его в недовольстве нахмурилось.  
— Нет-нет, это звучит так, будто тебе безразлично и вместе с тем противно все, что я делаю. Но… разве это так? — сказал и провел по ее губам подушечкой пальца. Она затаила дыхание. — Скажи это правильно, скажи — и я поцелую тебя.  
— Прошу, сделай это со мной, потому что я очень сильно тебя хочу. И, да, мне безразлично, что ты сделаешь с моим видом, но мне есть дело до того, что ты будешь делать именно со мной. И мне ничуть не противно.  
Она его заколдовала. Превысила все ожидания. От восторга люди часто на время теряют дар речи. Фред стал одним из таких людей.  
— Поцелуй меня. Ты обещал. Правда же не может быть чем-то, что сказано неправильно.  
Только и хватило сил, чтобы поднести палец к губам и попросить ее немного помолчать. Он никак не решался дать их губам соприкоснуться. Та его часть, которая любила подолгу играть с людьми, просила подождать, но как человек… он не мог не сдержать своих слов.  
Первое соприкосновение их лиц произошло не с помощью губ. Кончики их носов встретились друг с другом, а только потом произошло столкновение ртов. Джинни не поняла это ощущение. В предыдущие ночи поцелуи чувствовались иначе. То жесткие, то нежные, — все они между тем не вызывали восторга. Джинни хотела целовать их только из-за любопытства, Фреда же она целовала, потому что ей хотелось пить. Возбуждение иссушало ее, а он был единственным источником влаги в этом маленьком пространстве. Она хотела выпить его полностью, до дна. Просовывала язык как можно глубже в его ротовую полость. Кажется, она излазила уже все миллиметры его неба и все сантиметры его языка. Рука как-то невольно оказалась на его шее в попытке притянуть голову ближе, но ближе было некуда. Он почти свалился на нее всей тушей, но Джинни и веса будто бы не замечала. Кажется, где-то из комнаты шел странный звук? Нет, о нет, Джинни оглохла. И не хотела ничего слышать.  
Фред был рядом, такой реальный и настолько нереальный одновременно.  
«Брат, ты просто охуителен», — у Джинни закончился нормальный словарный запас. Онемение настигло двух людей сразу. Пространство еще немного расширилось, подстраиваясь под хозяина заклинания.  
Взмах палочкой — заклятие не готово. Оно было медленным. Слишком медленным для быстрой ночи и слишком быстрым для медленной. Он начал с джинсов, с самого низа, где они по идее заканчивались. Ткань медленно исчезала, вот только не вся. Нет, эффект был куда более занимательным, чем будто ее просто отрезали. Вырисовывались узоры. Часть ткани оставалась, хотя большая часть тела оказалась обнаженной. Джинни лишь спустя некоторое время сообразила, что это была грубая, великая сетка из остатков джинсов.  
Все выше и выше. Фред поднимал палочку, приговаривая что-то для исправной работы заклинания, а сеточный узор продолжал вырисовываться. Впрочем, оно не шло так до самого конца. Наверху, где-то на линии ее промежности, узор остановился. Теперь верх напоминал короткие, даже очень короткие шорты. Но Фред не был доволен результатом. Несколько взмахов — и вот напротив тех мест, в которые можно было что-либо сунуть, образовались необходимого размера отверстия. Оставшаяся ткань осталась нетронутой.  
Фред перешел к верхней части одежды. Что сказать, в этом парне определенно умер творческий человек. Изысканный ум вырисовывал многие варианты того, во что можно было превратить эту непримечательную и совершенно не сексуальную блузу. Почти во всех вариантах он мысленно проделывал отверстия на месте сосков груди, но его застал врасплох собственный вопрос: «Обнажать грудь полностью или нет?»  
Дилемма для извращенца.  
Блуза тем временем оказалась укорочена до уровня топа. Фред все же вырезал два четких круга и неудовлетворенно посмотрел на результат своей работы. Не хватало чего-то еще. Да, точно. Он сделал остатки блузки полупрозрачными. Теперь можно было хорошенько рассмотреть черный лифчик с проделанными и в нем дырами. От этого предмета одежды остались одни очертания да шлейки. Но казалось, что большего и не нужно было.  
А из того материала, который удалось выколдовать, Фред создал ошейник.  
Рука потянулась вперед, к своему шедевру. Осталось только растрепать сестренке волосы, чтобы рыжая бестия смотрелась достаточно притягательно.  
— Доволен? — к ней вернулся дар речи, когда дошло наконец-то, что это все.  
— А ты?  
Она опустила взгляд вниз и провела ладонью по бедру, укрытому джинсовой сеткой.  
— Мне нравится… быть такой. Для тебя.  
— Правда?  
Не опомнился еще от восторга собственной работой, как она притянула его грубо к себе и снова засосала.  
Лучшей похвалы за все эти труды ему было не сыскать.

Над кое-чем тут, в общем-то, стоило задуматься: если Фред действительно был нежным, ласковым, обходительным, то насколько грубым в постели обещал быть Джордж?  
Ему надоело сидеть в шкафу. Он понял, что эти двое ничего не могли увидеть за границами пространства под кроватью. Понял это, как только начал думать, как Фред. Он умел настраиваться на волну брата. На то они и близнецы.  
Джордж выполз из шкафа, стараясь не шуметь. Понимал и то, что никакой звукоизоляции внутри комнаты не существовало. Магически он не охранял себя, а Фред не стал бы делать это изнутри.  
Он встал на колени и пригнулся, рука сама потянулась к краю одеяла, дабы приподнять его. Дабы глянуть, как они там. Сколько раз ему приходилось подглядывать из шкафа или выглядывать что-либо у щели двери, но еще ни разу Джордж не подсматривал подобным образом. О да.  
Магическая завеса тщательно охраняла Джорджа от глаз Джинни, но он заметил в свете летающего огонька беглый взгляд Фреда. Заметил и то, как брат ему подмигнул, мол «наслаждайся, братец».

Эта сцена со стороны вошедшего в комнату выглядела бы так, будто Джордж безуспешно пытался отыскать под кроватью потерянный носок. Ничего примечательного, ничего будоражащего и, уж тем более, ничего извращенного. Кто бы знал…


	12. Темные утехи на полу

Он приподнялся так, чтобы брату было видно ее промежность, чтобы он видел, хоть и чуть заслоненную рукой Фреда, дырочку, истекающую смазкой, чтобы видел, как старшенький проводит над ней рукой, снова издеваясь — не прикасаясь. Но издевался он над ней или же над собою?  
Его внутренний мазохист буквально говорил с ним: «Ну же, Фред, наклонись вперед и коснись кончиком языка ее соска, а потом обведи им ореолы». Почему-то он не мог ослушаться, ведь все же это было его я, это были его говорящие желания.  
Джинни уже не могла терпеть. Она снова попыталась его притянуть к себе хотя бы для поцелуя, но парень не дался. Тогда рукой потянулась к его одежде, чтобы снять рубашку или расстегнуть джинсы, но Фред лишь легко отвел ее руку в сторону, деликатно намекая, что сейчас именно то место, но совсем не то время.  
Господи, как ей хотелось ударить этого придурка. Джинни ненавидела, когда трогали ее соски. Это не приносило ни грамма удовольствия. Она даже замахнулась для пощечины, не в силах просто словами сказать ему, что не так. И, о да, стоило видеть личико Фреда в этот момент. Джинни показалось, что кто-то смеялся, но ее отвлек серьезный взгляд жертвы ее ужасающей ладони.

Джордж умирал со смеху.  
«И это он-то хвастался своими исключительными способностями по возбуждению девушек, мол они сходят с ума от удовольствия под его руками и языком? Ну-ну».  
— Неуда-ачник, — одними губами пропел Джордж. Казалось, его нельзя было услышать, но тут он увидел, как Фред заводит свою правую руку за спину и показывает ему красноречивый средний палец.  
Зря старался, уж кто-кто, а Джордж ему это никогда не забудет.

— За что? — шепнул он ей на ухо.  
Джинни не ответила, просто взяла и сквозь рубашку умудрилась за секунду найти его сосок и ущипнуть. О боги, как же его перекосило. Она же только рассмеялась.  
— Тебе нравится? — сквозь зубы прошипел Фред. — Да? Хм…  
Он расстегнул пуговицы внизу живота и заставил ее схватить его за бок, а потом приказал как можно больнее впиться в него ногтями. Ох, как же Джинни этого не хватало.  
«Так вот, что это за любовь. Мне нравились мысли о близнецах только потому, что они больше всего подходили на роль моих жертв…»  
Ей так надоело самой быть в роли их шлюшки, надоело играть по их правилам, быть их покорной рабыней. Вместе с тем Джинни нравилось выглядеть развратно, откровенно, быть в их глазах желанной… госпожой.  
— Ударь меня.  
У Фреда тоже проснулось внутри нечто, что сложно было объяснить. Он потакал ей, так как давно не чувствовал чего-то подобного: с легкой жалостью Фред смотрел на милую шлюшку-девственницу, решившую вдруг, что может им управлять и приносить ему боль. Какое милое заблуждение.  
— Давай, ударь туда, куда больше всего хочется, — сказал, а сам стал мысленно молиться, чтобы сестренка вдруг не решилась дать ему коленом по… по самом… кхем… важном для него месте.  
Удар.  
И да, блять.  
Это случилось.  
— Ауч, — он и не думал, что Джинни может так больно ударить. Теперь под его глазом расплывался фонарь. Джинни любовалась, а у Фреда отпало любое желание ее трахать.  
— П-п-прости, просто…  
— Просто тебе захотелось испортить мою милую мордашку. Ну и как мне теперь наниматься в фотомодели?  
— Так вот какой ваш будущий бизнес?  
Если бы не эта фраза, он, возможно, устроил бы ей жесткое родео на его члене, три раза подряд, как можно быстрее и без малейшего намека на то, что она может получить от этого удовольствие, а затем ушел бы, не забыв кинуть ей, что за ними все это время наблюдал его близнец. Ну и дом бы весь разбудил. Ох, как ему хотелось бы показать свое дизайнерское решение всем родичам, особенно Биллу. Или особенно Перси? Сложный выбор.  
Фред ухмыльнулся и вытащил из, казалось, безразмерного кармана, пачку сигарет и зажигалку.  
— Не знала, что ты куришь.  
— Ну раз я теперь избит… думаю, мне к лицу такая роль. М?  
Он закурил, делал затяжку и медленно выдыхал дым ей прямо в лицо. Сперва горький кашель, попытки отвернуться от неприятного запаха, щекочущего и раздражающего все ее рецепторы, вплоть до того, что на глаза стали накатывать слезы. Затем — более внимательная дегустация запаха, осознание того, насколько эта ситуация особенная, насколько она выбивалась из всего того, что ей когда-либо приходилось пережить. И дело было далеко не в дыме и не в том, кто именно его выдыхал. О нет, речь шла о другом.  
Просто Джинни, словно наркоманка, прочно подсела на такой образ жизни. Стоило подумать о том, что ее будни вновь могли стать обычными, серыми, что ей приходилось бы смотреть на Фреда и Джорджа и стараться их не хотеть… это начало казаться бредом.  
Однообразие убивало в ней живого человека. Наверное именно поэтому она так часто водилась с разными парнями в Хогвартсе. Целовалась с ними, зажималась по углам. Но дело было даже не в отношениях с противоположным полом. Джинни любила разнообразить свою жизнь необычными прогулками, странными увлечениями… она была Полумной Лавгуд, только отлично замаскированной под нормального человека.  
Как же приятно было сорвать маски…  
— Прошу, потуши о себя сигарету.  
Точечный ожог пришелся по руке. Фред пытался представить, что думал и чувствовал при виде того, как его брат калечит себя, но хоть образы их мышления были схожими, Фред не мог себе и представить…

Джордж давно обошел кровать сбоку и наблюдал теперь за картиной с более удобного ракурса. Брат перестал обращать на него внимание, полностью сосредоточившись на мазохистской борьбе с Джинни. Это было нечто странное. Дико странное. Джордж не понимал Фреда. И это было чуть ли не впервые в жизни, когда он не понимал его совершенно.  
Фонарь под глазом, ожог, следы от когтей. Джордж не сомневался, что брата ждали еще тонны ранений, кто знал бы, до чего эти двое могут дойти. Хотелось остановить их попросить просто потрахаться.  
«О да, вы ведь можете просто соединить свои детальки, вам не нужно заниматься членовредительством, дурни».

Поцелуй, скользящие вдоль тела руки, час от часу сжимающие обнаженную часть груди. Сухие, чуть грубые пальцы Фреда заскользили в ее промежности и это было так приятно. Приятнее некоторых членов. Его пальцы двигались в размеренном темпе, а вторая рука Фреда потянулась к ширинке.  
— Прошу… сейчас не время.  
И… черт, как же это было забавно и необычно слышать от нее. Фред не сдержал улыбку.  
— Ты ведь хотела, чтобы я поторопился.  
— Я этого не говорила.  
— Не делай меня дураком. Я умею чувствовать партнерш.  
— Не-ет, — насмешливо протянула Джинни, — гораздо лучше ты ощущаешь боль. Мне нравится твое выражения лица, когда больно. Ты… такой очаровашка.  
И когда все пошло не так?..

Младшему из всех братьев семейства Уизли не спалось. В большинстве случаев он спал так, что ни одним заклинанием не заставишь глаза открыть, но сейчас, вот уже вторую, а то и третью ночь, его что-то беспокоило. Не спалось. Так, будто бы в доме происходило нечто неладное.  
В эту ночь он ощутил это снова, даже услышал. Это был смех?  
«Показалось. Ты же не дурак, спи!» — говорил ему голос разума… но видно он таки был дураком.  
Рон прошел вдоль коридора. У спальни Джинни слышался подозрительный шорох. В последние дни все были такими странными, что даже поесть спокойно нельзя было. Странные взгляды, тайны, переговоры, которые были не для всех ушей. И не для его, естественно. Рон относительно много ел, а тут отчего-то стал даже переедать. Набирал кучу тарелок с едой и уплывал с ними к себе в комнату, где раскладывал их вокруг кровати и по очереди поедал.  
«Может, мне это только кажется? Мало ли что сожрал сегодня».  
За дверью сестры послышалось движение. Рон наверное все же не был абсолютным дураком, так как понял, что оно не могло принадлежать одному человеку.  
Пришлось ворваться в незапертую комнату и охуеть.


	13. Не трое и не четверо

— Прости, что зашел, но… я… эм… Джордж?  
Один из близнецов неловко держался за ручку шкафа, второй рукой потирая шею.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
— То же, что и ты, пришел проверить, все ли в порядке. Нам стоит уйти. Джинни наверное ушла на кухню или в сад воздухом подышать. Пошли-пошли, — говорил Джордж, сам быстрым шагом направился к двери, с усилием утаскивая за собой младшенького.  
— Но ведь…  
— Все-все-все, пошли давай, а то если Джинни увидит нас вдвоем в одной спальни посреди ночи. Да это еще чего. В ее спальне! Ух, тогда точно неправильных слухов не оберешься.

— Я буду звать тебя Фредди. Не против?  
— Я тебе мишка что ли? Не хочешь помолчать?  
— Не хочешь заставить меня заткнуться?  
Он наклонился вперед, но его губы встретили ее указательный палец.  
— О нет. Поцелуя мало, чтобы заставить меня замолчать.  
Намек был настолько красноречивым, что сомневаться в последующих действиях не приходилось. Пространство вокруг них еще больше расширилось. Если Джинни и хватало места, потому что Фред, нависая сверху, не давал ей подняться и попытаться хоть что-либо сделать, то ему местечка не хватало. Кто знал бы, сколько ему еще б удалось сохранять себя в возбужденном состоянии, рассудок неумолимо мутился, но это, скорее всего, из-за сжатости пространства. Эта невидимая оболочка, которую он построил, была слишком плотной и отчего-то давила на мозг. Фред бросил взгляд на Джинни, но она была… она была под ним. Господи, да что произошло?! И…  
О да, он… он не слышал звуков. Ну… да, он и до этого мало что слышал, но сейчас их место под кроватью будто бы отгородили от всего окружающего их мира.  
Сомнений не было, что постарался Джордж. Это было обратное заклинание, которое закрывало звуки не в области вокруг волшебника, а в определенном квадрате, который он обозначил. Звуковая изоляция высшего уровня. Вот так братец.  
«Если он сделал это только для того, чтобы спокойно подглядывать за нами и стонать во время дрочки, то я его прибью», — потому что Фреду были прекрасно известны последствия такого заклинания.  
— Давай-ка сделаем это в другом месте. Не против? — он подал ей руку, они поднялись и вместе вышли из-под кровати. Именно вышли, потому что пространства по мере необходимости становилось все больше и больше. Оно расширилось до высоты их роста и позволило просто пройти сквозь обволакивающую пространство пленку. Когда они вышли, тут же легли на пол. Ощущение было омерзительным.  
— Что это было?  
— Без понятия, — соврал он.  
Но не растерялся. Немного встряхнул волосы на голове, чтобы прийти в порядок, и подхватил сестренку на руки, кидая ее на кровать. Его туша мгновенно нависла над ней, но уже немного повыше. Его таз оказался прямо напротив лица Джинни.  
Расстегнутая ширинка. Тонкая девичья рука. Он ощутил, как ее пальцы, совсем чуточку подрагивая, заскользили по его коже. Как хотелось заставить ее прикоснуться сильнее, грубее, чтобы она не… не стеснялась, как тогда, когда ударила его, как тогда, когда чуть ли не буквально заставила его обжечь себя. Так приятно наблюдать за еще не совсем развращенной девушкой.  
Он помог ей, приспустив свои штаны, мучительно долго ожидая, когда же она наконец-то обхватит его член, но вот… дальше ждать было никак нельзя.  
Подложив под ее голову подушку, тем самым ее немного приподняв, Фред придвинул свой орган к ее рту. Ему казалось, что внутри него все горит, нетерпение убивало внутреннюю натуру, но вот его физическая часть ликовала. Ведь наконец-то он мог получить первую разрядку.  
«Жаль, что нельзя вообще не входить внутрь, жаль, что нельзя кончить тебе трижды в рот и уйти, бросив тут, с этим жгущим желанием».  
Губы Джинни уже практически привычно сомкнулись вокруг его пениса. У нее в уме до сих пор все кружилось после того, как они вышли из-под кровати и после этого неожиданного броска на кровать. Она дрожала, лицо морщилось, почему-то больше ничего не хотелось. Черт, Джинни и не думала, что возбуждение вообще может так просто уйти, как будто его и не было.  
Эта одежда начала казаться отвратительной, а то, что в ее рту был член Фреда.  
«Почему я просто не ушла и не стала магглом?»  
Она лежала. Он вдалбливал в ее рот член и довольствовался этим, но в один момент пришлось остановиться, когда почувствовал, что скоро не выдержит. Передвинулся вниз, раздвинул ее ноги и вошел. Хватило всего пары движений, чтобы пришла долгожданная разрядка.  
Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Что называется, иногда нужно поменьше себя сдерживать.  
Фред осмотрел комнату. Его особенно удивил открытый пустой шкаф. Близнеца не было, смылся куда-то, но Фред прекрасно знал, что они еще смогут порезвиться с нею втроем.  
А пока… можно было нарушить несколько законов физики, поиграть с волшебными секс-игрушками и…

Рон ложился спать со странным чувством. То ли его обманули, то ли его предали, то ли заставили забыть что-то, то ли ему опять плохо стало. Хотя нет, это всего лишь было чувство голода, потому что из-за Джорджа он так и не поел.

— Ну и как мне теперь пробраться в комнату?  
Джордж почесал макушку, а потом сообразил, что они не ставили общую защиту на комнату.  
«Если Фред еще не додумался сделать это, то я бы мог…»  
Нет, не только понаблюдать за этой парочкой, но и немного пошалить, так сказать, дистанционно. Все же как хорошо быть волшебником. Столько возможностей, что мозг сходит с ума от извращенных мыслей. А уж что было говорить о мозге Джорджа. Уж у него-то фантазии хватало.  
Палочку в руки, несколько странных словечек — и вот перед ним завис круг для наблюдения за Фредом и Джинни. В их комнате, если знать, где искать, можно было найти много странных штуковин, применение которым нельзя было назвать очевидным. Ну и отругала бы их мама за подобные шалости.


	14. Слияние пары припадочных

В преддверии больших страстей можно погубить рассудок куда больше, чем во время самого акта. Пожалуй, такое выражение стало бы отличной характеристикой для кого угодно, кроме Фреда Уизли. Он сохранял спокойствие, мирно смотрел на свое сексуальное творение и поглаживал его по животику.  
«Сколько это еще будет продолжаться? Я устала».  
— Господи, да закончи уже.  
— Ч… что?  
Фред, весь такой сексуальный и разогретый, нервно заерзал, потому что не понял, что происходит. Джинни как будто бы подменили. Она смотрела на него так холодно и отстраненно, что он внезапно почувствовал себя самым настоящим насильником. Он будто бы издевался над ней. В любой из моментов: когда гладил ее, когда заставлял себя трогать, когда просто прикасался. Это отторжение, которое в одну секунду пришло тому обожанию, что шло от Джинни… его подкосило.  
— Может…  
— Давай, возьми меня и вали.  
— Это не лучший способ вызвать у парня эрекцию.  
Джинни закатила глаза и ухмыльнулась.  
— Не думала, что у такого молоденького уже могли появиться с этим проблемы. Смотри, я же тут… вся такая манящая, красивая, сексуальная. Все ведь любят трахать своих сестер, правда ведь? — казалось, еще момент — и она плюнет ему в лицо. — Из-за силы и магического могущества готовы собственную кровь драть. Господи, да насколько же вы жалкие. Я устала от этого дерьма.  
— Ус… что? Джинни…  
— Отвали. Я не хочу продолжать.  
От внезапности Фред отстранился, молча наблюдая затем, как Джинни снимает с себя все его поделки в плане стильной порно-одежды и напяливает на себя рубашку, валяющуюся в углу комнаты. Бесхозную и забытую. А потом идет к двери.  
— Стой!  
Но Джинни не остановилась. Она выбежала из комнаты и на всех парах помчалась на улицу. Ей было больно, ей было очень больно. В один момент с нее будто бы выдрали душу, кожу, рожу. Джинни хотелось кричать от безысходности.  
Знаете этот момент, когда затрахан просто до невозможности? Смотреть на парней, на мужчин, на любых людей в сексуальном контексте ей было теперь противно. Тошнота подступала к горлу, в животе неприятно ныло, а внизу… мокро, липко, мерзко.  
Фред подошел неожиданно. Обнял сестру за плечи, но она резко высвободилась из его рук.  
— Прошу, хватит.  
Наверное, в Фреде все же не было ничего от настоящего насильника. По-настоящему он любил одно — играть. Баловаться с девушками, постоянно меняясь друг с другом ролями, но… но те роли, которые ему довелось примерить с Джинни, Фреду совсем не нравились. В какой-то момент Фред вспомнил и о том, что она его сестра.  
Это помешательство всего семейства Уизли теперь выглядело так глупо. Чистокровные волшебники могли бы просто посмеяться над ними. Жалкие, ничтожные Уизли, ебущиеся в родственные дырки.  
— Не трогай меня!  
— Прошу, не кричи. Я…  
— Ты мне не скажешь ничего нового. «Не хотел, но пришлось?» или же «Хотел, круто получилось»? Какая из этих ситуаций твоя, а?!  
Фред поморщился.  
— Ни та, ни другая. Я актер, понимаешь? Я понял, что мне придется сделать со своей младшей сестрой. И я вжился в эту роль. Насильника, извращенца, маньяка. Хотя… да, во мне от природы есть много чего именно от извращенца. Но не с родной сестрой. Но при этом, представляя себя кем-то другим, я даже не пытался… я не ставил на твое место совершенно другого, чужого человека. Я понимаю, что делаю. Ты прошла через многое. И, вероятней всего, ты уже слышала эти слова, но… уже немного осталось. Прошу тебя, Джинни, потерпи еще чуть-чуть.  
Слезы текли градом по ее щекам.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что после всего этого я уеду из дома навсегда?  
— Это было бы разумно, потому что ни ты на нас не сможешь больше смотреть… ни мы… не сможем спокойно взглянуть тебе в глаза.  
— Говоришь, что вживался в роль?  
Не веря ни единому слову, она собралась снова отдаться ему? Господи, когда же это закончится? Тело еще могло многое стерпеть, но разум Джинни уже не выдерживал. Ее эмоциональное состояние и до этого было не слишком стабильным, а сейчас и того подвергалось жесточайшим пыткам и огромным колебаниям.  
Джинни не помнила, как позволила взять себя за руку и провести обратно в спальню. Не помнила и того, когда осталась совсем без одежды — голая и беззащитная — она лежала под томно вздыхающим братом, как вдруг проснулась от беспамятства. Она ощутила, как стенки ее заднего прохода медленно-медленно раздвигаются. Из груди вырвался крик.  
— Что случилось? — Фред, которому осталось в последний раз кончить в сестру, резко от нее отпрянул. Он, конечно же, любил всякого рода извращения, но никак не хотел причинять боль Джинни… обычными методами? Даже больше того, ему бы скорее хотелось, чтобы это она продолжала делать больно ему. Чтобы прикурила от его волос или порезала все его тело. Но тут орала от боли Джинни.  
Фреду не нужно было много времени, чтобы понять, какое именно место ее беспокоит сейчас и кто в этом виноват. В его ухе прозвучал веселый голосок Джорджа:  
— Хэй, братик, не стой на месте и бери ее куда тебе вздумается. Я тут, понимаешь ли, решил вмешаться, а то вы как старперы ебетесь.  
Младший проказник решил не дожидаться своей ночи. Его ручки вертели в руках предметы из магического секс-шопа. Крохотное дилдо, размером меньше спички, легко материализовалось возле округлой попы сестренки и с помощью сложных манипуляций и огромной сосредоточенности Джорджа на процессе, пролезло в ее зад. Как жаль, что нельзя было сразу же в нее телепортнуть одну из этих штуковин. Магический мир хоть и продвинутый, но не до такой степени. Был риск того, что такой предметик вдруг окажется внутри ее кожи или пролезет во внутренние органы. По правде говоря… Джордж думал об этом. О том, как дилдо случайно проткнет тело какой-нибудь девчушки и начнет внутри нее расширять и увеличиваться вплоть до его максимального размера. И это притом, что размер дилдо ограничивал лишь садизм того, в чьих руках работала эта игрушка. А если учитывать то, что в коей мере Фреда можно было счесть мазохистом, примерно в той же Джордж имел садистские наклонности, ситуация могла выглядеть весьма расчленибельно.  
Но немного смазки к этому орудию пыток он все же прибавил. Вход расширялся, Фред мысленно все же благодарил брата, перебирая от него некую скрытую энергию близнецов. Их никогда нельзя было назвать одинаковыми, но когда дело касалось секса, различия ощущались в двух вещах: в подходе, который касался только пункта под названием «Изобретательность» и в том, превращается парень из мазохиста в садиста или наоборот.  
Эта ментальная связь становилась все крепче. И вот Фред уже крепко сжимает руки Джинни, сведя их у нее над головой, шепчет на ухо пошлости, обещая абсолютно не аккуратно отыметь ее тугую упругую задницу, ну и, собственно, приступает к выполнению обещаний. Медлительность и желание поиграть со своей партнершей во Фреде Джордж одновременно и любил, и ненавидел. После всей той мути, которую они творили, ему надоело.  
Фред горел, внутри его башки бились мысли, навязанные его импульсивным близнецом деятельным близнецом: трахнуть, раздеть догола, как можно сильнее вбиться в ее тело, удовлетворить свои потребности, изощряться, но только в действии.  
— Что ты делаешь? Ты ведь… Хватит! — кричала Джинни, но ему даже не пришлось ее затыкать. Джордж, услыхав ее голосок, моментально справился с ситуацией: рот сестренки оказался в несколько слоев обвязан той сетчатой частью одежды, которую проделывал на ней Фред.  
Старшенький посмотрел на голую сестру, убедился, что и сам обнажен, а затем, дрожащими от напряжения и пульсирующего эхо в голове, всадил внутрь нее свой член. Джордж как раз успел вынуть из нее магическое дилдо. Оно теперь лежало на видном месте. Рядышком. Мусоля глаз и без того перевозбужденному Фреду.  
Войти полностью, что естественно, не удавалось. Дилдо не успел еще сделать свое дело — и теперь, когда Фред пропихивал свой член внутрь нее, еще и с не шибко большим количеством смазки, оставшимся там после манипуляций Джорджа, не стоило и удивляться, почему Джинни истошно пыталась орать, резко дергалась и всячески пыталась вырваться из лап доброго и крайне желанного ею братца, внезапно превратившегося в жуткого насильника.  
Казалось, что руку было бы не так больно оторвать, как пережить это издевательство. И Джордж со смазкой не спешил. В один момент он просто сел спокойно себе в кресло, взял сладкий холодный чай, оставшийся у него на тумбочке еще с утра, и с блаженством сделал пару глотков, представляя как его умиротворение делает брата еще агрессивней.  
Рывок за рывком, Фред насильно протискивался в нее, делая и самому себе жутко больно. Он вцепился пальцами ей в плечи, сжимая их так сильно, что больно становилось и его пальцам. Все тело билось в истерике: хорошо от возбуждения, больно от давления. Кровать неожиданно начала скрипеть. Тихие, чуть пискливые звуки доводили Фреда до безумия. В нем не осталось ничего от него настоящего. Кроткий, игривый, коварный, — Фред превратился в раба близнецовой связи. Он наконец-то смог войти в Джинни полностью, ощущая как его член нечто обволакивает. И речь шла не только о чуть ли не девственно узких стенках ее ануса. Нет, это было нечто другое. Нечто, о чем он сообразил только когда задвигался уже более свободно в ней: почти полностью вынимая пенис из дырки, Фред увидел на своем члене кровь. И тут у него совсем голова пошла кругом.  
Джинни тоже задрожала. Боль ее оглушила, кричать она и так не могла, тело все покрылось потом, анус горел, было очень жарко.  
Это было похоже на слияние двух эпилептиков, на секс парочки припадочных или…  
— Во старперы.  
Внезапно Джинни замерла, когда на ее тело стала литься откуда-то сверху горячая жидкость. Эта жидкость больно обжигала ее живот, а через мгновение становилась твердой и холодной.  
— Волшебный воск. Ух, — вслух произнес Джордж, а сам подумал, что лучшие игрушки оставит для своих завтрашних развлечений.  
И если от капелек обычного расплавленного воска могло бы быть даже чуточку приятно, то от этого было неописуемо больно. Под расплывающимся телом холодом развивались и распространялись жуткие раны от ожогов. Болевой шок от их получения перекрыл утихающую боль в заднем проходе. Капли продолжали одна за одной падать на нежную обнаженную кожу. Пара из них попали и на ее ноги, запрокинутые Фредом к себе на плечи удобства ради.  
Узко, жарко, хорошо. Скрип кровати только подначивал увеличить темп и дойти до последней за эту ночь разрядки, но что-то будто бы пережало его ствол у основания. Кружилась голова, Фред разорвал сетку на лице Джинни и, вынув член из ее задницы тут же сунул его в рот девушки. Вместе с кровью и прочими малоприятными выделениями.  
Она скривилась, захотела прокусить его пенис и отгрызть его к чертям собачьим, потому что, блять, все это невозможно было уже терпеть, а какая-то адская сила до сих пор не отпускала ее в сладостную потерю сознания. Но ее рот Джордж держал открытым своими, казалось, бесконечными силами в плане секса и извращений.  
Он вталкивал член все грубее и грубее в ее рот, иногда ощущая, как приятно головка члена скользит куда-то дальше, в ее глотку. Джинни удалось его заставить отпрянуть. Она всеми остатками своих сил оттолкнула Фреда, повернулась резко на бок и судорожно закашлялась. Хребет отчего-то ломило, на задницу возвращаться не хотелось, как и садиться на нее, она переметнулась к краю кровати и сблевала на пол. Отвратительный запах разнесся комнатой. Совсем холодными руками Джинни содрала с себя немного остывшего воска и ужаснулась, потому что ее кожа почти полностью выгорела под ним.  
Джинни забилась в истерике. А уж когда Фред попытался к ней снова приблизиться, совсем вышла из себя. Начать орать. Просто орать нечто вроде «А-а-а-а!» и отползать от него, что в итоге оказалось не лучшей идеей. Ведь да, она упала на пол и вся ее спина теперь была в свежей рвоте.  
Но точно такого же сошедшего с ума Фреда было не остановить. Он набросился на сестру и прижал ее к полу, но у той откуда-то появились силы на сопротивление. Удар коленом, удар рукой, рывок всем телом, — и вот она уже откатилась в сторону, чувствуя, как еще несколько разгоряченных капель упали ей на бок. Это неведомое восковое нечто будто преследовало ее. И Джинни хватило трезвости разума, чтобы понять, что Фред не мог это наколдовать, потому что даже нечто подобное требует большей концентрации, чем та, которую он мог себе позволить сейчас.  
Впрочем, это не мешало Джинни не прекращать орать. Но экранирующие звуки щиты не позволяли ей позвать на помощь. Да и кого звать? И зачем? Хотя… они бы могли отругать Фреда за то, что он причинял ей вред. Много вреда. Они могли бы заставить его доделать все без того, чтобы вредить ей. Они. Они могли бы.  
«Ну же», — пронеслось у нее в голове до того, как ее ум снова полностью покрыл шум ее собственного бессмысленного крика.  
— Ну же! — кричал в уме старшего Джордж.  
И Фред послушно надвигался на свою цель. Его член стоял колом. Широкая улыбка, икла, кажущиеся клыками. Под его ногами будто проваливался пол. Джинни не могла за это ручаться, но ее мозг просто физически не мог переваривать все происходящее. Он повалил ее на бок, прижался своей грудью к ее грязной спине и всунул в ее влагалище член. Она снова попыталась вырваться, но в этот раз безуспешно. Сил хватало только на то, чтобы все так же бестолково кричать давно сорвавшимся голосом и лапать руками пол вперед себя, чувствуя, как ее сзади нещадно дерут.  
Перед тем как совсем перестать ориентироваться в окружающем мире, Джинни услышала нечто:  
— Прошу, хватит. Пожалуйста, дай…  
И Джинни снова заглушило. Впрочем, будь она в чуть лучшем состоянии, смогла бы и так догадаться, что это Фред, умоляющий своего братца дать ему кончить.  
Джордж усмехался, радовался, словно маленький ребенок в свой день рождения.  
Их игры часто заходили далеко.  
И порой…  
Бывало так, что…  
Газетная вырезка, мага, поправившего которую, нельзя было допускать к прессе: «Найден труп девушки. За результатами предварительной экспертизы жертва пережила перед смертью изнасилование и многочисленные действия насильственного характера. Умерла от повреждения внутренних органов и чрезмерного кровотечения».  
…даже слишком.  
Об этом не знали ни мама, ни папа, об этом не знал никто. Даже Фред иногда забывал о том, что они с братом творили, пока не приходил час, когда Джордж прижимал его к стенке и в шутливой форме начинал разговор о симпатичных девушках, плавно переходя к описанию вида их внутренних органов, рассыпанных по проезжей части.

— Ладно, расслабься. Ты наконец-то заслужил.  
Щелчок пальцами — и сперма разливается в лоне сестры. Фред резко холодеет, в полуобморочном состоянии он валится на пол и пытается отдышаться. Еще немного — и он засыпает прямо на полу.  
Такое ощущение, будто это был не секс Фреда и Джинни. О нет.  
В эту ночь их обоих выебал Джордж.


	15. Худший из Уизли

— Что ты наделал?! Ты понимаешь, что теперь будет? — Фред со всей дури влепил младшему брату подзатыльник. — Она скажет, что это я.  
— И что они сделают? Сильно ли они ругали Чарли за его проделки?  
— Не стоило говорить с Биллом об этом. Если бы мы не знали, то ты бы…  
— …был милостивей?  
Джордж дружески похлопал его по плечу.  
— Это все было забавно. И только. Могло быть хуже, — Джордж приблизился губами к его уху и прошептал: — Как с той девушкой из Шармбатона. Милая француженка, жаль, что на своем родном языке уже не поболтает. Ничего не понимал из того, что она говорила, но ее «внутренний» мир был гораздо красноречивее слов.  
— Подонок.  
Фред оттолкнул парня от себя и отвернулся к окну. Глаза слепил утренний солнечный свет, сложно было стоять на ногах. Он не выспался: как только очнулся на полу, голый, обессиленный, с ноющим телом, сразу же оттуда смылся. Как ни старался, уснуть больше не удавалось.  
И так каждый раз…  
Становилось тошно от себя, от своего близнеца, а еще больше — от их связи. Внешне крепкие братские отношения, построенные на дружбе, юморе и проделках, изнутри катились к чертям. Механизм рушился, карточный домик рассыпался, а Фред все меньше и меньше хотел быть похожим с этим… чудовищем. Знал бы хоть кто-нибудь все то, что знал он.  
Но было одно «но» — Фред любил своего брата. Как самого близкого человека. Ненависть и любовь точили в нем борьбу, а пока борьба продолжалась, Фред смиренно молчал. Даже тогда, когда часть злодеяний Джорджа переваливалась на его спину.  
— Хэй, хочешь конфетку?  
Ловкие руки выудили из-за его уха крохотный мешочек с конфетами «БертиБоттс». Он открыл его и выудил одну из них.  
— Наверняка со вкусом болотной грязи.  
— Или сочного арбуза.  
— Скорее уж почек или, как минимум, требухи.  
— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — улыбался Джордж.  
Фред засунул конфетку к себе в рот и улыбнулся в ответ, когда почувствовал ее вкус.  
— Ну?  
— Самое банальное из того, что могло выпасть. Клубника. Я разочарован. Из твоих рук мне обязательно должна была выпасть какая-нибудь гадость.  
…и все же они друг другом слишком дорожили, чтобы переругаться из-за какой-то там сестры.

Приятная деревянная поверхность. Кровь, рвота, девчачьи руки, скользящие по полу. Она пыталась встать, но тут же падала. Пыталась начать ровно дышать, но ее настолько сильно трясло, что об этом можно было только мечтать. Слезы залили красные щеки, рыжие волосы спутались, на них виднелись колтуны, которые потом нужно будет долго вычесывать, если она, конечно, вообще поднимется.  
Джинни коснулась пальцем виска, мысленно пытаясь себя пристрелить.  
Она перестала чувствовать себя человеком.  
Sex doll — и только.  
Милые глаза, кровоточащие раны, достаточно большой рот и достаточно глубокое лоно. Она перевернулась на живот и снова попыталась подняться. Хотя бы на колени.  
Ноги настолько ослабли, что не давали ей сделать и это. Джинни закричала. Экранирования больше не было. Ее голос прошелся по всему дому и коснулся, казалось, каждого его уголка. Послышался топот. Шаги. Много шагов и много ног. Она кричала и плакала, а на ее зов сбегалась вся семья.  
— Кто-нибудь!  
Заливаясь слезами, она инстинктивно ползла к двери. Кто знал, как ей на это хватало мочи. Джинни не думала о том, что ее найдут голой, как и о том, что войти мог Рон, который пока ничего не знал. Она вообще не была уверена, что хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел.  
Было бы лучше, если бы ее крик оставили без внимания. Тогда хотя бы все стало понятно. Она точно бы знала теперь, какое место занимает в этой семье.  
Рыжая подстилка для рыжих сестро- и дочереложцев.  
Кто-то почти вошел. Джинни потянулась рукой к двери, не подумав о том, что этот кто-то, войдя, мог толкнуть ее, попросту не заметив. Она потянулась и упала вниз, оставшись без последних сил. Упала головой к полу, больно ударившись лбом о паркет, но эта боль ничуть не могла сравниться с той, которая бесновала внутри нее и где-то в районе ануса.  
— Джинни.  
Это был мужской голос. Кто-то из братьев, но Джинни не могла разобрать, кто именно. Этот парень закрыл двери за собой и поставил защиту. За дверьми кто-то выругался. Громкие голоса, обеспокоенные голоса. Джинни попыталась поднять голову, но ничего не получилось. Только краем глаза заметила чьи-то черные ботинки.  
Ботинки зашагали куда-то в сторону. Парень оказался сбоку и попытался взять ее на руки, но Джинни вмиг ожила и стала вырываться из его рук, осыпала парня проклятиями. Кажется, она разодрала ногтями ему все лицо. Слезы продолжали литься, а кипящая внутри злость отзывалась все новыми и новыми проклятиями в сторону неизвестного.  
— Ненавижу вас, ненавижу! Ебанные мрази! Падлы, суки! Да чтоб вас так всю оставшуюся жизнь ебали, как вы со мной обошлись в эти ночи. Идите на хер. Не трогай. Нет, не смей ко мне прикасаться!  
Парень отодвинулся от нее. Джинни орала, не замечая, что закрыла глаза и что даже не пыталась их открыть, вслепую нападая на оппонента.  
Ее немилосердно колотило. Становилось трудно вдыхать воздух.  
— Не надо. Я тебя убью, если тронешь меня хоть пальцем! Если тронешь меня еще хоть раз!  
Парень поднялся на ноги. Он не знал, как ему поступить. Голоса за дверью становились все громче, но они явно не слышали того, что происходило внутри комнаты. Джинни все больше ругалась и все больше двигалась. Тело перестало ощущать боль, все это превратилось в один огромный комок ненависти, брошенный в сторону неизвестного.  
Он отошел. А затем ушел.  
Куда-то в сторону света.  
Джинни стало не по себе. Она точно не знала, тут он еще или уже нет. Стало тихо. Либо родственники ушли из коридора, либо этот парень поставил заглушку еще и с обратной стороны. Стало совсем-совсем не по себе. Пальцы сами потянулись к ушам. Она в каком-то нервном состоянии, зажмурив глаза, стала трогать свои уши, как будто боялась, что кто-то мог успеть ей их отрезать. Затем решилась протереть руками глаза. Стало очень холодно. Страшно. Одиноко.  
Она смотрела в пол, затем заметила свои голые исцарапанные колени и поняла, что сумела на них встать. Минутой позже Джинни смогла подняться на ноги. Ей это стоило огромных усилий.  
Когда она смогла посмотреть вперед себя, уже на уровне человеческих глаз, только тогда поняла, кто именно оказался с ней в комнате.  
— Ты…  
Джинни зарыдала пуще прежнего. Ей почему-то стало стыдно.  
Это был Билл. Единственный, кого она не ненавидела. Или ненавидела, но не по-настоящему. В сердце до сих пор оставалось что-то доброе по отношению к этому человеку. Джинни было сложно, но она сделала один шаг, а затем и второй. Ощущала боль с боку задницы, ощущала свои ватные искореженные ноги, ощущала злость на себя. И на Фреда.  
Ей было больно еще и потому, что это… это она сама хотела с ними заняться сексом, сама хотела лечь в постель с близнецами и еще и расстраивалась, когда увидела, что они будут с ней по одиночке. Какая глупая, беспечная и больная Джинни.  
Отрицание, порицание, заклание.  
Она сама схватила его за плечо и заставила повернуться к ней лицом. Стояла голая перед ним, совершенно не стыдясь собственной наготы и ничтожности. Поцеловала его, потому что по-другому не могла. Она знала, что Билл поможет, она чувствовала, что он будет тем человеком, тем единственным, кто станет бороться за нее и за спокойное будущее всех будущих девушек в семействе Уизли, а не за увеличение магической силы. Она видела в нем добро.  
Пелена пала на глаза, словно магическая дымка.  
Джинни не успела толком опомниться, как оказалась на кровати. Билл ее одевал. Все ее раны оказались перебинтованы. Бинты так уютно укрыли ее живот. Тепло. Приятно. Да настолько, что внутри все забурлило от удовольствия.  
Билл улыбнулся ей. Джинни не смогла ответить тем же. Ее глаза закрылись.  
За окном исчез день.

Запах еды заставил сделать привычное движение в сторону края кровати и вырвать на ту же точку пола. На ту же чистую точку пола.  
Где-то в стороне Билл сокрушительно мотал головой.  
Подбирался вечер, но Джинни знала, что ее не ждало ничего страшного, потому что у нее появился защитник. Господи, как же ей хотелось верить в него.

Кто-то расчесывал ее волосы. Было больно. Этот кто-то сильно тянул, когда доходило до самой запутанной части волос. Джинни попыталась вырваться или закричать, но ни одно, ни даже другое не получилось. В ее рту покоился кляп, а руки и ноги оказались перевязаны веревками.  
Джинни прислушалась. Голос человека, расчесывающего ее, был мужским. Он напевал какую-то песенку.  
Она попыталась повернуть голову, чтобы точно узнать, с кем имеет дело, но парень резко повернул ее личико в сторону стены. Под ногами покоилась кровать, сознание снова улетало прочь.

Ночь. Неглубокая, но самая страшная и самая беспокойная. Джинни потянулась на кровати, почувствовав себя гораздо лучше, чем когда-либо раньше. Она попробовала подняться и смогла сделать это без особого труда. Посмотрела на пол, но он был чист. Провела рукой по волосам… они не были запутанными. Рядом, на тумбочке, валялась ее расческа. Это был не сон и не полуденный бред.  
— Ну и как ты?  
Голос не принадлежал Биллу. Джинни напряглась, потому что наконец-то смогла слышать без помех и различать голоса.  
Это был Джордж.  
— Слышал, что вчера все было… плохо.  
Джинни стоило лишь разок взглянуть на него, как внутри все похолодело. Под руками смялась простыня. Джордж стоял возле двери, в руках он вертел волшебную палочку и был достаточно отдаленным от нее. Ей показалось, что Джордж совсем не хотел здесь находиться, или что это его мысли… это они улетучивались куда-то прочь, в сторону более важных дел. Он теребил пуговицы на рубашке и не решался повернуть голову, чтобы говорить, глядя ей в глаза.  
— Да, плохо.  
Его глаза, удивленные и тронутые, уставились на нее.  
— Он сделал тебе больно?  
— Не уверена, что это был он. Или… что это был только он.  
Джордж подошел на шаг ближе, но все еще был достаточно далеко от нее.  
— Думаешь, что виноват и я?  
— А стоит в этом сомневаться?  
Ярость внутри Джинни стала пустой и тихой. Она поправила скромную блузку с черным бантиком у шеи.  
— Как ты догадалась?  
— Ваша связь. Вы о ней не говорите, никто не говорит. Но если люди молчат о чем-то, это не значит, что они об этом не знают. Ты… воспользовался своим братом. Или вы оба воспользовались мной. Это было гадко.  
— Но ты готова продолжить и заняться сегодня и со мной сексом.  
Джинни отвернулась.  
Бессилие.  
Немощность.  
Безвыходное положение.  
Прострация.  
Тело, перебирающееся в горизонтальную плоскость.  
Тело, перебирающее другое тело в горизонтальную плоскость.  
Один поцелуй. Язык, изучающий внутреннее пространство ее рта, ощупывающих небо и проводящий по стройному ряду нечищеных зубов. Он ощутил вкус ее рвоты и зубной пасты, которая не справилась со своей задачей так, как ему того хотелось бы.  
Рука, накрывающая ее грудь.  
Руки, накрывающие ее грудь.  
Один хер, проникающий в ее рот. Язык, смиренно облизывающий стоящий колом член, ощущающий его твердость и жар, проводящий вдоль него, облизывающий яйца. Она ощутила вкус жизни секс-игрушки.  
Sex doll.  
Лежащая в постели с худшим из Уизли.  
Джордж ударил ее по лицу. Ему что-то не понравилось, но Джинни так и не смогла сообразить, что именно. То ли то, что она была бревном ввиду своей роли надувной куклы, то ли из-за других соображений. Садист, немного эксгибиционист, чуточку извращенец и конченный придурок.  
Он держал ее за волосы, за чистые, красивые волосы, обещая ей:  
— Как только все ночи закончатся, тебе лучше будет перекраситься. Рыжие девушки слишком возбуждают. Особенно сестры.  
Снова удар по лицу. В этот раз точно без причины.

Джинни не понимала ничего. То безразличие, то страх. На нее накатывало, затем отпускало. Глаза смиренно опускались вниз, а потом поднимались и встречались с безумным взглядом. Ночь началась? Да? Или это еще предыдущая?  
И был ли возле нее Билл? И кто тогда расчесывал ее волосы? Джинни хотелось думать, что это было не понарошку. Было бы обидно, если бы…

Он кончил хоть раз или еще даже не возбудился достаточно? Джинни не помнила, чтобы ей на глаза или в рот попадалась сперма. Какая жалость.  
Расслабляла лишь мысль о том, что эта ночь — последняя из худших. Как и худший из Уизли последний. Рон не мог быть плохим. Он слишком жалок и гадок, чтобы быть плохим.

— Давай, очнись и пой, сестренка, потому что осталось всего два часа до официального завершения нашей ночи. И знаешь, я еще ни разу не кончил и даже не притронулся к твоей славной киске и порванному заду. Знаешь, я… готов пожертвовать этим всем. Ну, знаешь, магией, всеми этими закидонами. Мне достаточно будет нашего с Фредом магазина приколов. Мне достаточно будет быть лишенным магии, но знающем о ней. Так что я ничего не буду делать. Если только…  
Джинни подняла на него свой взгляд и стала ненавистно его прожигать.  
— Если ничего не сделаешь, все то, что было, останется просто… твоим кошмаром. Ты и магии лишишься, и остатков рассудка. Ты ведь знаешь всю эту тему. Наверняка уже думала над этим или кто-то другой говорил тебе. Так что я не буду повторять. Просто… если ничего не сделаешь для совершения трех актов этой ночи, все будет зря. И только.  
С этими словами Джордж сел подальше от Джинни, где-то в углу кровати. Он не смотрел на нее, а глядел в окно. Следил за тем, как быстро истекало ее время.  
Гадкий и противный Джордж. Гадкий.  
Противный.

Просто хитрый извращуга.


	16. Вынужденные меры

«Научись ловить от этого кайф», — Джинни слышала эти слова в своей голове. Фраза снова и снова повторялась, превращаясь в надоедливое нечто, но в не настолько надоедливое, как сидящий на одной кровати с ней Джордж.  
Глупая. Глупая-глупая Джиневра. Вот так подвернулась сестричка братцам.  
Джинни коснулась его лица и повернула его в свою сторону. Чуть приоткрыла губы, сладкие, окрашенные в нежный розовый. Джинни не помнила, когда оказалась накрашенной. Быть может, это постарался Билл, а может — решил поиграть с ней, отключенной, Джордж.  
Девушка осмотрела свое платье, насколько это вообще было возможно в этом томном полумраке. Ей оно нравилось. Нежное, полузакрытое. Джинни бы ходила в таком в повседневности, но сильно сомневалась, что ему суждено выжить после этой ночи.  
Она расстегнула пару пуговичек сверху и обнажила свои ключицы. Чуть поправила подол платьица. Чувствовала себя самой настоящей куклой. Ей не хотелось отдаваться своему злобному братцу, но вот он сам дал ей возможность быть главной.  
Не пыталась она его раздеть сразу или запрыгнуть на его хер и тупо отстреляться, потому что знала — этот придурок ей не позволит такое сделать. Вместо этого Джинни решила с ним сыграть в эту приятную, занимательную игру. И хоть ее знатно колотило после вчерашнего, но было такое ощущение, что кто-то над нею славно поколдовал. Джинни чувствовала себя значительно лучше. И, будь у нее на то огромнейшее желание, даже смогла бы возбудиться в этой ситуации. Стоило только обо всем забыть, стоило только взять этого симпатичнейшего паренька в свои шаловливые ручонки и сделать ему так хорошо, чтобы потом он всю свою оставшуюся жизнь ни о чем другом думать не мог, кроме как об этой ночи.  
Она коснулась его щеки, провела кончиками пальцев по его правой брови, потом сделала жест воздушного поцелуя.  
— О, кто-то начал бредить, — съязвил Джордж. Но уж кто-кто, а он-то должен был понимать, что с ней такое.  
«Мы ее совсем доломали. И Фред и без меня напортачил славно. Хороший братец».  
Джинни захлопала глазками и настроилась на шаловливый лад.  
— Простите меня, хозяин. Вчера я согрешила. Не могли бы вы наказать меня за мои проступки?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она легла к нему на колени, выпятив свою попу. Затем потянулась рукой к краю платья и задрала его, обнажая ягодицы.  
— Плохая девочка, — театрально сокрушался Джордж.  
Его рука с громким звуком приземлилась на ее зад. Затем он замахнулся еще. И еще раз.  
— Пожалуйста, сильнее.  
— Не смей мне приказывать. Ты здесь моя раба.  
Новый удар. Прежней мощи.  
— Простите. Пожалуйста, простите меня. Просто я не знаю… как еще мне искупить свои грехи. Ах, если бы был способ…  
Странно, но Джорджа это дико заводило. Поехавшая сестра, неожиданная ролевая игра. В нем самом начал просыпаться самый обыкновенный казанова Джордж. Именно тот человек, которого видело в нем общество.  
— Поищи искупления где-то в районе ширинки.  
Джинни, словно совсем дура, спустилась на пол и сначала поискала ширинку у себя, потом посмотрела куда-то в сторону шкафа, лишь несколькими секундами позже уставилась на его брюки, все еще не понимая.  
Ему явно нравилась эта игра.  
Джордж взял ее руку, почувствовал, насколько та дрожит, затем уверенно положил ее к себе между ног, заставляя ощутить его твердую плоть. Джинни неуверенно сжала руку, как ей тут же захотелось ее убрать.  
— Я даже не знаю… а так вы точно меня простите? — решила она развеять все сомнения.  
— Да. И наоборот — если этого не сделать, я не смогу простить тебя никогда.  
Парень уже отмел вариант с тем, что она его рабыня, Джинни явно действовала по какой-то другой схеме. Провинившаяся… работница? А он ее начальник, ее хозяин.  
Джинни послушно пододвинулась к его джинсам головой. Ее щека улеглась на то место, где еще недавно лежала рука. Щека терлась и приятную ткань и о горячий член, припрятанный под ней.  
— Вы позволите?  
— Только этого и жду.  
Звук расстегивания молнии. Она пропихнула руку куда-то внутрь брюк, ощущая теперь его член через ткань трусов. Намного тоньше, но не намного приятнее, чисто из-за того, что и без этого было хорошо.  
Джордж Уизли вмиг стал для нее снова тем же ахренительно сексуальным объектом, которым она представляла его до этого. Этот красивый, сочный парень, который мог ее оттрахать в прямом смысле до потери пульса. Жаль только, что Фреда не было рядом. Ух, у нее было столько планов на них вдвоем вместе.  
Джинни вмиг отключила свой мозг и активно заработала рукой. Затем пролезла ею чуть дальше, за еще один слой одежды. Услышала одобрительный мужской стон и стала двигать по стволу все увереннее и увереннее. На устах играла невинная улыбка, а в мыслях не было ничего, связанного хоть каплю с совестью.  
Она снова потерлась щекой о ткань джинсов, рядом со своей наяривающей ему рукой. На щеках откуда-то взялся игривый румянец. Джинни не была уверена, что он появился из-за того, что ей стыдно. Скорее от жара.  
Ее тело настолько быстро перешло из фазы «о Господи, как мне дальше жить, я же жертва серии насильников» в «блять, как же я хочу получить его хуй в свою вагиську», что оставалось только медленно подсовываться в удобную для минета позу и активнее начинать его раздевать. Дрочка одной рукой — пф, какие глупости. А вот с применением увлажненных языком губ и твердого неба полости рта. Ух, Джордж.  
И, да, у них таки они одинаковые. Или примерно одинаковые. У Фреда Джинни не слишком-то рассмотрела хуй, чтобы делать окончательные выводы, впрочем, черт с ним. Или хуй с…  
— Давай, детка, давай еще.  
Язык заскользил по твердой коже. Ощущение кожи. Кожные покровы. Кожа. Кожа. Кожа.  
Джинни зациклила себя на чем-то совершенно отдаленном, прикрыла глаза, причмокнула, когда коснулась губами его головки. Джордж лег на кровать и закрыл глаза. Его понесло. Он не ожидал. Он реально такого не ждал, потому что прекрасно помнил, насколько все херово для нее тогда закончилось, а вот теперь вот это вот? Ух, а Джинни монстр. Такая здоровая девка, так быстро оправилась. А это значило только одно — на ней можно было еще ездить и ездить. Можно было ставить ее на колени на каждом углу, нагибать ее, проникать в любую удобную щель и издеваться так, как только заблагорассудится. А все потому, что она — хорошая блядь.  
— Как вам? Хотите я попрошу у вас прощения в другой форме?  
— Нет, не хочу, ну же, пока ты не сможешь заглотить его полностью, я не приму никакое прощение.  
Ее взгляд опустился вниз, уголки губ поползли туда же. По ее щеке сползла одинокая слеза. Джинни глубоко взяла его член в свой рот и максимально опустилась головой вниз, но так и не смогла дойти до основания. Господи, она и не замечала, что у них с братом члены достаточно большие. Какая же она тогда слепая была. Или просто после всех предыдущих хуев эти их казались недостаточно выдающимися?  
Но…  
В смысле…  
Что?!  
Джинни задвигала головой вверх-вниз, затем даже умудрилась попросить Джорджа помочь ей. Он был не прочь: схватил ее за волосы и грубо потянул вниз. Из ее глаз потекло много слез. Член вошел ей куда-то вглубь глотки. Она пыталась отдышаться. Она это сделала, хотя точно помнила, что делала то же как минимум с Фредом.  
— А теперь можно и по-другому.  
— Возьмешь меня?  
Джордж ухмыльнулся.  
— Ух, какие наглые мы стали. А где же уважительное «вы» подевалось?  
— Застряло у меня где-то в глотке. Не поищешь?  
И она засунула свой язык ему в рот. Слов больше не надо было.  
Они целовались, как придурки. Именно так. Джордж и Джинни дурачились, как будто вспоминали видео-уроки под названием «Как не надо целоваться». Они чуть ли не облизывали друг другу лица, они глубоко засовывали языки друг друг в рот, как будто хотели потрахаться своими ртами, без помощи гениталий. Затем начали широко раскрывать при поцелуе рты, из-за чего казалось, будто они пробовали сожрать один второго. И это еще было непонятно, кто кого в реальности съел бы, потому что у Джинни довольно широко раскрывался ротик, а Джорджа он от природы большой.  
Джордж во время этого баловства щипал ее за попу, засовывал свои руки ей под лифчик, мацая Джинни за соски.  
Они вели себя так, как будто между ними не существовало ни конфликтов, ни преград, ни ума, ни робости.  
Их освещало искусственное солнце. Палочка зажгла огонек над ними. Тот летал, радовал глаз. Джинни мило улыбалась, Джордж перестал скалиться и посмотрел на ситуацию под другим углом. Она как будто умиротворила его.  
Он уже сам потянулся рукой вниз и просунул в нее несколько пальцев. Делал это так, как будто ему никогда не приходилось ничем подобным заниматься. Эти ребята веселились, как двое закоренелых девственников, когда на самом деле один был чуть не серийным маньяком, а вторая — жертвой ряда изнасилований.  
От его действий не было ни приятно, ни плохо. Это просто было, как нечто, что не должно было принести удовольствия, а скорее послужить поводом для новой улыбки, освещенной шаром.  
Она стала подстегивать его действовать, начала извиваться под его «умелыми» пальчиками, стонать, кряхтеть, сычать… или на что это вообще было похоже? Он в свою очередь тоже не подводил — вопил так, как будто ему со всей дури зарядили по яйцам коленом. Забавная игра. Думалось ему, что Фред бы такое не одобрил. О да, его братец покрутил бы пальцем сначала у одного виска, потом у второго, а дальше, аплодируя им стоя ногами, ушел бы развлекаться в своем скучном и совершенно не сумасшедшем одиночестве.  
Ее бедра задвигались, вагиська соприкасалась с его членом, как булочка с сосиской в хот-доге. Джинни несколько раз, ну чисто по приколу, сжала и разжала внутренние интимные мышцы. Чисто для своего удовольствия, потому что в таком-то положении ему от этого не было б ни тепло, ни холодно, ни приятно уж тем более.  
Она терлась об него, даже не думая самостоятельно засунуть его член в себя. И что вообще еще такого неправильного они могли бы сделать?  
Джордж чё-то проголодался.  
Он схватил свою палочку… нет, не ту, что в штанах. Она как бы в штанах была, но… но не эрегированная, ага. Он взмахнул ею и возле них оказался целый поднос с пищей. Скорее всего, это все добро переместилось к ним с одного из двух мест: либо из ближайшего по определению маггловского супермаркета, либо из кухни их же Норы. И это еще неясно, какой из вариантов мог оказаться хуже. Скорее всего, второй, потому что вечный жрон-Рон никогда не дремал и верно охранял все продукты путем запихивания их к себе в желудкохранилище.  
— Это платье все-таки испортится.  
— Можешь его снять.  
— Не-е…  
Джордж рассмеялся.  
Когда пришел сюда, он представлял себе совершенно противоположную картину, а не их, двух придурков, начавших обмазывать друг друга едой там, где только можно и где нельзя. В ход пошли излюбленные извращенцами сливки, клубника, прочие сладости и фрукты. Они обмазывались шоколадом, обсыпали один второго несъедобным конфетти и ждали, когда кто-нибудь из них случайно его проглотит и умрет, подавившись.  
Милые, совершенно детские забавы.  
Они смеялись и радовались, возбуждаясь и даже один раз разрядившись. Джинни пришлось позволить ему войти в нее. Всего на несколько секунд. А потом такая соскочила с его хуя, как будто вообще не поняла, что это было такое.  
Слезла и облизнула его щеку, на которой осталось пятно от сметаны. Она не могла вспомнить, когда они сошли с темы сладких продуктов на совершенно любые. Голова шла кругом, когда она видела его, всего перемазанного различными белыми жидкостями разной степени густоты. Хотелось бы ей, возможно, посмотреть на него в тандеме с Фредом. Быть может, у нее еще могла быть такая возможность.  
Сейчас же их тела переплелись, ее платье все-таки испачкалось. Они ели еду, кончали и радовались жизни, потому что как не радоваться, если такая пьянка пошла.  
— Точно, — подумалось Джинни вслух, — а почему бы нам не напиться?  
Какой бы Джордж стал возражать такой умной мысли.


	17. Свидетельствую. Возле меня никто не трахался

Буйство вкусов. Сладкие нотки торта, слизываемого с ее лица и горечь виски, льющегося на них с подвешенной в воздухе откупоренной бутылки.  
— А что будет, если мы закончим всего на секунду позже?  
— М… Все то же. Лишимся магии навеки.  
— …но будем счастливые и пьяные, — Джинни расхохоталась.  
Джорджу очень нравилась ее улыбка, как и нравилось видеть ее такой… необычной. Его, как и многих, жутко привлекали веселые и забавные люди, способные найти что-то радостной в любой, даже самой паршивой ситуации. Джинни казалась Джорджу именно такой сейчас. Хоть он знал, что, скорее всего, это лишь из-за того, что он ее сломал. Правда кто знал, не было ли для нее это высшим благом в ее-то положении.  
— О чем задумался? Ну же… пей.  
Она приблизилась к нему и коснулась губами его подбородка, по которому стекали капли алкогольного напитка.  
— Мы очень грязные. И липкие.  
— У меня сливки в волосах.  
— И не только, — ухмыльнулся Джордж.  
Их руки соприкоснулись, глаза встретились.  
Рыжие, в полутьме. Красивый Джордж и красивая Джинни. Он уложил ее на кровать, на то место, которое не испачкала еда, но которое все промокло и пропахло смесью различных напитков. Чувствовались нотки вина, коньяка, даже немного шампанского. Немного поколдовав, Джордж превратил эту смесь в некий одурманивающий запах. Их головы окончательно вскружились. Он трахнул ее быстро, четко, не растягивая процессию, ровно столько это длилось, сколько времени нужно было ему, пьяному и уже ничего не соображающему парню, чтобы получить удовольствие.  
Задранное платье успело даже порваться сбоку.  
— Ну вот, теперь его не поносишь.  
— Серьезно? Хотя я такое за собой тоже замечал…  
Джинни сначала не поняла, а потом засмеялась.  
— Я тоже иногда забываю, что мы волшебники и умеем всякие классные штуки. Ну знаешь, по типу танцующих человечков на торте, посуды, которая сама себя моет, и починки очков с помощью специального заклинания. Платье мы тоже починим.  
— Хах, ты чудо, Джордж.  
Искрящиеся глаза прошлись по его груди. Пальцы легко касались кожи. Она, словно заколдованная, прижалась к нему всем телом, обняла его и прошлась язычком по оказавшемуся рядом уху. Дальше пошли поцелуи: от уха, вниз по шее, ключицам, вплоть до сосков. Она прикусила сначала правый сосок, затем левый, провела по их ореолам языком. Ей самой не нравилось подобное. Каждый раз, когда она касалась своих сосков или пыталась с ними поиграть, все, чего хотелось, — это пойти выпить. Чего угодно. Отличный способ вызвать жажду, но не возбуждение. Впрочем, Джордж такое схавал.  
Короткие рыжие волосы над членом. Джинни утыкалась в них носом, когда сосала. Когда глубоко заглатывала его хуй, играя глазами уже совершенно по-другому. Она не просила, а давала добровольно.  
Остался третий раз, а времени у них еще было не слишком-то много.  
— Хэй, не переживай, через пару дней, если я смогу уговорить Фреда, мы обязательно повторим это, но уже втроем.  
Джинни медленно раскрыла покрасневший рабочий ротик и провела языком от одного уголка нижней губы до второго. Затем послала воздушный поцелуй и продолжила сосать. Странное дело, но это занятие ей нравилось куда больше самой ебли. Было приятно чувствовать твердый член в своем рту, еще приятнее — ощущать его в глотке. Джинни нравилось чувствовать себя желанной блядью. Она немного помогала себе рукой, но лишь чуть, в большинстве руки она использовала для того, чтобы играть с его яйцами.  
— Не хочешь немного экстрима?  
— О чем ты? — не понял Джордж.  
— Пошли за мной.  
Схватив его за член, Джинни прямо так, на так званом «коротком поводке» повела его в сторону выхода из комнаты. Она чуть приоткрыла дверь, внимательно изучила обстановку и поняла, что все в это время спят, но в любой момент ее могло ждать фиаско. Впрочем, именно это больше всего сейчас и возбуждало.  
Их шаги были тихими. Джордж не знал, куда она его ведет, но понял все, когда они оказались у спальни Перси.  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Он достаточно крепко спит. Да и если запалит нас, не думаю, что сможет возразить… тебе.  
Они вошли в комнату и увидели Перси спящим в своей кроватке. Мирно, спокойно, нудно. Джинни притянула к себе Джорджа и засосала его по самые гланды. Грязные и дико возбужденные, они целовались возле спящего Перси, лицо которого было направлено прямо в их сторону.  
Джинни посверкивала своим голым задом под задранным платьем, а Джордж запустил руку ей между ног и пальцами вошел в нее. Все эти чмоки, чмаки, а также хлюпающие звуки, — все они были такими громкими по отношению к звукам стука их сердец и мерного тиканья часов.  
Сообразив, что эта чертовка готова на все, что угодно, Джордж решил совсем выйти за границы разумного — он подошел к этой маленькой твердой кровати Перси и, аккуратно отодвинув его руку в сторону, умудрился улечься рядом. Часть его тела свисала с края кровати, но это не имело огромного значения. Джинни поняла его без слов. Стоило только его указательного пальца, направленного на стоящий колом член, чтобы сообразить. Ведь это именно то, чего ей так сильно хотелось, когда она вела его сюда.  
Джинни подошла, затем тоже заползла на кровать. Так вышло, что между ее расставленных ног оказалась правая нога Перси, ее тело свисало одновременно и над одним, и над другим парнем.  
Как хорошо, что кровать не скрипела. Джинни нагнулась и смогла коснуться язычком головки его члена. Облизала ее, затем облизала сам ствол сбоку. Так приятно ей не было никогда прежде. Киска вся промокла, тело вспотело, оно дрожало от удовольствия и от невозможности в таком положении получить оргазм. Она двигала размеренно головой, час от часу поглядывая на наглые глаза Джорджа и на мирно спящего Перси.  
Ох, она чуть не выпустила хуй изо рта, когда Перси со спины повернулся на бок. И что за везение — повернулся он как раз в сторону Джорджа, да так, что чуть губами не коснулся его щеки. Джинни не удержалась и улыбнулась. Улыбался и Джордж.  
Похоже, что он в любом случае, рано или поздно, все расскажет Перси. Хотя было бы даже сейчас забавно посмотреть на его растерянное лицо. Этот парень такой жалкий. Как был самым жалким из братьев, так и остается. Джинни подумалось, что даже Рон будет лучше этого удота.  
Она чувствовала себя такой грязной, но не могла остановиться. Желание было гораздо сильнее любых логических домыслов. Джинни ощутила, как ноги Перси обхватили ее ногу между собой. Ей все еще было противно от прикосновений этого субъекта. Даже рядом с Джорджем не было приятней, когда ее касался кто-то такой, как Перси.

Кажется, он вот-вот проснется и увидит их.  
Парочка сползла на пол так быстро, как только смогла. Джордж тут же схватил Джинни, нащупал пальцами дырку и всунул ей в пизду. Она не сдержала стон неожиданности. В следующий момент Джордж накрыл ее рот своей рукой и стал вбиваться внутрь нее.  
Послышалось шевеление на кровати. В этот раз Перси открыл глаза. Ему было неудобно лежать и ему казалось, будто что-то было не так. Он мельком глянул в сторону двери, но ничего не увидел, повернулся на бок, лицом к стене, и продолжил крепко-крепко спать.  
Джинни и Джордж продолжали ебаться на полу возле кровати. Это место было вне поля зрения Перси. Для того, чтобы спалить их, ему пришлось бы оторвать свое туловище от кровати. Да и то… не факт, что заметил бы. Он был достаточно невнимательным. Да и они могли бы еще успеть скрыться под кровать. Благо, та была хоть и узкой, но достаточно высокой.  
Из-за холодного пола по телах парочки проходился холод. Было твердо, Джинни чувствовала, как ее кожа, контактируя с полом, натиралась. Было неприятно, но в то же время возбуждение не ставало ни на йоту меньше. Она все еще его хотела. Хотела, чтобы Джордж ей всаживал.  
Закрывала глаза, представляя, как будет ебаться сразу с двумя, как они разорвут ее дырки, всаживая в каждую из них по очереди сразу два члена. Куда-то делись чертовы воспоминания о том, как она орала от анальной боли вчера. Как будто по повиновению волшебной палочки.  
Все нахрен пропало.

Увы, но Перси не проснулся, а они успели закончить со своим делом в третий раз.  
— Может, еще разок?  
— Мы ведь уже закончили.  
Шаловливые ручки заскользили по ее телу.  
— Только с обязательной программой. А ты представь, что мы могли бы сделать, если бы у нас не было ограничений во времени.  
Но Джордж бы ни за что не смог ее сейчас уговорить на еще один раз. После этого эксперимента она осталась настолько переполненной удовлетворением, что не было сил ни на что. Она кончила. И этот оргазм — а это был оргазм — был настолько ярким, резким и сильным, что не было сил даже говорить. В горле пересохло, от сдерживаемых стонов она устала так, что все, чего хотелось, — завалиться на кровать и провалиться в беспамятство.  
— Давай в другой раз продолжим.  
— Голова болит?  
Она дала ему подзатыльник.  
— Мы трахались не один час. Не будь таким эгоистом. Я устала. И… думаю, что ты должен быть доволен мной. Я старалась вам угодить, господин.  
Их тела сплелись, а языки задвигались в ротовых полостях друг друга.  
Затем они переместились в покинутую ранее спальню. В перепачканную сладко-алкогольную спальню.

— Знаешь, я вот тут подумал… мы бы может и не прочь просто так заняться с тобой сексом втроем, но, как по мне, тебе этого стоит заслужить.  
— И как же я могу это сделать?  
Ухмылка не сползала с его лица.  
— Я буду давать тебе каждый день некоторые задания, а ты будешь их выполнять и рассказывать мне о результатах. Или даже показывать их. А то что-то стало так обидно, что мы так и не развлеклись вдоволь. Дня через три или четыре мы сделаем это, а до того… просто будь послушной, иначе не получишь нас.  
Не стоило и говорить, что Джинни не на шутку заинтересовалась.  
— И… что я должна буду сделать сегодня?  
Джордж призвал к себе волшебную палочку и сделал ею пару взмахов. Появилась коробка, длинная черная коробка.  
— Запихни при мне вот это вот и… поспи с ним внутри эту ночь. И приди с ним же внутри позавтракать. Я обязательно буду за завтраком, чтобы убедиться в твоем честном исполнении заданий.  
Она взяла в руки эту коробку и открыла ее. Как и ожидалось, внутри было дилдо. Чуть погодя, Джинни разобралась, что он еще и вибрирует. Розовый, довольно миленький и длиной чуть больше члена Джорджа. Джинни взяла его в руки, а затем запихнула его в рот, начав тщательно обсасывать. Все для того, что вибратор как можно легче в нее вошел. Впрочем, острой необходимости в этом не было, так как Джинни ведь еще не вытирала свою промежность после их развлечений. Там уже все давно затекло.  
Она расположила этот искусственный хер вертикально к стулу и постепенно села на него. Но вот беда — как только она встала, вибратор стал выскальзывать из ее влагалища.  
— Просто надень трусики и что-нибудь облегающее сверху. Одежда не даст ему выйти из себя.  
Парень покинул ее с этой штуковиной. Осталось только надеть трусики, лечь на кровать и попытаться уснуть. Было неловко, было плохо, гадко. Спать на кровати казалось чем-то невозможным. Хотелось помыться, но она не могла пойти в душ. Ноги не двигались, руки больше не шевелились. Тело замерло в том положении, в котором упало на горизонтальную плоскость. Наступило утро. За дверью зашевелились люди.  
Джинни не нашла в себе сил даже для того, чтобы накинуть сверху одеяло. Так и осталась лежать с открытой для виду попой и работающей под тканью трусиков дыркой.  
Если бы кто вошел, было бы, наверное, неловко?  
«Больше не неловко», — подумала она и отрубилась.


	18. Растяпа

Следовать правилам Джорджа и его условиям было не так-то просто. Конечно же, можно было схитрить и вытащить из себя эту чертову штуковину, но что-то в этой игре Джинни даже очень сильно заводило. Она ощущала себя его сексуальной рабыней. Ненадолго даже задумалась о бондаже и о том, что могла бы быть каким-нибудь предметом в его комнате и целыми днями обнаженная стоять и ждать, когда хозяин ею воспользуется. Ох, какие только роли она себе не отводила. Там были и стол, и вешалка и даже стул. Хотя роль стула она бы точно не потянула.  
Ее мысли прервал голос отца, доносившийся откуда-то из коридора. Он звал к себе в кабинет Рона. Похоже, что кто-то сейчас будет в ахуе.  
Вообще-то Джинни даже хотелось бы самой все рассказать младшенькому. Ну типа… подкатить к нему. Ну, знаете, в лучших традициях пикаперов.  
Где-то вдалеке захлопнулась дверь. Похоже, что они пошли обсуждать ее будущее изнасилование. Как мило-то.  
Джинни повернулась на бок, почувствовав, как эта вибрирующая штука немного вышла из нее, а потом обратно всунулась, когда она поправила трусы.  
Если в первые час-полтора это возбуждало, а в остальные не мешало немного подремать, то теперь попросту раздражало.  
Захотелось есть. После секса ей частенько хотелось чего-нибудь покушать. И сейчас не исключение, даже притом, что она ела во время самого полового акта.  
Джинни решила не одеваться слишком обычно. Нужно было нечто чуть вульгарное или… милое?  
Она выбрала себе коротенькую юбочку. И если вдруг ветром она приподнимется, все смогут увидеть нечто, торчащее из ее дыры под тонкими трусиками. Интересно даже было, не сгорит ли она от стыда. Но, скорее всего, нет, потому что уже не было перед кем сгорать. Сейчас все узнает и Рон. Последний, кто хоть чуточку мог бы быть нормальным в этой всей ситуации. Он отреагирует точно так же, как и остальные. Чуть стыдно могло быть разве что перед Биллом. Ей показалось или…  
Нет, не показалось. Джинни испытывала к нему некие неопределенные чувства, которые были немного больше, чем те, которые можно было испытывать к своему родному брату. Ей хотелось оказаться под его защитой, под его полной защитой.  
При этом же девушка не спешила вынимать из своей пизды вибратор и слать оборзевшего Джорджа на хуй, потому что ей и самой в неком роде хотелось на него сходить. Только не на один, а на два сразу.

Этот парень, как и обещал, появился за столом во время позднего завтрака. Никто не обратил кроме него должного внимания на ее короткую юбку. Он уже знал, что попытается сделать в течение следующего часа. О да, именно так, — заглянуть под нее.  
Рядом с ним за столом сидел Фред. Тот был мрачноват и не сильно горел желанием общаться с кем-либо. Когда мама подала тарелки с едой, он молча ковырялся в своей вилкой, час от часу запихивая какой-нибудь маленький кусочек в рот.  
За все время завтрака Фред ни разу не посмотрел ни в ее сторону, ни в сторону Джорджа. Казалось, что между ними снова что-то произошло.  
Завтракал с ними и Перси, который явно не подозревал о том, что рядом с ним ночью кто-то трахался. Уплетал за оба уха стряпню мамы, был довольно веселым и дружелюбным. Видать радовался тому, что его ночи были далеко позади и что можно было спокойно жить дальше. Жить и облизывать задницы высших чинов. Это просто его предназначение. Бестолковое и беспощадное.  
Рон все еще задерживался у отца.  
Странно, но не было Билла. Джинни не видела его с того момента как…  
На глаза стали наползать слезы. Она отвернулась, чтобы близнецы это не увидели, и быстро успокоилась. Она помнила этот поцелуй, помнила, как было хорошо и спокойно рядом с Биллом. Хотелось просто сейчас встать и пойти к нему в комнату. А если его так нет, то сходить поискать его где-нибудь еще. А когда найдет, выяснить, почему он не остался с ней до последнего, почему не был рядом, когда этот придурок сел рядом с ней, когда ее сознание вдруг вывернулось наизнанку и выдало сущий бред, который тот принял за чистую монету.  
Еда исчезала на глазах. Джинни попросила добавки. Ей было все мало и мало.  
Радовало то, что мама уже спокойно стояла на ногах и могла делать некоторые дела по дому. Все немного наладилось. Кажется…

Как и предполагалось, Джордж застал ее после того, как все встали из-за стола. Он повел ее в душную и тесную коморку. Не дожидаясь разрешения, поднял край ее юбки и улыбнулся.  
— Значит, ты действительно этого хочешь.  
— Хочу. И сделаю все для того, чтобы попасть к вам двоим в постель. Только в одну постель и сразу же к двоим. По очереди вы как-то не дотягиваете.  
— Что?  
— Не тот уровень. Но вместе… мне интересно было бы посмотреть на ваше взаимодействие и почувствовать, как ваши члены трутся друг об друга в моей тугой дырке.  
За этими словами последовал шлепок по ее попе.  
— Не зарывайся, а то будет плохо. Но… пока мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Можешь пока вынуть из себя это и оставить где-нибудь в своей комнате, к вечеру. А как только придет ночь, оближи его прямо перед Роном.  
— И только?  
— Новые инструкции будут завтра утром. Наберись терпения, моя похотливая обезьянка.

С Роном она пересекалась чуть ли не на каждой шагу. Казалось, будто он ее преследовал. Постоянно был рядом, постоянно глазел, иногда открывал рот, как будто бы хотел что-то сказать, но потом тут же закрывал его и начинал что-нибудь жевать. От нервов, видимо.  
Джинни ходила раздраженная целые сутки. И крайне обеспокоенная. Металась по комнатам, пыталась успокоить себя свежезаваренным чаем, гуляла у сада, но все как-то зря. Скоро должны были наступить месячные. И это был чуть ли не первый раз в ее жизни или даже первый, когда она за них сильно переживала. Стоило только вспомнить, сколько братьев и сколько раз в нее кончали на этой неделе. Джинни элементарно боялась залететь. И потому это было странное чувство, потому что она еще никогда с таким огромным рвением не желала увидеть кровь на своем белье или же почувствовать режущую боль в животе. Сгибаться от боли, чувствовать боль. Лишь бы не забеременеть. Что угодно.  
Она, как и Рон, много ела целый день. Было так приятно пополнять запас сил перед новым адом.  
Джинни решила зайти к маме.  
— Тебе уже намного лучше.  
— Да, милая. Я в порядке. Я…  
Молли подошла к дочери и обняла ее.  
— Я так виновата перед тобой. Это все действие ритуальных дней. Они как наркотик, опьяняют всех нас, заставляют желать могущества и силы, но теперь это воздействие падает и… поверь, многим из твоих братьев, как и твоему отцу, очень стыдно за все то, что они заставили тебя пережить. На некоторых эта дрянь действовала больше, на некоторых меньше, но… мы не такие. Прости, что не сказала все и сразу, но я тоже была не в себе.  
Молчание.  
Минута.  
Вторая.  
Затем Джинни развернулась и ушла, оставив мать с ее извинениями. Что-то внутри окончательно доломалось и… она просто не хотела верить в то, что все это было воздействием ритуала, не хотела искать всем этим уродам из ее семьи оправдания. Она считала, что его не было, потому что даже если во время этой недели они и были подконтрольны древним чарам и их негативные черты характера многократно усиливались, то это им никак не мешало найти как избавиться от проклятия вне его воздействия.  
Им действительно не было оправдания.  
И точка.  
Джинни не была так глупа, как им того бы хотелось.  
Девушка в задумчивости запустила руку меж ног и провела по своей растраханной родственниками щели. Это блядство начинало входить в привычку.

Наступила полночь. Рон так и не приходил. Она смотрела на часы, что мерно отсчитывали секунды, и смиренно ждала, держа возле себя ту штучку, которая пробыла в ней несколько часов. Но было уже далеко за полночь, а никто к ней не спешил ебаться.  
Это заставило ее забеспокоиться. После всего пройденного проебать последнюю ночь было бы тупо глупо.  
Она решительно направилась к нему в комнату, по дороге столкнувшись с самодовольным Джорджем и нахмуренным Фредом. Между ними до сих было что-то не так.  
— Он не пришел еще? Или вы уже закончили? — спросил Джордж.  
Оставив его без ответа, Джинни пошла в комнату к Рону. Парень мирно спал на своей кровати и, похоже, напрочь забыл о том, что ему говорил отец.  
Вот растяпа.  
Из-за него они могли бы оказаться в такой заднице.  
Джинни с кипящей внутри злостью подошла к спящему и столкнула его с кровати.  
— Проснись и пой, красавица.  
— А?  
Рон потирал ушибленные части тела, а потом, когда до него, видимо, дошло, с опаской на нее посмотрел.  
— Трахаться нам пора. Трахаться…  
И она обреченно легла на кровать, раздвинув ноги в стороны.


	19. Младший, но взрослый

— Не говори так.  
Пришлось ей подняться.  
— А как еще? Рон, прости, я не могу по-другому.  
Два шага в его сторону, хлопки глазами, руки, тянущиеся к его туше. Рон стоял, а сестра его раздевала: расстегивала пуговицы и молнии, стягивала лишнюю ткань, пока его тело покрывалось красными пятнами. Ноги отбивали нервную чечетку, со лба стекал пот. Он убрал от себя ее руки, когда остался в одних наполовину снятых трусах. Член свисал, но при этом же манил. Джинни захотелось заставить его подняться, налиться кровью, стать эрегированным. Потому что ей нужно было это увидеть и почувствовать.  
Уж что-что нельзя было предугадать, так это то, что из всех братьев именно у младшенького окажется такой гигант. Если он в обыденном состоянии был таким длинным и толстым на вид, то какой же он в боевой готовности.  
Она опустилась на колени перед ним и взяла в руки член, но Рон быстро отошел от нее. Взгляд у парня был безумный.  
— Тебе ведь папа все объяснил?  
Рон кивнул.  
— Тогда не ломайся. Быстрее начнем — быстрее закончим. Пожалуйста.  
В сравнении с остальными братьями Рон выглядел совсем потерянным. Она стала раздеваться перед ним, а он пятился еще дальше, пока не оказался у самой стены. Она пыталась приблизиться, а он убегал от нее в другой угол комнаты. Это выглядело бы забавно, если бы все не было так грустно. Ей нужно было, чтобы ее выебал человек, который ее же боится. Гребанный абсурд.  
Фейлспам. Сокрушенное покачивание головой. Джинни зажала его в одном из углов и настойчиво схватила за хуй. Рон аж дернулся: как от неожиданности, так и от того, что ему было слишком хорошо. Его пенис моментально перешел в состояние «горячего жезла», а пульс участился. Джинни заинтересованно прижалась к его груди своей, почувствовала, как приятно соски задевают твердую кожу Рона. Их щеки соприкоснулись. Джинни терлась о него, осыпала его шею поцелуями.  
Ощутила, как его член касается ноги в таком положении.  
Она потянула Рона за собой на кровать, заставив его повиснуть над ее телом.

Следующим ощущением была мокрая липкая лужица на коленке.  
Кончил.

— Ты…  
— Я… перевозбудился немного.  
Отвернулся.  
Джинни притянула его к себе.  
— Ты девственник, да? Иначе почему… хотя… не знаю, у меня не настолько много опыта, чтобы судить. Просто…  
— Да.  
Она закусила губу.

Не сказать, что спустя то время, как она переспала почти со всей своей семьей, Джинни стала возбуждаться меньше, но во время девственности это все было так особенно. Каждое касание противоположного пола вызывало приятные мурашки, бегающие туда-сюда по телу, а интимные мышцы сжимались. Малая доза удовольствия растекалась по нижней части живота.  
В школе Джинни со многими перецеловалась. Ей не слишком нравились поцелуи. В большинстве они были сухими, пресными. Их губы соприкасались, но не происходило ничего… такого. Намного больше эмоций исходило от очень тесных объятий, от легких поглаживаний или от нежных касаний пальцев к лицу или плечам. Это было волшебно.  
Приятно было чувствовать запах человека, который нравится. Она чуяла его, приближаясь менее чем на полметра расстояния. А потом подходила, обнимала его и зарывалась носом в его плечо, в ткани его рубашки, впитавшие этот приятный аромат.  
Дурманило. Манило.  
Джинни представляла себе секс по сравнению со всем этим каким-то абсолютным взрывом эмоций.  
Не чем-то таким.

Пришлось вытереться краешком одеяла. Не хотелось портить его постель, но так уж вышло.  
Почему-то стало неловко. Рон ей представлялся человеком с хотя бы одними отношениями за плечами. Была же вроде какая-то девушка, ухаживающая за ним. Неужели узнала его получше и свалила от греха подальше?  
Его член снова упал. Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы вернуть его в готовность.  
Они молчали.  
Становилось еще более неловко. Ей хотелось закрыть своим голосом тишину даже тогда, когда во рту был член. Хотела, чтобы он перестал отворачивать глаза от нее.  
Но понимала его, потому что его первый секс не должен был пройти так. С сестрой.  
Джинни казалась себе насильницей. Она представляла себя в образе отца, становилось жутко.

Очертания груди и талии, плавные изгибы обнаженного тела, льнущие к нему, — Рону было страшно, как никогда. Потому что раньше ему не приходилось ложиться в постель с кем-либо. Даже больше того — он целовался всего с одной девчонкой в своей жизни. И он бы не сказал, что это было что-то классное.  
А тут эта…  
Джинни.  
Кровать, которую давно толком никто не заправлял, помялась окончательно. Головой девушка легла ровно на подушку и посмотрела на вновь поднявшийся член брата. Усилия того стоили. Вот только… Джинни не понимала, засчитывался ли тот первый раз, когда он кончил, за один из трех разов, которые они должны были сделать этой ночью? Раньше, кажется, такого не случалось. Стоило перестраховаться и заставить его трижды в нее войти, потому что конец во время прелюдии — вещь совсем дикая.  
Как хорошо, что она научилась всем тонкостям вот такого вот странного и никчемного секса в ту ночь с Перси. С Роном еще не так гадко было.  
— Войди в меня. Только не сразу весь член вводи.  
Раздвинутые ножки. Рон осторожно взял ее руками за бедра и подался тазом вперед, до предполагаемого размещения дырки. И или он такой везучий, или что, но хуй скользнул прямо внутрь. Даже не пришлось пальцами его пододвигать, чтобы попал ровно в цель. От такого его мораль, впрочем, ничуть не повысилась. Джинни поняла одно — ему было тупо страшно трогать, во-первых, себя перед ней, а во-вторых — трогать ее там.  
— Не бойся, я же не кусаюсь, — слова срывались с уст, хотя Джинни знала, в чем именно дело. Все равно болтала глупости.  
Она подалась вперед, потом назад, двигала свой зад и свое хилое туловище, насаживаясь на его член, как почувствовала, что внутри нее уже разливается сперма. Посмотрела на Рона, а тот совсем весь красный, даже не мог двигаться, его рот был приоткрыт, а глаза прикрыты.  
— Может, выйдешь из меня?  
Джинни не на шутку испугалась, ведь это еще плюс один раз, когда в нее кончили. После всего этого безобразия кроме того, что выпить таблетки, ей еще стоит будет сделать тест на беременность. Потому что если уж и придется делать аборт, то лучше сразу, пока срок всего никакой.  
Брат отодвинулся и сел отдаленно на кровати. Вид у него был, мягко говоря, никакой. Он совсем поник, хотя всего несколько секунд тому был на пике блаженства. Джинни не удержалась и обняла его со спины.  
Мягкий свет лампы покрывал их тела. Рон ерзал ногами по белому пушистому коврику, ощущая легкое покалывание в области пят.  
— Мы… быстро справляемся. И очень скоро это закончится. Осталось немного.  
Молчание. Отдаленно слышалось тиканье часов. Несмотря на пот, Джинни могла учуять запах его одеколона. Ароматное алкогольное соединение манило к себе и заставляло ее быть лицом как можно ближе к его шее.  
«Не знала, что он чем-то таким в принципе пользуется».  
— Хочешь отдохнуть или… мы продолжим?  
— Я не могу.  
Из влагалища стала стекать сперма.

Неприятно.

Руки сами заскользили по его волосатым ногам, а грудь терлась об эту веснушчатую спину.  
— Не надо, хватит, Джинн.  
— Если бы это от меня зависело, мы бы и не начинали. Ничего этого вообще не было бы. — Она машинально облизала губы. — Как отец тебе все это рассказал, как это было? Как ты отреагировал, когда услышал?  
Послышался облегченный выдох. Кажется, он был рад, что можно поболтать и оттянуть время, когда снова придется присунуть своей сестре.  
— Заученный текст, четкие фразы. Он рассказал мне все, начиная с истории о каком-то враге нашей семьи, потом о проклятии. Сказал, что я последний остался, кто еще не… сделал с тобой это. Это же неправильно. Нужно оборвать проклятие. Завтра же. Если у меня будет дочь, я не хочу, чтобы ей тоже пришлось так…  
Слезы потекли по щекам. Джинни разрыдалась. От бессилия и от злости. Потому что о ней никто не счел нужным позаботиться. Семья гребанных сексистов и гонителей за властью и могуществом. Как будто после этого им всем судилось стать властителями мира. Все ведь останется, так, как и было до этого. Их семья за счет этих сомнительных бустов от ритуала не станет более почетной в обществе волшебников. Как в это вообще можно всерьез верить?! Это же нужно быть конченным дебилом, чтобы на такое подписываться.  
Даже если брать в учет то, что во время ритуальных ночей у них всех вскрывались худшие части личности, все равно это были они. И где-то в глубине души они верили в такой исход событий и действительно всего этого хотели. Больные ублюдки.  
— Хочу чего-нибудь выпить.  
— Не тянет меня к алкоголю, — ответил Рон.  
— Нет, я о чае. Или кофе. Или какао, как вариант. Хочешь какао?  
Добрая улыбка. Это так необычно, особенно в их ситуации. Они оделись, Джинни привела себя в порядок между ног возле умывальника в ванной комнате. Милая парочка сородичей разместилась на кухне возле подоконника. На улице до сих пор было жутко темно. Не видно было ничего, даже очертаний зелени за окном. Дул ветер. Слышался шум листвы. Как хорошо, что этот сильный ветер не проникал внутрь.  
Вспомнилась ночь с Чарли, глаза девушки потускнели.  
— Чайник уже вскипел. Сейчас принесу.  
Рон подал ей кружку.  
Странное дело, но младший из братьев, который, казалось бы, должен был оказаться самым тупым и гадким, казался Джинни невероятно взрослым в этот момент. Даже чуть рассудительнее Билла. А это уже можно было считать достижением.  
Приятный напиток. Приятный разговор о чем-то ужасно отдаленном от тех кошмаров, которые происходили в последнюю неделю. Джинни сейчас как никогда необходимо было видеть эти обычные приятные вещи в своей жизни, а не только относительно приятные совокупления или того же рода ощущения.  
От чая шел горячий пар. Она подносила чашку поближе к лицу, чувствуя, как пар приятно ополаскивает ее лицо теплом. Потом дула на напиток, пытаясь хоть немного его остудить перед тем, как сделать следующий глоток. Рон же спокойно пил свой напиток довольно большими глотками. Казалось, что его глотку ничто не могло обжечь.  
Впрочем, они и это обсудили.  
Все, что угодно, лишь бы не продолжать заниматься сексом.  
— Осталось где-то часа три, не больше.  
И снова неловкость.  
Стены Норы такие неуютные и холодные. Джинни хотелось убежать отсюда, но она собралась, взяла Рона за руку и попросила его проследовать за ней в комнату. В его комнату.  
В этот раз они не раздевались догола, достаточно было Рону расстегнуть ширинку, а Джинни — оттянуть в сторону ткань трусиков, обнажив при этом половые губы. Он попытался всунуть, но ничего не получилось. Как бы Рон не хотел закончить это противное занятие, его член упорно не хотел вставать.  
— Прости, но мне придется снова это сделать.  
Легкий кивок. Джинни после сигнала аккуратно толкнула его в грудь, заставив лечь на кровать всем телом, сама же разместилась между его ногами.  
Ох уж эта Дж. Уизли. Она готова готова была сделать уже что угодно, лишь бы пережить это и проснуться утром совершенно другим, свободным от принудительного сексуального рабства. Вот только появится другое, чуточку даже желанное — подчинение Джордж Уизли ради чертовой ночи с двумя близнецами сразу. Вот только не лишь это входило в ее планы. О нет. Джинни найдет способ оборвать проклятие, так и быть, без лишения всей семьи магии. А потом заживет счастливо. Где-нибудь далеко-далеко. Одна. Или с другими людьми, ничего не знающими о том, что ей приходилось вытворять.  
В ее голове все было слишком идеально, вот только…


	20. Завершение ритуала

Возиться бы им целую ночь с этим разом. А Джинни ведь еще хотела перестраховаться и заставить его кончить в третий раз, потому что тот момент, когда он просто коснулся ее ног своим членом и кончил — это, конечно, заебись, но никуда не годилось.  
Джинни снова приходилось сосать, потому что более эффективного метода, чтобы возбудить его, тупо не знала. Она сплюнула на член и растерла слюну рукой, делая при этом активные движения и стараясь не сбиваться с ритма. Не знала, насколько с этим все одинаково или по-разному у мужчин и женщин, но прекрасно помнила, как наяривала пальцем свой клитор. Стоило немного медленнее начать двигать рукой или же поменять палец, как все приходилось начинать сначала, если не прекращать вообще, в отвращении отбрасывая идею о любом сексуальном прелюбодеянии.  
Обильно смачивая член слюной, чтобы, не дай Волдеморт, не натереть ему хуй до дыр, Джинни ласкала головку ртом, а по стволу двигала сжатыми в кольцо пальцами. Она мягко, местами даже настойчиво, надавливала на уздечку члена и вокруг нее.  
Периодически Джинни вынимала член изо рта, ласкала Рона другими методами: облизывала крупные, под стать члену, яички, пыталась ласкать его член грудью, хотя из-за ее размера мало что получалось.  
Постепенно дело стало идти лучше. Рон наконец-то возбудился достаточно, чтобы они смогли совершить полноценный половой акт.  
Он легко нажал рукой ей на плечо, давая понять, что ей нужно лечь, затем раздвинул ее ноги и вставил в ее промежность член. В этот раз он уже дольше держал себя под контролем. Сначала медленно ввел головку члена в Джинни, затем, раскачиваясь, впихнул его до половины.  
На его лице стали проступать капли пота. Все же… нет, он не был способен на долгий секс. Полностью потеряв над собой контроль, Рон одним махом таза всунул полностью в нее свой огроменный хуй. Джинни закричала от боли. А ведь они даже не ставили заклинания для заглушки звуков. Но, впрочем, теперь-то все знали о ритуале, поэтому разницы не было между тем, услышат или нет.  
Ей казалось, что там, внутри нее, что-то сломалось. Резкое болевое ощущение имело свое послевкусие и после того, как Рон вынул из нее член. То ли от того, что ему таки было хорошо, то ли от страха, но он кончил. Джинни, впрочем, не могла еще выпустить вздох облегчения. Было больно и от резкого вхождения на всю длину, и от того, что она не была достаточно возбуждена. Этот процесс, весь этот муторный процесс не делал ее киску влажной.  
Остался всего раз.  
И тут…

…он свалился на кровать и уснул. Рон, чтоб его, уткнулся в подушку лицом, мирно похрапывая.  
— Эй, — Джинни повернулась на бок и попыталась разбудить его, но все было тщетно. Кажется, он совсем вымотался. Ей еще никогда не приходилось видеть такого человека, который мог бы просто за пару секунд отключиться от мира сего. Да еще и чтобы разбудить было нельзя.  
«Мы вроде все сделали», — пыталась убедить себя Джинн, но внутри нее бурлило сомнение, оно грызло ее изнутри, не давая закрыть глаза и точно так же, как и Рон, преспокойно уснуть.  
Приближалось утро, но ведь… она могла еще что-то сделать и как-нибудь провести этот «четвертый» раз.  
Прежде всего, следовало перевернуть этого жрона-соню на спину. Это ей далось с огромным трудом. Особенно в таком-то состоянии. Боль ушла, но неприятное ощущение осталось. Джинни заметила, что так было фактически после каждого полового акта (отлично или нет — это не имело особого значения), она ощущала себя опустошенной.  
Тяжелая туша была перевернула на спину.  
— И что мне с тобой делать?  
Джинни сделала некоторые попытки возбудить его член во сне, но они были тщетными, попыталась вновь разбудить его — тоже попусту. Что она только не делала: била Рона, кусала, давала ему леща, обливала его водой, подносила к его носу вкусно пахнущую еду. Черт, он даже на это не реагировал. Лежал, посапывал, иногда похрапывал. Это было отвратительно. А солнце, между тем, начало вставать. Это могло очень плохо закончиться.  
Ни на что не надеясь или же совсем обезумев, — тут Джинни не могла точно определить свое состояние, — она оседлала Рона в уже знакомой ей позе «Наездница», с нечеловеческими усилиями протолкнув его член в себя. Она даже толком не понимала, вошел этот вялый отросток в нее или нет, но знала, что хоть пару миллиметров внутри нее были. Попробовала подвигаться, но все тщетно. Как двигаться на «жидкой массе». Как итог, Джинни обессилено рухнула на него, оставив часть члена, а то и весь, внутри себя. Ее глаза сами по себе сомкнулись. Если он даже от таких, без сомнений болезненных, действий с его младшим дружком не проснулся, то надеяться действительно было не на что.

На сколько она отключилась? Минут на тридцать, наверное. Или и того меньше. Ее разбудило очень странное ощущение. Это было так приятно. Ее колыхало. Не хотелось открывать глаза. Джинни с трудом вспомнила о теле брата, на котором лежала. Какое же оно было теплое и приятное. Но еще приятнее было немного ниже.  
Пришлось разлепить веки, чтобы разобраться в ситуации, а разбираться тут было в чем. Или же, скорее, было чему удивляться.  
Если в сознании он не мог продолжать сексуальный акт больше пары входов-выходов, то сейчас, во сне, когда его таз двигался инстинктивно вверх и вниз, член оставался эрегированным так долго. Еще толчок, еще. Джинни даже не сразу поняла, что он уже давно так двигался в ней, полностью пронизывая ее, во всю огромную длину. Казалось, он доставал аж до матки.  
Было странно хорошо. Вероятней всего, этот эффект появился из-за того, что Джинни все еще была одурманена сном, пусть и таким коротким. Ее голова еще не прояснилась, казалось, что она и сейчас находится вовсе не в реальности.  
Рону, скорее всего, именно сейчас что-то снилось. Нечто очень приятное и вполне себе ебабельное. Движения говорили все сами за себя. Джинни даже стала им подмахивать, дабы усилить эффект. И, о да, теперь ей было не о чем переживать. Ритуал наконец-то закончится. Все это закончится.  
Из-за влияния стольких факторов, как сонный дрем, конец мучений и длинный хуй в вагиське, Джинни готова была растечься в лужицу по его телу. Все-таки Рон был хорош.И хоть его руки валялись безвольно на кровати, как и остальные части тела, достаточно было этих мощных рывков вперед-назад, иногда так точно колеблющихся чуть в сторону или чуть больше наклоняя угол вхождения. Как он это делал во сне, да еще и находясь при этом под ней, — она не могла понять. Эта позиция не казалась ей крайне удобной для находящегося снизу. Но ей при этом было реально хорошо.  
Джинни уже не помнила, сколько это продолжалось, он все долбился и долбился в нее. Его лицо при этом выражало одну эмоцию — сонное блаженство. Именно так это выражение и назвала бы Джинни.  
Она касалась его кожи, гладила его грудь и живот. Подобные тактильные ощущения не были необходимыми и вообще ничего не давали, но ей казалось, что так еще приятнее.  
Все закончилось… когда все кончилось?  
Она не могла точно вспомнить, когда случилось это ебанное извержение. Но это было похоже на взрыв вулкана. Господи, между ее ног все попросту растекалось. Казалось, что она и Рона всего смочила своими выделениями, к которым в конце прибавились еще и его.  
Мокро, липко, грязно, она еле-еле поднялась с его члена, каким-то чудом смогла подтереться простыней и встать на ноги. Наступило утро.  
Джинни всем своим телом почувствовала нечто странное. Внутри нее переливалось столько энергии, что казалось, она могла бы одолеть любого. Сердце билось спокойно, размеренно. Уверенными шагами она направилась к шкафу и переоделась. Принимать душ было откровенно лень. От запаха секса, который просто витал вокруг, она избавилась, несколько раз брызнувшись жидкостью из флакончика с желтовато-прозрачными духами.  
Съехала лямка лифчика. Джинни поправила ее привычным ей движением и вышла из комнаты, оставив вот так вот Рона валяться на кровати. Она знала, что ждало ее за дверью. Даже не так. Она знала, кто именно ее там ждал.

— Я слышал все эти гну-у-усные, — потянул он слова, — пр-р-ротивные, хлюп-п-пающие звуки. Как только можно быть такой бесстыдницей?  
Он резко ухватил Джинни за блузку и притянул к себе, мигом впиваясь в ее губы поцелуем, а затем запуская свой язык в ее рот. Было такое ощущение, будто он пытался изнасиловать ее этим языком в рот. После тех несказанных чувств, которые появились в последствии последнего раза с Роном, этот придурок Джордж казался Полным придурком.  
Джинни вырвалась из его рук и вытерла тыльной частью ладони рот и подбородок, по которому стекала слюна.  
— Отвали.  
— Что? Почувствовала свободу и силу? Решила, что больше не хочешь ничего этого? А как же..?  
Ночь втроем.  
Единственная причина, по которой она еще не врезала ему чем-нибудь тяжелым по затылку, как ранее сделала это с отцом, и не убежала прочь с дома.  
— Один ты мне не нужен. Только с братом. И мы договаривались о легких эротических условиях, в результате которых я получу вас, а не о ебле с тобой.  
— Настолько я свои условия не уточнял, так что не езди мне по ушам. Но… ладно, секс будет только втроем. Но оральные услуги я хоть смогу получить? А, Джи?

Завтракали неполным составом. Джордж, Фред, мама и отец. Рон еще отсыпался. Остальные были немного заняты.  
— Вот, кушайте, — сказала мама, подавая оладьи братьям, — а где Джинни?  
Они синхронно переглянулись и так же синхронно пожали плечами.  
— Понятия не имеем.  
— Может, у Рона? — предположил Фред.  
Неловкое молчание. Отец решил разрядить обстановку и переключить разговор в русло последних новостей магического мира. Вид у него был жутко довольный. Сегодня все чувствовали себя отлично. Магия наконец-то вернулась к ним с процентами сверху.  
Джордж засунул руку под стол. Сегодня он сам сервировал стол и постелил длинную-длинную праздничную скатерть на него. Мама и отец даже хотели отругать его за это, ведь неприлично было праздновать так открыто день, когда закончились издевательства над его сестрой. Но он убедил их ее оставить.  
Знали бы, для чего именно она ему нужна была.


	21. Под столом, но не от смеха

— Ты это будешь доедать?  
— С ума сошел? Конечно, буду. Все просто объедение, мам, — сказал Джордж.  
Мама довольно улыбнулась и отвернулась к плите.  
— Кушайте, а я позже поем, вместе с нашими сонями.  
Джордж, хоть и сел достаточно близко к столу, еще более плотно придвинулся к нему вместе со стулом. Таким образом нижняя часть его тела была попросту не видна из-за длинной скатерти, покрывавшей его вместе с ногами и вплоть до живота.  
Он довольно лыбился и час от часу ерзал на стуле, чуть двигая тазом вперед, но никто этих манипуляций не замечал.

Знал бы кто, что творилось под этим столом.  
У Джинни уже ноги болели под ним сидеть. Этот холодный пол и одновременно душная обстановка вымораживали, но было кое-что горячее в этом тесном маленьком пространстве. Эти ножки, покрытые редкими рыжими волосиками, этот член, припрятанный за одним малюсеньким замочком брюк.  
Когда он наконец-то удобно разместился за столом и когда ее оттуда нельзя было точно увидеть, Джинни подлезла к Джорджу и устроилась между его ног. Она расстегнула ширинку и достала его мягкий висящий член. Джинни уже знала, что это такое — поднимать хуй. И, блять, это была самая отвратительная часть процесса. Ее вымораживало держать эту «субстанцию» в своих руках и что-то там с ним делать, передергивать ему. Сук. Просто хотелось съебаться из-под этого ебучего стола, перевернув его нахер, затем уебать им всем по их ублюдским рожам и поджечь в конце эту дерьмово построенную Нору.  
Рядом примостились еще чьи-то сексуальные ножки. Они были один в один такие же, как и те, которые буквально зажали ее сейчас по бокам. А вот сзади Джинни были ноги, облаченные в строгие брюки, немного клеш, немного с этими уебанскими полосами, которые специально делают во время глажки. Кажется, их называют стрелками, но Джинни не была в этом уверена. Мозги совершенно не работали, а вот руки делали все сами по себе.  
Это продолжалось еще некоторое время, ее ладони ездили вверх-вниз и по диагонали по ебучему члену. Он даже немного отвердел, что не могло не радовать, потому что чем скорее эта вся хрень кончится, тем скорее Джинни сможет уйти. Ей вроде и хотелось переспать с близнецами, так чтобы вместе, а вроде как ей не хотелось для этого удовлетворять одного только Джорджа, потакая всем его прихотям. Но приходилось, сук.  
Неожиданно сверху на нее что-то опустилось. Ей уже почудилось, что это какой-то паук, притаившийся под столом, решил на нее напасть. И это было бы правдоподобно, потому как под столом и правда было не слишком-то чисто, пыль, чуть паутины. Джинни один раз чуть не чихнула. Но нет, оказалось, это была всего лишь рука. Джордж решил ее подтолкнуть к решительным действиям. Подвел ее голову к своей промежности, больно дергая при этом за волосы. Пару волосинок даже выдрал при этом. Было больно, было неприятно, волосы оттягивались куда-то вверх, а его пальцы запутывались в них все сильнее и сильнее, стоило только усилить нажим на ее затылок.  
Джинни хотя или нехотя пришлось прикоснуться губами к его члену, а затем взять его в рот.  
Она смачно отсасывала Джорджу, пока тот о чем-то базарил со своим братом и с родителями. А ведь они понятия не имели о том, что стоило кому-то шаркнуть неосторожно ногами под столом, как те врезались бы почти со стопроцентной вероятностью в ее мягкую точку или, на крайняк, прошлись бы по ее сгорбленной спине.  
Этот выблядок еще сильнее стал контролировать движение ее головы и ей приходилось заглатывать его хуй до самого основания. Становилось нечем дышать.  
Прибавились еще чьи-то ноги. Теперь ей было почти не повернуться под этим столом. Ее буквально зажали в пространстве полметра на полметра, а ее рот не переставал работать.  
«Главное, чтобы не было слышно чавканье», — а это было сложно, потому что член, опять же, хочешь или не хочешь, но желательно было смачивать слюной. И когда она открывала рот, а затем делала движение вперед, до основания хуя, «не чавкать» становилось главной мыслью. Она даже не могла толком уловить разговор, который проходил где-то там, наверху. Слышала только отдаленно звуки от столовых приборов, касающихся поверхностей тарелок, слышала, как кто-то что-то разливал по чашкам. Она улавливала эти тихие звуки и совершенно не слышала этих громких, звучный голосов и звонкого смеха, который в большинстве доносился от близнецов.  
— Ты уже проснулся, дорогой? — мама не переставала быть жизнерадостной и веселой. Джинни казалось, что она просто перегорела.  
Дальше она снова ничего не слышала, но поняла одно — пришел Рон. А это значило, что ее скоро начнут искать. А если не найдут… ну подумают, что уебала с дома. Ничего страшного.  
Внезапно Джордж взял ее грубо за голову и повернул ее в сторону других ног. В сторону Фреда. Джинни понимала, чего он от нее хотел сейчас, но она волновалась, так как не знала, знал ли Фред о том, что она здесь, под столом, и что его нечто вот такое ждет.  
По правде говоря, она уже не помнила и того, на чем конкретно они с Фредом разошлись в ту их ночь. Все новые воспоминания крыли предыдущие, голова шла кругом, а ее ручонки мягко коснулись пальцев ног Фреда. Кажется, он содрогнулся.  
По коже Джинни пробежали мурашки, а внизу разлилось тепло, когда она сквозь ткань скатерти умудрилась разглядеть, как рука Джорджа легла на колено Фреда. Он его успокоил, приказал ему не дергаться и бурно не реагировать, чтобы их не вскрыть. И все это одним абсолютно дружеским братским движением, но Джинни представляла это немного по-другому. Ей никогда не приходило в голову мысль, что смотреть на то, как один парень касается другого, бывает настолько приятно. Пусть даже вот так вот, вскользь. Ей хотелось поскорее приблизить их ночь. Все мысли были только об одном. Потому что от одного представления, как их члены будут плотно соприкасаться внутри нее, заставляло Джинни мысленно биться в экстазе.  
Она руками гладила его ноги. Кое-как умудрившись повернуться к ногам Фреда, Джинни нагнулась низко-низко, прямо к полу, и коснулась губами его пальцев. Его ноги так ее манили. Ей не хотелось подниматься выше, хватало и одного обнаженного члена под этим столом.  
Джинни облизывала его пальцы на ногах, ощущая вкус грязи во рту. Но это был какой-то чисто по-мазохистски приятный вкус. Она чуть приподняла затем его ногу и щекой потерлась о стопу.  
Даже его запах был таким пьянящим. Джинни вспомнила во всех красках, что происходило в их ночь. И она захотела еще раз это пережить. Хотя бы вот те несколько моментов, в которые она могла поиздеваться над ним. Чем-то Джинни пришлась по вкусу и эта роль. Хотелось взять в рот мизинец правой ноги и просто отгрызть его ему нахер. А тогда идти справа налево, делая то же самое со всеми другими пальцами.  
Милая Джи, она обнажила свою грудь, расстегнув блузку, под которой у нее сегодня даже лифчика не было. Соски размякли, но в этом состоянии они ей даже больше нравились. Джинни взяла другую его ногу и прижала ее к своей груди.  
Он понял ее не шибко тонкий намек и ногой стал водить по ее грудной клетке, чувствуя, как пальцы ног упираются в мягкие сиськи и дергают соски.  
По лицу Джинни стекал пот. Тут стало даже слишком душно. К столу теперь подошел и Перси. Она почувствовала, как чьи-то пальцы коснулись ее бока, а затем поспешно от него отдернулись.

— Выспался, братец? — Джордж даже подмигнул все еще сонному Рону, чтобы тот понял намек. Уж слишком тугодумом тот был.  
— А? Да…  
В его глазах читалась абсолютная растерянность.  
Фред сидел, ковырялся в своей тарелке и помалкивал. Он как будто бы выпал из реальности. И совсем не участвовал в разговоре.

У Джи между ног зудело. Не сдержавшись, она просунула руку вниз и пустила свои пальчики к клитору, дабы немного разрядиться, но ничего не помогало, потому что стоило ей нажать на клитор раз-второй, ощутить прилив удовольствия, как ей хотелось тут же сделать это еще и еще раз. Ну или просто пойти поссать, чтобы все подобные ощущения прошли напрочь. Одним махом.

Сердце громко и неожиданно екнуло. У кого-то позади Джинни упал столовый прибор. Этот кто-то нагнулся, чтобы его поднять…


	22. Родители года

…отец с раздосадованным выражением лица заглянул под стол, отдернув в сторону скатерть. Злополучная вилка мало того, что упала со стола на пол, так еще и умудрилась попасть к Артуру под ноги. Под ноги, спрятанные под скатертью, под которой спряталась Джи.  
Его глаза не выразили какого-то особого удивления, когда он увидел Джинни там. И, похоже, что именно его пальцы случайно коснулись ее бока перед этим.  
Хотелось ляпнуть что-то типа «Папа, это не то, что ты подумал», но данные слова были бы полной ложью, так как это именно то, о чем Артур и задумался. Он спокойно поднял гребанную вилку и вернулся в исходное положение за столом.  
— Дорогая, можешь мне подать другую вилку? Эта упала и испачкалась на полу.  
Молли покорно пошла к кухонным тумбам. В это время нервно заерзал на стуле Джордж и еще чуть более нервно задергал ногами Фред. Они-то понимали, что их отец спалил всю их хренову контору. Данная ситуация могла бы перерасти в такой себе маленький семейный скандал, если бы Артур хоть что-нибудь на это сказал, но нет, он только с некой укоризной посмотрел на сыновей, принял от жены новую вилку и продолжил кушать, попутно перевертывая страницы газеты, которая, блять, никак не хотела заканчиваться. Информация лилась на него потоком. В жилах Артура разливалось тепло. Кажется, ритуал наконец-то для всех вступил в силу. Он уже представлял, как его усиленная мощь позволяет ему подниматься по карьерной лестнице все выше и выше.  
Джинни уже ничего не делала. Она просто сидела под столом, околачиваясь возле ног близнецов, и ждала, когда они все отсюда уйдут. Возбуждение пропало к черту, настроения и того не было. Было неуютно. Она ощущала внутреннее смятение, внешне выражала абсолютную смущенность. И никакой Джордж уже не мог на нее повлиять и заставить Джинни хоть что-нибудь сделать.

Завтрак длился очень долго, но даже он имел свойство заканчиваться. Люди и правда стали расходиться. Одним из последних из-за стола поднялся Джордж. Джинни еще некоторое время зависала там, под столом, ожидая, когда уйдет Рон, который никак, их же ж батю в рот, не мог нажраться. Но даже он ушел.  
И только Джинни показалось, что это все и что можно вылезать, как за столом расположилась Молли. Ну, это да, это логично, ведь мама, подавая всем под нос покушать, не успела толком сама позавтракать. Ее аккуратные ножки в штанах, зауженных настолько, что были похожи на лосины, сидела, ела и что-то напевала себе под нос. Ее настроение было выше крыши.  
— Милая, можешь уже вылезти и сесть рядом. Ты ведь тоже еще не кушала.  
Джинни всю передернуло. Она затряслась всем телом, страх, казалось, въелся в кожу. Она стала поспешно приводить себя в порядок.  
— Да, доченька, это я тебе.  
И мама, чтобы доказать, что давно спалила ее местоположение, оттянула нижний край скатерти и заглянула к ней в «домик».  
— Вот же пылищи. Ты так и заболеть можешь. Вылезай оттуда немедленно, а то вымету тебя вместе с пылью веником.  
На четвереньках девушка кое-как вышла из своего убежища. Похоже, ее не видели там только Перси и Рон, остальные были в курсе. Стало ну совсем неловко. От смущения Джинни хотелось убежать в свою комнату, залезть под одеяло и спрятаться ото всех. Она так делала когда-то, в детстве.  
— Как ты узнала?  
— Мне сказал отец, когда встал из-за стола. Дорогая, все ведь закончилось. Тебе больше не нужно потакать своим братьям в их… больных фантазиях. Если они заставляют тебя, только скажи, мы с папой их вмиг накажем. Это же полное безобразия.  
«Господи, куда бы убежать».  
— Нет, мам, я сама так захотела. Все хорошо.  
Молли глазами уставилась в пол и вздохнула.  
— Ты хочешь теперь жить отдельно от нас всех? Мы можем снять тебе жилье, если хочешь… Мы все понимаем. Действие проклятия уже ушло, и мы все можем снова быть собой. Мы снова любим тебя.  
— Но не все…  
В дверной косяк кухни кто-то постучался.  
— Кхе-кхе! Простите, что прерываю. Мама, у меня есть к тебе один вопрос, давай поговорим?  
На пороге стоял ублюдок Джордж. Джинни чувствовала, что даже сейчас он раздевал ее глазами, прямо перед мамой.  
— Да, конечно, — сказала Молли, затем повернулась к дочери. — Прошу, зайди ко мне вечером, я хотела бы с тобой переговорить еще.  
Джинни только и осталось, что кивнуть да уйти. Никогда еще она не чувствовала себя настолько опущенной. Теперь в глазах своей родни она была не просто какой-нибудь жертвой, попавшей в неблагоприятные обстоятельства и просто вынужденной терпеть насилие. Нет. Теперь Джинни была в их глазах шлюхой. И ей ведь даже не на кого было обижаться. Джинни сама этого хотела и сама подписалась на эти издевательства, которые произошли и будут еще происходить с ней уже после завершения всей этой ритуальной возни. Нет бы уехать на новое жилье и стать одинокой свободной девушкой. Ее будто бы в кандалы заковали.  
Настроение, которое менялось по двадцать раз на дню, сейчас перешло в стадию «ниже плинтуса». Или, скорее уж, «ниже Норы».  
И это же надо было так подфартить, чтобы возвращаясь в свою комнату, столкнуться в коридоре с папой.  
— Э-э… — только и вырвалось изо рта Джи.  
Он молча прошел мимо.  
«Чего?» — подумала Джинни.  
Он, сука, прошло прошел мимо.  
Если мама еще пыталась как-то сгладить углы в их отношениях, то отец просто молчал и считал, видать, что так оно и должно быть.  
О боги, Джинни готова была, если честно, им обоим вручить премию родителей года. Просто лучшие. Форевер, нахуй.

Сила таилась внутри. Она громоздилась, становилась все могущественнее. Впервые за достаточно долгое время Джинни взяла в руки волшебную палочку и попробовала исполнить пару простых заклинаний. Потом попробовала кое-что посложнее и поняла, что и то, и другое у нее получалось с неимоверной легкостью. Как будто кто-то сидел вместо нее и качал ей все это время скилл. Но какого-то абсолютного могущества не было. Чуть сильнее в плане волшебства и полностью убитая в плане реальной жизни.  
А ведь в школе ей даже когда-то хотелось иметь скандальную репутацию, чтобы все за спиной обсуждали ее половую жизнь и чтобы завидовали тому, с какими красавчиками ей довелось иметь дело. Но теперь, опробовав все это в рамках семейного круга, Джинни поняла, что и в школьной обстановке все было бы совсем не так круто, как это вырисовывалось в ее развращенной голове.  
Она была бы популярна, но при этом каждый бы раздевал ее глазами, стоило ей пройти мимо, как это делал Джордж сегодня утром, про нее бы пошло шутили, с ней бы не хотели просто дружить. И, скорее всего, врагов у нее было бы куда больше даже, чем тех, с кем можно бы переспать.  
К маме Джинни шла совершенно опущенная. Ей было больно смотреть Молли в глаза. В эти ебанные глаза, в которых она даже не видела обычной материнской поддержки. Впервые в жизни Джинни ощутила себя по-настоящему одинокой. Никому она не нужна была в качестве просто сестры или друга. Или же как дочь. Не считались даже Билл и Рон. И Перси, уж тем более.  
Люди многое могли говорить, клясться, что хотели бы ей помочь, но на самом деле помощи ждать было неоткуда. Никто из них не рискнет потерять магию и уже приобретенное могущество. Ее заставят оставить попытки найти способ разрушить проклятие, и через несколько десятков лет это повторится снова. И, быть может, с ее дочерью.  
— Входи, Джинни.  
Вспоминая, как закончился их прошлый разговор, Джинни понятия не имела, что ей делать сейчас. Она стояла и молчала. Молли пришлось первой начать говорить.  
— Не ищи способ снять проклятие. Я тебя очень прошу.  
Джиневра остолбенела от такого заявления.  
— Почему нет?  
— Я знаю, как это сделать. Я была такой же, как и ты. После завершения ритуальных ночей я сильно злилась, искала этот способ, этот единственный способ, и нашла его.  
— И почему не воспользовалась им?  
Заинтересованная, дочь села возле мамы.  
— Потому что нужно быть очень плохим человеком, чтобы это сделать. Несмотря на всю злость и обиду, я не была такой. И я бы не хотела когда-нибудь узнать о том, что ты… Прости меня, милая. И отпусти им этот грех. Забудь обо всем, что случилось, и живи дальше.  
«Да что это за способ такой?»


	23. На фоне заката мигающий дым

«Неужели?..»  
— Я должна убить их?  
— Нет. Условия проклятия были другими, но это нечто сродни убийству для них.  
— Дня них?  
Мама поднялась и подошла к зеркалу, попутно поправляя выбившуюся из непослушной прически прядь.  
— Я не расскажу тебе, что нужно сделать. Только попрошу не искать способ. Милая, все закончилось. Для тебя теперь все будет хорошо. Я нашла отличный домик, отлично защищенный от маглов. Думаю, он тебе понравится.  
Легкая хода, звук шагов, направляющихся к двери.  
— Куда ты?  
— Нам не о чем разговаривать. С тобой, Молли, не о чем.  
«Хорошие родители. Лучшие, нахуй. Один молчит в тряпочку, вторая советует мне все вот так вот оставить. Они глупые что ли?»  
Но Джинни смутно припоминалось, что кто-то из братьев мог знать способ. Младшие навряд ли. Они только-только узнали о ночах. А вот Перси, Билл или же Чарли могли бы ей помочь с выяснением правды.

— Эй, ты куда это так торопишься? Погодь немного. Я не удовлетворен твоей утренней работой.  
— А мне показалось, что я сделала все, что должна была, и даже немного больше. Хочешь знать, что именно, возьми и спроси у своего брата.  
— Окей. Пусть так, — неожиданно быстро слез со своей позиции Джордж. — Вот только у меня для тебя появилось новое задание.  
— Последнее.  
— Да, последнее.  
— И без секса с каждым из вас отдельно, без любого секса, — настаивала Джинни, говоря об оральных утехах.  
— И без него. Завтра утром узнаешь, что нужно сделать. После завтрака. А если все исполнишь безупречно, то уже вечером мы развлечемся по полной.  
Он подмигнул и ушел. Манерно, статно. До белого каления сексуально.  
Оставалось только облизывать губы на этого черта и искать способ избавиться от проклятия. Джинни иногда даже о еде забывала с этой родовой канителью. А ведь ей бы может и хотелось заняться чем-нибудь отдаленным. Как минимум, сесть готовиться к новому учебному году. Это бы не помешало.  
Она попыталась сесть и отвлечься как-то за книгой, но любой текст, который только попадался к ней в руки, оказывался о любви до гроба или о изменах, а иногда о том и другом одновременно. Ничего осмысленного. Стоило своровать книжки у Чарли или у Билла. Там наверняка было бы что-то, от чего она хотя бы со скуки смогла бы уснуть. Ведь нормально спать тоже давалось с трудом.

— Ты хотела что-то?  
Джинни только сейчас отметила царапины у него на лице. Это ведь сделала она, когда была наполовину в беспамятстве.  
— Прости… за это.  
— Не стоит. Я понимаю. Иди-ка сюда.  
Распростертые объятия поманили ее к себе. Крепкие руки сжались вокруг ее тела, эмоциональный фон заиграл новыми красками. Посыпались огоньки перед глазами, улыбка засияла на устах. Душевное спокойствие плотно поселилось где-то в районе плавно вздымающейся груди.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, как можно убрать проклятие для нашего рода навсегда?  
— …  
— Не молчи.  
Билл нервно сглотнул, явно боясь произнести что-либо лишнее. Он знал. Это было буквально написано у него на лице, это чувствовалось во всех его действиях.  
— Не против, если я закурю?  
Джинни помотала отрицательно головой.  
— Не знала, что ты куришь.  
— Не ты одна.  
Они переместились на балкон, что на втором этаже. Возле горшков с зеленью и немногочисленными цветами стояла стеклянная пепельница. Еще чуть дальше — горстка разбросанных сигарет. Чуть подрагивая, Билл взял одну и, произнеся заклинание, прикурил от волшебной палочки.  
— За такое расточительство магии лишают. Нельзя же ее на всякие пустяки пускать.  
Билл улыбнулся.  
— Мы постоянно это делаем. Да и какая разница, когда мы далеко от маглов? Тут нам нечего бояться.  
Закат. Такой красивый, когда ночью не ждут никакие гадости. Освобождение коснулось ее сердца. Освобождение наполняло ее решимостью. И хоть душевное расстройство всю жизнь теперь будет давать знать о себе, глаза Джинни загорелись по-новому. Это можно было бы назвать перерождением или же новой ступенькой жизни.  
Закат отчего-то становился еще красивее в ее глазах, когда она смотрела на него сквозь дым, выпускаемый Биллом. Взмах палочки — дым стал разноцветным. Радужный, он плыл в такт облакам куда-то в сторону дуновения ветра. Затем он начал поочередно менять цвета и мигать, словно гирлянда на елке. Это можно было назвать одной из тех вещей, на которые можно смотреть вечно. Заколдованная, Джинни оперлась рукой о перила и подложила ладонь под подбородок, поддерживая его. В нее начали проникать настоящие светлые чувства. Джинни стала вспоминать, кем была до этого. Становилось стыдно. Особенно за то, что ей все еще хотелось переспать с близнецами. Гадко, очень гадко, когда приходится винить самого себя за то, кем стал.  
— Тебе не понравится этот способ.  
— Так ты все-таки знаешь?.. А еще говорил, что «мы вместе что-нибудь придумаем», а сам уже давно все знал. Ты врал мне.  
Билл попытался обнять Джинни, но она отпрянула от него к другому концу балкона, чуть не сбросив при этом одно из растений вниз.  
— Любой бы соврал. Тем более что это была всего лишь вторая ночь. Думаю, ты уже знаешь, что во время ритуальных ночей, если они уже начались, снять проклятие нельзя? Если бы я рассказал тебе, все могло бы пойти наперекосяк. Да и… этот способ… очень гадкий. И я не первый раз попадаю под удар из-за него.  
— Мама?..  
— Мама.  
Джинни заинтересованно приблизилась, отняла у него сигарету и потушила ее пепельницу.  
— Я хочу знать. Ночи уже закончились. Теперь я могу все исправить. И закончить.  
— Это будет не так просто, как ты думаешь.  
Он все еще обдумывал, стоило ли говорить ей об этом или же лучше промолчать, так как тогда был бы хоть какой-то шанс, что Джинни никогда не докопается до правды, но сердце предательски дрогнуло, когда сестра обняла его за руку и прислонилась щекой к его плечу. С уголков глаз лились слезы. Джинни плакала.  
— Я расскажу тебе. Но решать, воспользоваться этим методом или нет, ты должна сама. И я сразу скажу тебе: надеюсь, ты им не воспользуешься и молча уедешь. Я серьезно.  
Зареванная, она оторвалась от его плеча и уставилась в холодные зрачки Билла.  
— Тот, кто наложил это проклятие, рассказал и то, как его снять. Он знал, что наш дед такой человек, который на это никогда в жизни не согласится. Это был троллинг. Снова. Даже убийство всех особей мужского рода семьи не помогло бы, потому что проклятие до сил пор висело бы на женщинах нашего рода и оно ждало бы появления сыновей или мужей в семье. В общем, тот враг… он сказал, что снять проклятие можно только тогда, когда…

«Что мне делать?» — вопрос вертелся в ее голове и не отпускал. Джинни грызла ногти. Она не могла вспомнить, делала ли это раньше, но видела, что ее ногти в любом случае были в отвратном состоянии. Сгрызенные под корень.  
Билл рассказал и о способе, и о том, как все это было с ее мамой и что происходило в прошлые поколения рода Уизли. Он знал буквально все, но признался только сейчас. И Джинни понимала, почему. Она была не в себе, она могла натворить целую кучу глупостей, если бы он рассказал ей все сразу.  
Джи лежала на кровать и гладила себя по животу. Он немного ныл, а еще ее тянуло блевать. Оставалось дня два или три до месячных. Страх, что она залетела, рос все сильнее и сильнее.  
Не выдержав гнета негативных мыслей, Джинни резко поднялась с кровати, да так, что голова пошла кругом, и трансгрессировала в место возле одной из магловских аптек. Работающая круглосуточно, она светилась посреди темной улицы. Внутри помещения на удивление не пахло лекарствами. Даже и того лучше — запах был приятнее и свежее, чем на свежем воздухе.  
Спустя один неловкий разговор с работающим там по ночам темноволосым парнем, Джинни обзавелась тестом на беременность и смогла вернуться домой. Она очень надеялась, что министерство не отслеживало эти ее использования магии и что она не попалась на глаза ни одному из маглов. Хотя… она же совершеннолетняя уже. Не должен уже за ней след идти.

В туалете у Джинни перехватило дыхание. Сделав все по довольно простой инструкции, она не могла дождаться результата. Казалось, что Джинни потеряет сознание прямо на толчке. Ее нервная система больше не выдерживала.  
Часики подошли к ожидаемому времени.  
Она посмотрела на тест.  
Одна…

…и вторая полоски.


	24. Нога

Как будто вся жизнь оборвалась. Вот серьезно.  
Какой нахуй ребенок? Она сама еще то дитя. Только-только из-под родительской опеки вылезла, да и то из-за гнета обстоятельств.  
Вот вообще не было ни единой мысли о том, что «быть может, я оставлю ребенка». Нет. Это же полный абсурд. Да и Джинни точно знала, что его отец — один из ее уродцев-братьев. Не все, конечно, уроды, но в большинстве своем…  
Нужно было найти клинику, в которой ей быстренько в ближайшие сроки сделают аборт.

После того, как Джинни увидела результат теста, ее стало тошнить еще чаще. Она даже начала вести себя так, как капризная беременная. Напичканная кучей стереотипов о том, как меняется поведение женщины после залета, Джинни вполне осознанно делала полную херь. Но никто на это не реагировал. Да и не среагировал бы. Знали же, что у нее сейчас стрессовое состояние, депрессия, возможно, что еще какие-то травмы морального фона.  
Вместе с тем Джинни совсем не хотелось есть. Аппетита не было. Каждый раз, когда она касалась кусочка еды, ее изнутри выворачивало. И незамедлительно после этого Джинни искала кого-нибудь, на ком можно было бы сорваться. Потом же ее переклинивало в обратную сторону — она бежала в свою комнату, запиралась там и рыдала. Ей не хотелось, чтобы кто-либо ее видел, что хоть кто-то пожирал ее глазами.  
«Не смейте прикасаться своими взглядами к моему телу, суки!»  
Мама превратилась в Молли, папа в Артура, братья — просто в похотливый сволочей. Джинни, в моменты, когда отходила от этого противного самоедства, мечтала о том, как горят жизни всех, кто ее когда-либо обижал. Вот не только своей семьи, но и каких-то людей из прошлого. Ей хотелось вывернуть их наизнанку, всех их. Или хотя бы замучить под Круциатусом.

— Слышал? У нас в доме появится еще одна девочка. Да еще и какая.  
Джинни проходила мимо зала и застряла на месте, когда услышала. Неужели они уже знают о ее беременности? Глупости. Наверняка они о чем-то другом. Да и… девочка? То, что внутри нее, еще формально не человек. Откуда им знать пол ребенка?  
— Билл, конечно, красавчик. И такую бейбу французскую отхватил, и Джи приручил. Ты видел, как она на него смотрит? Небось влюбилась по уши в нашего милого-милого Билла.  
Голоса явно принадлежали близнецам, вот только Джинни не могла толком разобрать, кто именно из них что говорил.  
— Так приедет Флер?  
— Ага, завтра, под вечер. Так что ужинать будем поздно.  
— Черт, хватит говорить о еде. Я снова проголодался. Там еще остались те вкусные крылышки?  
— А мы их разве вчера не доели?..  
Дальнейший их разговор не имел никакого смысла. Наверняка они еще что-то такое, важное, обсуждали до этого, но… Джинни хотя бы узнала, что в этом доме появится хоть кто-нибудь адекватный. Хотя бы на время. Искать поддержки у Флер — это, конечно, так себе перспективка, но с ней хотя бы можно будет спокойно поговорить на отдаленные темы. Отдаленные от родовых проклятий и секса, во всяком случае. Да и это девушка. С ней… быть может, она могла бы уговорить Флер пойти с ней, когда Джинни будет делать аборт? Ей не помешала бы вот именно такого рода поддержка.  
Конечно же, можно было рассказать обо всем маме или кому-то из братьев и пойти с ними, но это уже вообще какой-то зашквар. Нет, она бы никогда ничто подобное бы не сделала.  
Между тем, Джинни тогда, да вот пару дней тому, такая вся пришла утром завтракать и ждала… но Джордж не пришел. Больше того, его долго не было дома, а когда он вернулся, то обходил Джинни стороной, как будто ее кто-то неожиданно проклял. Нет, беременность — это, конечно, то еще проклятие. Джинни готова была с ним согласиться, но он-то об этом не знал. Тогда в чем проблема?  
С этим вопросом она к нему и направилась, но он отмахнулся, при этом говоря совершенно несуразные вещи по типу «прости, но с этим нам стоит повременить». Да она охренела от такого заявления.  
Но… если рассматривать ситуацию с той стороны, что Джорджа есть нормальная жизнь и что он не зациклен, как она, только на одном вопросе, то его вполне можно было понять. Вся проблема в том, что за эти две недели ее кругозор стал настолько узким и ограниченным, что Джинни было противно от самой себя. Она ощущала, что деградирует. Мало того, что ее ум ехал крышей по высокоскоростным рельсам, так еще и остатки интеллекта попросту разбегались.

Джинни ждала Флер.  
В последние дни она ни с кем не разговаривала. Стала очень отрешенной. Пыталась обдумать то, что ей теперь был известен способ избавления от проклятия, но… если честно, она понятия не имела, каким образом все это исполнить. Проблема заострялась тем, что братья постепенно будут разъезжаться. Они же как бы приехали на ее день рождения и погостить на время каникул. У старших была работа. Чарли уже давно смотался прочь, еще после ночи. А с ним-то они виделись ну очень редко. Пришлось бы ехать к нему, что называется «туда, не знаю, куда».  
«Интересно, аборт это больно?»  
Все больше голову занимали вопросы о беременности. Джинни неосознанно начала гладить себя по животу, а когда вдруг чуть не выпала из балкона, сама того не желая, подумала, что могла умереть не она одна, но и дитя. Эти ощущения и эти мысли жутко пугали.  
Через несколько дней она сделала повторный тест, надеясь, что тот был бракованным, но все снова повторилось. Джинни даже чисто из сумасшествия проверила, не из магазина ли приколов этот тест на беременность. Она прекрасно знала такие, видела подобные у близнецов. Они в Хогвартсе так парней-старшекурсников разводили, мол «смотри, что я нашел у твоего подруги в сумке, стой, это же не та, с которой ты переспал вчера, о, чува-а-ак». Это был плохой развод. На уровне плинтуса, но были лохи, которые верили. И они шли разбираться.

Но вот за новым завтраком, как раз в тот день, когда должна была приехать Флер, Джинни почувствовала как под столом чья-то нога лезет к ее промежности.  
Она посмотрела вперед и натолкнулась на похотливый взгляд Джорджа. Рядом с ним сидел Фред и лениво поедал тоненькие ломтики мяса. Сомневаться в том, кто это делает, не приходилось как-то.  
В Джинни проснулись те самые чувства, которые были у нее после ночи с Перси. Вот такие же, как за тем самым завтраком, когда близнецы впервые стали пожирать ее глазами, когда она сама впервые стала представлять их по-другому.  
Нога приподняла юбочку, коснулась ее лобка, спустилась чуточку ниже, слегка задев клитор по пути. Джордж прекрасно видел реакцию сестры на эти действия, они, небось, были отличным координатором. Вот она пропустила вдох и прикрыла глаза, а вот ее рот неожиданно открылся в форме буквы «о», намекая на то, что еще чуть-чуть — и громкий стон пронзил бы все пространство кухни.  
Она лобызала на стуле, а его нога ритмично двигалась между ее ног, массируя ее половые губы и касаясь клитора. Снова и снова. И так до полного отказа системы.  
Джинни уже не помнила, когда в последний раз надевала трусики. Месячные так и не наступили, что еще раз подтвердило результат теста на беременность, а секса ей хотелось теперь достаточно часто. Джи отвыкла, что ее никто не ебет и что не приходится каждую ночь ждать к себе в спальню нового любовника на ночь. Это даже стало выбешивать.  
Ее таз двигался в такт, стараясь убыстрить и без того бешенный темп. Ее лицо покраснело. Фред все еще ел, не обращая на нее никакого внимания. Джинни и не хотелось, чтобы он смотрел, ей не хотелось, чтобы он заметил, иначе ее возбуждение могло бы улететь прочь.  
Ноги Джи трясло. Стул под ней шел ходуном, норовя свалиться вместе с ней. А вот нога парня явственно намокла. Господи, Джинни даже не задумалась о том, что она могла быть грязной. Его гребанная нога могла быть совершенно немытая. Она, конечно, ебалась тут уже кучу раз и могла уже подхватить какую-то заразу, но вот это вот только увеличивало риск заражения. Но малышка Джинни об этом не думала во время процесса. Она получала кайф. Как хорошо, что на этой кухне они были только втроем.  
Втроем…

— И как тебе? — разнесся голосок возле уха.  
— А?  
На нее смотрел Фред. На его лице сияла улыбка, подобная той, которой блистал за завтраком его близнец.  
— Я подумал, что вы тогда не закончили. Ну, знаешь, ты и моя нога. Тогда, под столом. И я решил довести ваши отношения до логического завершения.  
Джинни слишком часто выпадала из реальности для того, чтобы сделать это снова.  
Она слегка удивилась, но не более того. Черт, а ведь реально подумала, что это Джордж. Он так смотрел на нее, а Фред лишь в тарелку пялился.  
— Подумала, что это мой брат?  
— По правде говоря, да.  
Они засмеялись.  
— Эм… приходи сегодня ночью к нам в спальню. Хорошо?  
— А как же последнее условие? — спросила Джинни, хотя не могла скрыть своей радости по поводу наконец-то настолько близкого удовольствия.  
— Расплатишься после. Джордж там прикольное задание для тебя подготовил. Тебе понравится.  
Одно подмигивание, двое довольных.   
А хорошая же была нога, эх. Хороша.


	25. Из Шармбатона. С любовью

«Хочу их и осуждаю себя за это. Просто потому что могу».  
Под простыней спрятался живот, холодные после мытья руки касались горячего лба. Стекал пот, им почти заливало глаза. Джинни слышала свое сердце.  
Чих.  
Неприятный привкус от кофе на зубах. Она расплела волосы и легла на подушку, рукой массируя живот. Говорили, что Флер приедет где-то через час. Джинни очень хотелось дождаться ее. Джинни давно не видела нормальных людей, но при этом сама же не спешила выходить за границы Норы.  
Черепная коробка трещала по швам.  
Тик.  
Али так.  
Тик-так. Она больше не могла лежать на кровати, но и делать что-либо не была способна. Глаза наполнялись влагой, руки подрагивали от перенапряжения, ее снова выворачивало наизнанку, но выворачивать было уже попросту нечего. Она будто бы вся иссохла, ей чудился крайне неприятный запах, идущий от ее тела, чуть позже, принюхавшись, Джинни ощутила запах гари, но даже пройдясь по всему дому, Джинни не смогла понять, где его источник. Как будто этот запах могла учуять только она.  
Все сводило с ума. Даже такие мелочи.  
Практически каждый день, в особенности после очень грязного секса или после слишком бурного самоудовлетворения, Джинни приходилось хорошенько отмывать себя в душе, но она соскучилась по ванной.  
Пока Флер еще не приехала, у нее было время немного поотмокать в теплой воде.  
Вода набиралась очень медленно. Джинни закрыла дверь со своей стороны и стала постепенно раздеваться.  
Вода продолжала набираться, а Джинни доходила до юбки и лифчика. Гнет обстоятельств капал на мозг, нервы окончательно сдавали. Кто-то прошел только что мимо комнаты, но Джинни не могла притихнуть. Ей нужно выплакаться.  
Сквозь боль в висках полились из глаз слезы, ладони закрыли лицо, девичья туша медленно перелезла через бортик ванной и оказалась наполовину под водой, шум которой спасал ее от раскрытия. Не хотелось ей, чтобы кто-либо еще хоть раз увидел ее слезы, чтоб хоть раз услышал, как громко она умеет рыдать.  
Трясло, колотило, било изнутри.  
У Джинни была истерика. Крупные слезинки спускались по краснющим щекам вместе с водой, продолжающей литься сверху. Ванна уже наполнилась больше, чем наполовину, но Джинни не могла заставить себя двинуться немного вперед и перекрыть кран. Руки застыли на уровне лица, ноги грелись, а вот верх тела замерзал над водой. Холодные соски отвердели, но Джинни ничего не замечала.  
Две.  
Три.  
Пять минут?..  
Рыдания продолжались так долго, что вода почти добралась до края. Отчего-то испугавшись, она смогла выйти из ступора и остановить подачу жидкости, после чего ее тело рухнуло назад. Разлегшись, Джинни аккуратно пальцами вытерла слезы, что остались на лице. На диво, после того, как она позволила себя вдоволь поплакать, стало намного легче. Нервный срыв отступил на часик-второй. В висках больше не так сильно гудело.  
«Зачем я это делаю? Неужели я все еще сексуально не удовлетворена, раз не могу сбежать от них? Это так глупо. Я тупая».  
Голова подрагивала при каждой новой мысли. Это не выглядело нормально. Еще немного стресса — и даже извращенцы братья начнут ее шарахаться, а она, съехав окончательно с катушек, начнет их умолять ее трахнуть любой ценой. А, впрочем, не это ли она делает с Фредом и Джорджем?  
Блять.  
Даже не помылась. Вытираться пришлось недолго, а чтобы подсушить волосы, достаточно было воспользоваться нужным заклинанием. И, да, такое существовало. Столько полезной хрени в магическом мире, которую так и норовил язык назвать на ряду с другими абсолютно бесполезной.

Белокурая, стройная, в элегантном французском костюмчике цвета голубой лазури, который совершенно не был по вкусу Джинни. Это приехала Флер.  
«И на что я надеюсь? Что она возьмет меня за ручку и скажет, что все будет в порядке? Или на то, что Флер просто так меня отведет к врачу, а потом поможет проклятие снимать? Я снова выступаю со стороны самой наивной дуры в мире… и мне, пожалуй, придется с этим смириться».  
Милый акцент, искренняя вежливая улыбка. Грациозной походкой, которой она либо от природы владела, либо которой ее обучили в пресловутом Шармбатоне, девушка подошла к Джинни. Этот момент казался таким дико неестественным.  
«Человеку нужно совершить дюжину ошибок, чтобы повзрослеть».  
— Привет.  
Эта девушка, такая родная и близкая, казалась сейчас очень далекой, как будто бы прибыла из другой планеты или, как минимум, из другого мира. Их руки сомкнулись в рукопожатии. Кожа Делакур такая гладкая, будто она еще младенец, ну или Флер использовала слишком много крема для рук перед тем, как наведаться к ним.  
— Как дела? — им доводилось достаточно много общаться, поэтому Джинни ее говор казался уже вполне нормальной речью, а все коверкания пропускались мимо ушей. Бархатистый голос, словно музыка. Единственное, что Джинни до сих пор слышала и слушала с наслаждением, так это то, как она произносит «р».  
— Как ваша семейная жизнь? И почему ты не приехала вместе с Биллом на… мой день рождения? — если не знаешь, что спросить, спрашивай самое банальное.  
— Мы очень счастливы. А… на день рождения… Я поздравляю тебя. Прости, что не смогла быть рядом с тобой в этот день, но… это Билл не хотел, чтобы я была на празднике. Он сказал, что вы будете в узком семейном кругу. Я немного обиделась на него. Да, мы не так давно женились, но я уже считаю себя близкой частью вашей семьи. Или… как это сказать…  
Значит он отгородил ее от празднования из-за проклятия. Хотя, она же теперь Уизли. Если Флер узнает обо всем, ничего не случится. Она может знать. Вот только Джинни не хотелось сейчас рассказывать что-либо ей. Этот момент казался совсем не подходящим для подобного. Быть может, завтра утром? Да, было бы замечательно.  
— Пойдем, я приготовила для тебя подарок. Он очень магловский, но тебе, думаю, понравится.  
В гостиной обнаружились Билл, Перси и Рон. Они сидели на мягком диване мягкого оранжевого цвета, на нем же расположились несколько коробочек среднего размера. Все они были разных цветов, но каждая — обвязанная синей лентой с бантом.  
Флер вручила первый из подарков. Настроение само по себе поднялось. Было неловко, она никогда не умела принимать подарки, потому что каким бы он классным ни был, у Джинни были кое-какие проблемы в плане выражения эмоций радости. Насколько бы искренне она ни была рада полученному, все равно оставалась на вид нейтральной, разве что с мягко натянутой на лицо улыбкой. Или даже с абсолютно фальшивой миной.  
— Этот наряд очень нежный, мягкий. Я подумала, что ты будешь отлично в нем смотреться.  
Лазурное платье, воздушное, ласковое на ощупь, в нем можно было утонуть, словно в самом настоящем океане. Так и хотелось надеть его и выйти на пляж, на скалистый пляж у безграничного количества воды, и смотреть, как его подолы развивает ветром.  
— Оно прекрасное.  
Подняв вверх палец, Флер потянулась к следующему подарку. Похоже, что не все из презентов предназначались ей, но оно и было понятно. Делакур, а нынче, как и они, Уизли, не могла приехать к родне, не порадовав каждого из них хоть какой-либо мелочью, завернутой в подарочную упаковку. Так уж сложилось, что она бывала у них достаточно редко в гостях, из-за чего, скорее всего, не была прямо-таки абсолютно родной всем из их семейства.  
— Наши фирменные конфеты. Вот эта пачка с молочным и белым шоколадом, внутри которых крем, приглушающий их сладость, сверху покрытые крохами орешек и стружкой кокоса, а тут… нечто пьянящее. Они с бренди внутри. Ты ведь уже взрослая. Думаю, тебе уже можно такие конфеты.  
«Знала бы ты, что еще мне можно… по мнению моей семьи», — подумалось Джинни.  
Примерно полчаса после этого все только то и делали, что ели сладости. Оказалось, Флер привезла их абсолютно всем, и каждому разные. Индивидуальный подход — это еще одна ее фишка.  
Молли очень ругалась на нас всех, так как она целый день готовила замечательный ужин, а мы взяли да перебили себе весь аппетит. Мы, как будто маленькие дети, стали быстро прятать конфеты, кто куда, а потом весь вечер, уходя из-за праздничного стола, поедали спрятанное. Это было так забавно.  
— Хороша жизнь, правда?  
Джинни обсасывала пальцы, испачканные растаявшим в руках шоколадом. Снова на балконе, но в этот раз рядом с Перси.  
— Когда она состоит только из еды и секса… нет, не сказала бы.  
— А чего тебе хотелось бы? Ты ведь уже свободна.  
— Нормального общения. И никаких отношений, еще лет так пять, а то и больше. Если честно, не могу себе теперь представить даже, что когда-нибудь заведу семью. Мне отвратительна сама суть родства с кем-либо. Я хочу быть одинока, но с друзьями. С хорошими, добрыми друзьями.  
Перси потупил взгляд вниз, он положил локти на перила, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
— Как ты? Ты выглядишь не очень.  
«Отлично сказано, Перси. Можно было сразу ляпнуть, что я выгляжу, как дерьмо».  
И правда, Джинни за последние дни заметно побледнела и исхудала даже, круги прочно осели под глазами, руки подрагивали каждый раз, как она поднимала какой-либо предмет. Правда, последнее казалось чем-то нормальным, учитывая то, как Джинни поколачивало еще во время ритуальных ночей, когда у нее полностью сдавали нервы.  
Вот Перси ей точно не о чем было рассказывать. Это совсем не тот человек, с которым Джинни могла бы поделиться новостью о своей беременности, ведь максимум реакции, а заодно и помощи от него, которую можно было ожидать, так это то, что он упадет в обморок от подобного заявления. Еще подумает, бедненький, что от него она залетела. Стресс, ужасающий стресс для маленького жалкого парня.  
— Меня просто вымотали все эти дни. Мне просто нужно время, чтобы отойти. И только.  
Кушать больше не хотелось, а вот Перси достал свои конфетки и стал их пожирать одну за другой. Вот уж у кого не было проблем с аппетитом. Джинни, хоть и обрадовалась сладкому, да так, как будто никогда в жизни его не видела и не ела, сама по сути слопала только две конфетки, остальные так и остались припрятанные в ее комнате.  
Ком стал подкрадываться к горлу.  
«Только не снова. Нет. Только бы не вырвать».  
За столом Джинни совсем ничего не съела, все, что она делала, так это лениво шевелила еду в границах тарелки. Она сейчас бы с большим удовольствием оказалась возле ног родни под столом, ежели за ним, сидя рядом с этими лицемерными людьми, смеющими до сих пор звать ее своей сестрой или дочерью.  
Больнее всего было наблюдать за разговорами с Флер. Все такие милые, дружелюбные, ни одного пошлого намека, обсуждения обыденных тем. И отношение к ней… другое, заставляющее Джинни забиться в угол и как можно чаще уходить из-за стола, чтобы вдруг не заплакать прямо на глазах у всех.  
Джинни в этом доме больше не была человеком. На нее можно было положить ноги, ее можно было заставить отлизать, отсосать, раздеться и нагнуться, но с ней никто по своей сути не вел себя по-человечески. Никто. Они пускали ей волшебную пыль в глаза, а некоторые не старались сделать и этого. К примеру, Фред и Джордж, озорники наши, буквально прямо ей говорили: «Ты наша подстилка, ложись да молчи, сука». И хоть физически она не была их заложницей, но на психологическом уровне ощущала, как они ее опускают, возлагая пятки ей на голову. Проблема в том, что они над ней измывались, а ей хотелось еще. Еще немного опустить себя, чтобы еще больше жалеть. Образ шлюхи, наспех примеренный ею, начал въедаться под кожу. Вечно возбужденное состояние пьянило, кружило неокрепшую девичью психику. Она ехала шариками за ролики, в голове отдавали мотивы песен из стрип-клубов. И сложно было сказать нет своему желанию, поскольку те мелкие секунды наслаждения собственным унижением казались самым большим счастьем в ее жизни. Будто бы ничего лучшего она получить больше и не могла.  
— Ты играешь с ними в игру?  
— А?  
Джинни вскинула брови, взыскательно взглянув на Перси.  
— С близнецами. Я видел, как они с тобой разговаривают и как смотрят на тебя. Ночи закончились, а вы все еще…  
Теперь вопрос стал понятен.  
— Это не твое дело.  
— Не мое, да… но… раз ты играешь с ними, то должна знать, что это может закончиться плохо. Даже ужасающе.  
— О чем ты?  
— Ты слышала о тех девушках из магических школ, которые были найденными изнасилованными и убитыми в последние пару лет?..

Разговор с Перси закончился. Закончился и ужин. Народ разошелся по спальням, из-за некоторых из дверей уже слышались сопение и храп.  
Ноги сами несли ее в ту самую спальню. Руки, пальцы… ее схватили и затащили внутрь комнаты. Мгновенно была нанесена защита, чтобы другие не проснулись, ведь сегодня они не хотели сдерживать себя. Джинни была «за», потому что ей нравилось быть громкой.  
Внутри будто что-то кипятилось. В горле до сих пор стоял тот самый ком, Джинни, слава Богу, удалось себя сдержать после съеденных двух конфет. Благодаря тому, что она не поддалась порыву и не пошла после позыва вырвать блевать, в ее желудке сейчас хотя бы что-то было. Но это не отменяло голодного урчания, час от часу тихонько слышимого в тишине.  
Фред услышал это и недовольно скривил лицо. Он взмахнул палочкой — и бам. Вот вам и готовая интимная обстановка. Музыка, которая разлилась по комнате, обладала единственной функцией — возбуждать. Уж больно идеально она подходила для того, чтобы одно тело вдалбливалось в другое с определенным ею ритмом.  
— Так-то лучше, а то от тишины и звуков твоего прелестного животика с ума можно сойти.  
— Ты прав, Фред. Особенно по поводу прелестного животика, который нам очень хотелось бы поскорее увидеть.  
Плавно снимая с себя одежду, Джинни заряжалась решимостью. Голос в голове талдычил в такт музыке: «Страха нет».  
Ее прижали к стене. Горячие ладони задвигались по талии, мокрые язычки касались ног и щек. Обстановка раскалялась.  
Ночь обещала быть… холодной.


	26. Металлическое кольцо, нож-уничтожитель и холодная мстя

— Хэй, мальчики, полегче. Меня хватит и на тебя, — Джинни ладонью провела по щеке Фреда, — и на тебя, — затем схватила за ворот Джорджа и притянула его вплотную к себе, спиной прислонившись к стене.   
Буквально зажатая между двух «половых гигантов», она мокла.  
Будучи почти голой, Джинни внимательно осмотрела то место, куда приземлилась вся ее одежда, и поправила трусики. Их ей пока не хотелось снимать. Между тем, парни разогрелись: они постепенно тоже раздевались, перекидываясь при этом пошлыми взглядами друг с другом. Господи, непонятно, почему так, но Джинни хотелось громко и заливисто смеяться. Они были такими жалкими. Эти парни скорее напоминали только-только достигших половой зрелости мальчиков, которым в первый раз посчастливилось увидеть девушку без блузки. Их лица, их действия, от этого хотелось только хохотать. Возбуждение быстро отошло на второй план.   
Джинни уже перестала воспринимать данную ночь серьезно, она улыбалась, гладила грудь и животы парней. Вот она одного потрепала за волосы, второму дала шутливую пощечину. Дурачество. Веселье. Слабоумие.  
Близнецы думали, что шлюшка в восторге от них, а она была в восторге только от самой себя. Вот честно, Джинни еще никогда не испытывала такой кайф и не ощущала себя настолько божественной. Она чувствовала при приближении их возбужденные члены, касающиеся ее боков, и, поддразнивая, брала их в руки, начинала наяривать, а тогда отпускала их, отходя подальше. Затем легла на кровать. Блять, на этих двух недоумков точно Чарли не хватало.  
И стоило Джинни об этом подумать, как парни переменились. Было заметно, что они дошли до той кондиции, когда все их внутренне зверье выходит наружу. Все самое худшее, противное… Гадость.  
И если Фред еще мог показаться в этом деле милым, то от Джорджа у Джинни становилось все больше и больше ранений: синяков, царапин, красных следов от беспощадных шлепков и укусов. Как будто старшенький действительно был каким-то зверьем в натуральном обличии.  
Недолго трусики играли на бедрах. Три голых тела теперь лежали на постели. Крепкая кровать без проблем их всех выдерживала.  
Они лапали ее, лапали и еще раз лапали. Хватали за каждый кусочек кожи, до которого могли дотянуться.  
Она раздвинула ноги. Джинни приманила к себе пальцем Джорджа и указала на свою киску. Этому зверю не нужно думать. Он входит в нее быстро и практически без проблем. Дырка, которой приходится часто работать, не слишком нуждается в обходительности. Особенно если вспомнить, как Джинни сама себя растягивала пальчиками, как чуть ли не впихивала в себя целую руку, чтобы… удовлетвориться. Кажется, именно для этого.  
Отчего-то набухшая грудь болела, было неприятно, когда кто-либо из них пытался коснуться ее груди, но Джинни терпела.  
Наступил момент, когда братьям надоело по очереди ее брать. То Фред оказывался не удовлетворен, то Джордж. Эта проблема могла быть решена двумя способами, которые они ей мигом озвучили:  
— Ты можешь предоставить нам или свою вторую дырочку, или разрешить порвать первую. Если тебя интересует то, что будет больнее на первых порах, то мы можем с полной экспертной уверенностью сказать, что в этом плане разницы нет.  
Недолго думая, Джинни решила сохранить себе анальную девственность и поднялась, дабы на кровать лег Фред. Она же мягко опустилась на его член, повернутая к нему спиной, а затем и вовсе почти легла на Фреда, опираясь по бокам от его тела локтями о проваливающийся под ними матрац. Джинни пошире раздвинула ножки, дабы Джорджу было как можно удобнее войти. Она точно не знала, чего ждать, но подумала, что данный процесс будет чем-то схожим с тем, насколько ужасной была ее первая ночь.  
И Джинни не ошиблась.  
Даже когда Джордж начал с пальцев, пропихивая их в ее главную дырень один за другим, она думала, что сейчас вход порвется, а он, между прочим, никак не хотел в себя впускать больше, чем привык.  
Сообразив, что так дело не пойдет, Джордж попросил Фреда выйти из нее. В ход пошел маленький металлический предметик, нечто наподобие вытянутого в длину кольца. Джинни не сразу поняла, что они собираются делать, но когда эта штука без труда проникла в ее дырку, а затем парни начали щелкать на кнопки невесть откуда материализировавшегося пульта, сообразила: они расширяли ее отверстие.  
Сперва этот процесс был приятным, особенно когда кольцо, расширяясь и разрастаясь, лишь достигало размеров одного среднестатистического пениса, но затем, когда оно перешло этот предел, стало не до удовольствия. Истошные матерные слова вырывались из глотки одно за другим, руки не слушались. Хотелось пальцами поскорее залезть в свою промежность и выбрать оттуда эту мучительную штуковину, но близнецы, издеваясь, схватили ее за запястья и не отпускали. Они даже больше того — накаляли обстановку, поглаживая ее коленки и не давая ногам сдвинуться. Но чем дальше эта штука раскрывала ее отверстие, тем сложнее им становилось ее держать. Тело ворочалось на кровати, глаза зажмурены, крики и вопли продолжали литься из уст, но им было все равно. Казалось, они готовы были довести ее дырку до состояния клочков, чтобы только кровь, которая уже итак пошла, лилась реками по мягким простыням.  
— Я знаю о вас все! Я знаю о вас, подонки! — орала она, но близнецы не воспринимали ее слова всерьез.  
— Да, сестренка, ты знаешь, какие мы извращенцы. Потерпи еще немного… хотя… мы можем чуть облегчить тебе участь.  
Он схватил тот самый пульт управления кольца и нажал на серебристую кнопочку снизу. Джинни в один миг передернуло. Наконец-то кольцо перестало увеличиваться в размерах, вместо этого оно начало неистово вибрировать, а вся полость влагалища покрылась неведомым веществом, выделившимся из металлической штуки. Магия, чтоб ее. Штуковина еще и начала двигаться под неведомыми человечеству углами, по всей видимости, в поисках лучшего размещения ради получения наибольшего удовольствия того, в ком она сидит.  
— Нравится? Сейчас ты будешь вся готовенькая, специально для нас, сестричка. Но ты и представишь себе не можешь, что тебя ждет в конце.  
«Вы тоже», — смогла подумать Джинни перед тем, как неправильное кольцо нащупало то самое положение, благодаря которому девушка перестала извергать ругательства и начала стонать. Глаза, закрытые в болезненных потугах, теперь были прикрыты от блаженства, а губы, искусанные до крови, она стала покусывать чисто из желания что-нибудь засунуть себе в рот. Впрочем, братья решили не оставлять ее такого удовольствия. Сперва один, а потом второй получили фирменный минет от неопытной Уизлетты и остались крайне довольны работой ее шаловливого язычка.   
Почти потерявшая рассудок, она действовала чисто инстинктивно и не могла остановиться. Не хотелось вынимать и кольцо. Лишь бы она не получила от него зависимость, это было бы не слишком приятно. Джинни уже представила себе, как она сутками лежит на постели в своей комнате, полностью позабыв о внешнем мире, как и о своих физиологических потребностях по типу еды, питья и сна, и наслаждается этим внутривлагалищным массажем.  
Но сеанс радостей закончился, как только братьям надоел ее минет. Он нажал на одну кнопку — и кольцо перестало выделять разжигающую желание жидкость, нажал вторую — кольцо больше не вибрирует, третью — оно стало постепенно уменьшаться в размерах, пока, в конце концов, само же не выскользнуло из киски наружу.  
Джинни только испустила разочарованный вздох. Ей было мало. Впрочем, продолжайся это вечность, ей все равно было бы мало. Но она успела дойти до какого-то подобия сверхоргазма. Пожалуй, ради этого стоило приходить к близнецам и потакать их шалостям. Лишь чтобы узнать о такой чудной сексуальной игрушке.  
И вот она снова устроилась в былом положении — сверху на Фреде. Джордж не стал вводить пальцы внутрь, а сразу вошел. Члены близнецов действительно были одинакового размера, и теперь они терлись внутри нее друг о друга. Неведомо почему, Джинни очень возбуждала эта мысль. Как будто ее между ними вовсе не было, а весь данный процесс был началом горячего гей-порно.  
Фред делал неспешные толчки снизу, а Джордж быстр вбивался в ее тело, навалившись сверху. Джинни только оставалось хоть как-то двигаться. Главной ее задачей было ездить на их членах так, чтобы ни один из них не вывалился в процессе из вагиськи, ибо такой облом всегда очень сильно доставал и убивал накопленный накал.  
Через полминуты, минуту или вечность на ее многострадальных сосках появились странные прищепки. Джинни либо была невероятно невнимательной, раз не заметила, как их ей поставили, либо она была опять же невнимательной, так как не видела, кто из братьев, как и когда воспользовался магией.  
Мелкий электрический ток прошелся ее телом через соски. Тело, покрытое потом, вздыбилось. Движения ее стали очень рваными, но близнецы, похоже, только довольствовались этим. Чем ближе был конец, тем больше увеличивался заряд. Джинни боялась, что во время кульминации ее сердце откажет со словами: «Моя остановочка». Но кульминации не произошло. Внезапно братья остановились. Фред, желая, чтобы она поскорее с него слезла, сбросил ее с себя так, что она упала на пол. Знал бы он, какую роковую ошибку совершил.  
Рыжие безумцы заняли конечные позиции, наяривая себе по пути. Джордж засунул со всей дури член ей в рот, а Фред раздвинул ей ноги и прильнул к ее половым губам. Он решил сделать ей куннилингус?  
— Так и быть, сделаю. Мы вроде как обещали тебе удовольствие, — сказал Фред перед тем, как усердно начал напирать языком на ее горящий клитор. Сам же он наяривал себе со всей дури. И что Джинни точно понимала, так это то, что он намного быстрее кончит сам, чем доведет ее до кондиции.  
Джордж, который занялся ее ртом, был беспощадным. Он загонял ей в рот член все глубже и глубже, пока, наконец, не излился спермой ей прямо в рот. Джинни чуть отстранилась, чтобы проглотить субстанцию, а затем вновь быстренько засунула его член себе в рот. Расслабленный, не такой большой и горячий, как во время кульминации, он намного легче помещался в ее рту. Джордж, впрочем, не был особо удивлен стараниям его маленькой рабыни. А зря. Мог бы и насторожиться.  
Она взяла его член полностью в рот, практически до основания, а затем выпустила зубы. В то же время Джинни скрестила быстро и с силой ноги вокруг головы Фреда, заставляя его буквально утонуть в ее влагалище. Пока один душился, Джинни помотала головой, слыша крики Джорджа. Он схватил ее руками, но его тело, ослабленное после того, как он кончил, и загнанное в тупик, когда дело коснулись самого дорогого, просто онемело. Полость рта постепенно наполнилась брызжущей кровью. Один четкий рывок, затем второй — и этот ебанный отросток уже в ее рту. Джинни как можно быстрее его выплюнула и не стала смотреть ни на него, ни на место, откуда его оторвала, потому что боялась, что ее вывернет прямо сейчас. Джордж орал от боли, он согнулся пополам и чуть ли не рыдал. А, быть может, и рыдал. Джинни не было времени разбираться, потому что Фред успел разжать ее ноги и отдышаться, он оттолкнул в сторону Джорджа и набросился на нее, но Джинни успела подползти к тому месту, куда сбросила всю свою одежду. Именно там, между тканей, она быстро нашарила свою волшебную палочку, сплюнула в сторону кровь, часть которой скатывалась по подбородку, и, крикнув «Остолбеней», глянула на брата, вставшего в стойку смирно и покрывшегося льдом.  
Все еще не успокоившись, так как Джордж, все еще вопя, но чуточку оклемавшись, нашарил свою волшебную палочку. Впрочем, кхем, единственную палочку, которая у него осталась. Он уже приготовился выпустить хоть какое-нибудь заклинание, как на его голову опустилась люстра, сброшенная одним взмахом палочки Джинни прочь с потолка. Оба брата оказались в отключке.  
Только теперь Джинни смогла чуть более трезвым взглядом оценить обстановку. Ей стало совсем дурно, когда удалось развидеть то, что находилось в противоположной от кровати части комнаты: там, на тумбочке разместились еще пара сексуальных игрушек, по своей сути достаточно безобидных, и много, очень много острых предметов. А уж ножей-то сколько было. Чего только стоил тесак. Видимо, Перси был прав — в конце ночи они бы ее тупо прирезали, а потом сказали бы, что она, судя по всему, не выдержала и наконец-то уехала из дома.  
Какие же подонки.  
Ну ничего, внутри Джинни теперь была полна решимости обрубить этот гребанный ритуал на корню вместе со всеми мужскими достоинствами их семьи.  
Один из ножей оказался у нее в руках. Самое забавное было в том, что после заклятия «Остолбеней» в стойку встало не только само тело (ну там руки, ноги), но и член тоже. Он стоял, словно часовой, и Джинни не составило труда обрубить эту сосульку одним взмахом ножа. Послышался треск льда, но крови не было.  
Минус два хера.  
Теперь нужно было что-то сделать с еще вполне живыми близнецами и сделать так, чтобы они до конца уничтожения ритуала не мешались у нее под ногами. Эти убийцы и насильники и так легко отделались, потому что в идеале они не заслуживали жизни, а не простого лишения хуев. Хотела бы Джинни, чтобы братья пострадали больше, но в сердце все же нечто еще предательски сжималось, когда она смотрела на них… на любимых больных ублюдков.


	27. Помалкивай, а то дорежу

«А колечко я заберу».  
Оставлять такую приятную штуковину здесь было бы высшей степенью нахальства и неразумности.  
Джинни показалось, что Джордж начал двигаться. Это после такого-то удара и лишения достоинства. Ну нет! У него, что ли, там совсем совести нет? Джинни чисто со злости заостолбенеила и его, оставив эти две ледышки валяться рядышком.  
Она точно помнила, что где-то под сараем был подвал, а в подвале были старые мусорки, в которые никто давным-давно не заглядывал… слишком подозрительное место для того, чтобы прятать почти что трупы, но оно ей идеально подходило. Действия заклятия она могла поддерживать, правда лишь пока будет находиться в границах дома и его ближайших окрестностей. Когда придется рвануть за Чарли, близнецы придут в себя. Впрочем, Джинни обязательно придумает что-нибудь другое до того времени. Быть может, зелье изготовит, которое положит их в кому до удобного ей часа? Было бы неплохо. Она все же волшебник, хотя после всех прошедших событий почему-то частенько стала об этом забывать.  
Так как близнецы больше не могли этим заняться, пришлось Джинни возиться с уборкой их комнаты. Кровь на полу, осколки от лампы, постель мятая, а уж что говорить об арсенале, оставленном ими на тумбочке. Джинни врубила режим генерального безумия и уже через полчаса в комната сияла. Ну да, конечно, тут не обошлось без магии: лампа собралась обратно с помощью обыкновенного «Репаро», кровь стерла заклинанием чистки, даже кровать поленилась сама заправить. Единственное, что сделала собственными руками, так это убрала острые предметы. Найти тайник близнецов было непросто, но Джинни справилась с этой задачей как раз за вот эти полчаса. Тыкая рукой во все, что под нее попадет, Джинни нашла небольшое отверстие под шкафом. Засунув туда руку, она с удивлением поняла, что может оттуда что-то вынуть. Рывок назад — и вот она вытаскивает мешок, который кажется бесконечным. Там оказалась пара флик-лезвий и сюрикенов. Совсем не понимая, зачем им эти побрякушки, Джинни затолкала внутрь мешка все, что было на тумбочке, а потом резко пихнула его под шкаф. Мешок, огромный и абсолютно полный, мягко просочился в щель. Такое ощущение, что в нем и не было тесака, топора и пилы, которые были среди того арсенала. Впрочем, этим заклинанием, увеличивающем, к примеру, пространство сумочки или палатки до огромных размеров, в волшебном мире пользовались настолько часто, что и не было особо чему поражаться.Джинни удивилась искренне только одному — тому, что у близнецов был настолько простой тайник. Она ведь знала, на что они были горазды. Могли и что поизысканнее придумать.  
Как бы то ни было, дело было сделано. И Джинни в эту ночь не хотела останавливаться на достигнутом, ей нужно было поговорить с тем, кто обо всем знал, с тем, благодаря чьей информации она решилась на этот поступок.  
Вероятней всего, он не был готов на этот поступок, но Джинни не собиралась спрашивать. Она зашла в ванную комнату и привела себя в нормальный человеческий вид, а то если кто ее застанет с кровью на лице и на одежде, она вряд ли сможет отмазаться, сказав нечто вроде: «Захотела попробовать менструальную кровь, не обращайте внимания» или «Ела окровавленный стейк, испачкалась немного». Хотя… Джинни не была уверена в том, что вообще стала бы еще когда-либо перед ними оправдываться. Никто из них больше не был ей родней. Все, что она хотела теперь, — это отрезать их члены. А мать… Нет, с матерью она надеялась больше никогда не говорить. Так было бы лучше всего.  
Джинни мысленно осеклась.  
…не с матерью.  
С Молли.

— Ты..? — Перси не находил, что сказать, поэтому тупо пялился на сестру.  
Он отлично помнил, с каким рвением Джинни направлялась несколько часов тому в комнату к Фреду и Джорджу, поэтому и не знал, чего ждать теперь.  
— С ними кончено, — сухо отрапортовала Джи.  
— Что?  
Перси нахмурил лоб, но потом, но потом, видно, подумал о худшем.  
— Неужели ты..?  
— Я не убила их. Нет. Я не убийца. Но я сделала то, что должна была. Билл рассказал мне, как снять проклятие.  
Джинни пришла к нему посреди ночи в спальню. Было тихо, даже слишком. Перси поднялся на кровати, не зная, что и сказать, но он понимал, за чем она пришла. Взгляд его опустился вниз и коснулся того, чем он так и не научился пользоваться.  
— Я не хочу делать это насильно и с тобой.  
— Ты… хочешь, чтобы я отдал тебе свой член? — фраза должна была прозвучать странно, нелепо или, как минимум, безумно, но почему-то это было произнесено настолько обыденно, будто бы так все и должно было быть.  
— Не скажу, что мне будет жаль…  
— Как и не жаль было Фреда и Джорджа.  
Они старались не смотреть друг на друга. Перси нервно пожимал ткань спальных штанов, не зная, как ему поступить. Слишком страшно было находиться в комнате с младшей сестрой. Теперь — слишком.  
— Ты сам мне рассказал, что они творили. Сам рассказал, сколько человек они убили и сколько девушек измучили, изнасиловали, извели со свету… Меня не будет мучить из-за них совесть.  
— А из-за меня? Из-за остальных?  
Джинни задумалась.  
— Только из-за некоторых, но, как я и сказала, тебя мне не будет жаль. Все равно тебе от «него» никакого толку, а так хоть род наш избавишь от проклятия.  
Перси сидел, но его ум настойчиво велел ему бежать. И как можно дальше.  
— Снимай штаны, — наверное, именно этой фразы Джинни он и ждал.  
— Может…  
— Прошу, не заставляй меня.  
Она была такой грозной. Перси перепугался, словно мальчишка, но последовал приказу. С той же робостью, с которой он ложился с ней в кровать, Перси медленно стянул штаны, а затем одернул резинку трусов и потихоньку припустил их вниз. Щеки покрылись краской, руки начали мелко дрожать, а ноги сжались вместе, как бы защищая беспомощное достоинство.  
Парень мог бы отбиться от Джинни физически или с помощью заклинаний, но он покорно повернул голову в сторону, чтобы не видеть этой казни, и сказал:  
— Д-д-дав… давай.  
Голос его не слушался, тело оцепенело, чем-то напоминая тело Фреда, завернутое в «Остолбеней». Джинни двинулась вперед с ножом в руках. Кроме металлического кольца девушка прихватила и его с собой. Этот инструмент ей понадобится еще, как минимум, раз пять. Такая себе писькорезка или хуеотрывалка — Джинни еще не придумала ему адекватное прозвище.  
— Я сделаю все быстро. Только не ной, — сказала Джи, сама не понимая, откуда в ней взялась эта невиданная грубость.  
От произошедшего за прошлый час она вроде уже отошла, но вот сейчас ей приходится вновь стать психопаткой какой-то, буквально мужененавистницей. Но не по своей воле.  
«Членоненавистницей?» — дебильный генератор идей ей тоже следовало прикрыть.  
— Я наложу обезчувствуещее заклинание, ты не почувствуешь боль, тебе будет все равно. Абсолютно все равно. И даже когда отойдешь от заклинания, боли не будет.  
— Я знаю, как это работает. Но не будет только физ… физ-зической боли, — подметил Перси, немного успокоившись.  
— Верно. От психологической травмы так же легко я тебя избавить не смогу. Впрочем, хватит болтать.  
Джинни занесла палочку в непривычном ей движении. Если честно, она не была уверена на сто процентов, что это сработает, но это ее состояние, психа, маньяка, просто сердитой девушки, придавало настолько много уверенности, что не стоило сомневаться –все выйдет так, как надо.  
И так оно и получилось.  
Луч, выпущенный из палочки, прошелся по другой палочке, после чего сияние разлилось по всему телу Перси. Джинни заценила его испуганный взгляд, потом больно его ущипнула, но он даже не отреагировал.  
«Подействовало так, как надо», — поняла Джи и сжала покрепче рукоятку ножа.  
Крови снова будет много, но она, вспомнив все нужные заклинания, этого совсем не боялась. Зря только оттиралась после Джорджа, теперь снова то же самое.  
— Не смотри.  
Перси и не собирался, он все еще пялился куда-то в дальнюю часть комнаты.  
— Скажешь, когда з-з… закончишь.  
Рука правосудия занеслась чуть в сторону. Второй Джинни подняла его мелкий отросток и наметила взглядом, где будет резать. Вот уж если честно, то после такого на члены вообще смотреть не хочется. Вспомнилось, как в ее рту купался хер Джорджа, начало подташнивать.  
Желая поскорее убежать в туалет и хорошенько проблеваться, Джинни одним махом снесла это недоразумение. На ней снова оказалась ебучая кровь. Господи!  
Как же противно!  
Твою же ж нахер..!  
Она уже не знала, куда деться, не понимая, что делает, сунула Перси в руку его член и убежала в уборную. Оттуда послышались нелицеприятные звуки.  
От кровати Перси доносились примерно такие же.

Если члены близнецов Джинни спрятала вместе с их телами, то Перси оставила его хуй ему же на попечение. Это, конечно, жестоко, но пусть делает с ним, что хочет. Она не захотела смотреть, что он там делал дальше, как отмывал все. Она вообще к нему не заходила больше, просто крикнула, чтобы он помалкивал пока что. Вот и все.  
Себе быстренько оттерла и ушла.  
Эта ночь настолько затянулась, что становилась просто невыносимой. Внутри все ныло. Есть, само собой, не хотелось. Из глаз лились слезы. Одновременно с этим Джинни заливисто смеялась прямо на весь коридор, но никто не вышел посмотреть, в чем дело. Как будто все прекрасно знали, что происходит. Сидели в своих спаленках и ждали членокрушительницу. Да ведь?  
Джинни подумала было зайти просто по очереди во все спальни, поотрубать им там все, пока они спят, да пойти себе. И ничего не нужно было бы придумывать, да и прятать близнецов не надо было, но к такому Джи не была готова. К тому же, были среди братьев те, кого она не очень хотела обижать. Или, хотя бы, не так.

— Эй, ты в порядке? Я слышала странный смех ночью, но Билл сказал мне спать. Он сказал, что это ты, а я не поняла.  
На утро Джинни уже спокойно сидела в спальне Флер, зашла к ней, так сказать, поздороваться, хотя сама прекрасно понимала, для чего именно пришла. Это было очень волнительно, но ей это можно рассказывать. Флер уже официально состоит в их семье. Нужно будет только правильно преподнести информацию. Джи и не представляла, как она отреагирует. Флер ведь не брала участия во всем этом безумии.  
— …конфеты были очень вкусными, — после неловкого молчания сказала Джинни.  
«Это было единственное, что я смогла съесть. Ты спасаешь меня от голода», — хотелось сказать ей, но Джи не смогла.  
— Спасибо. Рада, что тебе понравилось.  
— А… то… что сказал… тебе Билл. Это касается древнего проклятия, наложенного на нашу семью. Поэтому я так странно себя вела. Из-за того, что мне пришлось из-за него сделать.  
— Что ты делать?  
— Плохие вещи, которые делают плохие люди. Но мои братья, мой отец… да вся моя семья… они делали вещи еще хуже.  
Флер напряглась.  
— Я чувствовала, что в доме что-то неладное, но не понимала, что. Пожалуйста, расскажи мне.  
— Да… пожалуй, я расскажу тебе все с самого начала.

Рассказ был трудным. Флер то и дело перебивала, но Джинни терпеливо все разъясняла. Впрочем, вопросы были только поначалу, когда дело дошло до самого горячего, Флер только в испуге таращилась на Джи и твердила одно и то же: «Не верю, что ты такое пережила. Это ужасно».  
Впрочем, испуг отошел на второй план где-то к концу рассказала. Флер сразу же во все поверила, Джинни даже не нужно было отводить ее к кому-либо из братьев, чтобы те подтвердили сказанное, не нужно было и показывать тела близнецов. Флер довольно спокойно отнеслась к тому, как Джинни поступила с ними.  
— Мне придется сделать и с Биллом то же.  
— Есть ведь способы после этого вернуть ему… эту часть тела, — сказала француженка, она очень не любила матерные слова. — Главное, чтобы проклятие распалось, а после этого можно и пришить обратно, если получится. Заклинаний таких, наверное, нет, но можно положиться на человеческие методы.  
— Да, ты права, — согласилась Джинни.  
Все теперь действительно казалось не таким уж и страшным.  
— Я должна рассказать тебе еще кое-что. В этом деле мне понадобится твоя помощь, потому что…  
Потому что Джинни ссыковала одна пойти к гинекологу, но совершенно спокойно могла пойти и отрубить еще один хер.  
Примерно это же, но гораздо более мягкими формулировками она Флер и сказала.  
— Ты беременна?! — ужаснулась ее новая подруга.  
Джинни промолчала.  
Поход решили совершить незамедлительно, но сперва, как и полагается, позавтракали.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Флер.  
— Копаюсь в тарелке.  
И это было правдой. У Джинни внутри все еще выворачивалось. Впрочем, Флер и сама это сообразила.  
Она взяла вдруг за столом Джинни за руку и пронзительно посмотрела на нее.  
— Все будет хорошо. Ты слышишь? Все быть хорошо.  
«Будь все хорошо», — и больше ничего не надо.

Джинни застыла у двери, не решаясь войти, но Флер ее подтолкнула. Их очередь подошла уже давно, но они то и дело пропускали вперед «более пузатых».  
— И так упустили много времени, давай, пошли. Я буду рядом.  
Вместе с ней становилось спокойней.  
Они вдвоем открыли чертову дверь, их поприветствовала милая женщина средних лет.  
Вдруг прямо в дверях Джинни стало плохо. Выдавливая из себя нечто отдаленно похожее на «Здравствуйте», она повалилась на пол, попутно что-то еще уронив вместе с собой. Нежные руки Флер коснулись ее лишь тогда, когда она уже упала.  
Перед глазами успел проплыть мутный пол, затем ноги в бахилах, движущиеся на нее…


	28. Ложнотревожно

— Что с ней? — не унималась Флер.  
Джинни минут двадцать тому пришла в себя, после чего в каком-то полубредовом состоянии стала требовать аборт и немедленно. Ее голос был таким, будто она напилась хорошенько перед тем, как прийти сюда, но Флер знала, что это неправда.  
— Мы сделали обследование…  
— И? Вы сможете сделать аборт?  
Врачиха нейтрально ответила:  
— Результаты мы сможем сообщить не раньше, чем через три часа. Вам придется подождать. Или можете прийти завтра. Кажется, вашей подруге не помешало бы отдохнуть.  
— Это из-за беременности?  
— Не думаю. Но, как я и сказала, более точно мы сможем вам все сообщить, когда придут результаты из лаборатории. А сейчас попрошу вас освободить место следующей пациентке.  
— Да, конечно.

Привести Джинни в порядок оказалось не так-то просто, но после какого-то укола она наконец-то перестала бредить и начала нормально разговаривать.  
— Я так перепугалась, когда ты упала, но, наверное, не стоит этому удивляться. Ты столько пережила.  
Непонятно, когда они успели стать лучшими подружками, но последовавшие за этими словами мягкие объятия определенно вселяли в Джинни надежду на лучшее. Теперь ей было на кого положиться и с кем решить все проблемы. Раньше у нее не было поддержки от слова вообще, все только и делали, что предавали ее, а тут… Флер была для нее, словно сказочная фея, взявшаяся вообще ниоткуда. Возможно, она же сможет обратно превратить Джинни в нормального адекватного человека. Это было бы здорово.  
Домой шли, болтая о всякой ерунде. Джинни, когда дошла домой, даже не могла вспомнить, о чем именно, помнила только, как они обсуждали проходящих мимо прохожих и что-то вспоминали по поводу жизни Флер на родине. Остальное будто покрылось туманом.  
За результатами решили зайти вечером, ведь кто знал, быть может, им бы пришлось там проторчать куда дольше трех часов, а так они имели время отвлечься от всего плохого и собраться с духом.  
— Могли бы и оставить тебя подольше, видели же, в каком ты состоянии.  
— Их можно понять. Я и так пробыла у них дольше, чем положено. Они обеспечили мне всю помощь, которую смогли.  
— Пойди поспи немного. Джинн, я серьезно. Ты такая бледная. Все эти ночи тебя вымучили. Попробуй просто отдохнуть, как будто ничего не было. Совсем ничего.  
Ее рука доверительно разместилась на плече Джинни, а взгляд был настолько суров, что противиться ее приказу казалось чем-то немыслимым.  
В кроватку пошли вместе. Флер заботливо укрыла Джинн одеялком и поцеловала в лобик.  
— А теперь закрой глазки.  
— Закрой глазки, открой ротик?  
Флер сначала рассмеялась, а потом наклонилась и легонько чмокнула Джи в губы.  
Не ожидавшая ничего подобного, Джинни уставилась на Флер во все глаза, на губах застыли этот детский поцелуй и вопрос.  
— Спокойной ночи. — И она отпряла, направившись к окну.  
Шторы были задернуты, комната заперта, девушка уложена в кроватку.  
Сердце чуть учащенно билось, на щеках играл мягкий румянец. Джинни провела кончиками пальцев по губам и заколдованно уставилась в потолок, представляя, что над ней до сих пор нависает ее «подруга». И хоть это было отчасти нормальным — дружески чмокнуть подругу в губы — что-то в этом действии казалось совершенно не безобидным.

Эти часы тянулись особенно долго. Глаза не слипались, руки то и дело мучили ткань, тело ворочалось с боку на бок, никак не будучи в состоянии найти удобное положение. Голова занята мучениями. Как вот — стук в дверь. Слегка скрипучая, она приоткрылась. Внутрь вошла Флер, готовая ко второму походу в то здание.  
Врачиха встретила их с безжизненным выражением лица. Было заметно, что она уже порядком намучилась на работе за день и хотела покоя.  
— Так… Уизлетт…  
— Так когда вы сможете сделать ей аборт?  
— Аборт? Простите, но ваша подруга даже не беременна. Может расслабиться.  
Джинни не верила собственным ушам, она ведь видела тест, держала его в руках, да и все те половые акты, казалось, просто не могли пройти без последствий.  
— Как?..  
— Тест не дает стопроцентную гарантию. Он мог быть просрочен. Или же вы не придержались инструкции. К тому же, есть много других причин, по которым результат мог быть ложноположительным.  
— Но… меня тошнит. А еще у меня, кажется, живот увеличился.  
Женщина устало посмотрела на Джинн, затем подозвала к себе и стала щупать пальцами ее живот.  
— Как вы питаетесь?  
— Я… в последнее время не очень хорошо…  
— Что вы ели сегодня?  
— …только конфеты.  
Пальцы женщины перестали ощупывать ее, женщина отвернулась.  
— Начните хорошо питаться, тогда все наладится. По части гинекологии я сделала для вас все, что смогла. По поводу проблем с желудком — это в другой кабинет. До свидания.  
Девушки распрощались с доктором и вышли в коридор. За ними маленькими шажками внутрь кабинета последовала блондинка с огромным пузом, с лавки ожидающих на нее беспокойно поглядывала дама постарше. Судя по небывалому внешнему сходству, это была ее мама.  
Джинни стало плохо. На душе и без того скребли кошки, но зато хоть спал огромный груз. Даже операцию делать не пришлось.  
— Видишь, как все прекрасно? А теперь пошли домой, я тебя хорошенько откормлю.  
Внутри все перевернулось при этих словах, но Джинни поняла, что если не будет заставлять себя есть, станет падать в обмороки чаще. У нее и так уже сил никаких не было. А ведь есть-то она перестала как раз из-за этих ночей. После ночи с Джорджем, где они баловались едой, ее порядком стало воротить. Ну точно… этот гад что-то с ней сделал. Вот ведь..!  
Пальцы сами собой сжались в кулак.  
— Все в порядке? — наверное, она уже устала это спрашивать.  
— Да, просто кое-кто недостаточно получил по заслугам.  
— Стой. Не доходи до крайностей. Ты не должна быть плохой. Слышишь?  
Это звучало так глупо, но так убедительно, что руки разжались сами собой, после чего Джинни обвила ими шею Флер, уткнулась лицом ей в плечо и заплакала.

— Вкусно? Я сама приготовила. Кстати, не видела сегодня Молли. Странно, куда она могла деться?  
Джинни только повела плечами, пытаясь при этом впихнуть себе в рот еще хоть кусочек уже остывшей картошки. Флер, конечно, не заставляла ее сразу же очень много есть после такой голодовки, но пыталась хоть немного впихнуть, чтобы она не сидела совсем голодной. Что называется: даже если потом все вырвет, главное, что поела.  
— Кажется, жизнь налаживается.  
— Да.  
— Я это сказала вслух?  
— Да.

Прошел целый день, а никто так и не спохватился близнецов, Молли подевалась куда-то, Перси из своей комнаты целый день не выходил, но оно и понятно. Джинни видела Рона, а храп папы слышала поздно вечером, когда сама шла спать. Казалось, что дома ужасно пусто. Стало даже немножко грустно, потому как Джинни помнила, как они веселились на ее день рождения, все смеялись, просто дружески разговаривали, спокойно и вкусно ели, все друг друга любили, а теперь… дом был полон ненависти. И это убивало, потому ей придется подарить ее маленькому миру еще больше ненависти. И еще больше боли.  
Стоило поскорее с этим заканчивать, она чувствовала, как близнецы жрали ее внутренние магические резервы, а еще могли не выдержать нервы у Перси, ну ведь, он, в конце концов, не настолько железный. Как минимум, он мог пойти к врачу. Он ведь пошел? Или справился ли он с магическим лечением? Странно то, что ей вдруг стало не плевать. Джинни волновалась. Наверное, только из-за того, что он рассказал ей о том, что ее собираются убить… в тот же вечер, когда ей должен был настать конец. Перси, блять, очень своевременный. Спаситель Перси! Гип-гип ура!  
Стебаться в своей голове — это так круто. Особенно, если не умеешь это делать, но при этом можешь поржать в своей же голове, зная, что это никто не услышит и не назовет тебя идиоткой. Джинни ценила все время, которое проводила сама с собой. Одиночество — это грустно, но одиночество это круто, когда тебя в буквальном смысле все ебут.  
Флер оставила на тумбочке вазочку с фруктами. Сказала, если Джинни не съест к утру хоть что-нибудь из этого, то она ее выебет. Джинни надеялась, что это не шутка.  
Хотя нет, шутка, Флер так не говорила.  
А Джинни надеялась, что она скажет. Или нет?..  
Сложные вопросы ориентации и общей целесообразности подобных вопросов заставляли заткнуть свой внутренний голос и больше не слушать его.  
— Главное, что Его нет, — вслух себя успокоила Джинн.  
Серьезно, она уже думала о том, как может умереть во время совершения аборта. О том, что ей просто придется оставить ребенка и воспитывать это Нечто. Ведь, вероятно, все слышали, что от инцеста уроды часто рождаются.

Ложносвятое место — сон.

Дочь насильника вышла из-за угла Норы, едва удерживая в руках охапку синих роз. На ее непрочно сшитые сандалии с излишком налипла грязь; частички почвы попали даже между ее пальцев, о чем она, разумеется, подозревала и что ее дико бесило.  
Подойдя к новеньким дверям сарая, она с легкостью ее открыла. Легкий ветерок обдувал рыжие волосы и веснушчатое лицо.  
— Ах, — выдохнула Джи.  
Прозвище это она получила… а, впрочем, неважно, за что она его получила. Все и так понятно, да ведь?  
Крепко прижимая к груди розы, Джинни прошла в сарай, оглядела недружелюбную обстановку: стены, пол, даже потолок — все было в иконах. Над дверью, ведущей вниз, как будто в преисподнюю, висел крест. Еле удерживая цветы, дьявола дочь дернулась, ей было дурно.  
Внутри сарая было светло и холодно. Отопления тут в помине не было.  
На подкошенных ногах она пробралась вниз, дверь в преисподнюю поддалась так же легко, как и входная.

Его глаза открылись.  
Их глаза.  
Две пары взоров, разрывающих ее на куски и умоляющих о милости.  
— Святое…  
Джинни опустилась рядом с ними на колени. Теперь ее ноги были в грязи не только на уровне сандалий. Пол был осыпан песком, смешанным с водой, вытекающей из щелей в стенах. Она думала:  
— Что за бред? — и произносила это вслух, но не могла отойти от того, что хотело сделать тело, ни на шаг.  
— Святое…  
— Что?  
Руки покрылись кровавыми порезами, шипы больно впились в кожу, смрад забивал легкие. Глаза светились в темноте и медленно закрывались. Джи не могла отвести свои глаза от их глаз, наблюдая, как ей показалось, как они умирают. Не глаза, а люди. Два тела, черные, обвалявшиеся в грязи, с трудом она высмотрела рыжие волосы, которые почти полностью покрылись чернотой.  
Кровь лилась вниз, меж ее ног, покрывая промежность мелкими каплями.  
— Святое убийство, — выдавили неразличимые среди грязи уста.  
Руки потянулись вперед, к небольшому подъему, на котором разместились их скрюченные тела, и положила на него ярко-синие, почти отдающие неоном, цветы. Из глаз полились синие слезы.

Джи проснулась в горячем поту. Ей было хорошо, потому что ночной кошмар кончился. Она поняла, что с близнецами все нужно немного резче решать, потому что заклинание, которым она их наградила, откликалось ей полной потерей рассудка.  
Между тем, ноги и правда были грязные. Ей стоило помыться.


	29. Я Джи, а это Джинни

Я встала в тот день и устала. Больше не могла двигать взгляд, думать планы и отрывать конечности. Мне хотелось думать, что я все еще хороший человек и что это они все — плохие, но не могла. Крутите пальцем у виска, но я считаю себя самым ужасным существом в мире. Они не виноваты, потому что и система в целом придумана для них. Для любителей подчиняться течению и оставлять все на «авось и так сойдет». Я пошла против них и получила ботинком по клитору. Как жаль, что эти уебки не подумали раньше, что может явиться из пизды на свет Уизли, способная их порубить на куски. Тогда бы точно придушили меня пуповиной.

Горький кофе, который я никогда не пила раньше, потому что он горький, а я люблю по жизни сладости. Я взяла его тем утром. Поглядела на французские булочки Флер, с годами превращающиеся в батонища, и облизнулась, жалея, что у нее нет хера, который можно было бы чирикнуть ножом. Но, к счастью, там, в спаленках, лежали двое сонь.

Она разливалась во мне, эта горесть от кофе. Но было от этого только приятно. Хотелось закусить черным шоколадом, который я даже на запах не перевариваю, а затем сверху накинуть самого отвратительного алкоголя, чтобы меня вырвало так же, как рвало изнутри во все прошлые дни.

Не беременная, почти сумасшедшая, с великой миссией в этом ублюдском мире. Господи, спасибо моему совершеннолетию, я в свои крохотные годы чувствую себя минимум сорокалетней, брошенной тремя мужьями и поиметой как минимум целым Хогвартсом и половиной Лондона в придачу. Ну, знаете, мужской половиной.

Только они умеют так иметь. Дикие… животные. Въебанные звери, голодные на мокрые киски и сладкие набухшие груди. Я хочу проглотить их члены, ощущать, как остывающая плоть двигается сквозь глотку по пищеводу и застревает где-то в желудке. Хочу съесть их все, целиком, не разжевывая, словно неумелая проститутка, но заглатывая и отгрызая. Я хочу трахаться с ними своим огромным аппетитом.

Люблю смотреть на Кенов. Между ног не так гладко, но если поработать после ножа бритвой, а после колдонуть какой-нибудь очиститель бесчестия, то можно получить просто кожу. Волосатую, знаете, с такими рыжими мелкими кудряшками. Вместо хуев. Кожу, блять.

Она коснулась моих губ, а я игриво отпрянула, потом шлепнула по щеке эту прошмандовку и ушла к своей цели. Ей понравилось, хоть я и услышала вслед: «Не делай больше так». Холодные слова не способны растопить мое горячее игр-кофе. Горькое, как желчь, жаркое, как капучино.

Господи, зачем ты создал каждой твари по паре, если все они твари и все одного вида? Они или даже мы. Я тварь, но другая. Наверное.

— А Молли-то шлюха.

Она оглянулась. Жир скатывался по голым бокам и сползал на голые бедра, худые, костлявые, но только в сравнении с ее.

Я видела эту срань, но единственным, о чем я могла подумать, было: «Настоящая Джинни не стала бы такое говорить, настоящая Джинни не стала бы о таком размышлять». Я чувствовала себя гребанной фальшивкой.

«Эй, кто ты?! Отвечай, прошмандовка, спрятанная в моем теле! Отвечай, а то придется иметь дело с жаркой бестией Джи, а не с какой-то там сопливой девочкой».

Но никто не отзывался. Вот только Молли ответила, эта жалкая-жалкая Молли, остановившая продолжающееся движение. Тело маленького и, что не удивительно, рыженького мальчика двигало тазом, мощными рывками вгоняя в нее свой огроменный, длиной с Дамблдорову бороду, ствол. Он неустанно ебал это дно, как будто вгоняя кончик удочки в широкий колодец. Профита ноль. Рыбку не мог поймать он, но мог это колодец. Если бы я не пришла, это дно издало бы смачные шлепки, а вода из него излилась бы такими потоками, что ни в одно ведро столько бы не поместилось.

Давно меня так не колбасило. Я смотрела на эту свинью тушу и хотела было позвать отца, но это было так забавно, что рот даже не хотел открываться для слов. Я улыбалась, держась за стенку от хохота, но почему-то смешно было только мне. Где же публика? Где мой закадровый смех? Я не хочу чувствовать себя глупенькой, улыбаясь там, где все ругаются и плачут.

Молли слезла с его хуя, хотя тому было уютно на гребанном донышке. Мама терялась в догадках, за что ей сперва браться: снять с ручки двери трусики или у окна схватить юбку. Нет-нет, точно, она хотела вырвать из-под головы маминого щенка свою блузку. Ох уж эти комплексы. Такой тушке и голой ходить было бы горазд.

А ведь эта собака ничего не подозревала. Спала себе мирно, пока рядом валялась целая пачка ебучего снотворного. Ебалась во сне с собственной родительницей. Оказывается, не одну меня здесь оприходовали. Интересно, сколько раз эта тварь, которую я больше не зову и никогда не посмею назвать мамой, уходила прочь из спальни отца, неудовлетворенно клацая губками, и прикладывала эти едкие уста к плоти сыночка, погибающего под средствами для хорошего, крепкого и, возможно, даже вечного сна. Сколько, бля?!

Она попробовала пройти мимо, а я все еще не могла оторваться от стенки. Только почувствовала, как ее плечо тряхнуло в движении мое, трусики сами слетели с ручки двери, а она их подхватила почти у самого пола. Блядина ушла, остался несчастный. Впрочем, до этого момента его можно было даже назвать счастливчиком. Он-то уж с уверенностью сможет сказать: «Мамку ебал».

— Какой большой и как мне ж-ж-ж-ж… — вместо слова «жаль» вырывался только шмелиный шум.

Не закрыла двери, не постаралась унять шум или предусмотреть хоть что-либо. Я познала одиночество в толпе и взяла в рот.

Мелкое дежавю, лифон, давящий на плечи. Я не могла вынести этот груз, а потому свалила свой бюстгальтер рядом с другим, размера на три побольше. Он был горячий и грязный, весь в соках этой днистой мадамы. А я все сосала и сосала, надеясь очистить его в последний раз от блуда. Вот не хотелось мне лишать молодого мужчинку достоинства полностью. Отрезанный член — не приговор, но отрезанный член, весь мокрый от мамки… отстой. Ебать всем Дурмстрангом в ее Шармбатон.

Чистый хер — равно — чистая хирургическая подача. Нож двинул по основанию, унеся с собой и яички. Не помню, когда его до такой степени заострила, что ним можно было фрукты в воздухе нарезать, но выглядело это забавней некуда.

И не знаю уж, сколько Молличка вкачала Ронику таблетосов, но как бы ему не пришел лавандос в этом неведении.

«Настоящая Джинни не стала бы так делать», — этот херов голос продолжал луной отходить в голове на задний план, а я, вновь окровавленная, рыдала над телом брата. Потом вингардиумлевиоснула его и понесла в воздухе в сторону знакомого сарайчика. По пути не встретилось никого, но в сторонке, вне моего маршрута стояла Флер. Она тоже плакала, но, как мне показалось, не от того же, от чего я. Зареванная, она умчалась в свою комнату, а я думала только о том, чтобы не звала Билла. Ого, а я почти забыла главного лицемера нашей семьи. Надо же.

Три тела, три длительные остолбенейки… были бы, если б у меня не оказались в руках те волшебные снотворные таблеточки. Я закидала их сразу в три глотки, залила в рот, заставив проглотить, и дождалась момента, когда уродцы начали мирно посапывать в парны унисон. Как оказалось, Фред был довольно тихим типом. Я приморозила рану Рона, поколдовала над остальными и ушла. Должны были пару дней пожить на этом обеспечении, а я…

…а меня…

…что…

Отпустило?

 

Джинни сползла по стене, закрывая ладонями маску безразличия. Внутри, как оказалось, было более горько, чем от самого ядреного кофе на свете. И никто не мог стать спасением потерянному девичьему телу.

Она устало обратилась к богу, потому что увидела цветы. Те самые, покрашенные заклинанием в синий.

Это вообще был не сон? А ведь казалось, грязные ноги — только совпадение.

Джинни перестала думать, как мразь, но не могла выбросить из головы мразотную себя. Она думала о той версии собственной сущности и захлебывалась неверием. Ей уже не раз становилось плохо, еще после первых ночей голова ломилась на куски разбитой статуэтки, а тело дрыгалось в такт тектонику, но Джи думала: «Это пройдет». А оно осталось. Медленно продираясь внутри головного мозга, Оно прожигало внутри нее нормального человека. Джи не хотела отпускать себя хорошую. Все ведь стало налаживаться, жизнь за горизонтом казалась полной человечности, но добра в ней, как оказалось, было меньше, чем страха. Джинни боялась стать Джи и полностью потерять себя.

Беспамятство привело ее к решению отправить ей письмо. Одна из хороших подруг могла спасти положение, но если посмотреть на Флер и происходящее, можно было ожидать, что ничего не изменится.

«Герми, пожалуйста, ответь мне».

Письмо, скомканное и заляпанное, отправилось в путь.

Пока не посыпались перья.

 

На полпути она передумала и швырнула в птицу молнию. Сова с грохотом свалилась на землю, Флер трясла Джи за плечи, но она действительно была Джи. Молли наверняка спряталась от позора, отец еще спал, а…

— Где Билл?

— Уехал вчера вечером. У него дела… во внешнем мире.

Джинни мечтала увидеть этот внешний мир, хотя эта мечта была несуразна, потому что она могла исполнить ее хоть сейчас. Но не хотела, пока не закончит. Как будто этим была ее награда. Как будто внешний мир примет ее после такого.

— Прошу, больше не делай так. Не так, Джинни! Не так!

«А как?»

Она иначе не умела.

Первый опыт казался последним возможным. Это как у серийного убийцы: если получилось убить жертву одним способом, но то остальных проще всего замочить тем же. Просто из-за наличия соответствующего опыта и отсутствия иного, зачастую не из-за сентиментальности или гениальности. Это скорее глупость.

Устои — они, оказывается, везде. Куда не плюнь — повсюду люди, не желающие менять то, к чему привыкли, на нечто новое и, вероятней всего, гораздо более безопасное и приятное. Зона комфорта загоняла в рамки и Джинни. Она готова была резать одним и тем же непродизифицированным ножом все новые и новые члены, пока они все бы не пали. А ведь…

— …можно и по-другому.

Флер взяла ее за руку и нежно провела кончиками пальцев от мизинца и до плеча. Джи забыла, что была голой. Ее бюстгальтер остался в комнате Рона, но и вот так было нормально. И даже не холодно. Флер ласкала ее, лелеяла, словно своего несостоявшегося племянника.

— Что делаешь? — вопрос выходит изо рта незавершенным, но ответ не мыслит ожидания:

— Я не нахожу другого выхода тебя успокоить. Ты воспринимаешь только секс.

И Флер покрывает поцелуями ее ладонь, затем запястье. Ее губы впитывали в себя крошки крови, час от часу слышалось желание выплеснуть наружу завтрак, но все это казалось сексуальным. Джинни действительно больше не видела мира без секса. Если бы ее засунули в Советский Союз, она бы умерла от одних высказываний.

Рука гладила ее талию, только Джинни довольно поздно поняла, что это была ее собственная конечность. Она вся отстранилась и обняла себя руками, начала гладить изможденное тело у Флер на глазах. Кажется, они все еще были в сарае, но Джинни не могла определить достоверно. Грязь забивалась в кожу, а руки продолжали размазывать кровь по телу. Флер обняла ее в ответ, обняв себя. Они гладили себя у друг дружки на глазах, пока рядом валялись три безхуих тела.

«Если бы у меня была мама, она б сказала, что я плохо влияю на свою подругу», — подумала Джинн.

Но смотреть на это можно было продолжительно долго. Губы тянулись к своим собственным губам, но Джинни не была гимнасткой, чтобы мочь себе отлизать, поэтому помощь Флер казалась просто необходимой.

Правда, девушка, которой неведомы были ранее лесбийские угодья, не желала лезть в эти рудные джунгли. Ей хватало Билла, время от времени поебывающего ее в киску, а порой и в зад. Она не жаловалась, потому Билл был хорош, но не могла отказаться от возможности изменить ему с сестрой, потому что он был это одобрил.

Флер говорила себе, что только пытается помочь Джинни найти равновесие с помощью единственной действующей на нее практики, но сама при этом же теряла всякий баланс, гранича с тем безумием, к которому ей жизненно важно было не прикасаться.

— Я рядом с тобой, Джинни. Я буду с тобой до конца. Только пусти меня, — тык пальцем в грудь, — внутрь. В настоящую себя.

«Она тоже что-то подозревает», — подумала Джинни.

Джи тихо захихикала из души.

Синие цветки вновь пустили иглы под самую кожу, когда Флер провела одним из лепестков по щеке. Гладкие капли грязи сползали вдоль шеи, а фея и Шармбатона колдовала над ее губами своим язычком. Зубки тихо сдирали сухую кожицу с губ и пожирали ее, изнемогая от голода.

Они с Флер целовались взасос. Это был первый раз, когда Джинни настолько не понравился поцелуй. Эта ее помада, розовая, почти телесная, почему-то отзывалась во рту ржаным привкусом. Джинни боялась задеть ее лицо, чтобы оно не рассыпалось без косметики. Эта ухоженная дама была ей не парой, а бабочкой-неделькой. На недельку или на вторую она становилась усладой, но потом обязана исчезнуть. Члена у нее не было, но кто мешал вырезать матку?

— Больше никогда.

— Не буду, — она поняла.

Флер засасывала ее шею, будто изысканный пылесос. Джинни оставалось только удивляться, почему это настолько обыденно хорошо. Они были похожи на двух пятнистых свинюшек. Будто Молли и Рон, только Джинни и Флер. Будто в рифму.

Кто б знал, как они переместились в глубокую ванну, как на них разместился новый слой одежды, в котором они начали плавать, будто бы было глубоко.

Джинни намыливала ей спину и растирала шею до красных пятен, а Флер смывала с нее чешую из грязи. Обе соприкасались грудями, ощущая, как две пары холмов сходятся, будто две детали лего.

Все это действительно успокаивало. Нервы переставали так жестко сдавать, снова приходило то упокоение, которому она предавалась вчера, когда ела и когда засыпала. Упокой и успокоение. Не это ли счастье?

Синяки под глазами, горящие глаза. Пальцами она растирала их до слез, потому что они очень сильно чесались, даже не всегда в уголках. Казалось, ей было просто больно смотреть на этот мир. Или глаза чешутся к сексу? Джинни не знала, но продолжала лапать Флер, надеясь больше на второе.

Когда водопровод забился их волосами, девушки вышли из ванной комнаты, в одежде и мокрые. Они улеглись на кровать, пытаясь согреть друг дружку в объятиях, но было холодно на сердце у обеих. Джинни холодела от того, что ее вторая сущность остыла и ушла, а Флер — от страха. Осознание приходило к ним постепенно.

— Прости меня, — сказала и заплакала.

Никогда раньше Джинни с таким удовольствием не обнималась. И с таким сожалением о содеянном.

— Я… не понимаю…

— Я тоже, Джинни. Я тоже.

Поцелуй в лоб последовал за этим. Единственный поцелуй, который мог убить Джи в Джинни. Краткий, тихий, насквозь заботливый. Кажется, она нашла себе новую маму, с которой при желании можно было поспать в разных смыслах этого слова.

Одежда постепенно сохла, но, разумеется, не волосы. Правда, было заклинание, которое могло их высушить. Нечто вроде фениума или высушайсьтобля. Флер их подсушила, но Джинни мало того, что не вспомнила, даже не услышала, как именно это заклинание называлось, а переспрашивать не хотела.

Как это часто бывало, спокойствие накатывало только в кровати. Глаза быстро задвигались со стороны в сторону, из-за чего ее веки быстро устали. Накатил сон. Джинни откуда-то знала этот метод, чтобы уснуть. Он казался таким человеческим, что захотелось снова попробовать отправить письмо Гермионе. Тогда у нее было бы две подруги, тогда ее бы с двух сторон сжали в объятия и не отпускали. Но были две загвоздки: Джинни не смогла бы рассказать Герми, в чем дело, если только не хотела пустить по ветру все усилия; дома больше не было сов, чтобы отправить письмо. Это навевало тоску.

Осталось еще… три человека? Только бы не разучиться считать. Чарли, Билл и типа отец? Джинни понимала, что утром ей придется проведать старину Артура. Интересно, что он посмеет сказать ей в лицо, когда она придет у него отсасывать? Или он просто порадуется, что не нужно приходить к ней ночью, пока доченька спит, чтобы не заметила, как его сперма стекает по мозолистой ладошке?

Вот вроде чистая, но такая грязная изнутри, что вонь вываливалась тоннами наружу.

— Не отпускай меня, пока я сплю.

— А когда проснешься?

— Тогда пусти. Я закончу, а потом ты снова меня возьмешь к себе под подмышку.

Хихиканье.

Не обманывая, Флер всю ночь держала ее, обнимала, целовала, она не могла допустить, чтобы эта малышка осталась одна в этом мире, чтобы не было никого, кто бы ей помог.

Все это несправедливо.

 

На мои глаза накладывались новые тени. Я была в ее сне, не могла пока выйти наружу, но знала, что бляди час придет. Тело уже все извелось, мышцы не работали так, как надо, язык не следил за словами. И за всем этим стояла я. Новая Джинни. Поехавшая Джинни. Тупая злая Джи.

Не прелесть ли в том, чтобы ругать себя, называть плохими словами, но лишь для того, чтобы потом сказать себе уже более честно и воодушевленно: «Хэй, я еще не такая». Я знаю об этой жизни больше, чем можно себе представить, исходя из одних только инцестных опытов, проведенных в домашних условиях. Я знаю о том, какое на вкус дерьмо и какие правила у игры в жизнь. Я не могу позволить себе обмануться ни на секунду. И это довольно просто делать, ведь я хожу в дурочках все свободное время.

Джи во мне больше, чем в настоящей точке джи.

Вдох. Выдох. И я снова в объятьях любимой.

Я ластилась к Флер, это делала я, а не та девочка, которой хотелось жить нормально. Ибо что могло получиться нормального из пары умалишенных лесбиянок? И это зная, что ни одна из нас к своему полу ничего особо и не испытывала? Две натуралки, я и она, скрючились на постели в ожидании нового дня.

Пот стекал по лишь недавно очищенному лбу. Волосы налипали на лицо, но я спала. Закрыв глаза, я погрузилась в глубокую дрему, из которой выйти могла только одна из нас. Джи или Джинни.


	30. От точного понимания до "...похуй"

Отходить от коктейля розовой сладости ей определенно не хотелось, но Джинни точно понимала, кто она и что собралась сделать.  
Больше не было сомнений и пререканий, как и не было речей в голове на тему того, правильно она поступает или нет. Это казалось забавным, отвратительным, но таким нужным одновременно. Джинни не хотела вступать с собой в полемику, она верила внутреннему «я» и была с ним одной целой мразью.

— Отпусти меня, я отсосу и вернусь.  
— Ты хотела сказать «оторву»?  
— Это тоже.  
Серьезность их взглядов зашкаливала в кубическом измерении, а губы девушек больше не соприкасались. Вместо этого буйствовали пейринги губа/щека, губа/шея, губа/лоб, но чаще всего — губа/лобок/клитор, объединенные в одну теплую групповушку.  
— Билл же тебе заранее все рассказал?  
Забегали глазки, а потом спокойно уставились в одну точку в попытке не выдавать хозяйку.  
— Ты слишком спокойно к этому отнеслась. Ко всему.  
— Да, я знала. Поэтому и приехала, хотя он был против сначала. Но потом он сказал мне, что я нужна тебе. Нужнее, чем кто-либо.  
— Потому что ты единственная, с кем я могу говорить об этом.  
— И кто…  
— …меня не наябывал.  
За словами пошли обнимашки. И душевные слезы.  
Это было странно. Как и все то, что они делали в последние дни. Как и вся новая жизнь Джиневры. Как и эти мягкие касания к бедрам, поглаживания спины, массирования плеч. Как хрупкие вздохи и тяжелые выдохи.  
Утро началось не с отсоса.  
Они напились. Прямо на кухне. Флер подливала, Джинни опрокидывала одну стопку за другой. Их тела удобно разместились на деревянных стульях, а рядом время от времени мелькала тушка Молли, не желающая перед ними долго светиться. И не удивительно… после вчерашнего-то. Она избегала их взглядов очень долго, пока не смогла найти кого-либо, кроме Перси, невнятно что-то мычащего в ответ. Взбешенная, Молли пришла к ним.  
— Близнецов не видели?  
— Нет. Наверное, смылись с дома, никого не предупредив. Как и обычно, — без ноток фальши ответила Джинни.  
— А… — Молли никак не могла договорить предложение до конца. — А… А Р… Рон где?  
Хотелось было съязвить что-то в духе «соскучилась мамаша по сынуле-кобельку», но это выглядело бы мало того, что нелепо, так еще и эту женщину никак бы не задело. А вот отстраненность — самое оно в такой ситуации.  
— Утром он громко храпел в своей спальне, а хрен его знает куда пошел. Жует булки наверное где-то за кладовой, чтобы ты не ругалась.  
Рот Молли было открылся, чтобы наругать Джинни за такие грубые высказывания, но потом та видимо вспомнила, что больше ей не мать. Больше нет.  
Ушла она раздосадованная. Флер все это время молча ела, запивая закуску водкой.  
— Не палёная?  
— Не-а.  
Они выхватили магией из какого-то магазина несколько бутылок алкоголя. Наверное, это был русский магазин. Впрочем, какая разница, что пить, если главная цель — превратить себя в хлам. В грязнющую хламину, валяющуюся на полу возле опрокинутого мусорного ведра. В собирающую руками собственную блевотину тварь. Джинни пила столько, сколько не могла выпить. Ее ротовая полость превращалась в сушеную пустошь. Всего через несколько часов ей предстояло лежать на Флер и напевать песенки о том, как она «kissed a girl and liked it», хоть это и не было правдой.  
Вот вообще не было повода пить, но в этом будто бы состоял смысл их жизни на тот день. Джинни села на ее коленки с раздвинутыми ногами, лицом к лицу. Ее киска двигалась вдоль франц-ляжек, половые губы мягко скользили по гладкой коже, жесткие волоски кусали ее. Не слишком резкие и не больно точные удары по клитору разливали внутри тела прилив желания. Толчки учащались, Джинни ебалась с ногой Флер. Все было просто замечательно.  
Прямо на ебаной кухне, где их любой мог спалить за непотребствами, но, если честно, всем было бы чисто поебать, потому что уже все поняли, что у них там какие-то розовенькие шуры-муры. Ну, всем, кто еще был относительно в сознании и относительно достаточно цел для подобных сложных умозаключений.  
— Кажется, я тебя намочила.  
— Стул тоже пострадал.  
— Ахуительно.  
В общем, они разошлись. В какой-то момент все стало слишком. Просто слишком.

Казалось, единственный, кто вообще ничему не удивлялся и кто продолжал быть точно таким же молчаливым мудаком, был Артур. Он спокойно сновал по дому туда-сюда, большую часть времени просиживая у себя в комнате. Там он работал. Ну или дрочил. Кто б свечку-то держал над ним.  
Джинни не приходилось с ним часто пересекаться, но сегодня она хотела, чтобы это произошло, и даже больше, чем когда-либо.  
Надела большую футболку без лифчика, гольфы, белые трусики, сделала косички. Джинни не знала, что действительно его заводило, но была прекрасно осведомлена о своих вкусах. Эта легкая невинность, проскальзывающая во всем ее виде, пробуждала лучшие из пошлых мыслей в голове. Легко накрашенные в нежный розовый губы. Она была такой сладкой, что вторая часть личности просыпалась без воплей на будильник. Триггер был запущен.

Я определенно знала, что нравилось таким мужчинам, как он. В моей киске побывали разные жеребцы, но такой, как он… этот тип можно было назвать особенным. Он — мой личный сорт сладости. Больше не отец, скорее уж он, как милфа для меня, но только в мужском роде.  
Мы познакомились не в лучших условиях. Я была девственницей, а чем можно заниматься с такой девушкой? Неопытной, глупенькой, орущей от боли?  
Я хотела реванша и, помня о первой ночи, желала, чтобы он снова стал моим первым.  
Легкой походкой я пошла к нему в комнату, но папы там не оказалась. Пустующая кровать отдавала в голове гулким эхо, а я грустно потирала киску, изнывая от желания испустить свои воды.  
Окно подкралось незаметно. Не ждала я такого подвоха. Эта сука стала слишком много подозревать, а ведь нужно было догадаться. Черт, а уж если это мелкий уебок Перси проболтался, то ему однозначно пизда.  
Со всей дури я сорвалась с ног и помчала в сторону сарая, куда прошла, постоянно озираясь, Молли. Только что эта сука пресекла ту границу, которую ей было дозволено пресекать. И хоть об этом никто не знал, кроме Флер, я понимала, что мою магию и отследить можно было. А еще она могла увидеть меня тогда, когда я совсем не скрывалась. Могла не рыдать от смущения, жалея, что позволила мне спалить их, а смотреть, как я утаскиваю Рона в сарай. Или могла догадаться. Это было чуть ли не единственное место в нашей домашней округе, в которое мы пробирались только в определенные дни года, да и то не всегда.  
В общем, вполне очевидно я не знала, откуда она узнала о том, что тела лежали именно там, но я просто чуяла уже, как она открывает эту гребанную дверь в сарай и приводит в порядок этих уродов.  
Хм… она же недотраханная получается. Скучает по огромному члену Рона и просто разъебет меня за то, что я отрезала единственное его достоинство.  
Хм…  
…мммм…  
Я готова была отстрапонить эту старую шлюпку. Что угодно, лишь бы она не болталась у меня под ногами и дала расслабиться.  
В руках дрожала крепко сжатая пальцами палочка, обгрызенные ногти отчего-то больно жглись. Я шла вперед, не зная, что такое страх и с чем его и почему едят люди. Я шла туда, потому что была самой самоуверенной и самой безграмотной шлюхой в мире. Все было настолько естественным, что я даже вздрогнуть не успела, когда она схватила меня за горло и приставила к стене. Помню только, как орала ей отпустить меня, как молила вновь признать своей дочерью, пусть даже это только я от нее отказалась, а не она от меня. Но Молли была неумолима. Молли, будто моль, прогрызала меня насквозь, она кидала обезумевшие взгляды в сторону полураздетых готовеньких почти парней, которых называла своими сыновьями, и готова была убить меня. Орала:  
— Жаль, что я не сделала аборт.  
«О да, мама. Но как жаль, что и наши предки не были чайлдфри, а еще эгоистами, не способными к самопожертвованию».  
А ведь это правда: и от херов отказаться не горазды были, и от магии. Они, конечно же, не дебилы, но сволочи ведь.  
Ответ последовал с замедлением. Как будто в плохой задачке по математике, в которой мальчик надевал штаны десять минут, а куртку пятнадцать. В ней главный вопрос был не сколько времени у него ушло на то, чтобы одеться, а «Что с мальчиком?». Я ответила матери глухим лещом, после чего запустила заклятием ей прямо в живот и заставила ее тельце плюхнуться возле трех остальных. Господи, вот теперь мне реально стало их жаль. Бедные парни, на них такая свинка приземлилась, что просто свиньище.  
«Раздавленные хребты и разрушенные судьбы», — наша история полюбасу должна была называться так.  
Сука Молли, ты такая сука, что не смогла мне рассказать обо всем раньше, а теперь оказалось, что ты еще и сынка насиловала. Ох, ты такая же, как они. Ты такая сука, что у меня челюсть превращается в сморковскую. Ты тупая дрянь, которую я сейчас втоптала грязной вонючей ногой в эту помойную яму. Мразина, я тебя ненавижу. Пожалуйста, умри, пока не поздно. Вы все сломали мне психику и целую жизнь. Я знаю, что мне, вероятно, придется за это заплатить, но лично с вами я буду в расчете.  
Чувство, будто я королева-плеча, когда смотрю на это действо.  
Оно прекрасно, словно рассвет. Все, кто обижал меня, слегли или полягут тут. Именно тут.  
Я люблю себя. Люблю то, что делаю. И не потому, что у меня нет выбора. Я люблю давать людям то, что они на самом деле заслужили, потому что они посчитали, что я заслужила всех тех страданий, пережитых ранее.  
Нет.  
Я не заслуживала этого.  
Припечатывая лицо свиньи рылом к другому рыльцу, еле успевшему покрыться пушком, заливалась смехом, воображая себя властительницей ада.  
Она вырывалась, но я осыпала ее одним заклинанием за другим вместе с матерными словами разной степени жесткости.  
Как вдруг я услышала тот самый шмелиный шум, теперь напрямую ассоциирующийся у меня только с одним словом человеческого языка:  
— Давай, скажи, что тебе жаль, но знай — я лишь отвечу, что мне похуй.


	31. Не желаю быть

Расквашенное лицо смотрело на меня исподлобья, но я, гордо выпрямившись, лишь насмехалась над ее попытками выглядеть такой же грозной и сильной, как раньше. Она, Молли из семейства Уизли, по праву заслужила быть одной из этой бесславной родни. Потому что я больше не желала быть Уизли.  
Придет час — перекрашу волосы, получу новые документы и свалю доучиваться в любую другую школу волшебства, ибо не сошелся мир клином на Хогвартсе, как и на этой грязной семье.  
Мне надоело все в один миг, как только правая нога стала красной, а где-то чуть ниже послышался хруст. Похоже, целостность чьего-то носа оказалась грубо нарушена.  
— Ты не имеешь права со мной так обходиться. Если даже я не мать тебе, то я человек. Нельзя калечить и убивать людей.  
— Господи, ты такая глупая, Молли. Я пока никого не убивала. А что до тебя, то… я… Вот, Молли, скажи мне, разве я не человек? А?! — Шлепок ногой по щеке.  
Я заливалась злостью, тело стало еще краснее прежнего, а нижняя губа стала мелко подрагивать. На глаза выступили слезы. От негодования, от боли, причиненной мне этими людьми, было так тяжко. Я втаптывала ее в грязь уже скорее по инерции, чем от желания в действительности это делать.  
Один взмах палочкой — новое остолбеневшее тело.

Все они оказались в том самом сне, от которого проснутся лишь когда я куда-нибудь уеду из Норы. Ждать больше нельзя было. Там, в доме, остался в неведении отец, я привела себя в порядок, но легкая неряшливость после того, что произошло в сарае, все еще осталась. Как и тот самый осадок, грузом осевший на глубинах внутренностей.  
Я бодро виляла попой, никак не понимая, какая из нас, Джи, Джиневра или Джинни была на свободе. Единственное, что стало на свое место — это Я.  
Внутреннее Я выпорхнуло наружу.

Я прошла в большой зал и услышала тихие шаги где-то в соседней комнате. Часы отбивали новый час. В такт им шел он.  
Никого больше дома не было. И это… было настолько сладко, что и я сама представила себя сладкой дрянной девчонкой. Взяла стульчик, подвинула его так, чтобы было слышно, что тут, в зале, кто-то есть. Затем залезла на него и стала дотягиваться до чего-то сверху шкафа, чуть слышно постанывая от того, что не удается это сделать.  
Он встал в дверном проеме. Я не видела это, но чувствовала. Чувствовала это так же явственно, как и все его следующие передвижения.  
Как и его руку, медленно скользнувшую по моей ягодице, по обнаженным белым трусикам, тоненьким, почти полупрозрачным.  
Оборачиваюсь, даже не думая о том, что в чем-то могу переиграть, и говорю:  
— О, папа, ты дома?  
В ответ он только сильнее сжал ягодицу, я прочувствовала его пальцы до боли. Все, что происходило и еще должно было произойти, превратилось в одну сплошную полосу из ощущений и действий. Маленькая девочка затрепетала во мне, она умоляла отца прекратить эти гадкие действия, которые ну никак не должен был делать папа со своей дочкой, но другая Я просила не останавливаться. И главное то, что мы все, вся я была одним целым. Одной похотливой и расчетливой. Одной.  
Казалось, я единственная могла его так завести.  
Он провел рукой по спине, задирая футболку. У него определенно поднялось все его хрупкое, готовенькое к отрезанию достоинство. Но вот что было не так — так это наше с ним местоположение. По-детски, чуть не упав, я сползла со стула и, обеспокоенно взглянув на отца через плечо, убежала наверх по лестнице. Зал — это не та комната, в которой все должно было закончиться для этого дома и моих сексуальных похождений. Зал, как и кухня с коридором, были святыми местами, в которых я развлекалась исключительно с любимой Флер. Никак не с этими орангутангами.  
Даже вырываться толком не пришлось. Казалось, будто он читал мои мысли, но не мог прочесть тех, что не были связаны с сексом. Я бежала по лестнице, с легкой неуклюжестью перебирая ногами по ступенькам, и с радостью слышала топот за спиной.  
«Все закончится там, где началось для меня», — на самом деле, я точно не знала, где именно они это сделали… зачали меня. Но что-то подсказывало мне, что эти двое не были извращенцами по отношению друг к другу. Хотя бы просто так, для разнообразия. Я подбежала к спальне бывших родителей, но запнулась у самого порога. Это вышло, казалось, случайно, но выглядело так, будто специально. Я остановилась, потому что уже было начала ругать себя за то, что назвала его «отцом», но потом вспомнила, что я маленькая похотливая девочка, и уже куда спокойнее дернула ручку двери.  
Успела только зайти, как сзади меня схватили за зад, затем за талию, а тогда и вовсе прижали всем телом к себе. Он был за спиной, а я не могла удержаться от попыток вырваться из его рук. Это возбуждало меня и подзадоривало его. Это было игрой на двоих, в которой оба прекрасно следовали правилам.  
Я рвалась на свободу, а он удерживал меня. Я рвалась, хоть и не так, как по-настоящему стала бы вырываться жертва насилия, между тем пытаясь задом напороться на его твердый член. Попа терлась о его штаны, о руки, успевающие проскользнуть по жарким булкам. О да, я себя позиционировала горячей девочкой.  
Отец провел руками под футболкой, сжал грудь, а я притворно поморщилась и сделала очередной рывок вперед, ощущая, как моя грудь прется в его ладони, чувствуя, как соски трутся о его кожу. Вырываюсь и шепчу:  
— Не надо.  
Он грубо прижимает меня к себе, мнет грудь, наслаждаясь моей беспомощностью, а я продолжаю умолять:  
— Папа, пожалуйста, отпусти.  
Попкой раз за разом будто случайно трусь о его член и продолжаю шептать:  
— Что ты делаешь? Папа, я не понимаю…  
Его твердая рука полезла к трусикам. Он ухватил белье и стал оттягивать ткань назад, почти отпустив меня при этом. Я продолжила рваться на свободу, возникло натяжение. Трусики лопнули, я на секунду оказалась на свободе, но отец тут же вновь меня поймал, расстегнул молнию на брюках и без какого-либо приготовления вставил.  
Я закричала, а он лишь то и сделал, что нагнул меня лицом вниз. Я не удержалась на ногах и упала на четвереньки, попыталась даже убежать вот так, будто нашкодивший котенок, как можно дальше от своего хозяина. Он отпустил меня, я даже удивилась, уже подумала и на ноги встать, как он положил меня обратно вниз, поймал и вставил член обратно в вагину.  
Жаль, он не знал, насколько сильно мне нравились эти резкие вставляния. Из-за того, что это было так приятно, из-за того, что мне нравилось при этом кричать так, будто боль пронзала мое тело вместо импульса страсти, я пыталась убежать еще раз и еще. Я бежала от него к окну, бежала к вешалке и к кровати, бежала от него к креслу, на котором не так давно было плохо Молли. И каждый раз он тащил меня обратно и усаживал на свой крепкий хуй. Конечно, его член был не таким приятным по форме, как у близнецов, и не таким габаритным, как у Рона, но это был тот хер, который мне больше всего хотелось отсосать и отрезать.  
В очередную с попыток убежать от вагинального наказания мне удалось сделать кое-что новенькое — я чуть опустила попу, когда он мне попытался снова вставить, и член оказался в заднице. Папа ударил меня по попе, испустив удовлетворенный стон. Видимо, он сомневался, стоило ли ему отыметь меня в анальное отверстие или нет, но я решила все за него. Как же мне хотелось, чтобы он жестко выеб меня в обе дыры. Одной хватило, теперь черед за аналом.  
Без смазки было больно, теперь я кричала действительно по делу, но для отца разницы не было никакой. Но, думаю, он знал, что я больше не играю.  
Но стоило пройти некоторому количеству вхождений, как я почувствовала, что боль ушла на второй план. Это трение внутри меня, оно сводило с ума, ощущение наполненности кружило голову, я снова вошла в роль и начала стонать и просить:  
— Нет, папа. Прошу, не надо… А!.. Я же… я еще ни разу не… Нет, пожалуйста, отец.  
У него буквально сорвало крышу: папа начал иметь меня так, будто вдруг вспомнил молодость. Выбивал из меня всю дурь и все время молчал. Но лишь до тех пор, пока сам не вошел в роль.  
— Перестань кричать, доченька. Если будешь непослушной, мне придется тебя отшлепать, — но я ощущала, как он уже шлепал меня своими яйцами по заднице, вгоняя член на полную длину. Он не останавливался, только методично менял позы, стараясь выбирать такие, чтобы было максимально удобно ему, а мне… как придется.  
В одном из положений у меня затекли руки, во второй я думала, что сломаю шею, в третьем поперек решил о себе напомнить. Я начала ныть и по этому поводу, но отца было уже сложно удивить. Стоило придумать нечто действительно особенное. Ну, кроме того, что ждало его в самом конце.  
— Папа, а если сейчас мама вернется? Это неправильно. Я люблю тебя, папа, но я не понимаю, что ты делаешь.  
— Никто не вернется. Ведь так? Никто не вернется, маленькая моя дочурка.  
То, каким тоном он сказал это «дочурка», навеяло на меня ужас. Было очевидно, что он знал все. Знал и молчал. И о том, что происходило в сарае, и о том, что я знала, как снять проклятие.  
Папа ебал меня в зад, затем заставлял меня прыгать на нем, насаживаясь на член как можно глубже и глубже, а с его лица в это время не сходил больше хищный оскал. Я попыталась вырваться, но уже не так, как тогда, а по-настоящему, но он обхватил меня руками и с силой задвинул мне хуй в зад. Затем дал мне небольшую оплеуху, из-за чего у меня голова кругом пошла, и повернул к себе передом, вставив теперь мне в рот.  
Я сосала и смотрела по сторонам, пытаясь понять, получится ли все, не глядя ни на что. Появились сомнения, но… у меня же все еще был план?..

Какой план?

Внутренние сущности в панике затрепетали, голоса в голове запели, а рука потянулась вперед. Я звала ее, я знала, что она точно услышит. Моя палочка должна была оказаться в руках. Она обязана была выстрелить. Вот только не ждала я, что это случится вот так и настолько быстро. 

Джи больше не желала быть Уизли.   
Джинни больше не желала быть Уизли.   
Джиневра больше не желала быть Уизли.  
Каждая отказывалась и каждая помогала справиться. Джинн ударила отца ногой по яйцам, когда это произошло. Эта вспышка и эти крики. Джинн сложно было слышать нечто настолько противное, сложно было выслушивать чертовы мольбы о помощи.   
— В этом доме только мне суждено было просить!   
Она орала, насколько хватало мочи, взгляд, который не осуждал, заставил Джинн сперва напрячься, а затем воспрянуть. Как будто в одной уютной реальности встретились две истинно чумачечие сущности. Все было слишком идеально, чтобы казаться правдой.   
Но Джи, Джинн, Джинерва, Джинни… желала быть собой.   
И верить.


	32. Бесконтрольные

— Я верю в себя.  
Именно эта фраза позволила мне очнуться. Когда я стала снова абсолютно целостным человеком, поняла, что в моей руке застыл нож. Его помогала мне держать Флер.  
Я с удивлением подняла на нее глаза, захотела что-то сказать, но она только огрызнулась, не дав мне это сделать. Будто собачка, она была верной, но довольно строптивой. И, кажется, моя собачка хотела, чтобы я отрезала ей косточку. Кость без костей…  
Рука задрожала, но только на секунду. Я поняла, что передо мной отец, а его полудохлый обнаженный хуй, еще несколько десятков минут тому полощущий мой рот, лежал и ждал своего часа. И он пришел, потому что ждать было больше невозможно.  
Голосов в голове не было, но я не могла успокоиться. На душе было тошно. И тошно только от одного — от того, что мне помогала Флер. Это было странно и дико. Я будто чего-то не знала о ней. Все это безумство и прочие непонятные вещи были вполне применимы ко мне после вот таких вот ситуаций, но… она… она была другой. Я помнила Флер такой волевой сильной личностью, какой она была и сейчас, но… никак не психопаткой. Наверное, что-то было не так и с Биллом. Этот подхалим не мог быть таким сплошь и рядом хорошим. Таких людей не бывает. Они — это больная сказка, а мы, все мы — жестокая реальность.  
И в моей приходится отрезать члены братьям и бывшему отцу.  
Отец отрубился еще черт знает сколько времени тому. Флер сообщила, что ударила его одним мощным заклятием. Сказала, что он корчился от боли и страдал, страдал до тех пор, пока его плата, пока эта болезненная участь не показалась Флер достаточной. Я поняла по одному очумевшему взгляду, что «достаточно» Артур выбивал из нее долго. Она пытала его… но…  
Кто я такая, чтобы осуждать?  
Ведь именно в моей руке был нож, ведь именно я отрезала его член и преспокойно усыпила Артура так же, как и остальных. Оставалось поехать за Биллом и Чарли. И, да, из-за чувств к Флер я решила сперва проведать старину Чарли, который меня небось заждался. Я ведь просила его о повторе нашего с ним раза, ну, как-нибудь да когда-нибудь… так вот, это когда-нибудь должно бы скоро наступить. Нужно будет только разузнать у него на работе, куда именно его отправили. Он с этой работой с драконом объездил уже полмира. Если честно, я ему даже завидовала, потому что в своей жизни видела только три страны, две из которых мельком и очень локально, но зато свою семью смогла лицезреть голой в полном составе. Тоже… славные места.  
— Что будем делать с ним?  
— Можно так оставить, — ответила я, — в доме ведь больше никого.  
— Не думаешь, что власти могут не оставить это все вот так вот?  
— Меня они засудить не смогут, потому что мои действия были вполне оправданными. Да и тогда, когда они обо всем узнают, я уже буду свободна от проклятия и сама их приведу к нам домой. Я расскажу им все, в мельчайших подробностях. А если еще учесть, что Джордж на свой магический экран все записывал, то доказательств у меня целый вагон будет. Максимум, что сделают, в психушку отправят, ну или еще куда, на лечение. Это не смертельно.  
— Думаешь?  
Мягкие объятия последовали за вопросом.  
— Не переживай за меня, Флер. И за себя тоже. За нас. Мы будем вместе и будем счастливы.  
— И не Уизли.  
— Не Уизли. Делакур?  
— Лучше выберем себе новую фамилию, — на этом и сошлись.

— Я поеду к Чарли, а дальше… ты ведь понимаешь, что мне придется сделать?  
— Мы ведь уже говорили об этом.  
Последовал мой кивок в ответ на эту фразу, мысли о плохом, впрочем, не ушли прочь, поэтому я решила сказать это:  
— Я переживаю за тебя.  
Она нарезала овощи для салата нам на завтрак, моя фраза не заставила ее остановиться. Кусок за кусочком пласты овощей падали на доску для резки, удары ножа отмеряли секунды. Тиканье часов и четкие, хорошо слышимые удары о доску. Я попыталась отнять ее руку от ножа, но Флер резко отстранилась от меня. Ее глаза, эти два зрачка, расширенных в испуге.  
— Флер…  
— Не надо! Не подходи ко мне!  
Ситуация стала выходить из-под контроля. Нож направился в мою сторону.  
— Что ты делаешь? — испуганно спросила я, та, которая не привыкла быть с обратной стороны схемы «жертва-маньяк».  
— Не нужно. Обо мне. Беспокоиться.  
Четкие глухие слова разрывали тишину. Решив, что лучшим выходом из ситуации будет просто уйти прочь от нее и дать ей остыть, я пошла на попятную.  
— Хорошо. Уверена, с тобой все порядке.  
Улыбка окрасила лицо: сперва мое, а затем и ее.  
Госпожа Делакур заплакала. Рыдания, громкие и пронзительные, разрывали голову на части. Я все еще не могла трезво думать, пальцы сами собой поднялись к вискам, невольно начиная массировать их, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение. Господи, лучше бы стояла на коленях и сосала, но не разбиралась с сошедшей с ума любимой. Она казалась такой беззащитной и настолько опасной одновременно, что мысли разбегались прочь. Я хотела уйти, это было бы правильным решением, я ведь уже решила, но вместо этого стояла на месте и тупила.  
— Тебе помочь с салатом?  
— Да, если не сложно.  
И Флер встала. Просто встала и подала мне нож. Как будто ничего только что не было.  
Она принялась в спешке вытирать слезы со щек, а я принялась спокойно нарезать овощи. Их осталось немного, но оно и хорошо — мне не терпелось отложить нож в какой-нибудь дальний ящик и в ближайшее время его не доставать. Мы вполне могли заказывать еду, услуг магической доставки было предостаточно.

Данный инцидент завел меня в тупик. Вроде хотелось поскорее уехать и разобраться с оставшимися двумя идиотами, а вроде я не могла оставить ее в таком состоянии. Это было бы совершенно неправильным поступком с моей стороны. В конце концов, это был последний человек, которому я могла хоть немного, но доверять. А тут…  
Все пройдет.  
Я искренне верила в это, точно так же, как и в себя саму.

— Иди ко мне.  
Раздвинутые ножки, призывающее мой язычок немного поработать. Ну, а что, я была не против. Провела ручками по ее коленкам, а затем языком между половых губ. Чертовка, ведь даже белье перестала носить! Впрочем, нахрена его надо, если мы тут одни? Она ходила по дому почти полуголая. Примерно так же выглядела и я, когда играла по правилам близнецов. И когда всем на меня было пофиг.  
Она будто становилась мной, а я в это время становилась нормальной.  
Но вот прошел один день, затем второй… я больше не замечала за ней подобных срывов и странностей. Флер снова стала моей любимой и нежной. Я понадеялась, что это был единичный случай нервного срыва и что больше такого не повторится.  
Лизала и надеялась на лучшее.

— Какого хрена?..  
Тело Артура валялось голое и замерзшее на полу. Все было нормально, кроме того, что в его ноги явно втыкали по многу раз что-то острое. Его кожа была истерзана и изрезана, и это сквозь облегающий тело лед. Не стоило быть сыщиком, чтобы понять, кто это сделал.  
— Флер…  
В дверном проеме стояла она. Дикая и безумная, как и тогда, на кухне. Смотря на нее, я чувствовала себе еще не настолько сломанной. С ней же все было совсем плохо. Очевидно, что на теле Артура она спускала свою злость и все свое безумие. Не хотела, чтобы его видела я, но знать бы, куда Флер девала его до этого.  
— Я понимаю… — но ей было не нужно мое понимание. Она пришла сюда выкачать еще немного крови из тела моего бывшего отца. Не сказать, что я была против, но все зашло слишком далеко. Мы ведь уже все сделали, а я не собиралась быть… такой…

Я…

…а…

Нижняя губа поджала верхнюю. Глаза неприятно закололо. По щекам понеслась влага.  
«Это было то, чего ты хотела, Флер? Я увидела… спасибо…»

…фа…

…фак…


	33. Чеширьи галлюцинации

Осознание собственной ничтожности и психической нестабильности, к сожалению, ничего не изменило. Порыдали, что называется, и хватит. Я ушла из комнаты, успокоилась там. Попадаться на глаза Флер не хотелось, потому что… а вдруг станет еще хуже? Ну нет, мне этого нахрен не надо было. Убралась — и все.  
Собрала шмотки как попало, а потом оглянулась на свою комнату. Господи, сколько тут всего произошло. Не удивительно, что у меня крыша поехала, но удивительно, что Флер…  
Ее безумие состояло в том, что она осмелилась показать мне меня.  
Я вышла напоследок на балкон, дабы окинуть взглядом двор, в кустах которого меня прижимал к земле Чарли, чтобы посмотреть на сарай, притаившийся за зарослями, чтоб вспомнить все те часы, которые я провела на скамейке на улице в полном беспамятстве после очередной ночи. Все это осталось позади. Впереди меня ждал большой мир.  
— Ты ведь поняла, что я хотела тебе сказать?  
— Можно было напрямую…  
— Нельзя.  
Обернулась к Флер, такой нормальной на вид сейчас, когда она перестала играть. Нет, как я только могла так подумать о ней, Делакур были не из сумасшедших. Отнюдь. Она открыла мне глаза на мою новую натуру, изобразив меня со стороны. Это выглядело страшно, но не настолько, чтобы смочь меня в один момент изменить. Все эти раны… их годами залечивать еще. Но осознание болезни — первый шаг к исцелению, правда ведь? Так говорили.  
— Ты…  
— Прости, Флер, — отталкиваю ее, пытающуюся меня обнять, и протискиваюсь с чемоданом к выходу в коридор. — Я оставляю тела на тебя, если действительно хочешь помочь, удержи их в спящем состоянии до моего возвращения.  
Она отступила и дала мне пройти. Молча и согласно кивнув в ответ.  
Для перемещения я решила воспользоваться нашим камином. Обычно мы отбывали с дома на машине отца, братья либо улетали, либо тоже камином пользовались. Дело лишь в том, что с вещами это было делать не достаточно удобно, но, как говорится, терпимо. Проблема была, когда я пыталась затолкать вперед себя чемодан, а затем и самой встать внутрь камина. Я крепко схватилась за ручку багажа, зачерпнула летучего пороха, мыску с которым положила себе под ноги перед камином, и произнесла, куда желаю переместиться.  
Выбор мой пал на припрятанный камин на вокзале, как раз возле одной жилой многоэтажки, где, насколько я еще хорошо помнила, жил друг и коллега Чарли. Уж он-то должен был знать, где этот засранец.  
Я заселилась в первый отель, который нашла. Он находился в улицах двух от того места, где было нужное мне здание, но это пустяк. Я в действительности очень надеялась на то, что этот парень окажется на месте. Если его не будет, придется напрямую идти на одно из мест, где обычно работает Чарли, и расспрашивать обо всем там.  
Наверное, с какой-то стороны я вела себя сейчас крайне глупо, ведь намного выгоднее было бы просто прислать приглашение Чарли с помощью совиной почты и подождать, пока он сам ко мне наведается и, что называется, получит по хую. Я ничего не обдумала, сразу побежав прочь из дому. Еще и вещи собирала с мыслями совсем о другом. Господи, насколько же Флер меня взбаламутила. Нельзя так с людьми, пусть даже с такими конченными, как я.  
— Вам помочь?  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
Я передала вещи человечку, который должен занести их в номер. Если так рассудить, то в чемоданчике было только самое нужное: одежда, предметы личной гигиены, ножи…  
В помещении отеля на первый взгляд было уютно, но стоило зайти на второй этаж и войти в свой номер, как можно было обомлеть от антисанитарии. Это здание явственно требовало ремонта, оно просто кричало «Почини меня!», но никто не спешил на помощь.  
Человечек помог мне дотащить вещи, а затем я осталась одна. Заселилась так заселилась. И тут же легла на мятую постель. Здесь совсем не убирали, но отчего-то это место казалось мне раем. И правда, с чего бы это?..  
Я слышала каждый час звуки поезда. Рядом с гостиницей находилась железнодорожная станция. Или, если говорить правильнее, это гостиница находилась рядом со станцией. Те, кто решил построить ее в таком месте, либо очень любили ездить в поездах, либо сильно любили деньги и экономить на звукоизоляции.  
О боже, неужели я провела здесь уже несколько часов? Честно, когда ложилась на кровать, думала, что просто полежу и все, опробую постельку, так сказать, но в итоге я прикрыла глаза, а затем мое сознание отключилось на пять минут. Вернее, я думала, что на пять, но когда посмотрела на часы, ужаснулась — вместо пяти прошедших минут, которые ощущала я, прошло столько времени, что уже пора было спать ложиться. Вместе с тем счастье накрыло с головой. Никогда не думала, что буду так радоваться неумению считать время. Это было волшебство, вот только без самого волшебства.  
Еще больше смяла постель. Простынь так приятно сжималась пальцами, а голова расположилась на тяжелой подушке, наполненной слезами и потом. Здесь все было таким грязным, как я.  
— Мама…  
Одиночество. По лопаткам поползли мурашки, так холодно стало и страшно. Не думала, что смогу еще пугаться того, чего нет. Я ведь не лишилась совсем всех людей, которых считала своими? У меня кроме семьи еще друзья… были. Если кого-то и встречу, если пожелаю увидеться, первое, о чем любой из них спросит, так это почему я такая уставшая и неуравновешенная. Я не смогу врать людям, которые мне пока еще дороги.  
Наверное, просто придется быть одной до тех пор, пока проклятие не прекратит связывать мне язык в узел.  
«Ведь все еще не поздно было просто прислать ему приглашение? — но он тогда поймет… — Нет, не поймет, ведь я не дома. Мы будем в отеле и мы будем трахаться, а это все, что ему нужно. А еще это все, что нужно для совершения задуманного мне».

На следующий день я все же наведалась к нему. Друзья у него, конечно, стремные, но не до такой степени, как сам Чарли. Он сдал местоположение моего бывшего братца и вежливо закрыл дверь перед моим же носом. Ну ничего, зато узнала все необходимое.  
Письмо отправила с почты, что на рынке волшебников, туда я переместилась вновь с помощью каминной магии. Сова унесла с собой очень жаркое письмо. Если бы кто перехватил его, было бы неприятно и неловко, потому в нем я была крайне откровенна. Это будто секс в письмах, почти эротический рассказ, частично основанный на реальных событиях.  
Я вспомнила в нем ту ночь, что была между нами, и представила в письменном виде все те ночи, которые мы могли бы провести с задором в отеле. А если еще вспомнить, как Чарли любил отрываться на публике, то он уж точно должен будет пищать от восторга, ведь среди обычных людишек засветиться за постыдствами — совсем не страшно. Тут еще и не знает никто, что мы брат и сестра, просто решат, будто двое людей с редким цветом волос полные извращенцы.

Он не смог устоять.  
В этом отеле я застряла дня на два, пока дождалась парня, буквально ворвавшегося в мой номер. Он ничего не сказал и забил на вежливость — просто повалил на кровать и залез сверху. Двери нараспашку, а он уже расстегнул на мне рубашку, обнажив тем самым грудь, и задрал вверх юбку. Я бы поежилась, если б уже не привыкла к такому обращению. А еще я просто понадеялась, что никто в этом захолустье не станет проходить мимо моей двери.  
— Ты сама позвала меня. Это было… неожиданно.  
— Я ведь говорила, что не прочь провести с тобой еще один раз.  
— Только один?..  
Он чуть разочарованно, но явно притворно, вздохнул. Поправил прическу, вновь завораживая меня своей чеширской мордой. Околдовывал, падла, всем своим видом. Я была в дешевом тряпье, а он выглядел так дорого. Откуда столько денег? Уизли никогда не были чрезвычайно богаты, а от Чарли так и несло духами стоимостью с нашу Нору. Впрочем, это был лишь еще один повод без лишних сожалений засадить ему ножом в пах.  
Ведь он, имея такой достаток, просто стоял в сторонке и смотрел, как его семья еле сводила концы с концами. Вот ведь… хотела подумать «ублюдок», но Чарли был в этом отношении прав: в такую семью что-то вкладывать — та еще неблагодарность.  
— Я не ждал, что ты это всерьез надумаешь сделать. Ладно еще тогда, всего-то после Билла и отца, но дальше тебе не меньше пришлось вытерпеть.  
— Было несладко, — просто согласилась я, прикидывая, как он и где отымеет меня сегодня. Быть может, залезем под стол или раскинем посреди комнаты палатку, внутри которой нам будет ждать огромное жилище с кучей развратных вещичек. Не сомневаюсь, что где-то у него да было такое местечко, волшебное, замаскированное в лучших традициях — у всех на виду, но никем не замеченное.  
Но он вдруг схватил меня за руку и повел прочь из комнаты. Я только и успела, что бросить грустный взгляд в сторону уже столь родного захолустного помещения.  
Чарли вел меня прямо так, как есть — с грудью нараспашку и поддетой юбкой. Попыталась оправиться, но он тут же недовольно буркнул что-то, поэтому я не стала это делать. Впрочем, мне же нечего было терять? Верно? Люди ни за что бы не остановили ни меня, ни его. Загреми мы в отделение полиции за публичный разврат, то запросто оттуда выбрались бы, даже не дойдя до места назначения, ведь и я, и он прекрасно знали чары стирания памяти. А еще выходит, что мне и стыдиться было некого. Да и всякие министерства магии не смогли бы к нам придраться, ведь мы же не собирались во время секса использовать магию на глазах у людей. Было бы глупо удовлетворяться и тем, и другим одновременно. Любитель публики должен быть скрытен?.. Господи, до чего я дошла?  
У выхода на нас покосила взгляд только одна персона — девушка на рецепшене. Только одна, потому что больше никого там и не было. Отель выглядел полузаброшенным даже снаружи, не удивительно, что внутри не было людно.  
А вот на улице… людишек предостаточно. Мы, впрочем, не стали сразу светиться перед целой толпой, он провел меня куда-то в сторону кустов. Зелень тут разрослась высокая, некоторые кусты доходили мне до плеч. Шли по траве, затем нашлась и тропинка, ведущая к рядышком расположенному парку. Впрочем, эта местность была не сильно популярна среди общественности — не было толп, но и не сказать, что парк пустел.  
— Примерно на это я и рассчитывал, — прокомментировал увиденное Чарли.  
На нас не оглядывались, на нас пристально не смотрели, а все из-за того, что мы были на той части дороги, где могли встретиться уже точно только одинокие люди, да и то случайно. Эта часть, с тропинкой и с грустной, потому что по ее виду можно было судить, что она скоро развалится, скамейкой. Нас с Чарли удачно скрывали кусты, видно было только головы, а это… накаляло страсть.  
Если в почти все свои предыдущие разы совокуплений я слабо соображала, что и к чему, то тут моя фантазия разбушевалась не на шутку: я поняла, что с такой природной оградой мы можем ебаться у всех на виду, а они даже подозревать об этом не будут. Не в этом ли прелесть? И, о господи, сколько еще публичных штук можно было бы опробовать, ум набекрень от таких мыслей. Я разжигалась с каждым моментом все больше и больше, хотелось, чтобы он поскорее поиздевался надо мной, чтобы поскорее начал.  
— Мимо нас будет проходить много людей… — удовлетворенные нотки, приправленные хрипотцой.  
В нашу сторону как раз в это время пошел один человечек, вот этот, из одиноких и случайных. Так странно, Чарли попросил прикрыться. Я послушно и крайне оперативно поправила юбку и застегнула на две верхние пуговицы рубашку. Прохожий прошел мимо, как ему и полагалось, ничего необычного не заметив. Со стороны мы казались влюбленной парочкой, разговаривающей у кустов.  
— Ушел. А теперь сексуально расстегни эти жалкие пуговички.  
Он так смотрел…  
В самой просьбе не было ничего такого, особенно, если учесть, что из гостиницы я открыто вышла почти голая. Я медленно, поглядывая на него из-под век и двигаясь при этом так, будто собираюсь станцевать стриптиз, расстегнула пальчиками сначала одну, а потом вторую пуговицы. Чарли снова превратился в эдакого кота, смотрел на меня, словно на сметану, и чуть ли не облизывался.  
Господи, у него что, кроме меня вообще никого не было в последнее время? Потому что выглядел он чертовски голодным.  
Впрочем, как говорится, у всякого свой аппетит.  
— А теперь медленно приподнимай юбку. Ты большая умница, раз пришла сразу без белья. Если бы оно и было… осталось бы в номере, — фразы вылетали из его уст с легким придыханием.  
А люди все проходили там, за кустами, и проходили, даже не зная, что рядом с ними проводится маленькое эротическое шоу.  
Я начала с мягких поглаживаний ляжек, бедер, затем ведя руками сантиметр за сантиметром все выше и выше, пока не начала приподнимать свою коротенькую юбочку. Он так и ждал, когда я дойду до той высоты, на которой взору откроется мой лобок, усеянный короткими рыжими волосами. Я чуть раздвинула в стороны ножки, но понимала, что с такого ракурса достаточно много ему не увидеть.  
Наконец я практически полностью задрала ее кверху.  
Не удержавшись, он подошел ко мне и провел пальцем по киске. Если честно, я не сильно ощущала тот миг, когда внизу все становилось до невозможности мокрым, но когда он коснулся, смогла прочувствовать всю влагу. Выделения буквально стекали на его палец, а я не могла пошевельнуться. Не знаю, что это такое со мной. Наверное, все из-за публики, пусть и такой, отдаленной.  
— Мне нравится то, что ты действительно меня хочешь. А раз так… сделаешь мне так же приятно, как сейчас тебе?  
Недолго думая, я опустилась на корточки, расстегнула черные зауженные брюки Чарли, разобралась и с поясом. О боги, я все никак не могла привыкнуть, ведь эти шмотки были такими дорогими. Не скажу, что шибко разбиралась во всех модных штуковинах и прочем, но вполне могла определить на вид, а теперь и на ощупь, дешевые тряпки от одежки из дорогого материала.  
Как будто я стала личной шлюхой какого-нибудь миллиардера и по совместительству больного ублюдка.  
Отсасывала ему медленно. Он постоянно говорил, что мне сделать и как, контролировал процесс таким образом, чтобы ему было как можно более приятно. Я пыталась быть нежной и учтивой с достоинством, которому судьба дала недолгую жизнь. Хотелось подарить и ему, и себе удовольствие, а потом оборвать все на пике.  
Да, именно так, вырвать с корнями этот сорняк у самой кульминации.  
— Почему улыбаешься? — настороженно спросил Чарли. Или нет, скорее уж в его голосе проскользнули нотки обиды.  
А я и сама не заметила, с какого момента начала хищно лыбиться. Глаза же так и сверкали, я не могла видеть себя со стороны, но видела Чарли. Его недовольство моей улыбчивостью быстро сменилось на абсолютное удовлетворение, стоило мне только увеличить темп.  
— Простите, с вами все в порядке? — Я чуть не откусила ему член, когда услышала. Посторонний голос. Кажется, девушки. Хотя мог принадлежать и женщине. Никогда не умела определять по голосу возраст человека.  
А ведь действительно: Чарли прекрасно могли видеть все, кто гулял в парке, он выглядел со стороны одиноким парнем, который… что-то забыл у кустов. Невольно улыбнулась, потому что максимум, что о нем подумают еще, если кроме того, что ему плохо, так это то, будто он решил отлить в общественном месте.  
А это раскрасневшееся лицо… Не начать хохотать вслух было так сложно, но мне пришла в голову прекрасная мысль, как и себя здесь не выдать, и ему насолить. Я просто продолжила сосать. Член в это время лежал у меня в руке, а когда Чарли почувствовал прикосновение губ, то он и того поежился. И это был тот пресловутый извращенец, которым он мне представлялся? Мог бы выдать меня, мог бы сделать все, что угодно, но Чарли застыл, как будто увидел кого-то… интереснее, чем я…  
Ревность начала подкрадываться к горлу. Ну нет, только я имела полное право быть сегодня его шлюхой, а в следующие несколько лет и, возможно, вплоть до самой смерти все, что ему будет светить, так это роль пассива в гомосексуальных отношениях.  
— Все хорошо. Просто жарко.  
— А… — Девушка, судя по шагам, собралась уходить.  
— Стойте, — притормозил ее Чарли.  
Я готова была ему яйца откусить, чтобы он не делал это, но… он легко отстранил меня рукой от себя и подошел вплотную к кустам. У меня уже ноги начинали болеть от сидения на корточках, поэтому я села на колени, решив, что их загрязнение — не самое страшное.  
— Да?  
— Не одолжите свой номер, если, конечно, вы свободны?  
Видеть его лицо не могла, но по голосу могла точно сказать, что у него на устах заиграла лучезарная улыбка. Чарли перестал теряться и перешел в маленькое наступление.  
— Никогда так…  
— Я увидел вас и… Вы такая учтивая. Если бы мне было действительно плохо, вы единственная спасли бы мне жизнь. Остальным все равно.  
— Я… м… записывайте.  
Снял одну девушку, пока оприходовал другую. Вот так Чарли, вот так сукин сын. Как хорошо, что я знала, чем закончится наша встреча, а то могла бы уже порядком расстроиться из-за такого его отношения ко мне.  
Он достал из кармана обычный магловский телефон. У нас, волшебников, для подобного общения были другие способы. Чарли записал ее номер. Девушка ушла, но я знала, что она бросила напоследок несколько взглядов в его сторону, так как Чарли тупо пялился на нее и ждал, что называет, не обернется ли она, чтоб посмотреть, не глядит ли ей вслед он. Глядел, падаль такая. Глядел.  
— Видишь, как с вами просто?  
— Это ты к чему? — Между ног стало почти сухо. Я провела пальцем по киске и расстроено вздохнула — умел же испортить все, умел ведь. — Хотя… лучше не продолжай.  
— Ты злишься?  
— Я твоя сестра. Тебе не каждый день приходится со мной развлекаться. — Я гордо поднялась на ноги. — Эти же девушки для тебя доступны когда угодно и как угодно. Научись правильно расставлять приоритеты.  
— А кто сказал, что я не умею это делать? Ты ведь никуда не денешься, что бы я ни сделал? — спросил и схватил за шею, но это не вызвало испуг, мне лишь стало скучно.  
— Ты так думаешь? Наивный Чарли. — Пальцы сильнее сжались вокруг шеи, постепенно перекрывая мне кислород. — Твои больные… кх… извращенские фантазии… просто жалкие.  
Он чуть ли не поднял меня за шею, но я знала, что все будет хорошо. Чарли, наверное, совсем забыл, где мы и почему мы тут. Он забыл о людях.  
— Отпустите ее, немедленно! — крикнул ему один.  
— Я вызову милицию, — пригрозил второй.  
Третий же оббежал со стороны и двинул Чарли по башке. Вот такое в наши планы точно не входило, но во мне будто проснулся азарт. Нельзя было не воспользоваться настолько удобной ситуацией. Я чуть ли не упала на землю, когда его рука перестала сдавливать шею.  
— Вы в порядке? — знакомая фраза, но нет, ее произнесла не та девушка. Хотя, если честно, была бы очень рада, если б она застала Чарли сразу же после их знакомства вот тут вот, душащим меня. Было бы забавно понаблюдать за ее реакцией, пусть и из-под затуманенного сознания.  
На шее явно остался след, яркий, красный, отчетливый, который прям обещал позже превратиться в полосу из синяков.  
Состояние моих рубашки и юбки заставляло людей шептаться.  
— Он пытался меня изнасиловать, — если уж играть, то на полную, тем более, что в каком-то роде данное заявление было правдой.  
Кто-то уже принялся вызывать ментов, а я, во многом не разбираясь в обычной человеческой жизни, лишь наблюдала за происходящим со стороны. Меня тем временем стали приводить в порядок. Помогли одеться, подняться на ноги, кто-то дал попить из его бутылки с водой. Становилось немного неловко оттого, что я так их обманывать стала, очень уж человечные люди попались. Как вдруг — один из них взял да ударил меня по голове. Ни за что. Просто подошел, ударил. Я смотрела на них, ничего не понимая, мир уезжал с поля взора, я пыталась сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, но глаз лишь успел отметить огромную толпу людей, столпившихся вокруг нас с Чарли и… смеющихся с меня. Все их доброта и человечность улетучились, остались только…  
— Как тебе представление? — знакомый голос больно ударил в правое ухо.  
Я будто из колодца вынырнула. Все вдруг стало таким четким, будто я всю жизнь была почти слепая, а потом мне дали зелье для коррекции зрения. К слову, никогда не понимала, почему подобное никто не додумался ни разу дать Гарри, но… странно было думать о нем, когда напротив меня уже буквально возвысился, словно памятник какой-то, Чарли. На нем не было ни царапины, не было и грязи на его одежде, а я весь помнила, что он, как и я, упал в траву, он упал на землю, но пыли не было. Чистый, безупречный, а я — на… полу? Я была перед ним на коленях, буквально у входа в просторный зал с большими окнами. Раскинулась я так, будто только что просто споткнулась о порог и не смогла удержать тело в равновесии. И пахло в этом месте… дорого. Я была почти уверена, что попала к Чарли домой, вот только как?  
— На самом деле выходить на улицу и заниматься сексом при настоящих людях — такое себе удовольствие, но когда это мираж — дело действительно становится занимательным.  
— Всего этого не было. Но как?  
Хохот ударился мне в многострадальное правое ухо. Зрение починил значит, а слух испортил.  
— Мы волшебники. Сестра, это ведь так просто. Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что на меня смог бы напасть обычный человек? Он не успел бы попросту подойти.  
— Я думала, ты не заметил, — кряхтя, я кое-как поднялась на ноги, подошла к Чарли и села напротив него, величественно расхаживающего у окна, на диван.  
Какой мягкий, уютный, теплый. Жить бы на нем и больше никогда ничего в жизни не делать. Если честно, я прослушала следующую реплику Чарли, а то и еще пару. Закрыла себе глаза, а затем совсем улеглась, закинув ноги вместе с обувью на диван.  
Главный падла семейства Уизли решил, что сможет обломать неожиданно найденный кайф, а потому навис надо мной сверху, но я вообще уже ни на что не способна была реагировать. Я нашла то, что так долго и упорно искала в своей жизни, то, без чего все последующее существование могло бы вполне себе называться пустым. Диван. Идеальный, мать его, диван. В нем можно было утонуть, будто в облачке. Даже был момент, когда я испугалась, потому что показалось, что я падаю. Прямиком с небес.  
Жалкий Чарличка принялся меня раздевать, но я готова была тут лежать хоть в каком виде. Наверное, этот диван тоже был заколдован, но явно не Чарли, иначе бы он так не бесился, а давно бы исправил эту ситуацию.  
И Чарличка, скорее всего, сообразил. Ути-пути, маленький мой. Сообразил и попытался сбросить меня с дивана. И, да, сволочь-сука-нахуй-вообще-обламывать-так, он сбросил… но… что-то пошло не так.  
…оказывается, что тут и пол был таким притягательным…  
Я превратилась в мгновение в сущую лежебоку.  
— Поднимайся! — во, вот теперь и его голос прозвучал, словно из колодца. Кажется, я снова нырнула в неведомое нечто.  
Пол стал растворяться прямо подо мной, аж голова закружилась, я пыталась удержаться или удержать его — тут уж не знаю, как, — но все продолжило проваливаться, пока комната миллиардера не превратилась в комнатушку отеля. Недолго думая:  
— Мы что, все это время были в отеле?! — я заорала.  
На мой пронзительный голос прибежала соседка. Вернее говоря, можно было только предположить, что она соседка. Женщина никак не представилась, она только вошла в комнату и вежливо спросила:  
— Все точно-точно в порядке? — При виде Чарли дамочка прям зарумянилась. Вернулось былое чувство ревности. Кажется, были в этих галлюцинациях проблески правды.  
— Да. Не стоит беспокоиться. — И Чарли относительно вежливо закрыл перед ней дверь.  
— Это ты ее пикапил?  
— Она так неожиданно зашла и так посмотрела на меня. Наверное, не видела в своей жизни никого лучше. — Пидор этот с любовью пригладил волосы и посмотрелся в мутное зеркало.  
— Какой же ты самовлюбленный, — буркнула я и повернулась к нему задом.  
— Любить себя — не порок.  
Ситуация получилась крайне странной. Получалось, он меня дважды обманул, дважды навеяв мираж или галлюцинацию. Черт знал бы еще, как это называть, но суть была понятна — мы баловались в отеле, к нам приходила соседка, а в конце он просто игрался.  
Вот только что было делать теперь? Мы могли б продолжить заниматься непотребствами и подойти наконец-то хоть к одному маленькому траху, но что-то мне подсказывало, что ждать подобного от него не стоило. Мы оба больше не ощущали нужды спать друг с другом, не было ни страсти, ни характерного притяжения. Будто реально вновь стали родными братом и сестрой. Даже не так — нормальными, обычными братом и сестрой, которые не стали бы вместе спать.  
— …во всей моей жизни есть только одна проблема, — начал он неопределенно.  
Горькая усмешка сопроводила мою реплику:  
— Глупо говорить о проблемах человеку, который в них погряз.  
— Разврат — не проблема.  
— Начни писать сборник цитат. То себя любить не порок, то разврат не проблема.  
— Не ерничай, — огрызнулся Чарли, располагаясь рядом на кровати.  
Бывший братец замолчал. Стало даже как-то не по себе. Руки сами начали драть остатками ногтей простыню.  
— И какая у тебя проблема? — со скуки бросила ему, словно стейк псу, изголодавшемуся по мясу. Что явно было заметно, так это его одиночество. Оно так и сквозило во всем. Я, конечно, не претендовала на звание психолога или там психиатра года, но его состояние мне было ясно, как черная ночь. Он почти не общался с остальными, а если и общался, то нормальными разговорами это нельзя было назвать. Отыгрывался на таких, как я, чтобы почувствовать себя хоть на каплю социализированнее, но все тщетно. Пустоту в нем могла заполнить только…  
— Скука.  
— Что?.. — спросила и повернулась даже к нему лицом.  
Чарли повторил:  
— Скука. Мне скучно. Это — главная моя проблема. Ты ведь уже догадываешься, сколько всего я перепробовал. О богатствах моих наверняка тоже догадалась. Это правда, я хорошенько подкопил денег, работая на черном магическом рынке. С каждым годом все так менялось… но мне было мало. Стоило опробовать одно, как мне хотелось тут же чего-то новенького. В последние полгода совсем ничего не было. Я стал тосковать настолько сильно, что уже думал было покормить собой одного из моих драконов, но потом вспомнил о ритуале…  
— Я спасла тебя от смерти.  
— …от глупого самоубийства, — согласился Чарли.  
Я не могла оторвать от него взгляда. Мне не была знакома его позиция, но ее описание явно наталкивало на человека, ненадолго держащего у себя новых знакомых. Стоило исчерпаться одному человеку, как приходилось искать другого, — я была почти на сто процентов уверена, что схема такая. А то, что я его спасла своей невезучей участью, было почти абсурдно. Получается, если бы не это, то на одного гада в мире уже было бы меньше. Какое горе.  
— Значит мы сегодня больше не будем спать с тобой?  
— Спать? В прямом значении — будем, но только после пары вещей, которые для меня не свежи и не совсем новы, но с тобой я буду проделывать их впервые. С тобой все, будто впервые. Ты ведь понимаешь, почему?  
— Потому что мы родня. Очевидно же.  
Одобрительный ответ превратился в невесомый поцелуй в щечку. Чарли стал выглядеть таким нежным и учтивым. Я не поняла, как и многое за сегодня, то, почему он так резко менялся в моих глазах. Хотелось уже покончить со всем и перейти к главному, но все казалось, что я еще не все увидела и не все прочувствовала. Во мне открылась новая грань мазохизма.  
Словно словила кинк на поцелуи с Чарли — не удержалась и засосала его по самые гланды. Он ответил с той же пылкостью. Сосаться с бывшим братом было необходимостью, без которой невозможно было бы дальше спокойно дышать. Я залезла на него, он схватил меня за задницу и буквально заставил заерзать на члене. Но у него на меня не вставал. Больше нет. Мы прошли этот этап.  
Один шлепок по ягодицам заставил понять все то, что произойдет дальше. Второй, но уже по ляжкам, окончательно убедил в этом — Чарли собирался меня наказать.  
Он сел, свесив ноги вниз, а меня разместил так, чтоб попой оказалась на уровне его колен, при этом лежа на животе. Я была непослушным ребенком. Или непослушной сестрой. Милости ждать не стоило –Чарли поднял юбку и сперва, перед оглушающим своим звуком ударом, погладил место, которому судилось много страдать. Многострадальная жопа заныла после после первого хлопка, затем еще больше не по себе стало после второго. Чарли шлепал меня и приговаривал:  
— Нельзя быть такой развратной. Сестренка, ты ведь понимаешь, что ты очень… — голос приблизился и стал вкрадчивее, — …очень плохая? Тобой не довольны ни мама, ни папа. И, представь себе, не доволен и я. Знаешь, почему?  
— Потому что я еще не вою от боли?  
— Подумай еще. — И новый шлепок, ослепляющий болью.  
— Потому что не извиняюсь.  
— Именно. Ты столько натворила, а теперь еще и позвала меня, чтобы и я испортился, глядя на тебя, полуобнаженную, — лично я могла бы заявить, что его уже ничто еще больше не испортит, но Чарли упорно продолжал гнуть свою линию: — Я никогда бы в жизни тебя не тронул, но во всем виновата ты сама. Бесстыдная. Только не смей больше смотреть мне в глаза или в глаза остальным родственникам. Ты — позор семьи Уизли. Воспитали мамочка с папулей на свою голову девушку легкого поведения. Ничего не хочешь сказать?  
Я бы побагровела от злости или чего еще сделала, не знай, что это была всего лишь маленькая игра. Чарли такой чуши ни в жизнь не спорол бы, если б ему, как и мне, не были настолько необходимы новые ощущения. Молчание награждалось. Шлепками. Больше не сдержать себя тихо.  
— …прости.  
Вся задница наверняка раскраснелась, вскоре обещая стать такой израненной, что мне больше на нее не сесть. По болевым ощущениям — пять из десяти. Особо сильно ойкнула я, когда Чарли оставил на попе царапину. А я и не замечала, что у него на пальце было кольцо. Если честно, ничуть не удивилась бы, узнай, что у него имелась жена, а то и не одна, но куда правдоподобней была версия, что кольцо ему нужно было только для двух вещей — для красоты и чтобы меня больнее пороть с ним на руке.  
По одной из ягодиц покатилась влажная капля. Не стоило сильно вдумываться, чтобы понять, — это кровь. Царапины становились глубже, а я все больше зарывалась лицом в простынь, хватаясь при этом рукой за одеяло. Желала прокусить себе руку, чтобы не было так больно при порке, но поняла, что так будет только хуже — побоялась прокусить ее насквозь.  
— Ты понимаешь, почему удары ужесточились?  
— Прости! — почти вовсю загорланила я. — Извини, виновата. Моя жажда секса спровоцировала появление липового проклятия. Это все я. Это только я. Мне хотелось отведать каждого из своих братьев. Тебя, святого и невинного, тоже. Пожалуйста, пощади меня, сама не понимаю, что в меня вселилось. Умоляю!  
Правила игры наконец-то стали понятны. Чарли все ждал историю, способную разбудить новые ощущения, ждал с нетерпением, когда я начну воображать то же, что и он. И я вообразила себе.  
— Воланда из тебя изгонят только священные пытки, — это он так дьявола завуалировал?  
Мы почти встретились глазами, как я в последний миг вспомнила, что мне нельзя на него смотреть. Потупилась в пол и стала ждать своей участи, совсем не понимая, для чего он повернул меня к себе обратно. Было неприятно, было больно, но я пыталась сидеть на попе ровно. Хотелось заерзать, хотелось и от боли завыть, но каждый раз, когда возникало подобное желание, я старалась издавать только слова мольбы. Просила его, Чарли, будто своего Господа, чтоб отпустил все грехи, чтоб пощадил полоумную запущенную личность. Он гладил меня по ногам, но только сперва, а потом вытащил из черных штанин большую палочку. Ею и стал далее орудовать. Вроде деревянная, но она была острее бритвы — я поняла это, когда Чарли впервые коснулся ею меня. Маленький кровоточащий порез появился на коленке. Я прикусила губу, чтобы не закричать. Не знаю, какое это было заклятие, но оно приносило вместе с порезами огонь. Жгло изнутри, нога просила отнять ее от тела невезучей девушки в лице меня же. Я ее понимала. Это было дико. Я слышала свою ногу и слышала ее мольбы, хотя на самом деле их произносила я. Все же не смогла сдержаться. Я заговорила, но не мольбами, а воплями о помощи, пыталась докричаться до той добренькой запикапленной соседки, но она будто оглохла. Впрочем, после того, как все мои родичи испробовали во время наших ночей заглушающие чары, не стоило этому сильно удивляться.  
Глянула мельком на часы, глазами, опухшими от слез, и не смогла прочесть время. Галлюцинации стали мелькать перед глазами. Я будто бы вновь попала на воздушный диван, но больше не утопала в нем, как в облачке, а как будто бы на костре жарилась. Всю кожа покрылась испариной, щеки раскраснелись и стали гореть не меньше порезанной ноги.  
Чарли сбросил меня со своих ног и стал пинать — в живот и по ногам. Это было отчего-то знакомо, но я была не в силах вспомнить, откуда такое дежавю. Нос зачесало от пыли. Под кроватью не протирали. Странно, что я смогла сквозь адскую боль заметить такие мелочи, но организм перестал здраво работать еще в тот момент, когда Чарли только-только вошел в эту комнату.  
— Чувствуешь, ты чувствуешь, как твоя порочность уходит из тела прочь? Святой не стать Джинни Уизли, но можно очиститься и стать в пороке святой…  
Его дальнейший игровой бред больше не прослеживался. Вернее говоря, я больше не могла слышать. Уши заложило, даже то самое правое ухо.  
Но я не жалела. Жалости не было ни в том состоянии, ни через минуту, когда он прекратил издеваться и лениво улегся под одеяло, чтоб поспать. Чарли был приверженцем режима, любил ложиться в одно и то же время, а потом вставать — тоже в определенный час, если, конечно, не было весомой причины нарушить это правило. Судя по всему, я больше не являлась его весомой причиной.  
Плавая в мелких лужицах крови, я задумалась.  
Жалкое существование. Жалкая пародия на человека, не верящего в суть игры. Ведь в каком-то роде я чувствовала себя такой, какой описывала: развратной, испорченной и виноватой. То, что я оказалась еще той мазохисткой, меня повергло в окончательный шок. Надо мной еще так сильно не измывались, еще так сильно ум мой не уезжал прочь из дому.  
Хотела еще. Искренне. Хотела, чтобы он меня отлупил по полной, чтобы на теле не осталось ни одного живого места.  
Попробовала подняться.  
Удалось. С трудом, но все же.  
Затем, беря кровать за точку опоры, на нее же и села, громко ахнув из-за ягодиц. Но это… так… так кайфово.  
Я тут же встала на еще малость горящие из-за чар ноги и снова села. О да! Ведь так можно было издеваться над собой до тех пор, пока не заживут раны.  
Даже стало жаль Чарли, потому что мое состояние не могло спасти его от платы. Бывшему братцу стоило сильно взгрустнуть по поводу того, что он стал бывшим.  
А храп тем временем раздавался уже на всю комнату. И когда только успел в действительности заснуть? Наверное, все из-за режима — привык ложиться в десять — лег в десять, и никаких усилий над собой не нужно было делать, чтобы отправиться в путы Морфея. Только прикоснулся головой к подушке — и бам, отрубился. Вот бы мне так… особенно в последние небезызвестные пару недель. А то мучилась, страдала, а таким, как он, все нипочем.  
Преспокойно приведя свой внешний вид перед зеркалом в порядок, я умылась, протерла глаза, потому что до сих пор плохо что-либо видела, а затем просто полезла в сумку и достала оттуда нож. Не скрываясь, подошла к Чарли и отодвинула в сторону одеяло. Он во сне попытался этому воспротивиться, видать любил спать в тепле, так, чтоб поуютнее, но уюта ему было не ждать у меня в номере. Следом за одеялом его перестали защищать от тепла брюки. Интересно то, что Чарли не просыпался. Уснул мертвым сном. Буквально. Даже стало немного жаль его вот такого — спящего, похожего на особо лохматого котенка. Казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и он начнет пускать слюни во сне. Я невольно улыбнулась и провела по коленке ножом. На орудии писькоотрезания появилась моя кровь. Родная, красная, годами растекающаяся телом, она по капле выливалась наружу, заставляя меня терять частицы сознания. Обморок мог случиться в любой момент из-за превышения болевого порога или из-за чего-либо еще, но я почему-то знала, что все будет хорошо.  
Орудие заиграло, оно буквально само полезло к причинному месту и встало в положение «ша хуя не станет».  
Тут он открыл глаза.  
Чарли.  
Проснулся.  
— Что ты…? — спросил, но было поздно — со страху я чирикнула его ножом и добилась желаемого. Хорошо ведь, что между хандрой успела в полумутном состоянии немного подточить свой ножик. Теперь тот резал члены, словно масло.  
Столько крови брызнуло. А эти крики…  
На них сбежались несколько людей. Похоже, что перед сном Чарли мысленно снял все заклинания, так что теперь нас все прекрасно слышали.  
— Вы…  
Та особь женского пола ужаснулась. Вместе с ней это сделали и другие. Все, как один, готовы были прибить меня, ведь это именно в моей руке разместился окровавленный нож, ведь это именно он рычал, плевался и скулил от боли, хватаясь за опустошенное место в попытках остановить кровотечение. Он даже не подумал, что можно было взять палочку и прекратить это.  
Люди подбежали, начали помогать. Кто-то и меня схватил. Их внезапно в комнате стало столько, что я прифигела. А ведь думала, что отель пустой, ведь думала так, а оказалось…  
Выбора не было. Пока они все не стали что-то делать, пока эти глупые существа в большинстве своем замерли на месте, я схватила палочку и тихонько, чуть ли не из-под одеяла всех в помещении заморозила. Теперь оставалось только стереть им всем память и убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Но что-то мне подсказывало, что вся эта ситуация мне так просто с рук не сойдет. А может… нет, не хотелось каркать, ведь все еще могло быть хорошо. Все обязано было быть хорошо, ведь остался только Билл. Только его члена не хватало для того, чтобы освободить себя и всех будущих, если такие будут, особей женского пола семьи Уизли. Свою гипотетическую дочь, примером.  
В полной тишине я разобралась с памятью людей, затем немного помогла магически Чарли, чтобы он не так сильно страдал от потери хера, после — утащила всех из своего номера и привела в порядок кровать и пол, что окрасились алым.  
Дело было сделано. Я всех разморозила. Чарли закрыла перед этим рот кляпом, чтобы сильно не орал, когда к нему вновь вернется способность чувствовать.  
— Прощай, мой любимый экспериментатор, чешир и псих, — сказала.  
И ушла.  
Уютный вечер, уютный город. Мне не хотелось возвращаться домой после такого маленького уикенда, но дело нужно было закончить. Все мысли только о нем, все мысли были о деле. Я почти не замечала собственных ранений. Кто-то подбежал ко мне и спросил, что со мной. А ведь действительно — порез на колене, насколько кровоточащих ран у ляжек, да и я сама выглядела, не глядя на отличное настроение, паршиво.  
— Все в порядке.  
Стоило беспокойства от посторонних людей за один вечер… этот городок по праву можно было назвать одним из самых гостеприимных из тех, что мне доводилось видеть. А особенно, если сравнивать с моей семьей.  
К камину идти не хотелось, а гулять с чемоданом…  
Чтобы не запариваться по поводу парочки своих вещей, я отправила их одних камином-телепортом в Нору, перед этим переодевшись и замотав тряпкой, добытой из одной из моих кофт, колено. Теперь я выглядела относительно нормально и могла выйти в люди. Не хватало только умыться, что я сделала в туалете рядышком расположенного кафе  
Я знала, что в ближайшее время за мной не устроит погоню Чарли, теперь я почему-то точно знала, что все будет отлично.  
Пройдя по городу куда-то в его более популярную среди людей часть, остановилась у фонтана. Села на бортик и глубоко вдохнула воздух. Я задышала полной грудью.  
Красота окружающего мира сравнялась для меня с болью ягодиц при сидении. Наслаждение и то, и другое, вызывало примерно одинаковое. Боль. Сладкая боль. В ближайшем месте, где это можно было сделать, я купила чай и пирожное. Наколдовать человеческие деньги не было великой проблемой. Стоило только иметь купюру для примера. Я искренне надеялась, что меня за это не отругают.  
Я вышли из милого заведения, которое буквально пестрило желтыми оттенками, и пошла дальше гулять по городу вместе с едой и питьем. Буквы не складывались в слова, поэтому я совсем не запоминала все эти многочисленные вывески, номера домов, указатели с названиями улиц… не могла прочесть в буквальном смысле ничего, что длиннее одного, максимум двух символов. Впрочем, зачем было запоминать, если я сюда не собиралась больше возвращаться? В моих маленьких планах было объездить мир, хоть какую-то его часть, которая не напоминала бы мне о доме. Это было бы прекрасно.  
Нужно будет забрать с собой Флер. Обязательно.  
Перед глазами мелькали огоньки, я наслаждалась поездкой в такси. Вызвала его, потому что захотелось посмотреть на мир другими глазами и с другого ракурса. Потихоньку приближалась ночь, самое неблагополучное время моей жизни. Нужно было перезаписать все эти неблагополучные воспоминания новыми и стереть все прежние.  
Больше никогда не подвергнусь разврату.  
Больше никогда не буду изнасилованной.  
Больше никогда не буду наивной и послушной овцой.  
— Вам куда?  
— Покатайте меня по городу, деньги есть. — И я махнула у него перед носом купюрами.  
Таксист послушно порулил дальше, он вез меня тесными улочками и просторными, катал возле больших площадей и небольших аллей.  
Парень, достаточно молодой, примерно возраста Фреда с Джорджем, попытался заговорить со мной, чтоб поболтать да познакомиться, но я пресекла его попытки на корню. Тишина и покой — вот те вещи, о которых я действительно мечтала, а не о новом ублюдке-знакомом. Конечно, я его не знала, поэтому не бралась радикально судить, но испытывать судьбу не имела никакого желания. Он должен был стать человеком-фоном, промелькнувшим где-то там, на заднем плане задворок моего существования.  
Возле довольно крупного и почти что круглого озера я попросила остановить. Парень не стал противиться, все же это была просто его работа — везти клиента туда, куда ему надо или куда хочется, за деньги. Я ему порядочно заплатила. Кажется, даже дала денег слишком много. Он попытался всучить мне обратно сдачу, но:  
— Возьми, это… как у вас говорится это? Чаевые. Правильно?  
Таксист кивнул.  
Наверное, подумал, что я иностранка. Впрочем, в каком-то роде все так и было. Вот только не с другой страны я, а из другого мира, в котором буйствовали игры в средневековье и магические войны. Знал бы он…  
Озеро выглядело достаточно глубоким. Не сказать, что мне хотелось покупаться в нем или попробовать коснуться дна, если не ногой, то рукой, нет, но я об этом подумала. Дело было в том, что я не слишком хорошо плавала. Да, могла некоторое время удержаться на воде, но потом у меня начиналась паника. Знаю, меня многие считали храброй и сильной девушкой, но я в неком роде боялась воды. Жутко боялась утонуть. Наверное, именно потому меня так и потянуло к этому месту. Внутренний мазохизм не переставал буйствовать — я подступила к самому краю берега и стала медленно расхаживать вокруг озера, даже не особо стараясь удержать равновесие. Не представляю, что случилось бы, упади я в воду. Смогла бы выбраться? Спас бы меня кто? Эх, да кто б знал наверняка. Было страшно проверять, но бурлящий внутри адреналин заставлял продолжать прогулку.  
— Осторожно, навернетесь ведь, — посетовал дедушка, сидящий на скамейке.  
Я как раз прошла мимо него, как старик схватился за сердце. Ему стало плохо. Скорее всего, это случилось из-за меня. Господи, заставила человека переживать, а ведь ему это наверняка вредно.  
Стало не то, что неловко, даже страшно. Я попробовала предоставить ему помощь, хотела было скорую вызвать, но вспомнила, что у меня не было и в помине телефона. Попробовала позвать кого из прохожих, но никого не было вокруг. Спросила у деда, но с ним и вещей-то по сути не было. Телефона у него не нашла, лекарств, способных спасти его, тоже.  
Старик скончался у меня на глазах.  
Все это… было так абсурдно. Мне вдруг показалось, что все произошедшее снова было галлюцинациями и что я все еще находилась в ловушке Чарли, но, ясное дело, это не могло быть правдой.  
Я села рядом с трупом. Сейчас дед выглядел так, будто просто прикрыл глаза, чтобы подремать на природе, но я знала, что его сердце уже не бьется.

Добралась обратно такси. В этот раз попался неразговорчивый мужик, от которого жутко несло сигаретами, а в салоне так и буйствовал запах бензина. Еле доехав в этой маленькой желтой камере пыток, прошла в нужное здание и полезла в камин. Немного порошка оставила при себе, в кармашке юбки, этого должно было хватить, чтобы вернуться благополучно домой.  
Туда, где меня уже ждала Флер.  
Любимая обняла меня. Любимая не хотела отпускать. Я видела ее лицо, бледное от страха.  
— Да. Да, я тоже соскучилась, но… Что случилось? — беспокойно спросила я.  
— Он… он здесь.  
— Кто «он»?  
Чарли…  
Чарли, вышедший из соседней комнаты, яростный, злой, без члена в штанах.  
— Ты думала, что я не последую за тобой? Глупая-глупая Джинни.  
— Успокойся уже. Проклятие почти снято, а твой хер… это был не лучший член в моей жизни.  
Мгновение — и его рука направила волшебную палочку на Флер. Он подскочил сзади и схватил ее за шею, я и опомниться не успела.  
— Не смей. Ты… сделала Мне больно. На других мне начхать, но…  
— …но ты самовлюблен и эгоист, потому пришел мстить. Так? — я понятия не имела, откуда во мне взялась такая наглость, но она все перла и перла наружу. А еще это спокойствие, осевшее на душе. Это все благодаря смерти старика. Он выжал из меня последние крохи эмоций. Я… стала бесчувственной тварью. — Давай, убей ее, а тогда попробуй сразиться со мной, глупыш. Ты пришел сюда раненный.  
— Тебе тоже досталось.  
— Но твои раны болят, а мои меня греют. Как думаешь, кто в выигрыше?  
Я приподняла кверху бровь, бросая ему вызов. Бах — и Чарли отбросил Флер в сторону, из-за чего она больно ударилась головой о стену, напрочь отключившись от мира сего.  
Палочки, моя и его, уже были наготове. Он поднял свою. Я узнала это движение.  
Чарли собирался использовать Аваду.

Зеленая вспышка пронзила комнату.


	34. Французская девочка крутит...

Я…  
Я. Убила. Ебучего. Чарли.  
Он повалился на землю, без единого повреждения, но безусловно мертвый. Я не могла понять, как так получилось. Помнила только, что он хотел первый использовать против меня непростительное заклинание, что это он хотел убить меня, это он… только он был виноват. Мне осталось только одно — защититься. Господи, я же могла использовать любое другое заклинание, выбить из его рук палочку или отбросить Чарли в стену, но телом будто снова овладели старые личности. Я автоматически, будто использовала это заклинание каждый день, поднесла руку вверх и произнесла «Авада Кедавра». А ведь известно, что такое заклинание требует огромной колдовской силы и искреннего желания убить. Неужели… я действительно так сильно хотела его смерти? Судя по результату, определенно.  
Флер еще лежала без сознания. Хотелось подбежать к ней, но я не решалась, как будто боялась, что те личности снова возьмут власть над моим телом и заставят убить и ее. Я ничего не понимала. Просто села возле камина, спиной уперлась в стену и мелко задрожала. За такое людей в Азкабан сажали без разбирательств. Я теперь преступница. Я убила бывшего брата. Пусть это была только защита, пока не снято проклятие, я даже не смогла бы рассказать им всем правду. Разве что когда меня уже бы совсем приперли к стенке.  
Цена за магию…  
Главное, что Чарли мне совсем не было жаль. Этот ублюдок вполне заслужил смерть. Да, я хотела его убить. Я хотела. Убийца.

Убийца.

Было сложно собраться. Или просто?..  
Я не могла определиться. Вроде мне было плохо из-за того, что я переступила все возможные моральные принципы, а вроде была удовлетворена тем, что решилась, путь и неосознанно.  
Не помню, как в руках оказался алкоголь. Бутылки принадлежали отцу. В баре было полно всякого горючего. Влив с ходу в себя три рюмки, я успокоилась окончательно.  
Стоило б узнать, где Чарли хранил свое состояние. Нельзя было оставлять большие деньги просто так. А еще… разве после Авады оставались следы преступления? Нет. А значит, можно будет преспокойно выставить эту смерть случайностью и не парить себе мозги. А деньги потом, скорее всего, перечислят семье, но я, само собой, перечислю их все себе на отдельный счет или на счет Флер и уебу отсюда.  
Планы становились все радужнее, теперь мы с любимой богаты.  
Я пошла к ней уже нетвердой походкой, похлопала Флер по щекам, но она никак не хотела просыпаться. Удар не показался мне сильным. Проверила Чарли — он действительно умер. Постаралась при этом не оставить на нем своих отпечатков, хотя это было совсем не обязательно.  
— Флер… пожалуйста, проснись. Я устала.  
Очнулась любимая только через двадцать минут. Все это время я сидела на полу, гладя ее по голове, и пила. Часы тикали медленно и тихо, я даже испугалась, когда тело, что рядом, двинулось. Будто труп ожил. Но Чарли лежал. Еще несколько часов — разлагаться начнет.  
— Где?.. — она еле говорила. Наверняка где-то шишки должны были остаться от удара… головой? Я не могла вспомнить, как именно он приложил Флер.  
— Больно?  
— Уже нет.  
Глаза любимой — безумные, родные. Как будто смотрела на себя со стороны. Она снова это делала, но не специально.  
Через час мы пили уже вдвоем, совершенно не разбирая, что пьем. Лишь бы влить в себя немного или много гадости материальной, все для того, чтобы заглушить гадости в душе.  
— Что будем делать с трупом? — спросила Флер.  
Она вообще так спокойно отреагировала на смерть Чарли, но я, если честно, не сильно удивилась такой реакции, а еще мне очень нравилась такая бесчувственная сумасшедшая Флер.  
— Отнесем в какое-нибудь темное магическое место и оставим там. Все просто. Авада не оставляет следов, переживать нечего.  
— Разве Министерство никак не отслеживает использование непростительных заклинаний?  
— А разве это возможно сделать?.. Нет. Тем более… он мертв почти два часа. Если бы какой-то такой механизм и существовал, то на нас уже совершили бы облаву.  
Мы обе призадумались. Оказалось, в волшебном мире довольно просто быть убийцей. Вот только для этого смертельного заклинания нужно было обладать большой магической силой. Откуда она у меня взялась? Усиление вторыми личностями? Возможно, это оно помогло, другое объяснение я найти не могла.

Подумав еще немного, мы дошли до того, что было совсем не выгодно бросать Чарли где-то там, по переулкам, ведь существовал еще один способ узнать правду — они могли прочесть его последние воспоминания. Да, конечно, тогда они узнали бы всю правду и я, вполне вероятно, даже не получила бы никакого наказания за совершенное, ведь это была самозащита после долгих издевательств да еще и в состоянии аффекта. Меня точно оправдали бы. Вот только магию я бы потеряла. Этого допустить было никак нельзя.  
Я попросту заморозила его тело, а затем положила труп Чарли к остальным родственникам, к пока еще живым.  
— Ты все делаешь правильно.  
— Не стоит меня ободрять, Флер. Не стоит. Я это знаю и чувствую себя хорошо.  
Поцелуй в щечку был моим подарком за эту фразу, а затем я навалилась на нее сверху. Флер еще не совсем оправилась от удара, но мне казалось, что это ничуть не могло помешать нашему маленькому баловству.  
— Смотри, что я прикупила, пока тосковала без тебя. — И она показала мне… что это?  
— Что это? — спросила я вслух.  
— Люди называют это спиннером. Похоже на детскую игрушку, но я подумала, что если использовать заклинание генерации энергии или ветра, то можно было бы найти ей другое применение.  
— О господи, как она работает вообще?  
— Вот так.  
Флер мягко ударила по одному из трех выступающих полукруглых краев — оно завертелось. Светящаяся, эта штука действительно походила на обычную такую побрякушку для маленьких детей. А еще я совсем не понимала, когда она могла выйти из дома, если на ней были тела моих родичей. Впрочем, Флер тут же ответила на этот вопрос:  
— Я влила в них много-много раствора для крепкого-крепкого сна, — когда моя девушка говорила таким образом, складывалось такое впечатление, будто она стала медленно деградировать. Впрочем, чего это я? — Они не смогли б проснуться, даже без моего присутствия. Так что я просто пошла на часик-второй прогуляться. Мне было одиноко без тебя. А еще… очень страшно.  
— Это не повод покупать всякий хлам.  
Она обиженно надула губки.  
— А ну-ка.  
— А? — удивилась я.  
— Иди сюда. — И Флер заняла доминирующую позицию.  
На полу было твердо и неудобно, а еще она придавила меня своими… кхем, мягко говоря, сиськами. Не сказать, что они были прям большими, но по сравнению с моими — да, визуально больше. А потом она прижалась своей грудью к моей настолько плотно, что я смогла ее вовсю прочувствовать. Таких приятных и немного болезненных объятий на полу у меня еще не было.  
Флер задрала юбку и залезла пальчиком под резинку трусов. Бесстыдная, моя горячая француженка, она стала мастурбировать прямо у меня на глазах. Ах, не терпелось, хотелось поскорее оказаться у нее между ножек и провести язычком по влажным половым губам. Я не могла смотреть на то, как моя милая удовлетворяет себя сама. Это было сродни пытки. А когда она сняла трусики, смяла их и вложила мне в ладонь… они были полностью промокшие, пропитанные ее влагой. Моя девочка соскучилась, моя девочка, которая была, по иронии, гораздо старше меня, смогла попросту забыть о боли от удара (или с ней действительно уже все было хорошо, или это алкоголь так помог). Я погладила ее по попке свободной рукой и чуть шлепнула. Шлепок получился громким, а эхо от него пронеслось всем сараем. Грязным, развратным. Где-то в соседней комнатушке покоилась целая куча изуродованных тел, а одно, если бы не заморозка, сейчас начало б как раз «замечательно» пахнуть.  
Эта игрушка замаячила меж ее пальцами. Она что-то прошептала — и оп, эта хреновина завертелась. Флер приставила ее к клитору, и я услышала, как она еле-еле сдержала стон. Судя по ее лицу, она еще не использовала его таким образом, а только лежала себе на кроватке, просунув пальчики внутрь киски, и фантазировала, как с ним можно было бы извертеться. Наверное, во время мастурбации попросту крутила его где-то во второй руке и смотрела на светящиеся огоньки. Эта штука так светилась… Но заворожить подобное могло только находясь в ее руках.  
Спиннер бил по клитору, по телу Флер пробегали волны удовольствия. Ей не приходилось даже ничего делать — она только держала его у нужного места, а эта игрушка, словно вибратор, заставляла ее содрогаться от каждого нового удара. Еще немного — и она начала громко и с чувством стонать. Я не стала ее трогать, а просто лежала себе и дальше спокойненько под ней, наблюдая. Знала ведь, насколько раздражали во время мастурбации новые факторы — лишнее прикосновение, шлепок, дерганье или даже звук — все могло сбить ее с темпа и свести все старания на нет. Я не хотела, чтобы случилась подобная оплошность. Нужно быть полной дурой, чтобы трогать подругу, пока она делает для тебя представление. Это как в стриптиз-клубе — смотри, но руками не трогай.  
По мере того как ей становилось все лучше и лучше, Флер разгоняла спиннер на подсознательном уровне магией все больше и больше. Разогнала настолько, что крайне быстро подошла к моменту кульминации, и чтобы этот финал был как можно более приятен, в конце она затормозила его, но сделала так, чтобы удары были более сильными, чем все те, которые до этого приходились по ее клитору. И данные действия произвели нужный эффект — она чуть откинулась телом назад и сильно-сильно, но мелко-мелко задрожала. Кажется, я начинала думать примерно так же, как она стала говорить. Это забавно.  
Под ней стало настолько мокро, что даже мои ноги намочились все. Капли выделений одни за другими скатывались с половых губ и падали на меня. Все. Теперь можно было действовать.  
Я пододвинулась пониже, так, чтобы оказаться у нее между ног. Теперь все эти капли скатывались не на ноги, а на мое лицо. Я языком собирала всю влагу, до которой он только мог дотянуться, а затем начала работать им в другом направлении. Я полезла к ней в дырочку, стараясь не захлебнуться кончой. Было сложно, но я даже стала дрочить под этот процесс. Наверное, моя любовь к женскому телу таки была сильнее, чем к мужскому. Или же это только после ночей выработалось? Кто б знал, но… нет, нет… Я никогда не была лесбиянкой, это точно. И сейчас почему-то не могла себя ею назвать, хоть и вылизывала с таким упоением у нее между ног, глотая выделения. Я утыкалась носом в ее лобок и упивалась запахом ее тела. Это было… так приятно, но в то же время…  
Наверное, мне просто хотелось быть одной. Одиночкой, которая имела бы верную подругу под боком, с которой можно было бы потрахаться в случае крайней необходимости. Да, именно так.  
Я мысленно и даже вслух называла Флер своей девочкой, своей любимой, своей девушкой, как будто мы действительно встречались, но только сейчас до меня дошло, что все это было полнейшей ложью. Больше всего я ценила Флер как подругу.  
Гребанные члены. Они заставили меня броситься в другую крайность и буквально научили лизать киски. Если честно, было не очень сложно обрести этот навык, я примерно понимала, что должно бы ей нравиться, потому что примерно помнила, что понравилось мне и чего так сильно не хватало во время секса с… лучше называть их просто парнями.  
Прежде всего, не хватало понимания. Их эгоцентризм попросту зашкаливал — все себе, себя полностью ему отдать, его обслужить. Я была рабыней для всех этих парней, даже для тех, для кого, казалось, не была, все равно была. Билл не показался мне слишком отличающимся от остальных. И я столько об этом размышляла уже, столько всего переосмыслила, что теперь вовсе не могла сложить какое-то четкое мнение в своей голове. Ничего не формулировалось, а я продолжала лизать, стараясь абстрагироваться от внешнего мира.  
Но все же Флер понимания было не занимать — она будто видела меня насквозь — сразу поняла, что я улетела мыслями далеко прочь и начала делать все чисто автоматически, а ведь во время сексуального контакта очень хотелось этой сосредоточенности на процессе, на человеке, который с тобой, хотелось не видеть перед глазами ничего и не уметь думать, чтобы полностью, со всеми крохами, вбирать в себя удовольствие. В достижении оргазма концентрация играла не последнюю роль.  
Флер отъехала в сторону, посмотрела на мою запачканную в прозрачной слизи мордашку и с улыбкой на устах нежно поцеловала. Это было гадко. Без сомнений. Крайне гадко. Но я была так счастлива, что она сделала это.  
Поцелуй через несколько секунд стал глубже, но мы не лобызали языками друг у дружки в глотке. Все же вот это и секс под водой — были самыми противными вещами. Если бы Чарли только знал, как можно меня добить…  
— Я отправила Биллу письмо. Он приедет через несколько дней.  
— Это замечательно. Мы спокойно закончим со всем и сможем быть счастливы.  
Она отвернула взгляд в сторону. Мне это не понравилось.  
— Что такое? Что не так? — искренне не понимала я.  
— Я слишком безумна в последнее время? И перестала говорить с акцентом?  
К слову, да, давно не слышала от Флер коверканий слов. Акцент, конечно, все еще был ощутим, но говорила она очень хорошо, а уж предложения составляла — так и вовсе на литературном уровне, по моим скромным ощущениям.  
— Ты будто заколдовала меня: свела с ума и избавила от других недостатков. Или я заразилась чем-то. Да, это определенно болезнь.  
— Это все, что тебя беспокоит?  
— Да.  
— Тогда ты действительно сошла с ума.

Мы лежали на кровати. Грязные после валяния на полу сарая, залезли под одеяло, избавившись от обуви, обнимались, пытаясь впитать в себя тепло друг дружки. Я закинула на нее ногу, а ее руки обхватили мое тело. Именно в этом положении нам хотелось уснуть. Какими же сладкими были поцелуи в шею. Пожалуй, на моем теле эта эрогенная зона была самой эрогенной из всех эрогенных зон. С Флер я каждый раз лежала или просто трахалась, словно впервые. Мурашки бегали по коже от каждого прикосновения. Из-за этих самых мурашек я все больше и больше пыталась прижаться к ней и все больше закутаться в одеяло. Одеяло мы выбрали на эту ночь самое кайфовое — только постиранное, моей бывшей мамочки. Оно такое объемное, пухлое, укрывало нам сверху и по бокам, будто великое облачко. Рядом с нами валялось второе такое же одеяло. Еще когда мы впервые спали в одной кровати, поняли это — мы любим укрываться отдельными одеялами, чтобы посередине ночи одна из нас вдруг не оказалась на холоде, пока вторая вместе с теплым облачком не перекатилась куда-то на вторую сторону кровати. Если я была в этом плане очень статична — спала на протяжении всей ночи практически в одной позе, то Флер буквально металась по кровати, она постоянно ворочалась и не знала во сне покоя. Впрочем, это ничуть не бесило, я просто не доходила до того момента, когда это могло бы начать бесить, — засыпала еще до этого в ее нежных руках.  
— Ты не будешь доучиваться? — Флер достаточно сильно волновал вопрос моего образования. Если брать по сути, то мне осталось еще совсем немного доучиться, но даже это немного стоило довести до конца.  
— Буду, но точно не в Хогвартсе.  
Делакур усмехнулась, она уже знала, что я дальше спрошу.  
— Как думаешь, меня примут в Шармбатон?  
— Да, думаю, примут, но тебе нужно будет выучить французский, иначе ты даже фразу «вас принято» не поймешь.  
Я могла быть уверена, что Флер мне поможет поступить туда. У нас будет больше общего. Настоящие подруги, хоть и частично любовницы.  
— Ты же не любишь меня? — вопрос прозвучал настолько резко, да еще и после таких мыслей, что я мелко содрогнулась, напрочь забыв о своем местонахождении в ее объятиях.  
Но я не собиралась врать. Флер — единственный человек, которому мне ни за что в жизни не захотелось бы соврать. Тот, с кем ты можешь быть пристально честен, — самое ценное существо в твоей жизни. Я ценила ее, я обожала ее, но…  
— Не люблю.  
— И я тебя, — просто ответила Флер. И все действительно стало так просто.  
Мы обе улыбнулись, как будто только что сказали одна другой совершенно противоположные слова. Казалось, будто я сделала ей предложение, но на самом деле мы просто расставили все точки над ё. Я так была рада, что она разделяла мои взгляды.  
Продолжив обниматься, мы и не заметили, как за пустой болтовней о вкусном завтраке, который мы вместе приготовим утром, о странах, в которых мы могли бы поселиться, о школе, в которой училась Флер, уснули.  
Такого сладкого сна давно не видала. Да, недавно мне было очень хорошо в отеле, а перед этим я и дома находила расслабление иногда, но тут на меня навеяло прямо-таки абсолютное спокойствие. Все, я уже со всем справилась. Я молодец. Мы… это мы с ней, мы постарались.  
Кровать была такая мягкая, уютная, как тот диван у Чарли, а еще такая просторная. Так все же получилось, что мы лежали под одним одеялом, но в этот раз я не оказалась на теплой кровати без укрытия, теперь я поняла, что нужно было делать, чтобы подобное не происходило, — нужно было всего-то поставить на нее ногу. Я так легла, как оказалось, что почти половина моего тела, а не только нога, в итоге оказались на ней.  
Утром Флер сильно пожалела, что решила меня полностью обнять. Та рука, что оказалась под моей шеей, у нее, казалось, совсем отсохла. Флер еле-еле ее разогнула, морщась от боли. Господи, это неприятно — придавливать кому-то конечности.  
А еще ее отчего-то беспокоила спина. Но, наверное, все от того же — из-за меня.  
— Ты не жирная.  
— Нет, жирная. Посмотри, я вроде и не ем ничего, а за последние недели так со всем этим на самом деле поправилась.  
— Вот именно, что «со всем этим». Стресс ведь. Тебе нужно успокоиться уже и начать правильно питаться, а еще — гораздо чаще раза в день. Нельзя же так с собой. Я ведь говорила, что побеспокоюсь о твоем питании? — я знала, что даже если она этого не говорила, это не будет иметь никакого значения…

Коралловые лучи проткнули комнату и уткнулись мне в глаза. Я зажмурилась.  
— Завтра он приедет.  
— Тебе не будет жаль Билла?  
Флер недовольно покачала головой на этот вопрос. Она как раз готовила, кухня так и благоухала запахами.  
— Ты спрашиваешь об этом уже который раз. Нет, Джинни, не будет. Почему-то мне кажется, что даже если бы он умер, я б не расстроилась. Это звучит…  
Наверное, она хотела сказать нечто вроде «пугающе», но я ее перебила:  
— …нормально. Это звучит нормально.  
— Спасибо, — Флер не отрицала свое безумие, даже любила его, но вместе с тем — стыдилась.

В двери постучал он. Я искренне не поняла, зачем стучать, он мог спокойно войти, ведь жил тут. Хотя… наверное, Нору больше нельзя было назвать официально его домом. Теперь им завладели мы с Флер.  
— Здравствуй, — сказал он, когда я открыла двери.  
Сердце невольно екнуло. Падла-то сексуальный.


	35. Вещий

— Папа, почему ты так восхищаешься маглами?  
Маленькая Джиневра. Она была такой миленькой. Эти хвостики на голове, которые ей, забавляясь, заплели Джордж и Фред, эти розовые щечки, покрасневшие из-за аллергии, эта улыбочка с одним недостающим зубом, — все эти мелочи делали ее самой милой девочкой на свете. Она не понимала, как на нее смотрят, она не понимала, почему папе так больно внутри. Она ничего не знала, а он был осведомлен обо всем еще очень-очень давно.  
— Они чудесны. Мы столько всего делаем с помощью магии, а они делают механизмы, разные приборы, которые заменяют им магию. Я восхищаюсь ими, потому что они изобретательнее нас, они — настоящие волшебники. Ты бы видела, как они… — папа говорил долго, описывая ей всякие странные штуки, которые не встречались в их волшебном мире.  
И Джинни почему-то запомнила этот разговор. Запомнила то, как он восхищенно говорил о маглах, но при этом что-то не давало ей покоя. Мучило. Даже сквозь года.  
Только узнав о ритуале, Джинни поняла, в чем дело.  
Папа грустил.  
И ждал.  
Именно грустил и ждал одновременно. Говоря о маглах, на который, вероятней всего, помешался именно из-за проклятия, смотрел на нее с сияющими глазами. Вот только сияли они не от восхищения, а от накатывающихся на глаза слез. В иной момент он брал себя в руки и чуть подрагивающей рукой касался ее плеча, говоря о том, что ждет того момента, когда она станет совсем-совсем взрослой.  
Эх, Артур…

 

— Не надо, не делай этого! Не надо! — кричала сквозь сон Джинн, ей было больно, она пыталась вырваться из лап насильников, но они ее окружали, еще спящую, лапали ее руками везде, где находили лакомый кусочек гладкой кожи. Она рвалась на свободу, но вокруг не было ничего, кроме четырех стен комнаты… комнаты без дверей и окон.  
Одежды не было.  
Надежды не было.  
Джинни зарядила кому-то кулаком в лицо, другому попала ногой по больному месту и каким-то чудом скатилась с кровати на пол.  
Она не узнавала лиц, но отчетливо видела рыжие волосы. Все эти незнакомые люди были рыжими. Джинни понимала, почему. Она знала, что пыталось сказать ей подсознание.  
Не найдя выхода, Джи залезла под кровать.  
Странно, но рыжие люди оказались глупыми — не полезли ее оттуда вытаскивать. Джинни же только сжалась в комочек и стала ждать, когда проснется и вынырнет из такого себе сна во сне. Темнота ее пугала, а уж мизерное количество пространства — и того больше.  
Затаив дыхание, Джи затряслась, словно осиновый лист. Без одежды было холодно, но она уже в неком роде привыкла к подобному.  
«Просто лежи, никуда не лезь. Они тебя сожрут. Не лезь», — повторяла себе Джинни, как вдруг послышался звук открывания окна. Окна, которого не было.  
Во сне могло произойти что угодно. Джи знала это, потому боялась пуще прежнего.  
Чьи-то шаги. Звучали где-то вдали, совсем-совсем далеко. Будто топот копыт. Удивляться было нечему, но Джи делала это. Она искренне поражалась происходящему и тому, насколько все реально.  
Под кроватью стало совсем темно. Один миг — она в туалете. Спряталась в кабинке и согнулась в два короба, чтобы видеть происходящее в комнате сквозь большую щель под дверью.  
Топот все приближался, а по лицу тек ручьями пот. Боясь дышать, она только слепо глядела в темноту. Она сидела на коленях, которые разместились по две стороны от так званого «туалета в полу». Устроилась так, чтобы и мысли не было о том, что она может пошевелиться случайно или как-то завалиться на бок.  
Шаги приблизились к ее комнате.  
Дверь плавно отворилась.  
Этот некто не стал включать свет, у него был свой «светлячок-путеводитель» в виде огромного дорожного фонаря. Он сначала прошелся вперед, к последней кабинке, а потом постепенно стал возвращаться назад.  
Джинни ждала, что он уйдет. Хотела, чтобы все закончилось. Чтобы наконец-то ночной кошмар прекратился, но тут человек начал открывать дверцы кабинок. И если главную дверь открывал медленно, то эти дверки резко дергал.  
Кажется, сердце куда-то убежало. Дыхание смыло в канализацию. Джинни умерла внутри. Не нужно было бояться сна, даже наоборот — стоило выйти ему навстречу и поскорее вернуться в реальный мир, но ее буквально пригвоздило к туалетной плитке. Холодная, с пробелами, плитка казалась жаркой, потому что ее ладони заледенели.  
— Доченька тут. Моя дочурка где-то тут. Ищи!  
— Ми-и-илая.  
Голоса сменялись друг с другом. И теперь она их узнавала, но ни один из них не шел от человека, открывающего кабинки.  
Он все приближался и приближался, голоса в соответствии с этим становились громче. Ей хотелось закрыть уши, но она все еще не могла двигать конечностями.  
Стало невыносимо громко, а рядом открылась дверца. Соседняя. Дверца.  
Стук сердца почти остановился. Оно больше не рвалось наружу, а замерло, будто у Джи случился сердечный приступ.  
Шаги перестали слышаться.  
Джинни смотрела в одну точку под дверцей.  
Ее очень испугало то, что человек будто перестал двигаться.

Ебучий громкий шлепок об пол мяса.  
Кровь потекла по плитке, пачкая руки Джинни и стекая в дырку, куда обычно сочилась моча.

Упала голова.  
Голова Чарли.  
Отрубленная, еб их родителей, голова.

Сон ушел в мгновение.  
Джинни сидела на кровати и плакала, она не понимала, что это, почему и как.

На следующий день она забыла этот кошмар, как забывала любые другие сны. Это вполне обычное дело — забыть то, что снилось.  
Знала бы она, насколько вещей была эта хрень во сне…

— Ты так спокоен, — отметила я.  
По Биллу было почти совсем не заметно, что он хоть сколько-нибудь нервничал. Почти совсем. Почти. Только в речи было слышно, как он нехарактерно для себя же проглатывал часть слов, говоря их неразборчиво. Приходилось час от часу переспрашивать, что он сказал.  
Я пропустила Билла внутрь дома и провела в гостиную. Там должно было быть наиболее удобно для нашего общего дельца.  
Флер никак не хотела выходить из одной из соседних комнат. Казалось, она боялась встретиться с ним глазами. Да просто встретиться с ним. Я же вообще не знала, что делать с их отношениями. Вот вроде они спокойно разошлись, вроде как преспокойно переписывались и общались даже тогда, когда он все объяснил ей по поводу ритуалов, но сейчас все в один момент поменялось и…  
Это было неловко, блять.  
Я пошла за ней, но тут Флер вышла из-за угла и встала на проходе.  
Билл на нее даже не посмотрел.  
Это был полный пиздец. Мне нужно было отрезать ему его этот самый, а тут она… и…  
Вот сколько бы мы ни говорили о том, будет ей жаль его или нет, я все равно понимала, что в какой-то мере Флер все равно будет его жалеть. Даже если мы потом все исправим. Этого не избежать.  
— Когда?..  
— Когда приступим? Ты это хотела спросить? — перебил меня Билл. Он развел руками. — Да когда угодно, но не сейчас. Поджд…  
— Что? — переспросила я.  
— Подожди еще немного, — смог таки выговорить он.  
С этим я согласилась.  
Вроде с остальными братьями, с отцом у меня просто башню с порогу сносило, а здесь я тормозила. Ублюдок. Он, как и во время ритуальных ночей, успокаивал меня одним своим видом. Волшебник хренов.  
— А где остальные?  
Теперь я поняла, почему он выглядел несколько неуверенным. Он, казалось, буквально ждал, когда откуда-то с кухни появится Молли или когда из своей комнаты выйдет Артур. Он ждал братьев, ждал близнецов, Рона, Перси. Ждал всех их. Но никого не было.  
— Флер разве тебе не объяснила?  
— Нет. Она ничего не написала… о них.  
— Но ты ведь понимаешь, что именно мне пришлось сделать. Ты в курсе, что ты — последний, с кем мне нужно, извини за слово, «расправиться», чтобы покончить с ритуалом.  
— Да, но…  
Я не дала ему сказать:  
— И ты должен понимать, что они все не дались бы мне просто так. Они сопротивлялись. Мне пришлось заморозить их. Всех.  
Билл понял. Он кивнул, да и только.  
— Они тебя проклянут.  
— После этого проклятия любое другое мне уже не страшно.

Я оставила ненадолго их с Флер.  
Кажется, они о чем-то начали спорить. Я не захотела вмешаться. Не захотелось мне и подслушивать.  
Пройдя на кухню, я принялась вертеть в руке нож. Один, второй, третий…  
Я рассматривала все ножи, что у нас были, будто выбирая, какой из них мог бы лучше подойти для такого дела, как хуеотрезание. Да, конечно, был тот, старый и проверенный, но, если честно, я не сильно заботилась о том, чтобы вон тот нож был стерильным. Он уже в таком количестве крови искупался, что страшно было резать им и Билла.  
Новый нож был выбран по принципу «удобней всего лежит в руке». После выбора я решила пойти его подточить. Все должно было быть проведено с хирургической точностью, хотя, если я и без того была практически идеально подготовлена в практическом отношении к этому процессу.

Сон припомнился неожиданно. Мне стало страшно настолько сильно, будто я вновь оказалась под кроватью в кромешной тьме или же в той кабинке, заливающейся кровью. Я смотрела на нож, а вместо него видела голову Чарли.  
Все мысли оказались забиты тем, как отреагирует Билл на то, что я убила его брата. А ведь не сказать, что они были врагами. Нет, даже напротив — мне всегда казалось, что как раз у этих двоих были достаточно хорошие отношения.  
Неприятный ком сел на горло. Стало противно глотать слюну.

— Джинни, можешь не волноваться.  
Знал бы он, сколько я всего натворила, совершенно не волнуясь. Билл в данный момент казался мне эдаким наивным мальчиком, который все еще видел во мне ту девочку, ну ту, почти месячной давности. Девочку, которую ему нужно было как-то успокоить после ночи с отцом, которая сломалась бы раньше, чем нужно было, если бы он не показал ей обратную сторону секса.  
— Я не волнуюсь, — честно ответила ему. Я посмотрела на Флер. — А… у вас все в порядке? — этот вопрос крайне сильно волновал меня, потому что мне не хотелось бы, чтобы у моей французской спиннерокрутки вдруг случился срыв. Она могла быть той еще сумасшедшей, а два трупа нам точно не были нужны.  
— Да. Просто… у нас остались старые вопросы. Наших отношений, — он сделал особое ударение на «наших». Кажется, это действительно меня не касалось.  
— Хорошо.  
Флер вышла. Меня это обрадовало.  
Не сказать, что она меня сильно бы смутила во время отрезания, но учитывая то, что они спали вместе, ей действительно не нужно было видеть это.  
Меня же уже ничем нельзя было всерьез смутить. Уже нет.  
Билл расстегнул ширинку. Он сделал это спокойно. В последние несколько часов даже его голос звучал крайне уверенно.  
Вот Билл поднялся, чтобы приспустить штаны, вот он стянул вниз и трусы.  
Вздох вырвался из моей груди.  
Такой знакомый и родной член. Мне правда было жаль такое отрезать. Даже чуть более жаль, чем хер Рона, который был ну прям шикарен.  
— Готов?  
— Давай.


	36. Судебные и моральные тяготы

Билл Уизли почувствовал прикосновение лезвия к коже.  
Тонкая струйка крови сползла по основанию члена и скатилась на пол. Я поднесла руку для того, чтобы замахнуться окончательно. Где-то позади послышался шорох — за этим все же решила понаблюдать Флер — больше оттуда не было слышно ничего, ни звука, только молчаливое наблюдение; только глаза, желающие просверлить мне руку…  
Надо отдать должное Биллу, он держался молодцом. Странно, но он не захотел, чтобы я наложила обезболивающее заклятие, сказал, что требует боли, что хочет прочувствовать хоть толику того, что довелось ощутить мне.  
Я не стала перечить.  
Его решение было таким же логичным, как если бы мне вдруг захотелось перерезать ему глотку на глазах у бывшей возлюбленной — ничто не выглядело бы скучно или неестественно. Все в пределах самоустанавливаемой нормы.  
Биллу долго ждать не пришлось. Все мое нытье и слабачество ушло в лету еще задолго до убийства Чарли. Я скосила его член у самого основания и осталась довольна своей работой, а более того тогда, когда Билл стал неистово орать. Он кричал так сильно, что не будь я глухой из-за своей бессердечности, оглохла бы в самом, что ни на есть, буквальном смысле. В сакральном значении — мне было плевать.  
Человек, который пытался значить для меня больше остальных, извивался на полу, держась на то место, которое я надеялась больше никогда не увидеть. Вся его страсть, вся пылкость, вся сексуальность его телеса — все исчезло в один момент — как только его руки оказались в крови. Я увидела это и в отвращении отвернулась.  
Флер сделала остальное из полагающегося — заморозила рану, оставив этим кровь, и позвонила в больницу. Она уже приметила магловские клиники, способные вернуть его в обыденное состояние. Мне же было отчего-то противно осознавать, что моя работа пойдет на смарку.  
— Все будет хорошо, — успокаивала его, словно маленького, а он и рыдал, будто малыш. Никогда бы не подумала, что стану свидетельницей такого зрелища.  
Всего на миг, но я получила удовольствие, чуть ли не полностью искупляющее злодеяния моей бывшей семьи. Это было… оргазмирующе…  
Я направилась в соседнюю комнату и закрыла глаза. Внутри что-то происходило, это определенно, но вот что — определить было сложно. Мне казалось, что я возношусь куда-то вверх, но при этом же в теле все лейлинии органически ниспадали, а я затихала, будто прекращаю существование.  
Вцепившись руками в маленькую агатовую пепельницу, которая была роскошью, привезенной в дом кем-то из друзей Артура, я стала гладить ее, изучать каждый сантиметр и смотреть сквозь нее на небо, светлое небо, намного светлее всего того, что было в доме. Я не понимала, чем меня так завораживал этот предмет, хотела отбросить его, но рука вновь подымалась вверх, а я снова смотрела на переливающиеся грани. Как будто на грани собственной души. Тоже агатовые, только загнившие.  
— Джинни, мы готовы уехать.  
Флер давно собрала чемоданы. Мы с ней собрались переехать в маленькую квартирку во Франции, собирались зажить среди людей, которых так «любил» Артур, но которых в действительности так ненавидел. Я ощущала его злость и нежелание падать до их уровня, я ощущала и его нежелание не смочь больше предаваться плотским утехам с мамзелями из его работы. Я не сомневалась — теперь нет, — что он изменял Молли точно так же, как она изменяла ему, трахаясь с младшим из сыновей.  
Что еще могло было получиться столь же органичного, как это агат, из двух порочнейших людей, если не я? Они создали семь грехов — своих семь детей. Я была одним из грехов, но не могла определить, каким именно, потому все они так или иначе переливались во мне всеми возможными гранями.  
— Я хочу побыть одна. — И Флер ушла.  
Моя мисс Делакур, но не надолго Делакур. Я уже не раз перебирала в голове варианты для нашей новой фамилии, только под новыми знаменами можно было стать счастливыми.  
Билл ко мне в этот день больше не подходил. Я же легла спать, желая лишь одного — проснуться в новом дне и увидеть, что он кардинально отличается от остальных.  
Перемены внутри будто бы закончились, а это значило, что ритуал окончательно утратил свою силу. Убедиться в этом было несложно — стоило только пойти и рассказать кому-нибудь о ритуале и попробовать после что-то сколдовать. Да, так можно было лишиться магии в случае, если что-то не сработало, но мне было плевать. Я давно хотела только мести, а магия… да кому она была нужна?..  
Никак не могла уснуть, а если и удавалось закрыть глаза хоть на пять минут, предо мной, словно марево, представал образ снежной пустыни. Я больше не думала о семье. Я перестала беспокоиться о том, что стала убийцей. Свобода. Именно такой ее и рисовали, верно? Безграничная и всевластная, позволяющая выбросить из головы мусор.  
Под утро ко мне под одеяло заползла Флер. Мы все еще не любили нежиться под одним одеялом, но делали это чаще, чем хотели того.  
— Я нашла работу, — ее голос звучал хрипло, тихо, но уверенно. Флер задумчиво поглаживала меня по правой стороне живота, положив голову мне на плечо. Я же ответила:  
— Это прекрасно, — потому что действительно так считала.  
Часы тянулись бесконечно, а время стало мертвенно-бледным в раннее солнечное утро. Мы попробовали вылезли из постели, но нас обеих затащило обратно. Взвалившись на подушки, мы повернулись друг к дружке лицом и поцеловались. Мягкая слабость, тела, мягко проваливающиеся в ложе.  
В это утро она отлизала мне так, будто впервые.  
Я не стала перечить.  
Больше ничего не стоило перечить, ведь жизнь пошла правильным путем.

— Что с больницей? — вяло спросила у Билла, прекрасно понимая, что меня его или чей-либо другой отросток больше не волнует.  
— Операцию назначили на послезавтра. Все так быстро. Они ничего не стали спрашивать…  
— …но только потому что ты сам не захотел отвечать. — Он признал эту очевидную глупость.  
Сок медленно сбегал каплями в ротовую полость, одухотворенный, как и все, что отныне попадало в мои руки. Он брюзжал нотками винограда, сокрытого под снежными глубинами, и лоснился от яблочных нот. Я пыталась употребить больше, чем следовало, и выпила все.  
— Больше нечего пить?  
— Я приготовлю чай.

За несколько часов до отправления мы должны были позаботиться о людях, которых моя память выметала час за часом все быстрее из памяти.  
Когда посмотрела на них, смогла вспомнить имена только двух или трех. Вспомнила имя Рона, затем Чарли… больше никого не могла узнать. Кажется, это были значительные для моей биографии особи, но я отчего-то знала о них не больше, чем о любом прохожем, встреченном этим же вечером в аэропорте.  
Особи, проснувшиеся от холодного сна, были злы. Их агрессия возрастала в несоизмеримых масштабах с каждой новой секундой. Мы с Флер убрались прочь раньше, чем произошел взрыв. Конечно, можно было просто уехать, а они бы сами когда-нибудь очнулись, эти вот… странные спящие людишки, но мне хотелось в последний раз взглянуть в их, в большинстве, живые лица и понять, что более не знаю таких людей.  
Осознание собственного невежества наполняло решимостью.  
Самолет взлетел, а где-то там, в старом пропащем доме, который именовался Норой, осталась записка. В ней я написала только о тех, кого еще помнила. Правда, и она, эта записка, исчезла из моей памяти тогда же, когда мы с Флер оказались в воздухе.

Разбирательства не заставили себя ждать.  
Стоило нам увидеть маленькую уютную квартирку на окраине города, комнаты, обустроенные на старечий лад, стоило войти в нашу будущую жизнь, как нагрянули органы. Министерства, разумеется. Нас с Флер повязали и трансгрессировали во временное место заключения. Мы не стали спорить или пытаться сбежать, ведь знали — им таким поступком ничего не добиться. Нужно было элементарно позволить им разобраться в ситуации, без лишней возни и беспокойства.  
Курировал наше дело какой-то угрюмый дяденька с проступающим во время речи вторым подбородком на лице. Он не был полным, но уж больно любил пялиться либо на губы собеседника, либо тупо в пол. Имени его я не запомнила, как, впрочем, и всей этой возни. Она прошла, словно в тумане. Я что-то подписывала, писала, объясняла, рассказывала им все, как оно было, не пытаясь больше скрыть ничегошеньки. Я была полностью уверена, что магия от меня никуда не денется и что ничего плохого, ничего столь ужасного, как оно было во время ритуальных ночей, со мной больше не приключится.  
— Значит вы стали жертвой магического ритуала?  
— Верно, — просто подтвердила я. В глазах — ноль процентов страха и сто скуки.  
Дяденьке, кажется, наскучило глядеть на мою иссохшую нижнюю губу, он потер пальцем нос и начал проедать взглядом бумагу.  
Со стороны пострадавших было семейство Уизли, с другой стороны — Джинни. Просто Джинни. Ни в каких документах я не стала писать фамилию. Впрочем, с меня и не требовали, как будто вдруг все вокруг стали крайне понимающими.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что поверить на слово вам нельзя?  
— Да.  
— Подпишите это. — Дядя протянул лист с соглашением на считывание моих воспоминаний, начиная с тех, что датировались первым половым актом, значится с Артуром. подпись легла ровно и уверенно.  
Этот способ ведения следствия в магическом мире объявился недавно. Раньше созывали целый зал суда, разбирались с делом с помощью заявлений свидетелей и прочих доказательств, но теперь все значительно упростилось — стоило только прочесть память. Даже было как-то жаль, что они не стали делать так раньше, стольких невиновных посадили из-за ложных свидетельств…

Процесс длился минут три от силы. Лично для меня минут три. Я примерно понимала, что те люди, просматривающие мои воспоминания, роясь в них и пытаясь выловить все, до самого последнего — убийства, провели в них часы. Когда они отошли, я увидела совсем другие взгляды, чем до этого. Каждый из присутствующих, а это были и мужчины, и женщины, старые и молоды, они глядели на меня теперь с огромным сочувствием. До этого же — смотрели так, будто я была самим властелином тьмы.  
— Вы свободны.  
Легкий кивок в ответ — и я выхожу оттуда. Почти в то же время из соседней комнаты выпускают Флер. Вот только выпускают — слабо сказано.  
— Что происходит?  
Я пытаюсь подойти к ней, но меня кто-то берет за плечо и легко уводит в сторону, будто совсем не чувствует всего напора моего веса. Успеваю только прочесть по губам Флер: «Прости».  
— Нет, пустите! Объяснитесь! — требовала, рвалась, я готова была зубами отгрызть ему руку, лишь бы оказаться рядом с любимой.  
— Она совершила преступление. Ее суд завтра. Ей объявят приговор.  
После такого заявления осталось только осесть на унылую черную скамейку и спросить:  
— За что?  
— Она опасна для общества. Она измывалась над людьми и убивала их.  
— А я?..  
— У вас есть оправдание. У нее нет.  
Меня затрясло. Этого не могло быть. Я прекрасно знала, что в некоторые дни Флер была слегка неуравновешена. Помнила, как она издевалась над телом отца, как грозилась мне, но все это были сущие пустяки. Если мне простили вынужденное убийство брата и все те зверства, ограничиваясь только тем, что я была вынуждена поступить так ради избавления от ритуала, то…  
Что же она наделала?

Примерно два дня меня держали в неведении. Я вся извелась. В голове больше не вертелись радужные снежные картины, представлялась только Флер, держащая в руках нож, а на шее у нее петля. Правосудие затягивало петлю все сильнее и сильнее, а она барахталась, резала всех вокруг, не понимая, что нож нужно использовать для того, чтоб перерезать веревку.  
Я много плакала и много кричала. Меня держали в отдельной больничной палате, присматривали. Никогда бы не подумала, что наше правосудие могло быть таким заботливым. Вот только они не хотели отдавать мне то самое главное, благодаря чему я смогла бы стать счастливой.

— Простите, Джинни. Она убила двух людей. Двух маглов, если быть точнее. Без весомой причины. Врачи сделали обследование — ее сознание абсолютно чистое. Она не была в дурмане или бреду, а четко понимала, что делает.  
— А… Что?..  
— У нее не было отклонений в плане убийства. Это было спланированное дело. Флер убила родителей Гермионы Грейнджер. Вам ведь хорошо знакомо это имя?  
Им не нужно было объяснять дальше. В их смерти виновата я. Только я. Видела ведь, в каком состоянии находилась Флер, но думала при этом только о себе. То письмо, которое я попыталась отправить Гермионе. А я все думала, куда оно делось. Да, сова погибла, в нее попала молния, но письмо… мне казалось, оно должно было уцелеть. Именно потому я рыскала там час или два, но, не найдя, успокоила себя, решив, что оно сгорело. Но нет, это Флер, Флер его забрала себе, а когда наши отношения вышли на другой уровень, сошла с ума.  
Мне не стоило оставлять ее одну, не стоило отправляться одной на поиски Чарли. Вот тогда-то у нее окончательно улетели шарики за ролики. Флер пошла к подруге, к которой, как ей казалось, я могла сбежать, оставив ее в одиночестве со знанием всего этого дурдома. Ей бы искренне хотелось убить саму Гермиону, но она ее не нашла, она не знала, где она, а потому убила тех, кто точно был ей дорог. Она убила их, чтобы даже если б я убежала к Гермионе, та не захотела на меня смотреть. И чтобы мне было стыдно посмотреть на Гермиону. Она поставила нас в патовую ситуации, но поплатилась за это.  
— Она ведь была не в себе.  
— Если оправдывать всех психопатов, тюрьмы опустеют. Ей присудили восемь лет в магической тюрьме Лагра, что на ее родине. На этом все.  
— Там Флер окончательно угробит себя.  
— Ваша подруга будет в заключении, но лечением ее психики там пообещали заняться. Не беспокойтесь.  
Мне хотелось только рассмеяться ему в лицо. Займутся лечением психики? Ха. Ее ведь будут держать в вонючей клетке в загробном одиночестве. Условия в Лагра получше, чем в Азкабане, но не настолько. Там люди тоже сходят с ума и умирают. Все, что они, скорее всего, сделают, так это попытаются держать Флер в бессознательном состоянии столько, сколько это вообще возможно.  
— Я смогу с ней увидеться?  
— Я…  
— Прошу.  
Он дал согласие.

— Прости.  
Объятия были такими сильными, они заставляли почти что задохнуться, но нужно было вытерпеть, ведь в несколько следующих лет ей больше никого обнять не дадут. Я ощущала запах каких-то препаратов, они забивали нюх и не давали прочувствовать нотки аромата ее кожи и волос.  
Рядом стояли какие-то люди в костюмах, очень страшные на вид, но совсем меня не пугающие. Мы целовались прямо перед ними, мы никуда не спешили, потому что это прощание должно было стать вечностью.  
— Я тебя люблю. Флер, слышишь?  
— Я… — попыталась сказать она, но я поспешно перебила ее:  
— Нет-нет. Я люблю тебя, а ты ответишь мне, когда выйдешь на свободу. Слышишь? Только тогда.  
Она на секунду стала выглядеть так рассеянно, но потом заулыбалась, да так, что я готова была и правда в нее влюбиться. Уже даже в романтическом смысле. Моя любимая подруга, лучшая, я любовалась этой красотой и не желала отпускать ее, но скажи я еще хоть что-то, все бы разрушилось. Казалось, будто весь мир состоял из нашего молчания.  
Ее увели. Флер не посмотрела мне вслед, а я не смотрела на то, как ее выводили из комнаты. Мы будто не на восемь расставались, а всего на денек-другой.  
До этой встречи я очень волновалась, переживала за нее, но теперь была спокойна, потому что знала — Флер доживет до того момента, когда сможет выйти из тюрьмы и ответить мне.  
Она такая.

— Это должно было произойти, — усмехнулась я. — Должно быть…  
— Не говори. Джинни, ты не виновата.  
Объяснять свою вину оказалось куда сложнее, чем доказать невиновность. Она не слушала, она оперировала только фактами и не видела всей той ноши, которая взваливались мне на плечи.  
— Ты не можешь остаться в одиночестве.  
— Я об этом долго мечтала.  
— Не теперь…  
Она робко взяла меня за руки. Мне захотелось отторгнуть их, потому что ее руки… они… они были такими чистыми, а на моих так и фонтанировала кровь. Это было неправильно.  
Все вокруг было неправильным, потому что люди были слишком добрыми и правильными, а я не подходила этому миру. Я хотела, чтобы она меня отпустила.  
— У нас есть друзья. У тебя есть друзья, — упор был сделан на слово «тебя». — Гриффиндор не тот факультет, в котором люди бросают друзей.  
— Именно это сделали они все.  
— Они не были твоими друзьями. Они были семьей. Это разное.  
Мне почти хотелось поверить.  
В следующие несколько месяцев я кочевала домами друзей. Они знали только малую часть правды, но каждый из них понимал, что меня нужно пожалеть и приютить. Я стала жалкой содержанкой, ожидающий вызволения любимой из плена, но ожидание это было не из приятных — семья всеми силами пыталась отомстить. Отомстить за месть.


	37. Изнасилованные не складывают рук

Сегодня ночевка прошла у Невилла. Он сильно нервничал и всячески пытался мне угодить. Что касалось его бабули, то она ко мне неровно дышала. Нет, само собой, не в романтическом плане, просто у нее были проблемы с легкими.  
— Я все же переселюсь на квартиру, где мы планировали жить… до суда.  
— Гермиона… — начал было Невилл.  
— Да, знаю, она не захотела, чтобы я оставалась одна, но пришло время, когда мне это необходимо. Вы все равно будете заходить в гости, даже не сомневаюсь в этом. Вы будете приходить даже чаще, чем это прилично делать. Просто мне нужно пространство. Я больше не могу дышать. — Он смотрел бараньими глазами и молчал. — Потеря Флер, ее отсутствие… сделали меня будто совсем беззащитной, мне действительно захотелось уюта, тепла, поддержки. И я ее получила, за что крайне благодарна каждому, у кого в прошедшие несколько месяцев жила днем и ночью, но я уже ни в чем так не нуждаюсь, как в собственном пространстве.  
Он понял. Поняли и остальные. И, да, они наведывались ко мне так часто, как могли. Приносили поесть, приносили разные подарки, пытались всячески помочь. Я реально будто бы в сказку попала. Начиная с Министерства и продолжая ребятами из Гриффиндора и даже из других факультетов (не считая, конечно, Слизерин), все были донельзя дружелюбными и заботливыми.  
Хотелось рыдать. Рыдать от счастья.  
В нашей с Флер квартирке было пустовато, тускловато, да и вообще. Я украсила дом так, как только смогла. Когда она вернется, мы заживем лучше, чем когда-либо. Мы будем счастливы.  
Впрочем, я не собиралась столько лет подряд сидеть на жопе ровно и вообще не двигаться. Я рвалась в бой, аки гладиатор, я смогла пробиться в Шармбатон и поселилась в школе, как ранее жила во время учебного года в Хогвартсе. Конечно, было сложно поначалу. Обучение было нечем схоже с тем, к которому я так привыкла за прошедшие годы, но в то же время были свои особенности. Преподаватели долго не могли решить, к какому классу меня определить, потому что в одних областях уровень моих знаний был достаточно высок, а в других я заметно плавала. По итогу для меня создали нечто вроде индивидуального графика.  
Что меня в Шармбатоне больше всего радовало, так это то, что там учились только девушки. Преподавали, естественно, исключительно женщины. За все время пребывания в школе я не увидела ни одного хера. Это был волшебный год. Я невольно и забыла о существовании мужского пола.  
Сексуальные потребности меня не беспокоили. Только поначалу доводилось мастурбировать в туалете, чтобы унять разгоряченную похотливость, но потом надобность в этом попросту отпала — я перестала ощущать тягу к самоудовлетворению, вышла на новую ступень собственной эволюции и перестала быть животным.  
Что касалось моего нового окружения, то… должна сказать, девушки были на диво приятными. В большинстве. Конечно, не обошлось без задир, не обошлось и без язвительных и просто злых. Люди разные, это нормально. Но с остальными я имела хорошие отношения, с парочкой девушек — даже вполне себе дружеские. Правда, какую-то лучшую подругу или подруг я не завела. Все старалась, пыталась влиться в коллектив, но из-за определенных внутренних комплексов так ни одной из одноклассниц не открылась.  
Училась я неплохо, год закончила со средним результатом и вновь оказалась на днищенской квартире.

Гермиона перестала наведываться ко мне или присылать письма. Это было странно. Естественно, остальные тоже по одному начали затихать, больше не опекались так обо мне, как раньше, но Герми будто избегала меня. Я писала ей, просила о встречи, но письма, казалось, не доходили до адресата.  
В тот день солнце еле-еле озарило собой мир вина и круассанов, как я собралась и, наполненная решимостью, отправилась к Гермионе сама.

— Я не избегала тебя, — не стоило и говорить, насколько данное заявление прозвучало неубедительно.  
К слову, она мне начала нравиться. Как девушка. Статная, умная, с волнистыми волосами. Я тащилась с ее улыбки и готова была сутками болтать с ней на квартире или во время прогулки по Парижу.  
Дрожь отчего-то пробрала тело.  
«Заткнись, только заткнись».  
— Мы обе знаем, что это неправда. — Я уставилась на нее, вопросительно двинув бровью, как будто спрашивала: «Кого ты пытаешься обмануть?».  
Она потупила взгляд в асфальт и замялась при попытке сказать правду.  
— …я влюбилась.  
Сердечко екнуло, но не разбилось. Не больно-то хотелось. Мало ли к кому у меня симпатии возникали, это не значило, что я на ней собралась зациклиться. Вот только:  
— И как нашему общению мог помешать твой парень? Он настолько ревнив?  
— Это Рон.  
— Кто?

Кто б знал, через сколько времени мне удалось вспомнить, кто такой Рон, но когда припомнила, стало не по себе. Я не хотела знать, что у меня есть семья, я даже на их нападки не реагировала, потому что считала, что это какие-то сумасшедшие и, что главное, совершенно посторонние люди. Нет, это было глупостью, у меня не могло быть семьи. Нет.  
— Твой брат, Джинни. Бывший брат, — казалось, будто об этой формулировке знали все, с кем я общалась.  
— И… Герми… я не против.  
— Но ты ведь понимаешь, как это выглядит со стороны? С твоей стороны? Я не знаю, как так получилось, но…  
— …ты ведь еще с начала обучения в Хогвартсе что-то к нему испытывала. Знаю. Это было заметно.  
Воспоминания всплывали одно за другим, а потом по кусочкам таяли, чтобы вновь оказаться не то, чтобы забытыми, скорее уж оставленными в отдаленных участках долгосрочной памяти.  
Гермиона ушла в смущение, но при этом смогла ответить:  
— Да. Наверное. Но это все равно неправильно. Как твоя подруга… я должна была отказаться. Знаю, что он был не самым ужасным из них всех, даже безобидным, но я не должна была.  
— Забей.  
Я по-дружески положила руку ей на плечо и ободряюще улыбнулась.  
— Все в порядке, Герми. Вот только, что у вас с «этим» делом?  
— Никак. Ты ведь знаешь.  
Сумев напрячь память, припомнила, что виделась в начале учебного года с Биллом. Это была короткая встреча, в ходе которой я узнала, что он считает всю его оставшуюся семейку окончательно поехавшей из-за их наездов на меня и что он смог восстановить младшего Билла. Конечно, все не встало на место, будто влитое, но его и такой результат вполне устраивал. Говорил, что знает о заключении Флер и что жалеет, что не был рядом с ней в это время. Я не поверила почти ничему из сказанного, потому что прекрасно знала — Флер начала сходить с ума тогда, когда познакомилась с ним. Именно тогда, а не после близкого знакомства со мной. Билл был тем еще пиздаболом.  
— Как так?  
— Он не прижился у Рона. Новый… — Герми никак не могла выговорить слово «член». Впрочем, я не стала ей помогать. — Ну… ты понимаешь… половой орган.  
Кивнула. Что же, начхать, если честно, что там у него с его гигантским хуем. Хотя, наверное, они попытались пришить ему чужой, маленький, дряблый, чисто чтобы был, но как-то не вышло. Бывало.  
Мы вернули наши милые и добрые отношения и постарались больше особо не разговаривать о Роне и об остальных людях, которых моя память тщательно выпихивала на задворки. Гермиона поняла, остальные потихоньку тоже начали понимать, что их больше для меня не существовало.  
Впрочем, со временем, примерно через год-полтора попыток засудить меня за убийство, бывшая семья сдалась и отстала. Им упорно отвечали одно — «это была самозащита, а за убийство убийц мы судить ее не станем». Я ощутила себя героиней. И это дико, да.  
После Шармбатона я пошла вообще не в свою степь, начала заниматься творчеством, ушла в архитекторы. Наш волшебный мир тоже нуждался в людях, способных придумывать и строить красивые дома. Конечно, по сравнению с тем, насколько сложно все это происходило у маглов, в волшебном мире можно было предаваться любым фантазиям и строить такие дома, которые в принципе за законами физики никогда не смогли бы простоять и минуты до того, как рассыпаться на части. Я построила несколько домиков для Хогсмита. Да, я побывала разок-десятый при этом в Хогвартсе. Виделась с знакомыми ребятами, было вроде и радостно их увидеть, а вроде глаза б мои их не лицезрели никогда больше. Но это было. И пусть.  
Огромная часть жизни просто перешла на чистое отъебись. Это нормально и вполне естественно, ведь так оно работает: когда выходишь из сущего пиздеца и попадаешь в адекватное человеческое русло, тебя попросту уносит по течению. Ты расслабляешься настолько, что любая серьезная проблема начинает казаться абсурдной из-за ее же серьезности. Мол «экзамены в Шармбатоне, от которых зависит мое будущее» — «камон, этого будущего могло и не быть, если бы меня грохнул какой-то рыжий парень, которого я почти забыла».  
Если обобщить — жизнь стала счастливее. Моя жизнь. Ну и я вместе с ней.

Благодаря тому, что некоторое количество денег я стыбрила из дому, когда уходила с Флер, я теперь могла сильно не беспокоиться о том, что не проживу в этом жестоком мире. Заказов у меня, как у волшебника-архитектора, было до чертиков мало, но я не жаловалась. Это была не та профессия, в которой магическое сообщество сильно нуждалось. Но я не предусматривала подобное, поскольку просто хотела быть еще счастливее, чем уже была.

Флер освободили через шесть лет заключения, сократили срок за примерное поведение и за тонну мольб от друзей и близких. Все они, в их числе и я, говорили одно и то же: «Да, Флер виновна, но она уже достаточно отсидела в заключении, теперь ее нужно лечить». В конце концов ее отпустили, но с условием, что каждую неделю она будет посещать мозгоправа и еще парочку врачей-знахарей. С этим согласились все.

— Привет.  
— Да… привет, — она говорила медленно, будто распробывая на вкус обыденные слова.  
Мы долго не могли толком начать общаться, все терлись, не зная, как подступиться друг к дружке. В окончании неловкости обнялись. За сим пришло расслабление. Наши тела уютно соприкоснулись, воспоминания хлынули вовнутрь и позволили нам снова стать едиными, как раньше.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Флер сказала это тихо, будто невзначай.  
Глупо было бы отвечать на ответ, потому мы просто переспали: через час, на нашей старенькой квартире, которую я не стала менять на любую другую, пусть даже построенную мной же.  
Мы долго лежали в постели, снова под одним чертовым одеялом. Обнимались, целовались, пытались вновь свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что абсолютное счастье реально.  
Мы долго.

Рассказ о событиях прошлых шести лет занял немного времени, поскольку я сама в эти годы была сильно ограничена в том, что видела и что делала. Я сделала свой мир маленьким, но уютным. В нем умещалось все самое необходимое: учеба, работа, дом, друзья и семья (в лице одной меня). Теперь ко всему прибавилась странная, совершенно не объяснимая любовь. Наши отношения с Флер могли б попасть под категорию сестринских, если бы в них не присутствовала львиная доля инцеста. Без нее я почти забыла, что такое нормальный секс. Да я почти и не занималась им.  
С ней же я вновь на месяц, а то и на два подалась во все тяжкие. Мы трахались днем и продолжали это делать ночью. Мы упивались сексульными утехами и валялись сутками на кровати, пьяные в хлам, но только от секса.  
— Ты виделась с Биллом? — таким вопросом я застала ее после долгого отсутствия.  
Она ответила утвердительно. Впрочем, не мне было ее осуждать. Их отношения же до сих пор были покрыты для меня определенной завесой таинственности, и, кажется, никто не собирался ее раскрывать мне.  
— Мы больше не увидимся, — сказала она о них с Биллом. Не стоило и говорить, что я обрадовалась.

На следующие года припало много путешествий. Я увидела множество миров, и не все из них были человеческими. Иногда казалось, будто мне посчастливилось попасть в другое измерение. Все было таким нереальным… нереально красивым…  
Путешествовала я иногда с Флер, но в основном одна. Мы постепенно отдалялись, пытаясь начать дышать самостоятельно, мы пытались осознать, что бывала жизнь друг без друга.  
Но до этих поездок я поддерживала ее, как могла. Впрочем, казалось, Флер совсем в этом не нуждалась. Она настолько ловко влилась в обыденную жизнь, будто никогда и не сидела в тюрьме. О своем пребывании за решеткой она не вспомнила ни разу, я не настаивала.

Не могла б сказать, что прожила скучную жизнь. Все, что происходило после ритуала, было прекрасно. Спады? Были, наверное. Если были, я их не замечала. Вспоминались и те дни, когда я благодарила судьбу за пережитое ужасное время. Оно помогло мне выковать из себя личность, способную противостоять любому последующему горю.  
Я пережила Флер.  
Она умерла в возрасте сорока семи лет. На ее могиле значилось гордое: «Флер Брайант». Мы, как и планировали, сменили фамилию спустя год ее возвращения с заключения, до этого мы были просто Флер и просто Джинни.

Нынче я, Джинни Брайант, шатенка, которой сегодня исполнится семьдесят три года, сижу на крыльце уютного французского домика и любуюсь садом соседки. Время течет мирно, планомерно, а голова постепенно пустеет. Воспоминание за воспоминанием исчезают, медленно подбираясь к тем, что остались на задворках. Я с ужасом понимаю, что снова все помню. В свои годы. Помню все меньше и меньше, а в голове остаются только пошлые кошмары.

Когда ко мне пришли любимые журналюги из «АрхМагИтерктор», я рассказала им все. Абсолютно все, что вспомнила. Это откровение многое поставило на свои места для людей, которые не понимали меня. А непонимание родилось из-за того, что я отказалась от магии. Я сделала это несколькими годами тому, уже и не помню, когда именно. Люди, знающие меня, мягко говоря, удивились, а я даже не могла тогда объяснить им своих мотивов. В тот момент я действовала, не помня себя былую и руководствуясь только собственными ощущениями того, что правильно, а что нет.  
Магия была камнем преткновения для семьи Уизли. Она, как оказалось, была таковой и для большинства бедных семей волшебников. Письма читателей журнала многое мне рассказали.  
Я помогла им, показав счастье без магических способностей.  
Для кого-то старая Джинни Уизли и новая Джинни Брайант стала спасением, кому-то — показалась выжившей из ума старухой, отказывающейся от высшего блага. За первых я была рада, вторых мне было жаль, поскольку я даже не сомневалась, что эти люди прогнили насквозь, ведь им совсем не трудно было бы заняться инцестом во имя магии.

Полоумная или почти Полумна, я, Джинни Брайант, волшебник-архитектор, изнасилованная некогда всей своей семьей, посылаю магию нах.


End file.
